Cursed Cinderella
by Toriya Izumi
Summary: Cinderella, Pencuri permata yang terkenal. Len, Putra seorang kepala polisi. Rin, Teman masa kecil Len. Apa yang mungkin terjadi jika tiga hal itu saling dikaitkan dengan sebuah Permata milik Rin? Apakah hanya seorang yang bisa menjadi 'Cinderella? Tapi tunggu, Cinderella itu apa?
1. Chapter 1 : Let the Clock ticks!

Rina: Yay~ Rina sudah agak lesu di fandom Voca bahasa Inggris! Jadi na Rina balik lagi ke bahasa ibu!

Rin: Cerita memalukan apa yang akan kau tulis sekarang BakAuthor?

Rina: Setidaknya masih dengan rate T~ aku udah sering bikin rate M lime soal na!

Len: Dasar mesum…

Mel: Baru tahu kalo BakAuthor itu mesum?

Rina: Udah deh, kalian cepet-cepet baca disclaimer ato apa gitu kek!

Rin: Bayaran na?

Len: Masak ndak dibayar?

Mel: BakAuthor… mana apelku?

Rina: *sweatdrop gaje* Oke2 ntar kukasih sesuatu deh! Yg penting cepet baca dan kita lanjut ke cerita!

Rin,Len,Mel: Baiklah…

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid milik Rina tapi hanya di mimpi…**

Len: Udah tuh, mana bayarannya! *pasang wajah pemalak*

Rina: I-i-i-tu… *nunjuk kotak2 di pojokan*

Rin: Bagus

Rina: Nah, sementara ini cuman sebagian dari prolog… tapi disebut chapter 1 juga boleh. Yg penting jangan lupa untuk ritual, Like, Follow, dan Review~

_*Dalam Normal POV_

* * *

><p>"Kalian semua, cari dia! Jangan biarkan dia lolos!" seorang lelaki tua menyuruh anak buahnya mengejar seseorang, saat dia menemukan bahwa benda yang <em>seharusnya<em> dia jaga telah tidak ada dan diganti dengan secarik kartu berwarna putih yang dihias dengan gambar sepatu kaca di bagian pojok kanan bawahnya. Disana dituliskan beberapa kalimat yang ditulis dengan huruf indah, dan mampu membuat hati lelaki tua itu geram.

_Aku telah menerima permata Angel's Wing seperti yang kujanjikan. Semoga kau memiliki hari yang indah Inspektur._

_~Cinderella~_

Di tempat yang jauh dari TKP, seorang gadis memakai pakaian serba putih, bukan, dia bukan Kuntilanak apalagi Sunderbolong ataupun Susana yang gentayangan. Dia memakai sebuah sebuah _dress_ tanpa lengan yang dipakaikan ke tubuhnya dengan pita putih bersih yang melilit lehernya. Dress itu memiliki bagian dada yang dibagi menjadi dua untuk menutup beberapa bagian ala kadarnya, dan disambungkan dengan tali putih yang ditali bentuk pita. Bagian pinggangnya terbuat dari bahan yang lebih tebal dan dikencangkan dengan sebuah sabuk perak di bagian pinggang.

Dia memakai rok pendek 5 cm diatas lutut dengan renda dibagian dalamnya yang sedikit terlihat dari luar. Di kepalanya terdapat topi putih seperti topi duka, hanya saja berwarna putih, dengan hiasan pita putih kecil. Poninya ia rapikan dengan sepasang jepit berbentuk G clef warna perak.

Dia memakai sebuah kalung dengan permata merah darah sebagai bagian utamanya. Sepatu yang dia pakai adalah sepatu tanpa hak dari bahan kulit berwarna putih. Dia memakai sarung tangan berwarna putih yang mencapai lengannya.

Dibawah sinar rembulan yang memantulkan bayangannya, gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik. Rambutnya yang berwarna Honey Blond seakan berkilauan saat dia bergerak. Sepasang kaki kecil miliknya telah membawanya pergi dari tempat yang tidak boleh dia datangi. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal-sengal saat dia berhenti berlari dan melihat ke sekelilingnya sebentar. Bagus, tidak ada yang mengejarnya.

Dengan lembut dia menyentuh kalung yang dia pakai sambil mengucapkan sebuah mantra. Dalam sekejap tubuhnya menghilang, dan diganti dengan seekor kelinci putih bersih yang memiliki anting permata merah kecil di telinganya.

Dia adalah Cinderella… dan sihir yang membalutnya telah pudar… seiring dengan jam yang berdentang 12 seorang pangeran akan datang untuk menjemputnya… maka dia akan tetap menjadi seperti itu… untuk selama-lamanya.

"Ella, (Cinder**ella**) kita harus cepat kembali," ujar suara yang berasal dari anting yang kelinci itu pakai. Sungguh aneh memang, tapi itu kenyataan.

Kelinci itu sepertinya mengatakan sesuatu seperti, "Iya," tapi siapa yang tahu?

Dengan segera, kelinci itu melompat-lompat di jalanan yang sepi, hingga dia mencapai sebuah kandang kelinci yang merupakan milik seorang laki-laki baik hati yang memungutnya. Setelah dia masuk, dia kemudian tidur untuk memulihkan semua kekuatannya yang hilang.

Setelah beberapa lama, dia merasakan bahwa cahaya mentari menyentuh lingkungan di sekelilingnya, ia membuka matanya. Dan dengan pendengaran yang tajam, dia mengetahui bahwa seseorang sedang mendekatinya. Saat dia mengalihkan kepalanya untuk melihat pemilik suara kaki itu, pandangannya melunak. Ternyata dia laki-laki baik hati itu…

* * *

><p><strong>Someone POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sial, sial, sial!" ujar ayahku yang menggebrak kaleng minumannya di meja makan. Kasihan sekali meja makanku ini…<p>

"Gagal lagi ya?" tebakku. Hah, satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat amarahnya meletup-letup hanya ada satu, yaitu kegagalannya dalam menangkap pencuri. Seperti yang kalian pikirkan, ayahku adalah seorang polisi, kepala Polisi lebih tepatnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin belum ada seorang pun yang berhasil melihat pencuri itu! Pencuri dengan nama 'Cinderella' ini! Bagaimana dia bisa masuk dan keluar tanpa ada seorang pun yang melihatnya! Dia seperti nenek sihir!" omel ayahku dengan menggebrak-gebrak meja malang.

"Itu hanya karena Ayah lengah saja bukan?" ujarku dengan memasukkan sesendok makan pagi ke dalam mulutku, hari ini aku membuat Kroket ayam untuk sarapan. Ayah tidak pernah bisa diandalkan dalam masalah dapur, jadi akulah yang selalu memasakkan makanan untuknya.

"Lain kali, lain kali… pasti akan kubongkar identitas pencuri itu!" ujarnya dengan meminum sekaleng minumannya lagi sebelum pingsan dengan wajahnya menemui meja terlebih dahulu.

Aku melirik apa yang diminum olehnya, dan menemukan penyebab kenapa dia pingsan dengan sangat bodoh seperti itu. Di kaleng itu terdapat nama merk sebuah bir dengan alkohol yang cukup tinggi. Pantas saja ayah bodoh ini pingsan setelah dua kaleng. Aku lebih heran kenapa dia minum di pagi hari yang cerah begini.

Sepertinya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Kagamine Len, umur 16 tahun, sekolah di Crypton High, sekolah swasta yang merupakan sekolah terfavorit di wilayah ini. Hanya anak-anak orang kaya, atau anak-anak berprestasi tinggi, atau anak-anak cantik ataupun tampan yang bisa memasuki sekolah itu. Aku tidak terlalu tahu apa aku tampan atau tidak, meski setiap pagi selalu saja ada satu kresek penuh surat berwarna pink dengan hiasan hati di lokerku.

"Dasar ayah bodoh… sekolah bodoh… pencuri… yah, mungkin Cinderella merupakan orang yang pintar… jadi hanya ayahku saja yang terlalu bodoh untuk menemukannya…" gerutuku sambil mengambil sebuah wortel dari dalam lemari pendingin.

Dari tadi sepertinya aku membicarakan tentang ayahku yang bodoh bukan? Namanya adalah Kagamine Kaito, Kepala Polisi di kepolisian kota kami. Ibuku? Ah, dia sudah meninggal sejak aku bisa berbicara, yang kuketahui hanyalah namanya saja, Kagamine Meiko, nama gadisnya adalah Sakine Meiko. Aku mulai mengurus rumah, sejak aku bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, dari yang biasa-biasa saja hingga yang sedikit ruwet, aku lah yang mengerjakan semuanya. Aku tidak mau pindah rumah hanya karena ayahku meledakkan rumah karena ingin membuat sarapan. Lagipula, orang bodoh mana yang akan menggoreng es krim? Ah aku lupa, ayahku melakukannya.

Lalu, aku yakin kalian pasti heran kenapa aku membawa wortel padahal aku tidak menyukai sayuran itu, apalagi mentahan, bukan? Sejujurnya, beberapa waktu yang lalu… kurang lebih 2 bulan lalu, lebih tepatnya, aku menemukan seekor kelinci di jalanan. Jujur saja aku langsung menyukai kelinci itu dan membawanya pulang untuk kurawat. Mata kelinci itu berwarna merah yang sangat bagus, lalu rambutnya berwarna krem lembut dengan telinga berwarna putih. Saat dibelai, rambutnya itu sangatlah halus seperti sutra.

Tapi, yang paling menyita perhatianku adalah anting permata merah yang dimiliki kelinci itu. Aku sudah berusaha untuk melepaskan anting itu berkali-kali namun selalu gagal. Aneh, bahkan aku tidak pernah bisa menyentuh permata anting itu meskipun sekali. Yang membuatku heran, Cinderella, tidak pernah datang untuk mengambil kelinciku ini meski memiliki anting yang sangat berharga. Padahal setahuku dia selalu mencuri permata-permata terindah, lukisan-lukisan ternama, bahkan patung-patung yang memiliki nilai seni tinggi di seluruh penjuru negara, hingga membuat para petinggi kepolisian pusing sendiri. Kenapa dia tidak mengambil anting permata yang dimiliki oleh seekor kelinci tanpa perlindungan? Padahal dia bisa melarikan diri dari semua pandangan polisi dan mendapatkan targetnya pada tengah malam, namun dia tidak datang untuk mengambil seekor kelinci.

Sejak kemunculan pertama Cinderella, aku selalu heran dengan aksinya. Dia selalu datang tepat pada tengah malam, tepat saat bel berbunyi, seperti Cinderella di dalam cerita. Meski dengan pengawasan tertinggi, dia bahkan tidak muncul di tempat barangnya, namun sudah mendapatkan benda yang diinginkannya, saat para polisi membalikkan punggung mereka untuk memastikan keberadaan benda itu. Semuanya seperti… sihir. Tapi, di dunia ini kan tidak ada sihir…

Aku selalu membayangkannya sebagai seorang gadis yang umurnya tidak jauh terpaut denganku. Aku tidak pernah mempercayai rumor bahwa dia adalah seorang laki-laki yang memakai nama 'Cinderella'. Aku selalu ingin bertemu dengannya… melihat wajahnya… meski hanya sekali saja… gadis 'Cinderella'… aku merasa bahwa dia akan memiliki sepasang mata yang sangat menghanyutkan.

Heh, tapi bahkan polisi saja tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melihatnya? Itu mungkin hanya kesempatan yang terjadi dengan perbandingan satu banding satu milyar. Meski begitu, aku masih tidak bisa berhenti berharap…

Saat aku sadar dari lamunanku, aku sudah sampai di tempat kelinciku berada, yaitu di pekarangan belakang, di dalam kandang besar yang dibuatkan ayahku untuk kelinci itu. Memang ayahku sangatlah bodoh dalam urusan pekerjaan rumah, tapi setidaknya dia bisa melakukan hal-hal yang menggunakan tenaga dan sedikit seni seperti ini. Tentu saja aku tidak mengunci kandangnya, karena aku tidak akan mau kelinci itu merasa terkekang.

Seakan menyadari bahwa aku ada disana, kelinciku, yang kuberi nama Rin, melihat ke arahku. Eh, kenapa aku menamainya Rin? Aku memiliki sahabat yang memiliki nama sama, hanya saja dia sudah pindah ke luar negeri, dan kami tidak pernah kontak lagi. Semua itu terjadi sejak 10 tahun yang lalu.

Kelinci itu segera memakan wortel yang kuberikan padanya dengan lahap. Kelinci ini benar-benar lucu dan menggemaskan. Mungkin jika Rin ada disini, dia akan berpendapat sama. Tapi, kira-kira bagaimana reaksinya jika Rin tahu bahwa dia menamai kelincinya 'Rin'?

"Ah, gawat, aku sudah harus pergi ke sekolah…" ujarku sambil melihat ke arloji murahan yang melekat di lengan kananku. Ayahku memang bisa membelikan lebih, namun aku lebih suka yang murah-murah begini, lebih praktis dan awet.

Dengan segera aku meninggalkan Rin dan berlari dengan cepat-cepat untuk menuju sekolah. Membiarkan Rin bebas adalah hal yang biasa kulakukan. Aku tidak akan suka jika dia merasa bosan. Entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa dia akan bosan dengan dikekang.

Aku masih belum mengetahui apa-apa saat itu… bahkan tentang apa yang tepat di depan mataku…

* * *

><p><strong>Rin (Rabbit) POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Setelah Len menghilang dari pandangan dengan segera aku mengucapkan mantra untuk mengubah tubuhku menjadi normal, menjadi bentuk manusia kembali. Aku sudah tidur sesuai dengan waktu yang kubutuhkan jadi aku akan baik-baik saja seharian.<p>

Aku masih memakai pakaian Cinderella milikku saat aku menjadi manusia. Aku tidak terlalu suka bentuk kelinciku, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku hanya bisa bertahan dalam tubuh itu dalam waktu yang lama. Aku hanya bisa menjadi manusia, jika aku sudah tidur selama 10 kali dalam bentuk kelinci. Ugh, aku merindukan kebebasanku sebagai manusia…

"Kalau kau ingin selamanya menjadi manusia… kau masih ingat caranya bukan?" ujar sebuah suara dari dalam telingaku. Ah, jika aku menjadi bentuk ini, aku memakai permata itu sebagai anting tempel seperti saat aku menjadi kelinci.

"_Crystal clear_. Aku tahu itu paling baik…" ujarku. Tapi, siapa yang akan jadi pangeranku? Len? Ah, itu tidak mungkin, aku tidak pernah mengenalinya kembali saat kami bertemu. Pengelihatanku sebagai kelinci cukup buruk, jadi aku tidak terlalu bisa membedakan siapa itu siapa.

Sebenarnya aku menjadi manusia-tidak-siluman-juga-tidak seperti ini akibat kejadian 2 bulan lalu saat aku pulang ke Jepang...

Hari itu aku tiba di bandara, aku berniat untuk menemui Len dan tinggal bersamanya karena orang tuaku sudah tiada dan saudara pun aku tidak punya. Jadi, karena hidup sendiri disana itu sulit, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke negeri tempatku dilahirkan.

Di jalan, aku bertemu dengan orang tua yang memintaku untuk mengantarnya ke suatu tempat. Dengan ikhlas, karena aku memang anak baik hati, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung, aku mengantar nenek itu ke tempat yang ia tuju.

Saat kami sampai di tempat yang tidak kuketahui, bahwa tempat itu ada, karena aku memang tidak pernah ada disini sejak aku masih kecil. Nenek itu berterima kasih padaku dan memberikan, maksudku memasangkan anting ini di telingaku.

Karena aku adalah anak baik hati, tidak sombong, apalagi kegeeran, namun juga tidak perlu diragukan lagi bahwa aku ini cantik nan imut, aku menerimanya dengan senang hati. Tetapi... nasib sial datang menghantuiku seperti arwah pocong gentayangan. Tepat saat nenek itu berkata, "Dengan anting ini kau akan menemukan pasangan hidupmu," dia menghilang dan aku berubah jadi kelinci!

Dan lebih parah lagi, permata yang mengaku-mengaku merupakan permata milik Cleopatra ato apalah, yang menurutku sama saja dengan Parto OPJ, amat sangat cerewet. Tapi, meski permata butut itu menyebalkan, dia mau membantuku untuk kembali menjadi manusia yang cantik nan imut kembali.

"Nah, sekarang adalah target selanjutnya untuk malam ini… jika kau mendapatkan benda ini, mungkin kau bisa menjadi manusia pada pagi hari hingga matahari terbenam…" ujarnya. Dan itu berhasil membuat semangatku bertambah.

"Katakan targetnya…" ujarku dengan sangat yakin.

* * *

><p>Rina: Yup, jadi Rin sekarang maling! Len jadi polisi!<p>

Rin: Kenapa aku jadi maling!

Len: Aku ndak ngerti apa peranku disini…

Mel: Semoga BakAuthor tidak memberiku peran apapun…

Rina: Yah, soal pertanyaan dan pernyataan kalian, bisa ditemukan lain kali. Mohon lakukan ritual like, follow, kemudian review~

Rin&Len: Biar BakAuthor ini tidak menulis hal-hal aneh, mohon lakukan apa yang dia mau…


	2. Chapter 2 : The Pursuit is On!

Rina: Yahooo~ update lagi, update lagi~

Rin: Aku merasa bahwa cerita ini akan menjadi semakin gaje

Len: Orang yg bikin ja gaje kok Rin… pa lagi cerita na, pasti gaje kuadrat….

Rina: Ih, kalian kejam banget sih jadi dua tokoh utama… lalu, aku memunculkan Rui sebagai ganti Mel yg dapet peran ekstra doang di chapter ini.

Rui: Yatta~ akhir na aku bisa dapet peran lagi!

Mel: *sujud syukur*

Rina: Ya sudah deh, kalian berempat cepat baca disclaimer

Rin+Len: (Kenapa kita kena juga?)

Mel: (Ogah banget deh…)

Rui: Oke, BakAuthor Rina~ *ngikut2 cara manggil Rina*

**Disclaimer: Silahkan baca disclaimer sebelum na**

Rina: Udah, deh~ sekarang tinggal lakukan ritual Read, Like, dan Review~

Rui: Jangan lupa kritik dan saran ya~

Rin: Semoga kalian tidak lupa menekan tombol Review di bawah sana…

Len: *puppy eyes* Mohon review na…

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Polisi! Bagaimana pun caranya, tolong lindungi keponakanku!" ujar seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna ungu yang dipotong pendek. Pakaiannya terlihat seperti pakaian yang dimiliki seseorang yang amat sangat kaya raya.<p>

"Kami akan berusaha untuk menjaga permata anda dari tangan Cinderella sebisa kami Nyonya Mei," ujar Kepala Polisi yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru laut. Disampingnya terdapat seorang laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna Dirty Blond, yang tidak terlalu mirip dengan lelaki itu, namun merupakan putra tunggalnya. Iya, mereka berdua adalah ayah anak.

"Lalu, apa yang diinginkan Cinderella kali ini?" tanya cowok Blond itu. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya, sambil memperhatikan susunan interiornya.

'Bahkan ruang depan saja sudah diisi dengan barang-barang yang terlihat mewah dan juga mahal. Kalau Cinderella mau, mungkin dia juga bisa membersihkan semua barang-barang itu dalam pencuriannya kali ini. Tapi, semua orang yang pernah berurusan dengan Cinderella tahu, bahwa yang diambil Cinderella _hanya_ barang yang diincarnya,' pikir cowok Blond itu saat dia memperhatikan ruangan itu dengan seksama.

Wanita itu, yang dikenal dengan nama Nyonya Mei, direktur utama sekaligus pemilik dari perusahaan komunikasi Silver Moon yang merambah hingga ke luar negeri, mengeluarkan sebuah kartu putih yang berhiaskan sepatu kaca di bagian kanan bawahnya, terdapat tulisan dan gambar yang menjadi ciri khas dari Cinderella, jadi itu pasti darinya, kartu itu berbunyi.

* * *

><p><em>Nyonya Meirinne Elfinia Slynx, aku akan mengambil permata 'Dragon Claw' milik anda tepat tengah malam saat lonceng berbunyi. Semoga hari anda menyenangkan.<em>

_~Cinderella~_

* * *

><p>"Permata itu merupakan milik keponakanku yang paling kusayangi. Dia benar-benar merasa takut akan kehilangan permata itu," ujar Nyonya Mei dengan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Bisa dipastikan bahwa dia sangat menyayangi keponakannya itu.<p>

"Len, apa mungkin kau bisa membantu kami untuk menemukan Cinderella? Mungkin otakmu yang encer itu bisa berguna," ujar Polisi lelaki itu yang merupakan ayahnya dari cowok Blond, sambil berusaha untuk menenangkan Nyonya Mei yang histeris akan ancaman dari Cinderella.

Cowok Blond yang dipanggil dengan nama Len itu hanya bisa menggerutu, tapi tujuan utamanya kesini memang untuk melihat Cinderella, jadi mungkin dia harus mengikuti apa saran dari ayahnya yang bodoh itu. Dia berpikir sejenak sebelum bertanya pada Nyonya Mei.

"Nyonya Mei, bisa aku tahu dimana keponakan anda? Jika dia dekat dengan polisi, maka melindungi permatanya akan jauh lebih mudah," ujar Len dengan masih melihat sekeliling, meski hanya dari ujung matanya saja.

Nyonya Mei berhenti bersikap histeris, sebelum melihat ke arah Len lalu memanggil keponakannya, "Mel, bisakah kau kesini?" ujarnya sambil melihat ke salah satu pintu di ruangan itu. Dan ketahuilah, bahwa pintu disana itu ada banyak sekali! Mungkin sebanyak pintu di Lawang Sewu.

Seperti sebuah sihir, seorang gadis cilik yang mirip anak SD (menurut Len), muncul dari balik pintu yang dilihat oleh Nyonya Mei tadi. Wajahnya terlihat tanpa ekspresi dan sangat datar seperti jalan raya. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna hijau yang sama pendeknya dengan Nyonya Mei, hanya saja dia memakai baret berwarna putih, serta pakaian yang bergaya Victoria. Matanya memang terlihat aneh, karena mata kanannya berwarna hijau Peridot, sementara mata kirinya berwarna biru Aquamarine. Dari informasi yang didapat dari Nyonya Mei, dialah pemilik dari 'Dragon Claw' yang diincar Cinderella, keponakan Nyonya Mei, Mel, nama lengkapnya Merlinne Elfinia Slynx.

"Ada apa bibi Mei?" tanya Mel dengan wajah datar namun terlihat sangat sopan. Sepertinya nilai tata kramanya sangatlah bagus.

"Bisakah kau untuk pergi bersama dengan anak polisi ini… ermm, namanya…" dia melihat Len dengan nada ingin tahu tentang nama lelaki itu, dan begitu pula tentu saja dengan senang hati dia menjawab.

"Len, Kagamine Len," ujarku memperkenalkan diri. Gadis bernama Mel itu hanya mengangguk kecil. Lalu dia menghadap ke arah bibinya kembali. Wajahnya masih datar sedatar papan triplek yang dipakai untuk dinding rumah.

"Untuk apa? Wajahnya juga wajah orang yang selalu menganggap bahwa diri mereka itu tampan dan terkenal. Seperti monyet saja," ujar Mel dengan lugu dan tanpa perasaan.

"HEI! Seti-…" belum selesai Len berkata, Mel sudah memotongnya dengan menunjukkan kalung yang dipakainya, menampilkan permata dengan warna perpaduan antara hijau dan coklat, dengan bertaburkan mutiara. Permata itu jelas membuat Len bungkam dengan keindahannya.

"Aku tidak butuh perlindungan monyet-monyet yang bahkan tidak bisa melihat wajah pencuri yang mereka cari. Kalian boleh pulang sekarang, biar aku yang menghadapi Cinderella ini," ujarnya dengan acuh tak acuh, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka. Lupakan pernyataan bahwa dia memiliki nilai tata krama yang bagus.

Nyonya Mei langsung berdiri dan membungkuk dalam-dalam hingga mungkin kepalanya bertemu dengan meja di depannya, dengan segera dia berkata, "Tolong maafkan anak itu, Kaito-san, Len-san! Dia tidak terlalu senang dengan orang asing… Mel itu sangatlah… sulit," ujar Nyonya Mei dengan masih membungkuk dalam-dalam.

'Sulit dari Kincir Angin Belanda kali…' gerutu Len dalam hati. Dia tidak terima dipanggil monyet dan disebut-sebut tidak profesional. Memang neneknya punya kantor polisi apa?

"Jangan dipikirkan… lalu bagaimana jika Nona Merlinne sendiri tidak mau bekerja sama?" ujar Kaito dengan agak tidak enak. Mungkin dia tersinggung dengan perkataan pemilik permata, tapi jika dia diminta untuk membantu, maka dia hanya bisa membantu.

"Ah, eh, itu… aku hanya bisa meminta penjagaan di sekitar mansion saja… bisa tolong biarkan Len-san yang menjaganya? Mel memang sangat sulit, tapi dia selalu baik pada anak seumurannya," ujar Nyonya Mei seraya berpikir. Keningnya yang mulus berkerut sedikit karena berpikir. Untung dia tidak terlihat seperti nenek-nenek.

"Seumuran? Aku dengan anak SD itu? Aku memang pendek, tapi aku sudah SMA," ujar Len yang tidak terlalu senang disamakan dengan anak SD yang baru lahir kemarin sore. Dan perkataan Len disambut dengan pukulan di kepala oleh Kaito.

Nyonya Mei menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu dia berkata, "Bukan kau yang seumuran dengan Mel, tapi Mel seumuran denganmu. Memang tinggi badannya sedikit dipertanyakan, tapi dia itu juga anak SMA sama sepertimu," ujar Nyonya Mei dengan wajah yang seakan mengatakan 'Kau tidak tahu?'.

"O-oh…" ujar Len yang kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah karena malu. Bagaimana bisa dia salah mengira umur seseorang?

(Di luar Mansion)

Seekor kelinci… ya, kelinci, berwarna putih seperti salju, melompat-lompat di halaman rumah… maksudnya mansion, itu. Tentu saja dia merupakan Cinderella yang paling dicintai oleh para polisi, karena dia benar-benar membuat gempar kantor mereka yang kumuh dan tidak pernah dibersihkan itu. Karena dia sedang dalam wujud kelinci putih, tak akan ada yang bisa mengira siapa dia… atau bahkan menemukannya.

"Ella, sebentar lagi adalah waktunya untuk mengambil yang kita janjikan," ujar anting Par- maksudnya Permata, dari kelinci itu.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu, aku mengerti, jadi sekarang dimana permata itu berada Parto?" ujar kelinci, alias Cinderella, dan alias Rin. Mungkin dia harus mengganti wujudnya lagi kapan-kapan, tak ada alasan khusus, hanya menambah alias saja.

"Sudah kubilang aku adalah…" bla bla bla bla, Rin bahkan tidak berniat untuk mendengarkan ocehannya tentang nama dan asal muasalnya. "… setidaknya panggil aku Nyonya…" dan bla bla bla bla. Rin bahkan tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali dia memutar bola matanya karena jengkel.

"Iya, iya, apalah namamu itu. Kita kembali ke pekerjaan sekarang," ujar Rin dengan amat sangat jengkel, sebelum permata apalah-namanya-itu-Rin-lupa melanjutkan ceramahnya.

"Baik, jika kau jadi manusia, akan kupastikan bahwa kau mendengar suaraku tiap saat! Permata itu dipakai oleh Nona muda dari mansion ini, sekaligus pewaris tunggalnya, tubuhnya bahkan lebih pendek darimu, matanya kiri hijau, kanan biru, seharusnya dia ada di suatu tempat di muka bumi ini," ujar permata itu dengan sebal. Kalau dia manusia, pasti tangannya terlipat di dadanya, dan mukanya cemberut.

"KALAU ITU SAJA AKU TAHU!" teriak Rin di dalam kepalanya. Permata menjengkelkan itu sudah mengatakan tentang target mereka setidaknya… 1000 kali hingga Rin sangat hafal dan mengingatnya luar dalam.

"Ugh, andai saja kau memanggilku dengan nama Milet…" gerutu permata itu dalam ujung perkataan, maksudnya teriakan Rin yang mampu menghancurkan sebuah kota dalam semalam.

Tapi, tanpa disadari Rin ataupun Milet (nama permata itu, menurut pengakuannya) sepasang tangan kecil menyelimuti tubuh kelinci Rin. Spontan Rin mendongak ke atas, dan melihat seseorang yang tidak dia duga sama sekali. Meski penglihatan Rin sebagai kelinci agak dipertanyakan, dengan jarak sedekat itu, Rin mampu melihat siapa yang memungutnya. Dari yang dilihat Rin, yang paling menonjol dari penampilan orang itu adalah matanya yang memiliki warna berbeda, serta pakaian ala Victorian yang dikenakannya. Ditambah lagi dengan baret putih yang dipakainya.

"Kelinci kecil, apa kau tersesat?" ujarnya dengan lembut. Dia menggendong kelinci, yang merupakan Rin, dengan tangannya lalu membelai rambutnya dengan sangat lembut.

Hal ini membuat Rin dan Milet spontan menganga hingga lalat bisa memasuki mulut mereka (eh, Permata punya mulut ya?). Target mereka datang menemui mereka sendiri! Tentu saja dengan segera mereka menjadi panik.

"Rin, cepat buat dia melupakan tentang keberadaan kalungnya, ambil dan telan! Ini merupakan kesemparan yang bagus," ujar Milet dengan sedikit terlalu didramatisir di dalam pikiran Rin.

"Tapi, kan…" belum sempat Rin membantah perkataan Milet, sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Akhirnya Nona Mel kutemukan juga…" ujar seseorang dari balik mereka semua.

Mel, berbalik dan disana berdiri orang yang membuat rasa terkejut Rin dan Milet dikali dengan angka dua dibagi dengan seribu lalu dikali dengan nol yang kemudian ditambahkan dengan angka lima dikurangi tiga. Siapa lagi yang bisa membuat mereka kaget kecuali…

"Kau anak dari monyet-monyet itu… kalau aku tak salah dengar… Len bukan?" ujar Mel dengan nada sinis. Sepertinya dia tidak suka dengan keberadaannya disana.

Benar sekali, dia adalah Len! Satu-satunya Len yang hidup di muka bumi itu untuk sementara ini. Rin dan Milet sedikit panik dan tolong dikuadratkan itu tadi. Kini bagaimana mereka bisa mengalihkan perhatian dari seorang polisi dan juga target mereka?

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Anak ini benar-benar sangatlah tidak sopan. Huh, bagian mana dari dirinya yang sulit? Dia sama saja dengan anak-anak EMO yang ada di anime-anime yang ditonton oleh Piko. Apa aku lupa untuk bilang bahwa aku memiliki teman Shota yang bernama Piko dan dia maniak anime? Nah, sekarang kau tahu tentang dia. Tapi, omong-omong soal Piko, matanya dengan anak ini memiliki sedikit persamaan. Maksudnya persamaan warna, meski hanya sedikit. Piko yang bodoh dengan anak EMO ini? Hah, aku tak bisa membayangkan jika mereka punya hubungan darah!<p>

"Hei, aku disini untuk membantu, bukan untuk bertengkar denganmu," ujarku dengan wajah yang mungkin terlihat suntuk. Siapa juga yang bisa tidak suntuk menghadapi nona kecil keras kepala seperti, pewaris tunggal dari perusahaan-oh-yang-sangat-penting-bagi-pemerintah-demi-devisa-negara-dan-bla-bla-bla-bla dengan nama Merlinne Elfinia Slynx ini? Ah, aku lupa kalau bibinya bisa tahan dan mungkin para pelayannya. Aku turut berduka cita bagi para pelayan yang harus mengurusinya.

Saat itu, aku menyadari bahwa nona keras kepala itu sedang membawa seekor kelinci berwarna putih salju. Aku baru tahu kalo nona jelek nan menyebalkan ini menyukai hewan-hewan seperti kelinci. Benar-benar tidak kontras dengan _image_ yang dia berikan.

Sepertinya dia menyadari bahwa aku memperhatikan kelinci yang ada ditangannya, lalu dia berkata, "Ka-kalau kau ingin berguna, cepat kau pergi saja atau apa, aku ingin pergi bersama kelinci ini," ujarnya setengah tergagap dan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Err, apa nona menyebalkan ini bisa membaca pikiranku?

Oke, dia itu seorang Tsundere. Dengan segera aku menjawabnya, "Tapi, nyonya Mei memintaku untuk menemanimu. Jadi, kira-kira apa yang harus kulakukan?" ujarku dengan niat untuk mengganggunya. Hah, makan ini untuk perkataan bahwa aku dan polisi adalah monyet-monyet tidak berguna, meskipun sebagian perkataannya memang benar. Mak-sud-ku! Bagian bahwa polisi itu tidak berguna, bukan aku yang disebut-sebut cowok paling ganteng se Crypton Academy ini.

"Ah, eh…" dia terlihat berpikir dengan cukup keras. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku, dasar anak Tsundere akut yang EMO kuadrat.

"Baiklah kau bisa membantuku mera-… Ah, kalung dan kelincinya tidak ada!" ujarnya dengan panik. Dia segera meraba tempat dimana kalung itu seharusnya berada. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, dan dengan segera dia melihat sekeliling. Baik kelinci maupun kalungnya sudah menghilang dari tempatnya.

Aku melihat jam tanganku… tepat saat lonceng tengah malam mulai berbunyi. Yang melintas di kepalaku adalah sebuah adegan dimana Cinderella telah meninggalkan istana dimana sang Pangeran berdansa dengannya.

"Kalungku! Dimana? Dimana kalung itu?" ujar nona menyebalkan itu sambil menangis tersedu-sedu, sepertinya kalung itu sangat berarti baginya.

Aku hanya menggigit bibir, tapi aku baru menyadari tentang sesuatu yang penting…

"Apa Cinderella meninggalkan kartunya?" tanyaku dengan segera kepada nona menyebalkan itu.

Dia berhenti terisak dan melihat sekeliling, sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku dengan segera berlari menuju ke tempat dimana seorang Cinderella mungkin pergi. Memang tempat itu benar-benar bodoh, tapi jika ini Cinderella, bahkan tempat bodoh bisa menjadi sangat menguntungkan.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin (Cinderella) POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dengan ini aku bisa menjadi manusia lagi!" teriakku dengan keras-keras saat aku berlari menyusuri koridor untuk menuju ke tempat tinggi, tentu saja dalam wujud manusiaku yang cantik nan imut. Aku memang hanya bisa menjadi Cinderella pada saat bel tengah malam berdentang, dan beberapa menit setelahnya.<p>

"Kau bisa menelannya sekarang, karena jika kau menelannya pada saat jadi kelinci, semua itu sama saja seperti permata-permata lainnya," ujar Par- maksudku… Milet… atau Palet?

Aku mengeluarkan kalung yang tadi kuambil. Aku bisa merasakan hawa sihir yang sangat kuat menyelubungi permata itu. Aku menyentuhnya, dan permata itu langsung menjadi kecil, dengan segera aku memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku… dan untuk pertama kalinya aku memakan permata.

"Howeeeek, rasanya aneh!" protesku. Rasanya seperti coklat dicampur dengan mint, dan direbus dengan suhu yang tinggi lalu dicetak dalam bentuk bulat. Ugh, mungkin ada daun bawang juga di dalamnya. Yang jelas rasanya tidak enak!

"Permata memang tidak pernah enak. Sekarang kita harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini! Bel tengah malam hanya tinggal 3 kali saja," ujar Milet dengan mood yang jauh lebih baik.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu," ujarku dengan sedikit acuh akan perkataan Milet kali ini. Lagipula kami juga sudah mencapai atap mansion ini. Jika aku ingin segera pergi, aku bisa langsung pergi, tapi aku penasaran apakah akan ada seseorang yang menyadari sepatu kaca yang kutinggalkan?

Saat aku baru memikirkan bahwa itu tidak mungkin, pintu atap dibuka dengan keras, hingga hampir menyamai suara pintu dibanting. Eh, seseorang menemukanku!

"Cinderella… kau pasti Cinderella bukan?" ujarnya. Suaranya terdengar cukup familier di telingaku. Hmm, tapi kira-kira siapa ya?

Aku berbalik, dan benar saja, ternyata disana ada Len! Ah, yaah… mungkin ditemukan Len lebih baik dibandingkan ditemukan oleh BaKaito-jiisan. Dari dulu Len memang selalu seperti itu, sangatlah pintar dan juga cerdas. Aku heran, itu otak menurun dari mana? Orang ayahnya saja menggoreng es krim.

"Iya, aku memang Cinderella. Aku ucapkan selamat bahwa kau bisa menemuiku," ujarku sambil melihatnya. Aku bersyukur bahwa bulan masih tertutup oleh awan, jadi pasti Len tidak bisa melihat wajahku sekarang ini.

Tapi, aku bisa melihat bahwa di wajahnya terdapat sebuah senyuman, "Kalau begitu, aku tidak harus basa-basi, tapi aku merupakan seorang polisi, yang kesini untuk menangkapmu," ujar Len dengan wajahnya itu.

Aku yakin bahwa aku juga menekuk wajahku menjadi sebuah senyum yang terlihat menantang, "Menarik. Baiklah, jika aku akan melakukan sesuatu, orang yang akan kuberitahu pertama kali adalah kau. Apa itu cukup adil untukmu?" ujarku sambil mengatakan surat tantangan yang kutujukan untuknya. Hehe, sepertinya bermain kucing-kucingan dengan Len akan lebih menarik daripada dengan ayahnya. Dengan hati-hati aku menjatuhkan secarik kertas yang selalu kuberikan pada saat aku bearksi.

"Baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu itu," ujar Len.

Aku melihat sesuatu di balik punggungnya, yang kuketahui merupakan sebuah kamera. Dia berniat untuk mengambil fotoku… ya…

"Baiklah tuan polisi, karena lonceng tengah malam sudah berbunyi, maka dengan berat hati aku harus meninggalkan istana," ujarku sambil berbalik.

Aku segera melompat dari atas atap, saat aku mendengar suara jepretan kamera. Aku segera mengucapkan mantra untuk berubah, dan sepertinya di punggungku tumbuh sayap yang bisa kugunakan untuk melarikan diri. Dan tentu saja itulah yang kulakukan… serta dengan memberi hadiah kartu-kartu perdana H-… maksudku kartu-kartu pemberitahuan pada polisi yang berjaga di bawah dengan cara disebarkan.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aku pasti akan menangkapmu Cinderella…" ujar Len yang masih membawa kameranya dan secarik kartu berwarna putih yang dia tinggalkan. Di dalam sana sudah terdapat foto dari Cinderella, meski hanya dari belakang saja.<p>

Len tentu saja melihat cara Cinderella melarikan diri dengan terbang menggunakan sayap berwarna putih dan saat dia menyebarkan kartu. Len memiliki dugaan yang tepat tentang Cinderella… bahwa dia merupakan gadis yang sangat cantik…

"Huh, meski menyebalkan, aku harus memberi foto ini kepada ayah bodoh itu…" ujar Len yang meninggalkan atap, untuk bertemu kembali dengan ayahnya yang pasti sedang dengan bodohnya, berusaha untuk mencari Cinderella setelah dia mendapatkan kartu darinya.

Esok harinya, semua koran kota (dan penduduknya juga) gempar akan foto Cinderella yang didapatkan oleh Len. Dengan tulisan yang dicetak besar-besar dan juga tebal, disana tertulis sebuah berita yang menjadi headline semua koran.

"**CINDERELLA MENAMPAKKAN DIRI DI DEPAN POLISI"**

* * *

><p>Rina: Oke, udah deh untuk chapter 2 yang gaje… setelah ini Mel tidak akan pernah datang lagi kok!<p>

Rin: Kenapa cerita na aneh banget begini?

Len: Kenapa nama Piko juga kesebut-sebut?

Mel: Fyuh, untung saja perananku udah selesai…

Rina: Oke, Rin, Len, cepat minta review sana! Ntar kubayarin deh~

Rin: Iya iya… jadi reader semuanya, mohon Review~

Len: Seperti kata Rin, jangan lupa untuk Review dan Review~

Rina: Jaa, matta ne~ kita jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya. Nah, preview chapter!

Preview for Chapter 3:

"_**Salam kenal semuanya! Namaku adalah Rin, Kagamine Rin, mulai sekarang aku akan sekolah disini~"**_

"_**Rin… kenapa kau pulang? Apa kau benar-benar Rin?"**_

"_**Len… apa kau mengingat… tentang waktu yang kita lewati bersama…?"**_

"_**Inspektur Cinderella mengirimkan kartu pemberitahuan!"**_

_**Chapter 3 : "Welcome Back!"**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Welcome Back!

Rina: Bosaaaaan~ *nyanyi

Rin: *tutup telinga kuat2* BAKA RINA SUARAMU BIKIN GELAS PECAH!

Rina: *cuek malah tetep nyanyi keras-keras*

Len: Rin! Ayo kita gilas saja pembawa kerusakan itu! *sambil bawa RR kedap suara*

Rin: *lihat RR* Bagus Len! Ayo maju! *ikut masuk*

Rina: *masih nyanyi2 tanpa mengerti roadroller mendekat*

Rui: *tutup telingan* A-anoo… karena akan ada adegan berdarah di belakang, aku saja yang membaca disclaimer

_**Disclaimer:**_** Meski semua orang mengatakan **_**Love is War**_** dan mereka menganggap **_**World is Mine**_** dan setiap hari hidupnya seperti **_**Cendrillion**_** belum lagi tersesat di taman **_**Cantarella **_**sehingga **_**Alice**_** bisa kesasar **_**in**__**Musicland **_**dan para **_**Maid**_** mengirim **_**SOS**_** dari **_**Maid Planet**_**. Rina tidak akan pernah punya **_**Vocaloid**_**!**

Rina: *udah digiles rata2 sama RR na Rin dan Len*

Rin&Len: Rasakan itu BakAuthor…

Rui: *sweatdrop* So-sorejaa… minna-san, selamat membaca dan jangan lupa lakukan ritual Read, Follow, Like, dan Review. Mohon bantuannya di fanfic ini juga karena Rui akan ikut muncul!

Liu: *pegang pundak Rui* Kenalkan, aku genderbend dari Rui yang dibuat Rina saat UTS-nya (hah, kalo gitu kapan dia ngerjain soal UTS? Entahlah) karena ini pertama kali aku muncul, mohon bantuannya…

Rui: Aaa! Liu kau membuatku terkejut! Se-sejak kapan kau ada disana? *blush*

Liu: Sejak tadi, memang kenapa? *miringin kepala

Rin: *lirik ke arah mereka sambil bisik2* Mereka kok rasa na mirip kita ya, Len…

Len: *angguk2 dan ikut bisik2* Iya, benar Rin, tapi toh mereka cuman OC milik BakAuthor…

Liu: *tidak dengar* Karena ini pertama kalinya aku masuk cerita, jangan lupa ritual Read dan Review! *senyum

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku mengucapkan beberapa baris kata yang dikatakan oleh Pailet (Milet) tentang sihir untuk mengubah wujudku menjadi manusia. Sebelumnya suaranya yang melengking membuat telingaku sakit dan terus saja berdengung dengan kuat.<p>

"Ingat-ingat Rin! Kau harus…" bla bla bla bla. Aku tidak ingat lanjutannya, yang kupahami adalah 'Jika matahari terbenam, aku akan jadi kelinci lagi' lalu 'Semakin banyak permata yang aku dapat, waktunya akan makin panjang' lalu sisanya adalah ocehan tidak jelas tentang kerajaan Indonesia pada jaman Hindu, lalu tentang drama _Titanic_, belum lagi kepanjangan dari SMS yang sekarang jadi Semua Makan SoNes bukan lagi SMS _Short Message Service_.

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kucoba saja?" ujarku dengan memotong perkataan Pailet. Kalau dia mengoceh terus, pasti tidak akan segera selesai.

"Kemudian Satu Untuk Semua itu jadi slogan… ah, mungkin usulmu ada benarnya juga," ujar Pailet… akhirnya mengakhiri semua perkataan tidak nyambungnya.

Aku mendengus kesal, meski wajahku yang mendengus hanya tampak pada rupa kelinciku. Aku bisa membuat sedikit trik untuk membuatku masuk ke dalam sekolah Len. Eh, kenapa sekolah Len? Mm, sebenarnya tidak ada alasan yang terlalu muluk. Aku hanya **sedikit** merindukannya. Sepertinya aku juga akan mendapat lebih banyak keuntungan disana. Belum lagi cowok-cowok disana kan keren nan tajir semua. Mungkin saja Pangeranku juga ada disana… bukan begitu?

Setelah aku mengucapkan mantranya, aku merasakan bahwa tubuhku membesar… sama seperti saat aku berubah menjadi Cinderella. Aku mengedipkan mataku, dan aku jauh lebih tinggi dari pada tanah di bawahku. Dengan ragu-ragu aku menaikkan kedua tanganku dan aku melihat 5 jari disana.

"Yahooo! Aku jadi manusia lagi! Aku cewek yang cantik nan kyut lagi!" teriakku sambil melompat-lompat gembira. Yah, biarlah jika orang melihat, toh aku memang sedang hepi. Seperti kayak anak kecil di padang gurun nemu pohon dengan buah Permen Kaki berwarna merah, seperti di Iklan-iklan TV yang dulu pernah kulihat.

"Yah, yah, bagus untukmu Rin. Tapi…" ujar Pailet… bukan begitu? Dengan sedikit dehem di awal dan akhir.

Aku berhenti melompat-lompat girang, lalu melihat ke tubuhku dan seketika menjerit. Kenapa aku menjerit? Tentu saja karena tidak ada sehelai benang pun yang melekat di tubuhku! Kyaa! Kemana perginya baju Cinderella milikku itu!

"Rin, Rin tenanglah, kepalaku bisa pecah, jika kau teriak-teriak terus!" ujar Pailet dengan marah-marah. Jelas-jelas dia tidak suka dengan teriakanku.

Eh, tunggu dulu… "Err, memang kau punya kepala?" tanyaku dengan heran pada permata butut itu. Dia benar-benar aneh.

Pailet berdehem, sebentar, lalu berkata, "Itu tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang adalah kamu! Kuajari kau bagaimana caranya. Pertama-tama tenanglah sejenak, lalu pikirkan baju apa yang ingin kau pakai," ujar Pailet dengan sok menasihati.

Aku mendengus kesal, lalu aku mengikuti sarannya. Aku pernah melihat baju seragam sekolah Len untuk anak cewek, jadi aku membayangkannya. Rasanya sedikit aneh. Aku benar-benar merasa bahwa semua hal yang kualami selama 2 bulan ini sangatlah aneh. Tapi biarlah, toh sepertinya hal-hal seperti ini lebih menarik daripada hidup sendirian dan memiliki alur hidup yang biasa-biasa saja.

Saat aku membuka mataku, aku sudah memakai seragam sekolah Len. Benar-benar sihir! Membayangkan bahwa aku benar-benar penyihir memang aneh, tapi terasa sangat menyenangkan. Aku membayangkan bahwa aku juga memiliki tas sekolah yang sama seperti Len. Dan saat aku membuka mata, tas itu benar-benar ada!

"Nah, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan Pailet?" tanyaku dengan riang. Biarlah, yang jelas aku sudah tidak akan tinggal sendirian di kandang kelinci busuk bersama dengan Pailet seharian.

"Ya… hei, kenapa kau tanya padaku! Dan kutekankan sekali lagi, namaku itu Milet!" protesnya dengan nada marah-marah.

Aku memutar bola mataku, lalu aku menjawab, "Iya, iya, aku mengerti Mailet!" ujarku lalu tidak mengindahkan semua ocehan panjangnya sepanjang jalanku menuju ke sekolah baruku.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku hanya mengetuk-ngetuk pensilku dengan meja, sementara menunggu ocehan-ocehan orang-orang di sekelilingku yang memuji tentang kemampuanku melihat, bahkan menangkap gambar dari Cinderella, aku hanya mengiyakan perkataan mereka saja. Omong-omong soal Cinderella… bagaimana keadaannya sekarang ya?<p>

"Hei, Len, sepertinya kau sibuk sekali ya?" ujar suatu suara yang tidak asing di telingaku.

Aku mendongak ke atas dan melihat wajah temanku, meski dia satu angkatan di atasku. Rambutnya yang panjang dan merah menyala diikatnya kebawah yang memiliki panjang hingga lututnya, lalu matanya yang berwarna merah bata, belum lagi suaranya yang agak tinggi untuk ukuran cowok seusianya.

Dengan segera aku menjawab, "Halo Liu, sepertinya kau sudah dengar banyak tentang berita itu," jawabku dengan enteng.

Namanya Akane Liu. Aku tak tahu kenapa nama keluarganya sangat cewek begitu, tapi Liu sendiri tidak pernah protes soal marganya. Dia satu tingkat di atasku, dan wakil Ketua OSIS yang paling banyak penggemarnya… namun anehnya, dia masih belum punya pacar. Dia memiliki lumayan banyak kemiripan dengan Ketua OSIS yang bernama Kasane Ted, tapi Liu memiliki rambut yang lebih terang daripadanya, dan tidak memakai kacamata. Kasane Ted sendiri sudah memiliki pacar, tidak seperti Liu.

"Jangan cuma memberiku 'halo' aku ini lebih tua darimu tahu! Lalu, mana teman dekatmu yang berwarna silver itu?" ujarnya dengan sedikit protes tentang caraku menyapanya. Ketahuilah, Liu itu maniak kesopanan.

"Piko? Kalau dia sih, seharusnya sekarang sedang membolos. Mungkin mencari game keluaran baru, atau hanya berjalan-jalan," jawabku sekenanya. Kalau Liu sudah begini, dia akan bicara tanpa akhir.

"Oh. Dia harus memikirkan sedikit tentang pendapat orang-orang sekitarnya, dan menemukan seseorang yang akan menahannya di satu tempat," ujar Liu dengan nada bapak-bapak. Dasar Liu, dia benar-benar menghayati peranannya sebagai wakil Ketua OSIS.

"Kau terlalu mementingkan aturan. Dan kau bilang Piko harus menemukan cewek, tapi kau sendiri juga belum punya," ejekku. Hah, rasanya enak bisa membalas perkataannya sekali-kali.

"Kalian berdua itu terlalu bebas. Dan itu sih… aku hanya belum menemukan yang pas. Cewek disini yang kualitasnya lumayan sudah punya pacar semua. Di luar juga kurang banyak yang berkepribadian bagus, jadinya aku tetap berniat untuk sendiri," balasnya dengan panjang nan runtut.

"Bawel," ujarku dengan mendengus kesal.

"Yah, sudahlah. Kau sudah dengar bahwa hari ini ada murid pindahan tidak?" ujar Liu sambil berjalan menuju ke pintu ruang kelasku, mungkin hendak kembali ke kelasnya. Aneh, dia tidak bicara terlalu panjang lebar hari ini.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, dengan penasaran aku bertanya, "Siapa?" tanyaku dengan heran.

Liu hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, lalu dia berkata, "Aku tidak tahu, tapi kudengar cewek," jawabnya lalu meninggalkan kelasku dan berjalan di koridor untuk menuju kelasnya sendiri.

Aku melihatnya tanpa berkedip. Ada yang aneh dengan Liu hari ini. Apa mungkin dia melihat sesuatu yang menarik sehingga tidak rela memberi info yang lebih banyak kepadaku? Huh, dasar Liu, kalau sedang blak-blakan omongannya akan seperti kakek-kakek yang mengeluh rematik, namun terkadang dia selalu pasang Poker Face yang membuat orang sebal melihatnya.

Yah, jika benar ada anak baru, mungkin lebih baik aku akan memikirkan reaksi murid-murid sekelasku… jadi aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana murid pindahan itu. Hehe, aku suka hal-hal yang bersambung dengan teka-teki seperti ini.

"Hmm, jika kupikir-pikir, mungkin aku bisa memperkirakan wajahnya dari reaksi orang-orang…" gumamku. Sejujurnya, aku lebih heran kenapa ada murid pindahan pada awal musim gugur seperti sekarang ini.

Aku segera melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, menajamkan pendengaranku. Dari yang kulihat, banyak anak cowok yang bersemangat, sementara anak-anak cewek menggerutu kesal. Lalu, tak lama kemudian, para cowok berlari keluar, sementara para cewek makin bertopang dagu.

Yang kusimpulkan bahwa murid pindahan ini sangatlah cantik, dan itu juga berarti bahwa dia adalah cewek, sehingga menjadi saingan para anak cewek untuk mendapatkan cowok incaran mereka. Aku juga merasakan bahwa pandangan beberapa anak cewek yang mendarat padaku. Sepertinya mereka merasa bahwa kesempatan untuk mendapatkanku menjadi makin tipis dengan kepindahan murid cewek ini. Yah, padahal aku memiliki prinsip yang sedikit sama dengan Liu tentang hubungan bersama cewek.

Dengan cepat bel berbunyi dan semuanya sudah duduk di bangku masing-masing. Karena pindahannya anak cewek, aku jadi kurang tertarik lagi… dan kenapa Cinderella tidak mengirim kartu juga ya? Padahal sudah siang begini.

Eh, tunggu dulu. Jangan-jangan Liu jatuh cinta pada murid pindahan ini, jadinya sikapnya begitu? Jangan bercanda! Aku tak bisa membayangkan cowok semembosankan Liu pacaran dengan murid pindahan yang tidak terlalu diketahui asal muasalnya!

"Ahem… baiklah anak-anak… hari ini ada seorang murid pindahan…" ujar wali kelasku yang bernama Hiyama Kiyoteru, guru Matematika, dia lebih sering dipanggil Kiyo-chan oleh anak-anak sekelasku. Toh, karena Hiyama-sensei tidak keberatan dan sangat bersahabat.

Anak-anak cowok, kecuali aku dan Piko karena dia bahkan tidak masuk, jelas pasang hati dan pikiran untuk melihat murid pindahan itu. Anak-anak cewek jelas memasang wajah penuh bendera peperangan. Lalu, Hiyama-sensei berdehem lagi, baru kemudian berkata, "Nah, silahkan masuk!" ujar Hiyama-sensei.

Pintu ruang kelas terbuka dengan lebar, kemudian langkah-langkah kecil dari siapapun itu yang ada di balik pintu, mulai tampak. Jujur saja mulutku langsung melongo… cengo aku melihat siapa yang memasuki kelasku itu.

Rambutnya yang berwarna Honey Blond yang panjangnya hingga sampai tengkuknya. Sosoknya yang masih terlihat mungil namun sangatlah manis. Pita putih di atas kepalanya yang bergerak-gerak seirama dengan langkah kakinya itu. Dia memakai blazer berwarna hitam dengan garis putih yang memiliki panjang setengah lengan. Bagian dalam yang berupa baju hem berwarna putih bersih, serta dasi berwarna coklat kehitaman yang menjuntai hingga pinggangnya, terlihat pas untuknya. Ia memakai, rok sekolah dengan motif kotak-kotak berwarna biru tua dengan garis berwarna merah bata, yang berada 5 cm di atas lututnya. Lalu dia memakai sepatu sekolah bagian dalam berwarna coklat krem dengan kaus kaki berwarna putih hingga tepat di bawah lutut.

Cowok normal pasti langsung jatuh hati melihat sepasang matanya yang berwarna biru dan terlihat besar dengan bulu mata yang lentik itu. Wajahnya saat menghadapi seluruh isi kelas, masih terlihat khas dirinya… lucu seperti boneka, dan cantik seperti model di televisi.

"Salam kenal semuanya! Namaku adalah Rin, Kagamine Rin. Mulai sekarang aku akan bersekolah disini setelah tinggal di luar negeri cukup lama. Mohon kerjasamanya," ujarnya sambil membungkukkan badan sedikit lalu melempar senyum ke arah kami.

Yang baru saja kupikirkan hanyalah… Rin… sahabatku Rin… kini sudah ada di Jepang!

Rin melihatku lalu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya padaku. Langsung saja bibir anak cewek maju 5 cm sehingga menyerupai Donald bebek. Anak cowok sendiri mengibarkan bendera perang dan juga membunyikan genderan perang kepadaku. Aduh, gawat nih…

Hiyama-sensei berdehem untuk membuat pandangan seluruh isi kelas kembali ke depan, sementara Rin terlihat menikmati waktunya berdiri di sana. Setelah semua orang melihat ke depan, Hiyama-sensei berkata, "Kagamine Rin-san dan Kagamine Len-san… apa kalian berdua sudah saling kenal?" tanya Hiyama-sensei dengan melihatku.

Jujur saja aku punya firasat buruk…

Rin dengan riang berkata, "Dulu saat aku masih tinggal di Jepang 10 tahun yang lalu, aku berteman akrab dengan Len saat kami masih kecil. Bukankah begitu, Len?" jawab Rin dengan riangnya. Aku lumayan merin-… lupakan!

Aku duduk dengan lebih santai sekarang, sudah tidak terlalu terkejut seperti tadi, meski sedikit sebal tentang Rin yang tidak bilang-bilang bahwa dia kembali ke Jepang. Dengan sedikit menahan rasa sebal, aku menjawab, "Tentu saja aku masih ingat dengan sangat jelas," ujarku sambil memasang wajah biasa yang tidak mencurigakan.

"Baiklah, apa ada pertanyaan?" ujar Hiyama-sensei kemudian. Rin sendiri sepertinya mulai sebal untuk terus berdiri di depan kelas.

Langsung saja tangan-tangan naik ke udara, tapi, Hiyama-sensei berkata, "Nah, Hatsune-san, ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" ujar Hiyama-sensei memberi ijin bertanya.

Semua tangan turun, lalu Hatsune-san… Hatsune Miku-san yang memiliki rambut sepanjang tiang bendera dan diikat dua ke samping kiri dan kanan. Kalau berjalan, rambutnya itu pasti membantu pekerjaan petugas kebersihan dengan menyapu lantai. Meski begitu, dia itu model majalah yang sangat terkenal dan akan segera merambah drama televisi.

"Apa makanan kesukaan Rin-san, lalu apa Rin-san memiliki pacar?" tanyanya dengan gamblang.

Mataku langsung melihatnya dan cengo kuadrat. Aku baru tahu kalau sekolahku ini memiliki banyak orang blak-blakan.

Rin tertawa kecil, dan jika kau melihat reaksi anak-anak cowok, kecuali aku tentunya, mereka semua sudah menjadi gundukan cairan seperti jeli di bangku mereka. Kuakui, Rin memang manis, tapi tidak sampai separah itu kali!

"Makanan kesukaanku itu Jeruk. Kalau pacar sih…" Rin menebar senyum jahilnya ke sepenjuru kelas. Lalu dia melanjutkan jawabannya, "… mungkin kalau pacar, aku sekarang sedang mencari yang pas!" ujar Rin dengan memamerkan gaya imutnya. Rin memang imut, tapi dia sangat menyadari bahwa dia imut, jadi dia sering memanfaatkannya.

"Baiklah, Kagamine-san, setelah pelajaran, tolong antar Kagamine Rin-san berkeliling sekolah. Kagamine Rin-san, silahkan duduk di bangku kosong sebelah Kagamine Len-san," ujar Hiyama-sensei mengakhiri perkenalannya.

Rin dengan santai berjalan ke arahku, dan memberikan pertanda bahwa dia benar-benar ingin bicara denganku. Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang, putri yang satu ini jika tidak dituruti benar-benar akan membuat masalah. Aku sekarang malah jadi teringat tentang saat kami masih anak-anak dulu… Rin… dia kini benar-benar sudah berubah sekarang… setelah 10 tahun berlalu…

Aku menghela nafas panjang lagi. Aku melihat ke arah Rin yang sedang memperhatikan guru dengan senyum di wajahnya. Tapi, aku melihat ada yang berbeda dengannya. Di lehernya… terdapat sebuah kalung dengan permata berwarna kemerahan. Batunya seperti batu ruby, dan meski terlihat mahal, tapi jika tidak dilihat baik-baik, mungkin tak akan ada yang menyadari keberadaan kalung itu.

Tapi seingatku… Rin tidak pernah memakai aksesoris sebelumnya. Apa mungkin perubahan hati? Dasar anak cewek jika sudah mengerti yang namanya mode. Yah, setidaknya aku harus bersyukur bahwa aku bisa melihat Rin lagi…

(Time skip)

"Leeeeenn! Bukannya Hiyama-sensei memintamu untuk memanduku?" aku bisa merasakan tangan di leherku saat aku mendengar suara Rin dari belakangku.

Aku hanya mendengus kesal, lalu aku menjawab saja, "Aku ingat dengan jelas soal itu Rin. Tapi bisakah kau tidak melakukan kebiasaan itu di depan umum?" jawabku dengan sedikit menggodanya.

Wajah Rin muncul tepat di sampingku, sehingga kami berhadapan, lalu Rin menjawab, "Ayolah Lenlen-chan, kita kan teman masa kecil yang baru saja bertemu lagi. Bisa tidak kau lebih baik padaku?" ujar Rin dengan sama bercandanya.

Aku menepuk kepalanya, lalu mengacak-acak pitanya itu. Dengan segera dia panik dengan pita kesayangannya itu. Aku bisa mendengar dia mengomel tentang pita itu, dia benar-benar Rin yang kukenal dulu.

Kami akhirnya berjalan-jalan bersama di sekolah, dengan Rin yang sangatlah heboh dan juga menarik semua mata untuk melihatnya. Lebih parahnya lagi, dia merasa dipandangi oleh orang-orang. Saat kami sampai di lorong untuk kakak kelas, Liu tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana dan menyapaku.

"Halo sepasang anak kembar," ujarnya dengan iseng.

Saat itu aku menyadari apa yang dia maksud pagi tadi. Si Menyebalkan ini tidak jatuh cinta pada Rin (mungkin juga tidak mungkin) tapi dia menganggap Rin itu kembaranku yang terpisah jauh atau semacamnya. Awas saja dia… membuatku penasaran tanpa alasan seperti ini!

"Ah, Liu-kun, terima kasih atas bantuannya tadi!" ujar Rin yang berdiri di sampingku dan membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam sebentar kepada Liu, sebelum berdiri tegak lagi.

"Jangan khawatir tentang masalah kecil seperti itu Rin-chan. Nah, karena aku tidak ingin membuat kembaranmu menunggu terlalu lama, aku akan segera pergi untuk mengerjakan tugasku. Hah, sibuk-sibuk…" ujar Liu yang kemudian meninggalkan kami dengan lambaian tangan.

Saat dia akhirnya menyingkir dari pandangan kami, aku mendengar Rin bergumam, "Liu-kun… dia benar-benar baik hati dan keren…" gumamnya keras-keras, setidaknya cukup keras untuk aku mendengarnya.

Aku hanya bisa _facepalm_ di tempat. Tebakanku memang sedikit benar, tapi ini terbalik. Rin yang menyukai Liu? Hah, jangan bercanda!

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hei, Rin, apa kau benar-benar suka dengan Liu?" tanya Len setelah Liu menghilang dan kami mencapai tempat yang sepi.<p>

Wajahku langsung memerah. Aku tahu bahwa Len itu selalu menjadi seorang pembaca pikiran orang, tapi masa dia sudah tahu padahal aku dan Liu baru bertemu lagi untuk yang pertama di depannya? E-eh, tapi dadaku berdebar dengan kencang dan mulutku rasanya di lem Kastul, bagaimana ini!

"Ugh, baiklah, kusimpulkan diammu itu sebagai iya. Sebenarnya bagaimana bisa kau mengenal Liu, adalah yang paling membingungkanku," ujar Len dengan mengacak-acak poninya yang sudah berantakan itu, sewot sendiri.

Aku langsung melihat ke arah Len yang sewot sendiri. Apa mungkin dia…

Len langsung saja menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada keningku, dengan menekankan setiap kata-katanya, dia berkata, "Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan dari caramu melongo. Dan ketahuilah, aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu hanya karena kau mengenal Liu dan menyukainya pula. Aku hanya khawatir jika Liu mengerti bahwa kau menyukainya, dia akan segera menolakmu," ujar Len yang kemudian memegangi dahinya.

"Ka-kalau dicoba tidak akan tahu bukan?" ujarku dengan bersikeras. Orang sebaik dan sekeren Liu pasti adalah pangeran yang kucari-cari. Dan dia juga sedang sendiri, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak boleh mencoba?

Tapi, tiba-tiba Len mengunciku di tembok, aku harus bersyukur bahwa tidak ada siapa-siapa disini. Jika ada yang melihat, bisa-bisa Liu… aaaah! Aku tak bisa membayangkannya sama sekali!

"Rin… Kenapa kau pulang? Apa kau benar-benar Rin yang itu?" tanya Len dengan wajah yang menyeramkan. Kenapa Len menjadi menyeramkan begini? Saat aku jadi kelinci, dia sangatlah baik dan perhatian. Lalu saat Cinderella dia juga menemukanku…

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Jadi, dengan begini aku terpaksa harus cerita…

"Orang tuaku… mereka baru saja meninggal akhir-akhir ini… lebih tepatnya 2 tahun lalu, dalam kecelakaan mobil. Karena tak ada tempat disana, aku pulang ke Jepang, berharap untuk bertemu denganmu lagi Len. Apa kau tidak percaya bahwa aku ini Rin?" ujarku dengan sedikit ragu-ragu. Tentu saja aku tak bisa bilang tentang semua sihir yang kuketahui padanya…

Wajah Len menjadi melunak, lalu dia berbalik, "Jadi Paman dan Bibi… maaf, aku dan keluargaku tidak tahu sama sekali. Aku hanya kurang terbiasa melihatmu menjadi sangat berubah…" ujar Len dengan nada yang terdengar menyesal. Ugh, kenapa aku jadi terbayang tentang adegan sinetron TV?

Kami diam saja dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Aku kini memiliki lebih banyak waktu memperhatikan Len lebih teliti. Dalam sekali lihat, aku merasa bahwa dia sama seperti dulu, tapi ternyata tidak. Rambutnya yang dulunya memiliki warna yang sama denganku, kini menjadi lebih tegas daripada dulu. Tubuhnya juga makin tegap dan dadanya juga bidang. Saat kulihat sekali lagi, Len yang dulu lebih pendek dariku, kini aku yang menjadi lebih pendek darinya, kini aku hanya sepundaknya. Yah, Len memang jauh lebih pendek dari Liu, karena aku hanya sedada Liu. Ugh, kenapa aku jadi merasa pendek begini?

"Len… apa kau ingat… tentang waktu yang kita lalui bersama…?" ucapku. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku mengatakannya. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya.

Aku mendengar Len menahan tawanya, lalu dia berkata, "Tentu saja aku sangat ingat," ujar Len tanpa berbalik.

"Kau ingat tidak, apa yang kau berikan padaku saat aku pindah? Aku ingat kau menangis tersedu-sedu saat itu," ujarku dengan menyinggung hari itu. Aku berlari ke depan Len, sehingga aku bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

"Ja-jangan singgung-singgung tentang itu Rin!" protes Len yang membuang muka karena malu. Hehe, dasar cowok gengsian.

Aku pura-pura cemberut, lalu dengan acuh tak acuh berpaling darinya, kemudian berkata, "Jadi kau melupakanku ya?" ujarku dengan nada pura-pura terluka. Aku yakin bahwa Len masih ingat, karena itu adalah Len! Aku paling paham jika tentangnya, termasuk kegilaannya yang aneh pada pisang.

Dengan segera aku melirik dari ujung mataku bahwa Len langsung panik, kemudian buru-buru dia berkata, "Rin, aku hanya bercanda tadi, please jangan ngambek ya… aku memberimu kalung dengan simbol treble hari itu yang berpasangan dengan kalung bass milikku," ujarnya dengan mengatupkan tangannya.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya, hehe aku menang! Dengan sedikit tidak rela, aku berkata, "Baiklah, aku maafkan. Tapi, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Liu-kun?" tanyaku. Eh, kenapa aku jadi minta bantuan begini?

Sekarang giliran Len yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan, tapi kemudian dia menggenggam tanganku, lalu menarikku bersamanya, tepat pada saat bel pelajaran berbunyi.

"L-Len, bukankah kita tidak boleh membolos-…" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, Len segera memotongnya.

"Jika kau ingin tahu, lebih baik kau menurut dulu!" ujar Len yang berpaling padaku dengan wajah yang penuh senyum. Len benar-benar aneh… tapi dia tetaplah orang yang kukenal… aku jadi merasa senang, tangan Len benar-benar hangat.

(Skip, skip, skip!)

Len membuka pintu di depannya dan menunjukkan atap yang lapang. Aku dengan segera berlari mendahuluinya untuk masuk. Aku baru tahu bahwa atap sekolah dari tempat ini benar-benar luas.

"Hei, hei, Rin. Apa kau ingat tujuan kau kesini?" tanya Mailet yang berbicara dalam pikiranku.

Aku masih bersikap bahwa aku merasa senang, sebelum menjawab Mailet dalam percakapan pikiran pula, "Aku hanya ingin hidup seperti biasa, bukan? Memang ada lagi selain itu?" jawabku dalam pikiran. Aku membalikkan tubuhku untuk melihat Len yang memandangiku dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Deg! Len ternyata jadi tambah keren juga sekarang… rasanya wajahku jadi sedikit memerah lagi.

"Kau suka?" tanya Len dengan wajah yang seakan mengatakan bahwa dia sudah tahu tentang hal itu sejak awal. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, saat Mailet berkata dalam pikiranku lagi, "Kita kesini untuk mencari permata selanjutnya. Dan aku sudah menemukan targetnya," ujarnya dengan nada serius.

"_Kalau begitu, kita hanya perlu mengirim kartu itu ke kantor polisi bukan? Dan jangan lupa satu untuk Len karena kita sudah janji,"_ ucapku kepada Mailet dalam pikiranku.

Mailet dengan segera berkata, _"Baik-baik, omong-omong target kita adalah Rainbow Opal, permata milik anak cewek yang bertanya padamu tadi,"_ ujar Mailet.

"_Si cewek aneh yang memiliki rambut sepanjang jalan raya itu? Kalau tak salah namanya Hatsune-san bukan?" _ujarku pada Mailet mengerti tentang siapa yang dia maksud dengan anak cewek itu.

"Lalu, apa hubungan kalian berdua?" tanyaku pada Len. Tentu kalian tahu siapa yang kumaksud bukan? Kalau tidak tahu, mungkin kalian harus minum obat penguat ingatan.

"Yah, kami teman SMP. Liu pernah bilang bahwa dia suka padaku," ujar Len dengan wajah yang serius. Dengan santai dia berjalan ke arahku yang sedang cengo. Liu itu…

"Bercanda! Kena kau," ucap Len dengan cepat seakan dia sudah menunggu reaksi cengoku itu daritadi. Dia kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya.

Aku langsung tersenyum melihatnya. Andai saja aku kini membawa palu besar, mungkin membawa obor juga bisa, pasti akan segera kubunuh saja Len ini… ah, benar juga, aku bisa mendorongnya jatuh dari atap bukan? Hmm, sepertinya itu ide yang bagus.

"Jangan khawatir Rin. Si Liu itu orang yang agak tulalit, dia tidak punya pacar dan juga masih sangat normal. Kau tak perlu berpikir untuk mendorongku dari atap," ujar Len yang masih sedikit tertawa.

Geh, kenapa Len ini pintar sekali membaca pikiran orang, atau akunya yang terlalu polos dan lugu jadi semuanya tertulis di wajahku?

"Yak, benar sekali! Semuanya tertulis dengan jelas seperti buku," ucap Len seakan-akan menjawab pertanyaan pikiranku.

SEKARANG DIA BENAR-BENAR MEMBACA PIKIRANKU!

"Tak usah teriak-teriak begitu deh Rin. Kan kau sendiri yang mengatakannya keras-keras…" ujar Len lagi dengan menutup telinganya.

"E-eh?" aku melihatnya dengan wajah melongo. Memang aku mengatakannya keras-keras seperti kata Len itu?

"_Aku tidak suka mengakuinya Rin, tapi kau benar-benar mengatakannya keras-keras tadi,"_ ujar Mailet dari dalam pikiranku.

"_Geh, masak sih?"_ ujarku dengan tidak percaya membalas perkataan Mailet. Dengan melihat wajah dari Len tadi, sepertinya aku memang seperti itu.

"Ahaha, maaf, maaf… sepertinya aku kelepasan," ujarku sambil menutup mulutku dengan jari telunjuk dan dengan ujung lidah sedikit terjulur dari ujung mulutku.

Len kemudian mengacak rambutku lagi dengan cara yang bersahabat, entah kenapa, dadaku jadi berdebar dengan aneh lagi. Tapi tak lama kemudian, aku mendengar suara ponsel yang berbunyi. Karena aku tidak memiliki ponsel, maka satu-satunya orang yang memiliki ponsel disini adalah…

Sebelum Len membuka ponselnya, aku melihat secarik kertas yang jatuh, aku memungutnya dan melihat bahwa itu kartu milikku, dengan segera aku memberikannya pada Len dengan dalih, "Len, ini terjatuh," ucapku dengan memberikan kartu itu.

Mata Len terlihat kaget dan terbelalak dengan kartu yang kusodorkan. Aku hanya melihatnya saja, entah kenapa aku jadi ingin bilang padanya bahwa aku akan senang melihatnya nanti malam pada tengah malam…

Di tempat lain, seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah menyala bagaikan api, berdiri di atas atap sebuah rumah dengan tatapan yang menuju ke dalam sebuah cermin. Matanya yang berwarna merah kecoklatan terlihat sedikit sayu, namun memiliki sinar yang tegas.

"Kami sudah menemukan permatanya. Apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanyanya ke dalam cermin di hadapannya.

"Awasi dia… dan jangan sampai gagal lagi…" ujar suara yang keluar dari dalam cermin itu. Tak lama kemudian, suara itu menghilang.

Gadis itu menutup matanya, lalu menjentikkan kedua jarinya. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah dua orang di hadapannya, yang satu merupakan gadis dengan rambut berwarna biru langit yang diikat dua ke belakang yang rambutnya mencapai pahanya. Yang satunya lagi adalah seorang cowok, dengan rambut berwarna pink yang dipotong pendek. Mereka berdua berlutut di hadapan gadis itu dengan menundukkan kepala mereka.

Gadis itu melihat mereka dengan pandangan yang melihat ke bawah, lalu dengan segera dia berkata, "Ring… Lui… Pelayanku yang setia, aku memanggil kalian kemari untuk sebuah urusan," ujarnya dengan nada yang pelan.

"Ada yang bisa kami lakukan untuk menyelesaikan urusan itu, Nona?" tanya mereka berdua dengan bersamaan.

Gadis itu tersenyum sedikit, lalu dengan senyum yang terlihat menakutkan seperti mak lampir itu, dia berkata, "Awasi Crystal of Cleopatra, Milet Loveheart, dan juga pemiliknya yang merupakan penyihir amatiran itu, Kagamine Rin, dan aku tidak ingin mereka lolos dari pandangan kalian. Apa kalian paham?" perintah gadis itu dengan berbalik. Bajunya yang berupa rompi berwarna kecoklatan dengan dalaman kaos tanpa lengan berwarna, bagian lengannya yang berupa renda-renda halus, kemudian pita kupu-kupu berwarna merah di dadanya, lalu roknya yang hanya sepaha dengan warna dasar merah dan pita berwarna hitam, lalu ikat pinggangnya yang menggantung dengan tidak terlalu kencang, bergerak saat dia ikut bergerak.

"Kami mengerti," ujar mereka berdua dengan bersamaan lalu menghilang tanpa jejak.

Gadis itu tersenyum sendiri seperti Mak Lampir, lalu turun dari tempat dimana dia berada dan mendarat di tanah, tepat saat seseorang menyadari keberadaannya, "Kau…".

* * *

><p>Rina: Udah, gitu ja deh sekarang ini… Rina ngantuk, mau tidur… *meringkuk di kasur*<p>

Rin: Ini cerita makin gaje aja setiap hari…

Len: Baru ngerti Rin?

Rui: Arara~

Liu: *hanya menghela nafas*

Rui+Liu: Kalo begitu, sementara ini minna…

Rin+Len: MOHON KRITIK SARAN FLAME DAN REVIEW! *teriak2 pake Toa*

* * *

><p><strong>Preview Chapter 4 ~Another Encounter~ :<strong>

"**Siapa… kalian?"**

"**Perkenalkan kami adalah pasangan pencuri Tweedledee dan Tweedledum senang berkenalan denganmu, Cinderella"**

"**Aku pasti akan menangkapmu Cinderella! Lihat saja kau nanti!"**

"**Kenapa menjadi pencuri sekarang jadi populer begini, ya?"**

"**Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua. Nama saya adalah Rui Akane,"**

"**Inspektur Eagle Emblem telah dijadikan sasaran!"**


	4. Chapter 4 : Another Encounter!

Rina: Hehehe… hehe… hehehe… *senyum2 sendiri kayak orgil*

Mel: Ugh. Orang ini hanya bikin sakit kepala… silahkan para Kagamine… untuk membaca disclaimer…

Rin: Wha- eh, terus kenapa kau ada disini!

Len: Betul tuh! Terus kenapa kau menyuruh-nyuruh kami!

Mel: Pertama, aku disini untuk memastikan bahwa orang itu… *nunjuk2 Rina* masih waras, meski aku agak ragu. Lalu, itu yang tertulis di kertas ini. Dari judul na ini disclaimer… *kasih kertas ke Rin+Len* disitu da tulisan 'pembaca: Len dan Rin' jadi kalian yang harus baca.

Rin+Len: *diem* (susah kalo perang omongan ma OC satu itu…) … ya sudah… *mulai baca*

**Disclaimer: Meskipun mereka melakukan *piip piiip piiiiiiiiip* di lagu **_**Adolescence**_**, saling rape bibir di **_**Cantarella**_** seperti pasangan **_**Romeo and Cinderella**_**, saling menunggu dari balik cermin seperti **_**In A Place You're Not There**_** dan selalu bersama-sama serta lengket dimana-mana seperti **_**Magnet**_**. Rina tidak akan pernah punya Vocaloid.**

Rin: *kicep*

Len: *diem kuadrat*

Mel: *cuek* Rui, cepat kau buka chapter ini…

Rui: Iya! Nah, mari dibaca, review, like, kasih flame, kritik, saran, dll, demi perkembangan dari cerita ini! ^^

*Humor Rina lagi garing, jadi nie agak2 serius…

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku sekarang ada di kantor dari Ayahku, si Inspektur Baka kuadrat, bersama dengan teman-temannya yang tidak kalah Baka. Aku heran kenapa kota ini masih bisa aman tanpa pembunuhan padahal polisi-polisi disini sangatlah Baka.<p>

Eh, ngapain aku disini? Begini ceritanya. Aku mendapatkan kartu dari Cinderella… tepat sebelum Polisi mengetahuinya, tepat seperti janji Cinderella padaku kemarin. Jadi, karena aku secara langsung tidak langsung sudah mengetahui tentang Cinderella… dan aku-lah yang berhasil melihatnya… aku merupakan bagian dari kesatuan Polisi untuk mengejar Cinderella… sigh.

Aku hanya mendengarkan ocehan mereka yang sangat bodoh, sambil memberikan pendapatku sendiri beberapa kali. Aku tidak pernah bercita-cita untuk menjadi seorang polisi, tapi aku senang-senang saja melihat Cinderella secara langsung.

Tanpa kusadari… waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam… 2 jam lagi hingga kemunculan Cinderella berikutnya. Waktu benar-benar berlalu dengan cepat jika kau melakukan sesuatu…

Ah, mungkin aku harus memberitahu target dari Cinderella selanjutnya terlebih dahulu. Targetnya adalah permata dengan nama yang membosankan, yang dimiliki oleh teman sekelasku. Namanya adalah Hatsune Miku. Katanya dia mendapatkan permata itu saat dia memenangkan sebuah kontes, dan itu adalah permata yang paling disukainya.

Sebenarnya… aku mengenal Hatsune dengan cukup dekat dulu saat dia belum begitu terkenal karena kami bersahabat. Dia sangatlah bersahabat pada semua orang, dan sangat rendah hati. Kalau boleh kubilang, aku senang berada di dekatnya, karena dulu sifatnya yang sangat bersemangat untuk meraih cita-cita membuatku hanya bisa tersenyum sendiri. Bisa dibilang, Hatsune mungkin adalah sahabat cewek baikku setelah Rin.

Tapi, semua itu berubah ketika negara api… eh, maksudnya, sejak Hatsune memenangkan kontes kecantikan yang membuatnya mendapatkan permata itu. Dia mulai menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan, hingga dia melupakan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia juga jarang berhubungan dengan orang-orang yang dulu dekat dengannya. Yang jelas, dia berubah dan aku tidak lagi memanggilnya Miku, tapi Hatsune.

Jujur saja, aku merindukan Hatsune yang dengan lugunya membeli semua stok _negi_ yang ada di minimarket di dekat rumahnya. Atau Hatsune yang akan menyanyi diam-diam di ruang musik sepulang sekolah. Atau mungkin saat dia mengomel dengan sengit, saat aku mengomentari dua tiang bendera yang dibawanya di samping kepalanya, dan memberi dia saran untuk memotongnya sedikit atau saat aku mengomentari seleranya yang aneh tentang benda hijau panjang berbau busuk yang dia makan setiap saat makan, yaitu benda dengan nama _negi_.

Aku jadi tertawa sendiri kalau mengingat hari-hari itu. Semuanya benar-benar berubah… saat dia tidak menyadarinya. Seperti Rin yang dulu sangatlah lugu… juga berubah menjadi gadis yang sangat menarik. Meski dia masih merupakan Rin yang sama di mataku. Tapi… kenapa Rin yang imut-imut itu bisa kepincut sama Liu yang sama sekali tidak memiliki rekor dekat dengan seorang gadis… dan yang sedikit kuragukan ke-normalannya, meski dia memang _normal_.

Eh, omong-omong soal Rin… karena dia baru datang dari luar negeri, tentunya dia tidak terlalu tahu tentang tempat ini atau hal-hal yang terjadi. Tapi, anehnya, dia berkata bahwa dia sudah mendengar tentang Cinderella yang sangat ramai dibicarakan orang. Dia tahu detail hingga barang-barang yang pernah dicurinya. Tepatnya, 63 permata milik orang-orang terkenal, yang didapatkan Cinderella selama 2 bulan ini, lengkap dengan nama-namanya.

Tidak, bukannya aku curiga bahwa Rin adalah Cinderella. Namun, bukankah itu terlalu… aneh untuk orang yang baru pulang? Memang koran-koran sudah menggembar-gemborkan tentang Cinderella, lengkap dengan barang-barang curiannya setiap hari, karena Cinderella merupakan lembaran pengisi headline koran yang sangat heboh.

Kereta pikiran yang sedang jalan-jalan di otakku terpotong oleh suara Ayahku yang kini mengajakku untuk menemui calon 'korban' selanjutnya.

"Len, apa benar kau ingin ikut dalam pengejaran Cinderella ini?" tanya Ayahku dengan wajah khawatir saat dia membuka pintu mobil polisi. Meski bodoh, setidaknya ayahku ini pengertian.

"Jangan khawatir. Nilaiku tidak akan turun hanya dengan mengejar maling…" jawabku sekenanya. Mungkin omonganku terdengar agak kasar… namun kata Ayah, itu adalah kesamaan sifatku dengan Ibuku.

Ayah menepuk kepalaku pelan, sebelum berkata, "Kalau kau capek, kau bisa selalu berbicara padaku. Ayahmu yang agak bodoh ini…" ujarnya.

Lah, dia mengakui bahwa dia itu 'agak' bodoh…

Aku hanya menghela nafas pelan, dan memasuki mobil itu dan duduk di samping ayahku. Polisi-polisi lain mengikuti dari belakang, namun tidak terlalu banyak, tidak seperti biasanya. Karena menurutku, justru jika penjagaan terlihat renggang, maka pencuri akan mudah lengah. Semoga saja itu berlaku untuk Cinderella pula… karena aku ingin bertanya… siapa dia, kenapa dia melakukan semua ini, dan bagaimana hidupnya dibalik topeng 'Cinderella' miliknya itu.

Tanpa kusadari, kini aku sudah tiba di kediaman Hatsune. Tempat dimana Cinderella akan muncul pada malam ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aku benci harus jadi kelinci," gerutuku saat aku memasuki taman dari kediaman Hatsune.<p>

Aku melihat sekeliling, namun polisi yang berjaga sangatlah kurang, tidak seperti pengamanan dari polisi biasanya. Tapi, pelayan dari rumah ini seakan-akan bertambah banyak dibandingkan sebelumnya. Tidak, bukannya aku menyelidiki rumah ini atau apa, karena itu adalah tugas Mailet.

Aku jadi ingat bahwa Len akan ikut membantu polisi untuk menangkap_ku_. Mungkin penyebab polisi yang berkurang sementara para pelayan bertambah adalah ulah dari Len untuk membuatku lengah. Tapi, maaf saja ya Len, aku sudah hafal sekali orang-orang yang melakukan pengejaran terhadapku. Jadi, melumpuhkan beberapa orang bukanlah hal yang sulit.

"Sudah, jangan menggerutu. Semakin banyak kau mencuri permata-permata ini, semakin banyak kekuatan sihirmu, dan semakin lama kau bisa menjadi manusia," ujar Mailet berusaha menghiburku.

"Yaaah… mungkin aku harus bertahan lebih lama lagi…" balasku sambil berusaha untuk tetap bersemangat. Meski aku merasa bahwa mencuri permata-permata ini salah, Mailet berkata bahwa permata-permata yang kucuri itu lebih baik menghilang saja, demi pemilik permata itu.

Tapi aku tidak terlalu mengerti perkataannya…

Aku sudah sampai di ruangan tempat Hatsune Miku berada. Dia bersama dengan Len yang menghiburnya, karena Hatsune Miku sedang menangis sambil menggenggam permata di tangannya erat-erat. Dia seakan-akan akan kehilangan sebagian dari nyawanya jika aku mengambil permata itu. Dan menurutku itu tidak terlalu sehat…

"Sudahlah Hatsune-san, kami akan berusaha semampu kami untuk menghentikan pencuriannya," hibur Len sambil mengelus-elus kepala Hatsune-san dengan lembut. Entah mengapa, aku merasa bahwa Len tidak terlalu peduli tentang permata itu.

"Ta-tapi… permata ini… permata ini adalah… yang pertama kali… kudapatkan… sebagai hadiah… dalam kontes itu…" ujar Hatsune-san yang terisak, jelas sekali bahwa dia menangis. Dia sepertinya sangat menjaga permata miliknya baik-baik.

Dan sepertinya dia percaya bahwa aku akan berhasil mengambil permata itu meski polisi melindunginya…. dan maaf ya Hatsune-san, demi wujud manusia yang kuinginkan, aku akan melakukan segala cara, bahkan mengambil permata kesayanganmu itu.

Aku melompat-lompat hingga sampai di belakang kursi tempat dimana dia duduk. Aku melihat ke arah jam dinding yang terletak di ujung ruangan itu. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, masih ada waktu satu jam hingga saat wujud Cinderella muncul.

"Hei…" gumamku pada Mailet yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Hmm?" Mailet menjawab dengan gumaman saja, sepertinya dia sedang melakukan sesuatu atau memikirkan sesuatu. Dan sesuatu itu pasti adalah sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui atau lebih baik tidak usah kuketahui.

"Tidak, tak jadi…" ujarku lalu kembali memperhatikan Hatsune dengan Len yang terlihat akrab di depanku. Hatsune tentu saja masih menangis, sementara Len masih menghiburnya.

Sebenarnya… melihat mereka seperti itu, membuatku menjadi sesak nafas tanpa alasan. Aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, mungkin karena aku selalu menganggap bahwa Len hanya baik pada cewek hanya padaku saja. Melihatnya baik pada cewek lain membuat sisiku yang selalu di nomor satukan Len, jadi berontak.

"Hei Rin… aku mencium bau orang-orang lain selain kita, yang mengincar permata milik Hatsune ini," ujar Mailet sesaat setelah aku menyapanya. Nada suaranya terdengar sangat serius…

Aku menaikkan alisku sebelah, seandainya aku adalah manusia, namun karena aku kelinci, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Tapi, yang jelas aku heran dengan perkataan Mailet yang satu ini. Orang-orang… berarti ada lebih dari 1 orang yang berusaha untuk menyaingiku dan mungkin memperlambat pemulihanku untuk menjadi manusia kembali.

"Apa mereka berbahaya?" tanyaku dengan sedikit hati-hati. Setidaknya aku tidak panik.

"Tidak. Mereka tidak terlalu kuat sepertimu sekarang ini. Tapi kau harus tetap hati-hati. Permata ini juga lumayan penting karena kekuatannya benar-benar sudah terisi penuh. Dengan permata ini, kau bisa memperpanjang wujud manusia-mu hingga 1 jam setelah matahari terbenam," ujar Mailet dengan seksama. Bagian terakhir dari perkataannya lah yang membuatku tertarik…

"Benarkah? Tapi, apa sebenarnya… sumber kekuatan dari permata-permata itu, hingga aku mendapatkan kekuatan yang bervariasi pada setiap permatanya?" tanyaku dengan heran.

Mailet terdiam sebentar, dan aku bisa mendengar dia bergumam sesuatu. Lalu, tak lama kemudian dia buka mulut, meski dia tidak memiliki mulut dalam artian sebenarnya.

"Itu semua berasal dari emosi pemiliknya. Misalnya,'Dragon Claw' yang kau dapat baru-baru ini itu. Pemiliknya, Adilisia adalah seorang putri yang dikenal sangatlah dingin kecuali pada bibinya. Nah, permata miliknya itu menyerap semua perasaan itu tanpa henti, hingga permata miliknya tidak bisa menahan kekuatan emosi pemiliknya. Tapi, disamping itu, permata-permata itu menambah emosi yang dibutuhkannya, sehingga emosi pemiliknya masih tetap saja, bahkan cenderung memburuk," ujar Mailet panjang lebar.

Benar-benar penjelasan yang panjang… tapi aku sedikit mengerti maksudnya. Jadi, permata ini menggunakan kekuatan emosi pemiliknya lalu blah blah blah, aku tidak paham.

"Aku ingin… ke kamarku sebentar…" ujar suara Hatsune yang membuyarkan pikiranku. Dia kemudian berjalan untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

Dengan segera aku melihat jam, masih ada waktu sekitar 15 menit, dan itu cukup bagi jam dinding untuk mulai berdentang, tepat saat Hatsune sedang sendirian.

"Aku akan ikut bersamamu," ujar Len sambil menggandeng tangan Hatsune, menghalanginya untuk melangkah lebih jauh terlebih dahulu tanpa dia. Kaito-jiisan sendiri berbincang-bincang dengan manajer dari Hatsune, yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda yang cukup panjang dan tubuh yang sangat proporsional, mungkin se-proporsional Meiko-baasan.

Rasanya dadaku seperti dipukul oleh palu besar. Aku tidak suka… jujur saja aku tidak suka bahwa sahabatku diambil oleh cewek lain… aku dan Len adalah cermin yang tak bisa dipisahkan… dan saat aku harus pindah ke luar negeri, aku menjadi ingat bahwa aku menangis terus-terusan selama 1 minggu tanpa henti di sana.

Tetapi…

Aku menghapus semua perasaan jengkelku melihat mereka. Dengan segera aku memindahkan diriku ke dalam kamar Hatsune. Aku melihat sekeliling, dan kamarnya benar-benar khas seorang gadis umur belasan. Kamarnya kontras dengan warna hijau, aku bahkan tidak melihat benda lain dengan warna selain hijau di kamarnya itu.

Aku memperhatikan foto-foto dinding yang dia pajang. Dari yang paling atas adalh foto dirinya sendiri sedang berpose di dekat sebuah pohon Sakura dengan pakaian anak SD. Dibawahnya mengikuti foto-foto lain yang kurang lebih sama, kecuali beberapa yang bersama dengan orang-orang yang sepertinya merupakan teman-temannya.

Saat aku melihat jajaran foto SMP miliknya, aku melihat sebuah foto dengan pigura yang paling berbeda. Disana terdapat sebuah foto yang membuat rasa sebalku pada Hatsune naik menjadi tingkat tinggi.

Pigura itu berwarna kuning, warna kesukaanku dan Len. Di dalam pigura itu terdapat foto Hatsune memegang diploma SMP di tangan kanannya dengan wajah yang penuh senyum, sementara orang disebelahnya adalah…

Len… Len yang tersenyum senang…

Perasaan sakit yang kurasakan kembali lagi. Jadi, selama ini Len berteman cukup baik dengan Hatsune. Tapi, aku heran… kenapa Len tidak memanggilnya dengan nama 'Miku'? Kenapa dia memanggil Hatsune dengan nama 'Hatsune'? Apa yang… terjadi diantara mereka?

Saat itu aku mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dari belakang. Aku bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur dari Hatsune, sementara aku mendengar langkah kaki yang berputar-putar di dalam ruangan. Setelah cukup lama, langkah kaki itu berhenti, dan dengan segera berjalan kembali menuju ke suatu arah, menuju sesuatu.

Aku keluar dari persembunyianku dan melihat bahwa dia berganti baju. Mailet kemudian berkata, "Yang dia pakai di lehernya itu adalah permata incaran kita," ujar Mailet dengan nada yang terdengar sangat serius.

Aku hanya mengangguk dalam pikiranku, karena dalam beberapa menit, jam dinding akan berdentang, dan aku bisa menggunakan wujud Cinderella milikku, seperti biasanya.

Hatsune memilih baju-baju yang ada di lemarinya, dengan tubuh yang membelakangiku. Aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang, meski sebenarnya aku sudah menaruh dendam pada cewek satu ini. Aku harus bersyukur bahwa aku mampu membalasnya sedikit, dengan merampas permata miliknya itu.

Menunggu beberapa menit rasanya seperti berjam-jam, terutama jika ada Hatsune yang berganti pakaian di depanmu. Ugh, benar-benar deh! Dia itu terlalu lelet dalam berganti pakaian. Belum lagi dia masih memilih-milih baju dari dalam lemarinya itu.

Akhirnya, saat yang kutunggu tiba. Jam tanda bahwa sekarang tengah malam berdentang. Tepat saat jam itu berdentang, aku berubah menjadi Cinderella.

Hatsune sepertinya menyadari keberadaanku di belakangnya, namun belum sempat dia melihatku atau melawanku, aku sudah membisikkan mantra sihir pembuat tidur yang sangat efektif, di telinganya. Bahkan belum sempat jam berdentang untuk yang kedua kalinya, tubuh Hatsune sudah merosot dan kutangkap dengan menggunakan tanganku.

Aku hanya bisa memutar mataku, mengingat bahwa Hatsune hanya memakai pakaian dalam saja, karena dia terlalu lama memilih baju dari dalam lemari, andai ada orang yang melihatku sekarang ini, pasti mereka kira aku dan Hatsune memiliki _hubungan_ yang disebut Yuri. Aku mendengar suara gedoran pintu, bersamaan dengan suara Len yang berdengung di kepalaku. Dia meneriakkan nama Hatsune berkali-kali dari balik sana… dan dadaku terasa sesak…

Aku mengambil permata yang dikalungkan di lehernya, dan menutup tubuhnya yang tidak memakai pakaian dengan menggunakan selimut yang dia miliki. Aku biarkan saja dia tergeletak di lantai, karena dentang jam sudah berbunyi 4 kali. 8 kali lagi hingga aku berubah menjadi seekor kelinci kembali.

"Hei, Mailet…" ujarku pada Mailet setelah aku mendekatkan permata yang kudapatkan ke dekat bibirku. Aku tahu bahwa aku harus memakan permata ini lagi, jadi aku bisa mendapatkan kekuatan yang berguna sekali bagiku.

"Namaku Milet… bukan Mailet," ujar Mailet dengan sebal. Oke, jadi namanya itu… Milait? Yah, sudahlah, kupanggil saja begitu

"Yah terserahlah. Tapi, mana orang-orang yang kau maksud?" ujarku sambil mempersiapkan diri untuk melarikan diri, tapi tidak tanpa meletakkan kartu pertanda bahwa aku sudah selesai pada Hatsune yang sedang tidur.

"Entahlah, tapi bukankah itu baik kalau mereka tidak melakukan apapun pada permatamu bukan?" ujar Milai seperti sedang menduga-duga siapa orang-orang yang dia katakan itu. Dasar! Padahal dia yang memberitahuku bahwa ada pengganggu, tapi dia sendiri tidak yakin!

Baiklah, aku membenarkan yang bagian terakhir. Hanya ada satu pencuri yang diperlukan disini, yaitu aku, 'Cinderella'.

Aku menelan permataku yang terasa sangat masam dan… memiliki rasa bawang yang amat sangat kuat, membuatku harus menutup hidung, padahal aku menelan, tidak mencium. Tapi, ada sedikit rasa manis di dalam benda ini. Yah, setidaknya masih lebih baik dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Aku duduk di bibir jendela, hendak melarikan diri, saat pintu kamar terbuka secara paksa karena didobrak oleh seseorang. Spontan aku berbalik, dan disana berdiri Len, dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, memandang mataku dengan tatapan yang sangat lurus, membuatku seakan-akan di lem di tempatku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi mataku juga memandang matanya, dan kami hanya saling pandang dalam diam yang menyelimuti kami.

Tepat saat aku mengedipkan mata, aku menyadari bahwa sudah terpasang borgol di salah satu pergelangan tanganku. Aku melihat bahwa bagian satunya terpasang di pergelangan lengan Len. Aku segera bersiap untuk membuka borgol itu, saat Len buka mulut.

"Kenapa kau muncul Cinderella?" tanyanya dengan nada yang terdengar tegas. Aku tahu bahwa yang dia maksud bukanlah kemunculanku hari ini, namun kenapa aku muncul _sejak awal _tepatnya, 2 bulan yang lalu.

Aku terdiam sebentar, lalu aku melihat keluar dan melihat ke bawah, mendapati bahwa orang-orang sudah mulai berdatangan. Waktu yang sangat tepat untuk melarikan diri dari tempat ini, karena waktuku terbatas.

Aku segera menjawab, "Karena aku harus melakukan ini. Tak ada jalan lain," jawabku sekenanya. Jika aku adalah Rin… mungkin aku akan berkata bahwa aku ingin '_kita_' kembali seperti dulu, tapi itu tidak mungkin kukatakan pada Len dalam wujud Cinderella.

Tanpa mempedulikan reaksi Len, aku melepaskan borgol yang berada di pergelangan tanganku. Borgol itu jatuh ke lantai, sementara aku menahan nafasku, meminta sepasang sayap sehingga aku bisa meninggalkan tempatku sebelum jam selesai berdentang dan melompat dari jendela.

Sayap yang kuharapkan muncul di punggungku, dan aku sempat berbalik untuk melihat wajah Len. Len sudah sibuk memanggil para polisi untuk mengejarku, meski aku tahu dia tahu bahwa itu adalah hal yang sia-sia belaka.

Aku terbang meninggalkan Len, saat sesuatu menghalangi jalanku untuk pergi. Aku berhenti di tempatku dengan melayang, sambil melihat siapa yang ada disana. Aku tahu bahwa waktuku tidak terlalu banyak, tapi aku merasakan hawa sihir yang ada di sekitarku, dan ketahuilah jumlahnya sangat besar!

Aku melihat ke arah mereka, iya, mereka, di sebuah gedung yang berhadapan denganku, aku melihat dua orang berdiri di atasnya. Satu dari mereka memiliki rambut berwarna biru yang sangat muda, sementara yang satu memiliki rambut berwarna pink yang juga sangat muda. Aku sangat yakin bahwa mereka berdua adalah cewek…

"Siapa… kalian?" tanyaku dengan masih melayang di langit. Aku tahu bahwa jam sudah selesai berdentang, tapi aku tidak berubah sama sekali. Apa mungkin karena aku berada di sekitar mereka?

"Perkenalkan kami adalah pasangan pencuri Tweedledee dan Tweedledum senang berkenalan denganmu, Cinderella" ujar cewek dengan rambut biru muda. Saat dia menyebut nama yang pertama, dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, lalu nama selanjutnya, dia menunjuk orang di sampingnya.

Aku tetap terdiam di tempatku melihat mereka. Jadi mereka adalah sekumpulan orang yang dikatakan Milait tadi… tapi, aku tidak begitu yakin bahwa kekuatan mereka masih ada di bawahku… kekuatan mereka bukanlah hal yang bisa kuanggap enteng… sama sekali.

"Mudah saja. Kami berniat untuk mengambil permata milikmu itu. Milet Loveheart akan kami persembahkan pada putri kami," ujar Tweedledum dengan wajah tenang dan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Wajahnya tersenyum ramah, namun aku yakin bahwa dia benar-benar bermaksud untuk melakukannya.

"Tentu saja aku menolak…" ujarku tanpa pikir panjang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka inginkan dari Milait, tapi aku merasa bahwa aku tidak boleh memberikan Milait pada siapapun, terlebih lagi pada mereka.

"Sayang sekali…" ujar Tweedledee dengan wajah yang terlihat menakutkan. Aku yakin bahwa aku melihat sesuatu di sekitarnya, yang terlihat sangat berbahaya. Aku memang tahu tentang dunia yang kumasuki, namun aku tidak tahu bahwa aku akan melakukan pertarungan dengan menggunakan sihir!

"_Rin… lebih baik kau segera menghilang dari hadapan mereka… sekarang juga!_" ujar Milait dari dalam pikiranku.

"_E-… ba-baiklah…_"jawabku. Aku bahkan tak merasa yakin bahwa aku bisa menghindari atau melawan orang seperti dia… mereka.

Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar sebuah mantra sihir yang dibisikkan di telingaku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengulangnya… dan menghilang dari tempat itu, menuju ke dalam rumah Len.

Aku merasa bahwa aku takut… mata mereka yang tidak ragu-ragu untuk membunuhku. Aku tidak tahu apa aku akan selamat jika aku bertemu dengan mereka lagi… tapi, di sisi lain aku tidak mau memberikan Milait kepada mereka.

Aku memperhatikan refleksi tubuh kelinciku di genangan air. Aku memandangi telingaku, tempat dimana Milait terpasang. Apa sebenarnya… rahasia Milait?

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku hanya menghela nafas di dalam kamarku. Cinderella… dia sudah pergi dan membawa keberhasilan pula. Tapi yang membuatku sangat bingung adalah ketika aku melihatnya lagi untuk yang kedua kali karena aku bisa melihatnya dengan lebih jelas.<p>

Matanya berwarna biru Sapphir yang sangat dalam… warna rambutnya Silver… dan berkilauan di bawah terangnya cahaya rembulan. Tatapannya itu benar-benar membuatku tercekat. Meski kami hanya berbicara sebentar, aku bisa memperhatikan tubuhnya yang sangatlah… pas untuknya.

Tapi, aku tidak paham alasannya melakukan semua ini… kata-kata yang dia ucapkan berdengung di kepalaku dan terus menerus diputar di dalam sana tanpa henti.

"_Karena aku harus melakukan ini. Tak ada jalan lain,"_

Cinderella… kenapa kau harus melakukan ini? Apa memang tidak ada jalan lain bagimu? Apa kau akan mengatakan semuanya padaku? Kenapa aku terus memikirkanmu?

Aku menghela nafas lagi, kukepalkan tanganku ke udara, dan berjanji pada diriku sendiri, "Aku pasti akan menangkapmu Cinderella! Lihat saja kau nanti!" ujarku dalam hati.

Benar, untuk bertemu dengan Cinderella sekali lagi… aku akan terus menerus mengejarnya. Aku tak akan pernah berhenti mengejarnya. Hanya itu saja yang bisa kulakukan untuk menemukan semua jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang kumiliki. Aku tahu bahwa hanya satu orang yang bisa mengerti perasaanku ini… Rin… Rin pasti mengerti.

"Rin…" ulangku.

Kenapa setiap kali aku memikirkan Cinderella, aku selalu saja memikirkan Rin? Hah, mungkin aku hanya kebanyakan berpikir, jadi aku memikirkan dua hal sekaligus dalam sekali pikir.

Aku memutar tubuhku, mungkin aku benar-benar butuh tidur sekarang…

* * *

><p>Hmm, dimana ini?<p>

Aku melihat sekeliling, namun yang kulihat hanyalah interior dari sebuah kastil dengan gaya Abad Pertengahan. Tapi, mungkin saja ini hanya sebuah mansion dengan interior seperti itu. Yang jelas tempat ini menyeramkan.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan tindakan ceroboh? Aku yakin bahwa aku belum memberi kalian sihir untuk menghadapinya," aku mendengar suara seorang perempuan berbicara dari ruangan lain. Suaranya terdengar sangat dalam dan juga sangat menakutkan…

Hah? Perempuan? Kenapa ada perempuan di sekitar sini?

Aku berjalan, atau, yah… bergerak lah pokoknya, untuk mencapai tempat dimana suara itu berada. Aku harus merasa beruntung, karena orang yang perempuan itu ajak bicara belum mengatakan apapun, hingga aku sampai di tempat dimana aku bisa mendengar mereka dengan lebih jelas… Hell, aku bahkan sudah bisa melihat penampilan mereka!

Di hadapanku terdapat seorang perempuan dengan pakaian yang terlihat indah, namun dia memakai jubah yang menutupi wajahnya hingga tidak terlihat. Aku hanya bisa melihat rambutnya yang berwarna merah tua, menjulur dari jubahnya itu. Sementara di hadapannya terdapat seorang gadis dan juga seorang laki-laki dengan menggunakan pakaian pelayan, berlutut pada perempuan itu. Si Gadis memiliki rambut berwarna biru muda yang lumayan panjang dan diikat dengan gaya _twintail_ ke belakang, sementara laki-laki itu memiliki rambut berwarna pink yang sangat muda dengan potongan pendek.

"Kami minta maaf, Nona," ujar kedua orang itu dengan menunduk dalam-dalam.

Sikap dari 'Nona' itu berubah, lalu dengan suara yang lembut namun mencekam dia berkata, "Jika kalian berusaha untuk melakukannya lagi. **Kupastikan**, aku menghukum kalian secara pribadi. Tapi, aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan Cinderella mendapat kekuatan lebih dari ini, jadi gagalkan setiap usahanya. Dan itu tadi adalah **perintah **kalian, Tweedledee… Tweedledum," ujar 'Nona' sambil berbalik dari kedua pelayannya itu.

Aku hanya berdiri termangu di tempat aku berdiri. Aku sudah mencubit diriku sendiri, dan ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi, dan dari pandangan 'Nona' itu, aku yakin dia menyadari keberadaanku. Dari sudut pandangku, aku bisa melihat senyum licik yang terukir dengan jelas dibalik tudung jubahnya saat dia melewati tempatku beridir tadi.

"Dia akan turun sendiri untuk membantuku," ujarnya tak lama kemudian sebelum menghilang.

Aku benar-benar memiliki _feeling_ yang buruk tentang perempuan itu. Belum lagi dia menyebutkan tentang Cinderella. Apa mungkin dia musuh dari Cinderella? Dan siapa kedua pelayannya yang bernama aneh itu?

"Jika itu merupakan perintah Nona… maka kami akan terus melakukan hal yang sama seperti Cinderella…" ujar pelayan yang cewek dengan nada yang lirih.

"Hingga kami berhasil mendapatkan 'benda' itu, nona Aurora…" ujar pelayan cowok dengan menunduk dalam-dalam.

Eh? Apa ini hanya aku atau mereka benar-benar terlihat depresi?

Belum sempat aku memikirkan jawabannya, sesuatu yang bersinar dengan terang membutakan mataku. Aku menghalangi cahaya itu dengan tangan, namun aku bisa merasakan bahwa aku terbangun… dari dalam mimpi yang bukan mimpi ini.

* * *

><p>Yang kuketahui adalah aku melakukan semuanya dengan Auto mode, dan saat aku sadar dari lamunanku, aku sudah ada di dalam ruang kelas. Aku mendengar ribut-ribut karena Rin yang sudah menjadi 'Putri' kelas, duduk lagi di sampingku. Wajahnya tersenyum ke arahku dan dia melambaikan tangannya sedikit.<p>

Aku hanya tersenyum padanya sedikit, tapi sedikit terkejut akan sebuah penampakan dari dalam pikiranku, yang seakan memperlihatkan Rin sebagai Cinderella. Tapi itu… tidak mungkin bukan?

Oh ya, omong-omong hari ini Piko masuk ke kelas, dan dia sepertinya melihat Rin dengan cara yang aneh. Entah di antara terkejut, penasaran, atau mungkin… sudah kepincut pada Rin?

"Kau mirip dengan Len… apa kau berhubungan dengannya? Ah, omong-omong namaku Utatane Piko, kau boleh memanggilku Piko," tanya Piko dengan gaya yang sangat to the point.

Rin melihat ke arahnya dan tersenyum, lalu dia segera menjawab, "Tidak, tidak berhubungan darah. Tapi aku temannya dulu, dan namaku adalah Kagamine Rin, panggil saja aku Rin, Piko-kun," ujar Rin dengan cara yang tenang dan senyum ramah di wajahnya.

Dalam waktu yang singkat, Piko dan Rin sudah berbincang-bincang dengan serunya seakan-akan teman lama. Aku memandang mereka dengan cemberut. Aku kesal bahwa yang duduk di depan Rin adalah Piko… dan senyum Rin ditujukan pada Piko… semua yang kulihat hanya membuat kepalaku yang pening jadi makin pening.

Mungkin aku harus bersyukur bahwa Liu tidak datang ke kelasku hari ini… atau mungkin rasa jengkelku akan bertambah menjadi dua kali lipatnya. Ini juga pertama kalinya aku berterima kasih pada bel jam pelajaran, karena itu berarti, Piko harus menyingkir dari sisi Rin. Sigh… kenapa aku jadi posesif soal Rin begini?

"Leeeeen~" aku mendengar suara panggilan yang berasal dari samping mejaku. Aku melihat ke arah pemilik suara, dan melihat Rin yang sudah ada di sampingku, memelukku dari samping.

"Ada apa Rin?" tanyaku dengan nada yang baik, aku tidak mau kehilangan Rin.

"Aku sudah berbincang-bincang dengan Piko, dan dia mengajakku untuk makan bersama dengan kelompoknya, dan yang dia maksud pasti denganmu dan Liu-senpai bukan? Jadi, ayo!" ujar Rin menjelaskan dengan singkat.

Aku merasa bahwa bibirku jadi maju karena cemberut. Jadi karena aku berteman dengan Liu… huh… apa Rin bahkan mengingat keberadaanku disini?

"Kalau soal makan siang, apa aku boleh ikut juga?" aku mendengar sebuah suara yang tidak asing dari belakang. Dengan segera aku berbalik ke belakang dan melihat pemilik dari suara itu… Miku.

"Hatsune…-san…" ujarku dengan tidak percaya.

Disana berdiri Hatsune-san dengan wajah yang terlihat cerah ceria, berbeda dengan wajah yang selalu dia gunakan pada tiap harinya… wajah yang kuingat saat kami berdua berada di SMP dulu. Wajah dari 'Miku' bukanlah 'Hatsune'.

"Duh, Len! Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan nama keluarga? Kita teman bukan? Jadi panggil aku Miku seperti dulu. Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama dengan Rin-chan pula?" ujarnya dengan tertawa kecil. Kuakui dia terlihat imut dengan tawanya itu.

Aku masih tidak bisa percaya bahwa Ha-… maksudku Miku benar-benar kembali. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Aku tidak peduli, tapi aku senang dia kembali. Dengan segera aku mengiyakan tawarannya.

Aneh, Rin terlihat tidak terlalu senang dengan kenyataan bahwa Miku dan aku kembali menjadi teman baik. Selama perjalanan, dia menggandeng tanganku dengan cemberut. Piko dan Miku sepertinya tidak menyadari perubahan sikap Rin, dan tetap berbicara dengan santai selama perjalanan.

Saat kami sampai di tempat makan yang biasa, aku dikejutkan dengan keberadaan seorang cewek lain selain Liu, yang sudah ada di sana sejak tadi. Mereka berdua tertawa bersama dengan sangat harmonis. Hell, saat aku melihatnya, mereka terlihat serupa! Untung saja aku tahu bahwa yang berbicara dengan Liu adalah seorang cewek. Tapi, aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya.

"Ah, kalian sudah disini rupanya. Perkenalkan dia adalah murid pertukaran pelajaran Jepang dengan Inggris…" ujar Liu yang kemudian mengenalkan gadis yang ada di sampingnya.

Aneh, gadis itu membuatku merasakan de javu..

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua. Namaku adalah Rui Akane Aurora," ujarnya dengan logat Eropa yang cukup kental. Dia benar-benar berasal dari Inggris…

Tapi, yang kuketahui dengan jelas saat aku melihat mata Liu pada Rui hanya satu. Liu jatuh cinta pada gadis itu… dengan segera aku melihat ke arah Rin yang tidak tahu tentang hal itu, namun terlihat sangat cemburu. Piko dan Miku sepertinya tidak menyadari tentang udara di antara Rin dengan Rui.

Tepat saat itulah ponselku berbunyi. Aku mengangkatnya dan aku mendengar suara yang familier di seberang sana, suara dari Cinderella sendiri. Aku mendengarkannya memberiku peringatan untuk tujuannya selanjutnya. Cih, kenapa semuanya jadi sangat membingungkan seperti ini!

(Di Kepolisian)

Seorang polisi berlari dengan cepat menuju ke kantor dari Kepala Kepolisian wilayah itu. Dia membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan cara… yang terlalu keras hingga terdengar suara gebrakan yang keras di ruangan itu.

"Inspektur Eagle Emblem telah dijadikan sasaran!"

"Lagi?"

"Bukan hanya Cinderella! Tapi ada dua pencuri yang mengincar itu pula!"

*sigh*…

"Kenapa menjadi pencuri sekarang jadi populer begini ya?"

* * *

><p><em>N.B. : Sampai jumpa tengah malam nanti Inspektur…<em>

_~Cinderella~_

* * *

><p>Rina: Yup~ udah begini saja deh di chapter ini. Benar-benar cepat plot na~ *senyum2 sendiri<p>

Rui: Ah, akhirnya aku muncul juga~

Mel: Bagus bukan? Dan oh ya, Miku akan menjadi lebih penting mulai dari insiden ini!

Rin: Yah, terserahlah, pokoknya cerita na makin gaje aja kayak na…

Len: Yang bikin ja gaje begitu…

Rina: Sudahlah~ yang jelas, jangan lupa untuk review! Kalo mau silahkan flame saja! Rina akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki kualitas fic Rina, sehingga makin bagus!

**Preview for Chapter 5 –The Wheel of Fate–:**

"**Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka, Cinderella?"**

"**Aku tidak tahu apapun, dan aku juga tidak melakukan apapun, Inspektur"**

"**Apa aku… mengambil langkah yang salah hanya untuk bersamamu? Jawab aku,"**

"**Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sesuatu bersama? Seperti teman!"**

"**Sudah dengar tentang legenda Festival Kebudayaan tidak? Jika kau bersama dengan pasanganmu saat kembang api penutup, kalian akan bersama selamanya!"**


	5. Chapter 5 : The Wheel of Fate!

Rina: Ye, ye, lalala! Lalala ye ye~ *stress meter dikuadratkan

Rin: Si BakAuthor edan lagi…

Len: Kayak dia ndak pernah edan saja, Rin…

Rui: Yah, yang jelas, kita harus baca disclaimer… *buka disclaimer* Ah, lumayan pendek! Biar aku saja yang baca~

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Rina. Story brought with Love.**

Rin: Aneh bener bagian akhir na…

Len: Yah, siapa juga yang mikirin, sekarang ke story na ja deh!

Rin: Betul juga, minna jangan lupa untuk review karena BakAuthor Rina sedang masa2 gampang ngambek!

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kerja bagus Ella. Kekuatanmu benar-benar naik dalam tingkatan yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh!" ujar suara cempreng yang keluar dari dalam sebuah permata.<p>

Seorang gadis yang memiliki pakaian putih bersih (Ingat, bukan Kuntilanak!) terbang di atas gedung-gedung tinggi di kota. Rambutnya yang berwarna silver menari-nari dimainkan angin. Gadis itu memiliki nama Cinderella, atau Ella.

"Meski begitu, beberapa permata incaran kita juga diambil mereka," ujar Ella dengan wajah yang sedikit serius. Matanya mencari-cari sesuatu yang mungkin menghalanginya.

Terjadi keheningan di langit malam itu. Baik permata yang disebut Ella sebagai Milait, ataupun Ella sendiri tidak berniat untuk berbicara. Memang mereka sempat gagal beberapa kali dalam aksi mereka.

Eh? Apa yang mereka lakukan memangnya? Karena cerita awalnya sangatlah berbelit-belit seperti hutan belantara, dimudahkan saja menjadi mencuri permata. Ella dan Milait adalah pencuri permata, dan mereka ternyata memiliki saingan yang sudah berhasil mengambil permata incaran mereka. Tapi, di dalam hati Ella, masih ada yang lain yang lebih dipikirkannya dibandingkan permata-permata itu.

Ella begini-begini juga masih punya masalah cinta. Dia merasa cemburu akan kedekatan cowok yang ditaksirnya dengan teman sekelasnya, dan juga cemburu karena teman masa kecilnya dekat dengan teman sekelasnya. Belum lagi cowok sekelasnya yang sering berbicara dengannya tentang teman sekelas yang dekat dengan teman masa kecilnya. Yang jelas, yang namanya cinta itu pelik! Itulah kesimpulan yang ditarik Ella.

Setelah beberapa lama terbang, Ella mendarat di salah satu pekarangan rumah, rumahnya untuk sementara waktu lebih tepatnya. Saat Ella menyentuh tanah, tubuhnya segera berubah menjadi seekor kelinci rumahan dengan Milait yang berubah menjadi anting, terpasang di telinganya.

Itulah ritual sehari-hari Ella selama 3-4 bulan ini. Meskipun dia sudah mampu bertahan dari pagi hari hingga saat dimana dia harus mencuri lagi, rasanya masih ada yang kurang. Tapi, dia memutuskan untuk santai dan menikmati waktunya yang terbatas saja.

Di tempat lain, seorang cowok dengan rambut berwarna dirty blond berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya dengan sangat gelisah. Penyebabnya ada segunung, dan segunung bukanlah jumlah yang sedikit sama sekali. Dia terus menerus melihat sebuah kalung dengan insignia R&L, inisial namanya dan juga nama teman masa kecilnya yang paling berharga, Rin, dan juga namanya sendiri Len. Tatapan matanya terlihat sedih sekaligus kelelahan. Kenapa?

Pertama, seorang gadis yang entah kenapa harus menjadi sangat cantik dan menarik, selama 3-4 bulan ini merupakan pencuri permata yang dikejar-kejarnya, Cinderella. Dan itu ditambahkan dengan perubahan-perubahan sikap dari pemilik-pemilik permata yang permatanya berhasil dicuri Cinderella. Len yakin dia melihat klien pertamanya, Merlinne, menyapanya saat dia dan ayahnya pergi ke pesta perusahaan yang akan segera dia kelola.

Kedua, teman dekatnya yang lebih tua setahun darinya, Akane Liu, seakan harus naksir pada teman sekelasnya yang baru tinggal disini beberapa bulan Rui Akane Aurora. Belum ditambah fakta bahwa Rui seperti pinang dibelah dua-nya Liu, hanya saja versi cewek.

Ketiga, Rin, entah bagaimana caranya bisa naksir pada Liu, padahal Liu suka dengan Rui. Yang membuat masalah ini makin membingungkan adalah Rui yang sepertinya juga punya rasa pada Liu. Hanya butuh beberapa saat saja bagi mereka untuk segera berpacaran.

Keempat dan merupakan yang terakhir. Len tidak terima bahwa Rin naksir Liu. Kenapa? Mudah saja, karena Len tanpa dia sadari sudah naksir pada Rin. Tapi, di sisi lain, Len juga selalu menanti kemunculan Cinderella setiap malamnya. Jadi, dia menyukai Rin, tapi dia juga menyukai Cinderella.

Nah, sekarang apa yang harus dia selesaikan dulu? Poin pertama hingga kedua mungkin akan segera beres dalam waktu dekat. Poin ketiga mungkin akan membuatnya sakit jan-… hati, karena mungkin Rin akan menangis dan yang keempat… mungkin itu akan sangat mustahil untuk diselesaikan.

Karena capek berpikir, Len memutuskan untuk tidur saja. Mungkin dia bisa berpikir lebih jernih setelah tidur malam yang cukup…

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku menguap lebar-lebar saat aku berjalan menuju ke sekolah. Meski kekuatanku pulih lebih cepat sekarang, aku merasa sedikit mengantuk karena harus bangun pada malam hari, tidur lagi, lalu bangun lagi beberapa jam kemudian. Hal-hal itu benar-benar membuatku yang pecinta guling, bantal, dan juga kasur tersiksa.<p>

Aku memakai kalung permata yang selalu kupakai kemanapun aku pergi seperti biasanya. Tak akan ada yang tahu bahwa permata itu sebenarnya adalah Milait, dan aku adalah Cinderella. Siapa yang akan mengira bahwa Cinderella adalah seorang Kagamine Rin? Hehehe.

Oke, itu tidak lucu karena aku tidak berniat melucu.

Yang jelas, karena aku benar-benar mengantuk tanpa sadar aku menabrak seseorang atau sesuatu atau _something_ atau _someone_. Aku harus bersyukur bahwa aku berjalan di jalan yang tidak becek, ada becak, dan ada ojek.

Aku baru akan menyentak siapapun itu, saat aku melihat bahwa itu merupakan Liu-senpai. Dia terlihat kaget, tapi dengan cekatan dia membereskan barang-barangku yang terjatuh dan memberikan tasku kembali. Oke, aku mungkin tidak akan mencuci tas ini selama beberapa lama.

"Rin-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Liu-senpai dengan menawarkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri.

Aku kicep, dan hanya mengangguk cepat-cepat sambil mengambil tangannya dan berdiri. Aku yakin sekali bahwa dadaku langsung kebut-kebutan mengejar jeruk pelari. Mungkin wajahku sudah sangat panas seperti air mendidih.

Liu-senpai kemudian mengajakku berangkat bersama, dan kami berbincang-bincang sedikit, meski sedikit tidak nyambung. Tapi, aku sangat menikmati saat-saat kami bersama, berdua saja, hingga…

"Liu, Rin-san! Ohayou!" teriak seseorang dari halte bus yang ada di dekat sekolah. Disana berdiri rival terbesarku dalam merebutkan Liu-senpai. Seorang anak pertukaran pelajar dari Inggris hingga naik ke kelas 3, Rui Akane Aurora.

Akane-senpai adalah seorang kakak perempuan yang sangat baik. Dia selalu berusaha membantuku dan amat sangat lembut. Etika orang Eropa-nya tampak dengan sangat jelas di setiap gerak geriknya. Matanya yang berwarna merah bata tampak sangat berkilauan dan didukung dengan matanya yang lentik. Rambut berwarna merahnya yang **sangat** panjang memiliki warna merah api yang sangat indah. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan nilainya yang sangat bagus, straight A+'s! Nah, aku baru saja mengatakannya.

"Ohayou Rui," ujar Liu-senpai dengan ramah kepada Akane-senpai. Jangan lupakan senyuman Liu-senpai yang hangat disana.

Aku membungkuk sekilas kepada Akane-senpai, sebelum menjawab, "_Ohayou gozaimasu_ Akane-senpai," jawabku dengan berusaha untuk bersikap sesopan mungkin.

Aku melihat dia tersenyum sekilas, sebelum berkata, "Kan sudah kubilang seribu kali, panggil aku Rui, Rin-san! Oh ya Liu. Omong-omong kau sudah dapat pesanku tentang rencana Festival belum? Bukannya kau harus memberikan laporan pada Ted hari ini? Tapi sejak kemarin kau tidak membalas pesanku sama sekali. Aku lelah menunggu selama berjam-jam sampai aku tertidur," ujar Akane-senpai membuka pembicaraan pada Liu-senpai.

"Ah! Gawat, aku benar-benar lupa! Rui, kau masih ada simpanan tentang data itu padamu kan? Bantulah temanmu yang sedang merana ini," ujar Liu-senpai ditambah dengan aksi memohon.

"Yah, padahal seharusnya kau yang mengawasiku, tapi kenapa jadi terbalik begini?" gerutu Akane-senpai sambil mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan memberikan sebuah map berwarna merah kepada Liu-senpai.

Aku memang cemburu atas perhatian Liu-senpai yang disita, tapi aku merasa sedikit penasaran akan festival yang dimaksud oleh mereka berdua. Tapi, sebelum aku sempat bertanya, mereka sudah pergi meninggalkanku sambil bercakap-cakap tentang 'Festival'.

Seharian pun… aku langsung merasa _bad mood_. Kenapa Akane-senpai dan Liu-senpai akrab, ya? Padahal aku juga ada disana, tapi mereka seperti tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Mereka seakan mengganggapku hanya orang biasa yang numpang lewat.

Haah… atau jangan-jangan… Akane-senpai juga menyukai Liu-senpai sama sepertiku? Kalau iya, apa mungkin aku bisa mengalahkannya untuk mendapatkan Liu-senpai?

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di sekitarku, tapi pikiranku yang simpang siur, berhasil disadarkan oleh Milait dengan sangat suksesnya. Dia berteriak-teriak tak jelas tepat di samping pusat kesadaranku, jika aku punya satu.

"ELLLLLAAAA!" teriak Milait dengan suara yang dikeraskan dengan megaphone lalu dengan loud speaker ditambah dengan ratusan pengeras suara.

Aku baru menyadari bahwa kini aku sudah ada di tempat targetku berikutnya. Milait sudah mengatur sesuatu, sehingga orang-orang di dalam kediaman ini mengira aku hanyalah pelayan yang sudah lama bekerja disana, dan merupakan pelayan utama dari targetku. Mwahaha, aku merasa iblis sekarang.

"Eh, ada apa?" tanyaku dengan heran. Aku berkata begitu sambil menggaruk punggung leherku yang terasa tegang entah kenapa. Aku merasa sedikit kurang nyaman karena aku harus mengubah warna rambutku menjadi kehitaman dan memakai lensa kontak berwarna keemasan.

"Jangan 'Eh, ada apa?' aku _baka_! Aku sudah berteriak-teriak ribuan kali, dan kau hanya bilang 'Mmm' kalau tidak 'Iyaaa' jika aku bertanya padamu! Bengong itu juga ada batasannya!" omel Milait tanpa titik atau koma diperkataannya.

Eh, memang aku pergi dalam auto mode selama itu? Ah, kalau kuhitung-hitung berarti selama… seharian lebih beberapa… menit, mungkin?

"Ma-maaf deh Milait… memang ada apa?" ujarku sambil meminta maaf.

"Baiklah akan kuu-… PANGGIL AKU MILET DULU!" ujar Milait ehh… Malit?

"I-iya deh…" ujarku dengan pelan-pelan.

Aku mulai memfokuskan pikiranku pada pekerjaan yang kini sudah ada dihadapanku. Sekarang aku berada di salah satu kediaman anak satu sekolahku, yang memiliki permata berikutnya. Aku tidak merasakan aura dari Twedledee ataupun Twedledum sama sekali, mungkin mereka tidak datang hari ini?

Len, tentu saja seperti biasa datang, dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan berusaha untuk membantu orang itu untuk menjaga permata yang kuincar. Yah, setidaknya Len berhasil nyaris menangkapku beberapa kali. Yah, tapi itu juga karena aku hanya ingin melihat…

Aku segera menghapus pikiranku yang satu itu. Aku kan menyukai Liu-senpai! Kenapa aku memikirkan tentang keinginanku untuk melihat Len lagi saat menjadi Cinderella? Yah, pasti itu hanyalah pikiran aneh yang dibuat oleh otakku gara-gara terlalu sering bertemu Len pada malam hari.

Aku hanya mengikuti perintah dari anak itu hingga jam berdentang, dan saatnya 'Cinderella' untuk datang tiba. Dengan secepat kilat, aku mengambil permata yang dia miliki dan menelannya. Setelah beberapa kali menelan permata, aku sudah sedikit kebal dengan rasa permata-permata aneh ini. Tapi, yang satu ini memiliki rasa yang sangat manis, bahkan terlalu manis. Permata yang kudapat ini seakan-akan memiliki wangi mawar yang menyengat.

Tapi, entah apa yang ada dipikiranku, aku bertemu dengan Len lagi, tapi di luar. Sepertinya Len sudah bisa menduga ke arah mana aku akan melarikan diri setelah melakukan aksiku. Oke, kuakui Len memang pintar dalam menduga hal-hal yang sulit begini. Mungkin aku harus sedikit lebih menghargai otaknya… sedikit.

"Ah, sepertinya aku ketahuan," ujarku pada Len saat mendarat di tanah setelah melompat dari entah lantai berapa, rumah targetku malam ini.

Saat aku hendak melompat pergi, Len dengan kemampuan atletisnya yang diatas rata-rata menangkap tanganku dan… memelukku! Seorang Kagamine Len memelukku dari belakang! Ga-gawat, aku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya dan nafasnya di… hwaa, hentikan otak mesum!

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka, Cinderella?" Len bertanya dengan berbisik di telingaku. Kalau saja aku tidak menyukai Liu-senpai… mungkin Len akan segera membuatku terkena asma.

"A-apa maksudmu?" jawabku dengan berusaha untuk tetap tenang, tapi amat sangat sulit!

"Orang-orang yang permatanya kau curi kini berubah drastis. Apa yang menyebabkan semua itu? Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada mereka?" ucap Len lagi, tapi sekarang dengan lebih jelas.

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena aku memang tidak tahu. Dengan segera aku meminta bantuan kepada Malit untuk segera melepaskanku dari posisi yang ahemtidaknyamanahem secepat mungkin. Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa aku benar-benar tertangkap oleh Len!

Hmm, aneh, kenapa aku merasa bahwa aku pernah mendengar yang terakhir itu ya?

"_Dasar ceroboh. Tutup matamu dan saat aku memerintahkanmu untuk membuka mata, segera melompat dan melarikan diri_," ujar Malit dari dalam pikiranku.

Aku hanya mengangguk dalam pikiran, dan menunggu, berusaha untuk menyingkirkan semua hal yang menyangkut tentang keberadaan Len di belakangku. Saat itulah aku segera mendengar kode dari Malit di kepalaku tentunya, dan membuka mataku.

Cahaya berwarna kemerahan bersinar dengan terang, dan tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera melompat ke udara dan mengucapkan mantra untuk memunculkan sayap yang sudah sangat kuhafal dan segera naik ke langit.

Aku melihat ke arah Len sekali lagi, dan segera mengeluarkan kartu yang selalu kukirimkan, dan memberikan jawabanku disana. Aku merasakan tulisan yang mulai bermunculan, sebelum melemparkannya ke arah Len dan segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Aku minta maaf Len, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku sekarang sedang galau lagi untuk yang entah keberapa kali. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa wajahku hangat, dan aku masih menyimpan baik-baik kartu yang ada di tanganku. Aku sangat menyadari bahwa itu pemberian dari Cinderella.<p>

Aku melihat kartu itu, sambil memutar ulang kejadian tadi. Tubuhku bergerak sendiri dan memeluknya. Oke, kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku melakukannya? Aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu menahu! Tubuhku bergerak sendiri, dan memeluknya.

Tubuh Cinderella terkesan ramping, dan juga sedikit lebih pendek dariku. Rambutnya yang berwarna silver memiliki wangi bunga-bungaan dan kulitnya sangat mulus dan putih. Tapi, saat aku menyentuhnya, rasanya Cinderella akan segera menghilang bersama dengan angin, dan itu membuat pikiranku takut dan juga cemas.

Aku menggulingkan tubuhku dan membaca kembali kata-kata yang tertulis di kartu yang sekarang ada di tanganku. Dia mengubah tanda tangannya dan memintaku memanggilnya begitu…

* * *

><p><em>Aku tidak tahu apapun, dan juga tidak melakukan apapun, Inspektur…<em>

_~Ella~_

* * *

><p>Apa mungkin aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya? Pada seorang gadis yang hanya muncul pada tengah malam, dan segera menghilang sesaat setelah seseorang melihatnya? Bagaimana bisa aku seorang Polisi jatuh cinta pada seorang Pencuri seperti Ella?<p>

Aku buru-buru bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Sepertinya… aku baru saja mengatakan kepada diriku sendiri bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada Ella. Apa karena aku berharap bahwa kami bertemu bukan sebagai polisi dan kriminal, lambat laun aku tidak bisa lari darinya? Apa dengan menjadi polisi, aku akan menjadi lebih dekat dengan Ella daripada orang lain? Apa mungkin… ada harapan bagiku untuk menemukannya dan memilikinya?

Aku merebahkan tubuhku lagi di tempat tidur, sambil merasakan kehangatan tubuh Ella yang tersisa di jari jemari tanganku. Lembutnya rambut Ella masih terasa di sana, seperti sihir yang tidak akan membiarkan siapapun yang menyentuhnya melarikan diri.

"Apa aku… mengambil langkah yang salah hanya untuk bersamamu? Jawab aku… Ella…" gumamku sambil menutup mataku dengan tangan.

Tapi, aku merasa sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan hatiku saat aku memikirkan tentang Ella. Wajah Rin yang dulu selalu tersenyum, memalingkan tubuhnya dariku dan pergi meninggalkanku. Matanya yang biru itu menampakkan tatapan terluka yang sangat mendalam.

Sigh… kenapa aku merasa galau berat seperti ini?

* * *

><p><strong>Someone POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aku pulang!" ujarku seraya menutup pintu mansion rumah yang ada di belakangku dengan pelan-pelan. Itu hanyalah kebiasaan saja.<p>

Saat itulah, aku melihat seorang _maid_ pribadiku yang segera menyambutku, "Ah, Ojou-sama, selamat datang!" ujarnya dengan ramah, tapi aku bisa menyadari keresahan di nada bicaranya. Aku tahu dia khawatir tentang kondisi tubuhku.

Aku hanya membalas dengan senyuman terbaikku, saat kepalaku mulai terasa sangat sakit dan dadaku sesak dan terbakar. Dengan didukung oleh tembok aku berjalan sempoyongan hingga mencapai seseorang dan keseimbanganku langsung _drop_.

Aku melihat ke atas, dan melihat wajah _butler_ terdekatku yang tampak amat sangat khawatir. Dia tahu bahwa kesadaranku akan segera habis dan _dia_ akan menggantikanku. Mataku terasa… berat…

"Selamat malam penerusku, dan selamat pagi diriku," ujar seseorang yang sangat mirip denganku, karena dia memang diriku sendiri.

"Karena aku sudah bangun, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuat pangeranmu datang kemari?" ujarnya lagi dengan nada suara yang mengejekku. Dia kemudian memberikan ekspresi penuh makna yang tidak ingin kuketahui artinya.

Apa mungkin aku bisa keluar dari kutukan ini?

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ohayou!" Rin berteriak dengan berusaha untuk tampak tenang dan ceria saat dia membuka pintu kelasnya keras-keras. Dia berusaha untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari 'insiden' kemarin.<p>

Spontan semua mata tertuju padanya. Mereka hanya terkejut bahwa Rin yang meski memang setiap hari ceria, naik tingkat menjadi berisik. Apa ada yang terjadi padanya sehingga membuatnya menjadi sangat antik?

"Ah, Rin-chan ohayou!" sapa seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna hijau teal yang dikuncir dua kesamping dan panjangnya hingga menyapu lantai, pada Rin. Wajahnya terlihat seperti sebuah boneka, dan benar-benar cantik. Tentu saja karena dia adalah seorang model dan model harus memperhatikan fisik mereka dengan teliti.

Rin yang sebenarnya sedikit cemburu dengan kedekatan gadis itu dengan Len, teman masa kecilnya, mau tak mau melunak juga, karena dia memang sangatlah baik. Namanya adalah Miku, Hatsune Miku, statusnya masih jomblo dan merupakan teman dekat Len semasa SMP.

"Ohayou Miku-chan, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Rin dengan santainya sambil mendekati kerumunan di sekitar Miku. Mereka sepertinya sedang asyik merencanakan sesuatu.

Miku dengan santai menunjukkan sebuah pamflet yang dibuat dengan sangat detail dan bagus. Disana tertulis sesuatu yang berada dalam campuran bahasa Jepang dan juga bahasa Inggris. Karena Rin bisa membaca bahasa Inggris karena dia sempat tinggal di Amerika, dia tahu apa yang tertulis secara lengkap dan jelas.

"_Culture Festival_… Festival Kebudayaan? Disini masih ada festival semacam itu ya!" ujar Rin sambil melihat Miku dengan tatapan yang disertai bintang-bintang. Sangat jelas tertulis di wajahnya bahwa sudah lama dia tidak pernah mengikuti festival semacam itu.

"Tentu saja! Kelas kita juga akan menyumbangkan pertunjukan tentunya. Eh, tapi bukannya ini sudah agak lama? Ah, benar juga! Kelas kita kan menentukannya saat Rin-chan belum ada, tentu saja dia tidak tahu! Aduh… bagaimana ini? Padahal waktu menuju hari-H hanya tersisa 2 minggu!" ujar Miku dengan wajah yang panik kuadrat.

"Ah, memang kelas kita akan melakukan apa?" tanya Rin dengan heran. Meski tidak terlalu senang tertinggal berita, setidaknya dia harus tahu tentang seluk beluknya sedikit.

"Ah, eh, yah… Rin-chan jangan marah ya… ini sedikit banyak melibatkan Len-kun…" ujar Miku dengan mengatupkan kedua tangannya di muka dan matanya dia katupkan rapat-rapat, seakan minta permohonan maaf.

Rin yang memang inosen atau sok inosen hanya mengangguk saja.

Miku menelan ludah, dan melihat ke sekeliling, seakan-akan memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar karena yang akan dia ucapkan adalah Top-secret dan sangat berbahaya. Setelah memastikan orang yang dimaksud tidak ada, Miku berkata, "Kelas kita melakukan drama Cinderella dan… Len-kun dia jadi…" Miku menahan nafasnya seakan-akan dunia akan segera hancur dengan kata-kata yang akan dia ucapkan.

Rin yang sudah sangat penasaran, mungkin dia bisa mati penasaran jika tidak mendengar lanjutannya. Mata Rin dan Miku saling berhadapan, lalu Miku berkata, "Len-kun menjadi Cinderella…" sambung Miku dengan wajah serius dan sangat ketakutan.

… Hening… tapi, tak lama kemudian reaksi Rin muncul…

"A-A-A-A-A-APAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Tepat setelah Rin berteriak, bisa didengar suara benda terjatuh dari berbagai lantai, tapi yang paling jelas terdengar adalah suara bantingan pintu kelas. Rin dan Miku yang berbicara dengan berbisik memalingkan muka mereka, dan wajah Miku berubah menjadi sangat ketakutan seperti ada singa.

Bagaimana tidak? Kagamine Len, yang baru saja mereka gosipkan berdiri di pintu, tangannya terkepal dengan kuat dan (sepertinya) merupakan penyebab engsel pintu kelas mereka harus diganti untuk yang entah keberapa kali. Dari raut mukanya yang amat sangat gelap, sepertinya dia mendengar tentang kata 'Cinderella' yang di ucapkan Miku barusan.

"O-ohayou… Len-kun…" sapa Miku dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran, dan dia segera bersembunyi di belakang Rin.

Rin yang mengerti apa yang mungkin terjadi dengan kata-kata Cinderella, karena dia paling tahu bahwa Len paling benci melakukan _crossdress_ sebagai cewek. Bukannya karena dia terlihat seperti bencong, bahkan terbalik, Len terlihat sangaaaaaaat cantik sebagai cewek. Dan itu sebabnya Len benci berperan sebagai seorang cewek.

Rin, Miku, dan sepertinya semua orang tahu, bahwa mengucapkan kata-kata 'Len berperan sebagai Cinderella' atau peran cewek lainnya, adalah sesuatu yang tabu.

Anyway, by the way, busway, bagaimana caranya Rin dan Miku meredam amarah Len yang sepertinya sudah memuncak. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana Len bisa mendengar mereka yang berbisik-bisik sendiri.

"Miku… apa yang barusan kau katakan…?" ujar Len dengan senyum yang lebar tapi terlihat sangat psycho bahkan untuk anak kecil.

Miku bersembunyi di balik Rin karena ketakutan, seakan menyerahkan nasib dari nyawanya pada Rin. Rin sendiri antara terbiasa dan juga ingin tertawa, karena sudah lama dia tidak melihat sisi Len yang satu ini. Rin sendiri sudah menyiapkan _sedikit_ rencana, karena kau tahu kan Cinderella juga mengacu pada seseorang lain?

"Ah, tidak kok Len! Miku hanya membicarakan tentang aksi Cinderella kemarin malam. Dia lolos lagi bukan?" ujar Rin dengan tersenyum. Tapi, sebenarnya dia merasa cemas dan juga aneh gara-gara insiden kemarin. Dia itu kan sebenarnya Cinderella!

Len menjadi melunak, tapi dia segera melihat ke arah lain, dan menjawab, "Iya, kau benar…" ujar Len dengan kurang bersemangat. Kemana perginya amarah nerakanya tadi?

Rin dan Miku hanya berdiri membatu saat Len segera meninggalkan mereka dan meletakkan tasnya di meja, lalu tidur… Miku menyadari bahwa Len menjadi sering tidur akhir-akhir ini, dikarenakan Cinderella yang selalu datang pada malam hari.

Rin sendiri terlalu mengantuk untuk memperhatikan, tapi dia memang tahu bahwa Len menjadi sangat mudah tidur. Tinggalkan dia selama beberapa detik, dan dia pasti sudah tidur.

* * *

><p><strong>Miku POV (<strong>_Karakter-karakter utama butuh POV sendiri XDDDD_**)**

* * *

><p>Aku menjadi khawatir akan keadaan Len. Aku tahu bahwa dia kelelahan karena pekerjaan tambahannya sebagai seorang Inspektur. Aku merasa ingatanku sedikit kacau, selama aku bekerja di dunia hiburan. Ingatanku mulai jelas setelah permata yang diincar Cinderella terlepas dari tanganku. Permata itu memang indah, tapi aku tidak tahu apa arti permata itu lagi.<p>

Aku melirik ke arah Rin yang melihat ke arah Len dengan tatapan khawatir. Jujur saja aku merasa cemburu pada Rin karena dia dekat dengan Len. Meski mereka tidak terlalu sering bertegur sapa sekarang, tapi saat mereka bersama, mereka merupakan teman yang sangatlah dekat. Dan aku berharap bahwa mereka hanyalah teman saja… karena sejujurnya aku menyukai Len. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi perasaanku menjadi terus berkembang setiap aku bertemu dengannya.

Dan karena itulah aku cemburu pada Rin…

Tapi, di sisi lain, aku juga sangat menyukai Rin. Rin itu anaknya benar-benar menarik dan juga ceria, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik semua perilakunya sehari-hari. Yah, mungkin itu hanyalah perasaanku saja kali, ya?

"Oh ya, Rin-chan! Kau juga harus tahu kalau kelas kita membuat Maid Cosplay Café juga lho!" ujarku pada Rin-chan saat kami, bersama teman-temanku dan Len makan di atap.

Teman-temanku terdiri atas Kasane Teto, pemimpinnya anak-anak cewek angkatan kami, lalu Akita Neru, si jenius komputer yang merupakan seorang _fujoshi_ yang sangat parah, aku berani bersumpah aku melihat komik Yaoi-H di dalam tasnya. Yang jelas, mereka juga merupakan putri dari orang-orang terpandang. Toh, sekolah ini isinya juga orang-orang seperti itu…

Dari cerita Len, Rin sendiri sebenarnya memiliki sebuah perusahaan di Amerika, tapi dia memilih untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di Jepang hingga selesai, baru mengurusi masalah perusahaannya itu. Teman-teman Len sendiri adalah Utatane Piko, yang kurang lebih sama seperti Neru, tapi terlihat lebih emo. Lalu, ada Akane Liu, wakil ketua OSIS, alias wakil pacarnya Teto.

Yang paling lambat muncul adalah Kasane Ted dan juga Liu, mereka sangatlah sibuk. Tapi, kini kelompok kami ditambah dengan seorang _senpai_ yang sekelas dengan Liu. Namanya Rui Akane Aurora, keturunan Inggris-Jepang, jadi bahasa Jepangnya juga sangat lancar. Kudengar Rui hanya akan tinggal hingga dia menjadi kelas 3 dan akan segera terbang kembali ke Inggris sana. Tapi, kudengar dia keturunan aristrokrat atau semacamnya…

"Cosplay?" ulang Rin sambil memasukkan jeruk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Yup, Cosplay! Disini yang paling berminat itu adalah Neru lho!" ujarku dengan bersemangat. Hehe, kalau aku ada kesempatan untuk memotret Cosplay-an Neru yang dewa itu, saat-saat seperti ini memang sangatlah pas.

Neru yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan ponsel miliknya langsung melempar apapun yang ada di dekatnya ke arahku. Kalau sudah membahas hobinya yang satu itu, Neru mudah sekali marah.

"Kita kan bekerja dalam _shift_ yang bersamaan. Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sesuatu bersama? Seperti teman!" ujar Teto dengan senang. Dia sangat suka perayaan.

"Tentu!" ujar Rin dengan bersemangat. Mungkin kekhawatiranku memang hanyalah ilusi saja. Karena Rin memang sangat baik.

Saat itu aku jadi teringat akan sesuatu. Dengan segera aku berkata, "Rin-chan sudah dengar legenda tentang Festival Kebudayaan belum?" ucapku seraya bertanya pada Rin. Aku cukup yakin bahwa Rin masih belum tahu sih…

"Memang ada apa?" tanya Rin dengan wajah inosen yang amat sangat menggemaskan. Aku melirik ke arah Neru yang sudah memotret wajah inosen Rin diam-diam dengan wajah yang memerah dan dengan tertawa cekikikan.

Aku berdehem dengan menyimpan wajah bahwa aku akan membeberkan sebuah misteri pembunuhan yang sangat pelik. Tapi, sebelum aku sempat berkata, Teto sudah memotongku,"Jika kau bersama pasanganmu atau seseorang dengan gender yang lain saat Kembang Api penutup, katanya kalian akan terus bersama selamanya!" ujar Teto dengan tersenyum-senyum. Kenapa? Karena dia dan Ted juga resmi jadian saat itu juga.

"Be-benarkah?" ujar Rin dengan mata yang berkilauan. Neru sudah harus menyumpal hidungnya denga tisu akibat tingkah laku Rin yang menggemaskan itu.

Tepat saat itu, seseorang segera menyela, "Karena kami mendengar tentang legenda itu. Panitia Festival bersama dengan OSIS akan mengadakan acara itu. Makanya kalian harus segera mencari pasangan kencan!" ujar suara seseorang yang terdengar dari belakang kami semua.

"Ah, Rui-senpai," ujar Len yang sedari tadi diam dengan refleks yang cukup cepat. Aku jadi sedikit cemburu… tapi, hanya sedikit, ingat!

Rui melambaikan tangannya pada kami semua, lalu duduk di antara Teto dan juga Rin. Aku ingat bahwa Rui termasuk salah satu anggota panitia Festival. Lalu dia segera mengikuti pembicaraan, "Ted dan Liu berkata bahwa mereka sangatlah sibuk dengan persiapan jadi tak bisa kesini. Apa sudah ada seseorang di pikiran kalian?" ujar Rui dengan santai.

"Aku tidak ada, aku belum tertarik," ujar Neru dengan cepat. Aku yakin dia memotret Rui sebagai figur gadis 3D dengan persona yang lembut dan seperti tuan putri. Dasar pikirannya….

"Wah, sayang sekali. Kalau aku tentu saja dengan Ted!" ujar Teto dengan bersemangat.

Aku melirik ke arah Len, tapi dengan segera mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, dengan gugup aku menjawab, "Mu-mungkin ada… tapi entahlah apa dia mau…" ujarku dengan menyembunyikan wajahku.

"A-aku juga sama seperti Miku-chan…" ujar Rin dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Kalau ditanyai begini, rasanya jadi ingin segera mengajak yang kami sebut… kalau aku sih ahemLenahem.

"Gadis-gadis dalam cinta yang lugu. Hmm, kalau aku sendiri sih sudah diajak berjalan-jalan saat aku istirahat…" ujar Rui dengan memakan bekalnya yang sudah habis setengah, sepertinya sebelum kemari dia sudah sempat makan.

Aku, Rin, Neru, Teto, Piko yang sedari tadi diam, dan Len yang sepertinya penasaran, segera melihat ke arah Rui. Aku yakin bahwa aku melihat sedikit semburat merah di wajahnya, lalu dia berkata, "Aku sempat diajak oleh Takeda-san, Kai-san, Ryuu-san, Hiyama-sensei, Sakine-sensei… tapi, yang kuterima hanyalah dia…" ujar Rui dengan pergi ke dunianya lagi.

E-eh? Tapi aku mendengar nama Kiyo-chan disebutkan juga bukan? Iya… kan?

"Makanya siapa?" tanya Len dengan wajah yang 100% penasaran. Tidak, aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda bahwa dia merasa cemburu atau apa di matanya.

Rui tersenyum sendiri, lalu memakan sesendok makan siangnya lagi, menelannya dengan kecepatan kilat sementara kami semua memandanginya tanpa berkedip. Dia kemudian tersenyum dengan lebar, lalu berkata, "Melihat wajah kalian yang seperti ini. Aku jadi sangat tega untuk tidak memberitahu! Nah, bye bye!" ujar Rui dengan membereskan makan siangnya dan melarikan diri.

Kami semua hanya berkedip-kedip dengan heran melihat kedatangan dan kepergian dari Rui. Satu pertanyaan sepertinya muncul di benak kami semua. Siapa orang yang diterima Rui?

* * *

><p>Rina: Waduh, kayak na cintanya dari segitiga jadi segiempat, ntar jadi segi lima ntar! Yang jelas, Rina capek ngomong banyak-banyak jadi mohon review ja deh! Omong-omong nie preview chapter berikut na<em><strong>!<strong>_

_**Chapter 6 -Festival Panic!- **_

_**"A-apa! Aku menjadi pemeran pangeran?" **_

_**"Kumohon, pergilah denganku saat Acara Kembang Api!" **_

_**"Gomenne... ..."**_

_**"Boleh tidak aku menangis sekali ini saja? Hanya sekali saja cukup..."**_

_**"Cinderella... kenapa kau ada disini?"**_


	6. Chapter 6 : I am Cinderella!

Rina: Tehe~ Rina balik lagi! Soal na baru kesamber geledek ide!

Rin: Geh, iblis satu ini balik!

Len: Semoga cerita na bakalan nyambung…

Rina: Bawel kalian berdua! Oh ya, omong2 karena "Festival Panic!" bakal dibagi menjadi beberapa bagian… hingga bisa dibuat Arc… jadi preview di chapter kemaren itu agak salah…

Rui: Inti na, Rina baru saja dapet kesadaran bahwa cerita nie **akan segera selesai dalam waktu dekat**! Mungkin yah… satu Arc pendek setelah Arc ini!

Rin: Wah, bagus dong! Cerita na makin aneh soal na!

Len: Terus yg cerita segi banyak yang kau tulis di draft mau kau apain BakAuthor?

Rina: Hehe, 1 pair akan dihilangkan, tapi penambahan (sensor) (sensor) masih akan jalan!

Rin: Siapa tuh yang disensor? *heran

Rina: Rahasia! Sekarang kalian berdua cepat baca disclaimer! *kasih kertas disclaimer sambil nenteng jeruk dan pisang*

Rin&Len: Siap laksamana! *langsung tegap

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Rina! Kalau iya, adanya ntar Rin ma Len dibuat canon. Kaito bakal canon ma Meiko tapi selingkuh ma Gakupo. Luka bakal love love dengan Miku dan Gakupo. Gumi hanya akan makan wortel di pojokan bareng ma Leon.**

Rin&Len: Disclaimer na GJB (Gak Jelas Banget)

Rui: GJB… Gerak Jatuh Bebas? (Fisika kumat) Apa hubungan na ma disclaimer na?

Rina: Yah, yang jelas semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini! _**Festival Panic Part 1 ~I am Cinderella?~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Sejak hari dimana Akane-senpai menolak buka mulut tentang siapa pasangannya pada acara Kembang Api, aku, Miku, Neru, Teto, mulai membuntutinya kemana-mana. Tapi mencari siapa benar-benar sulit! Akane-senpai bersosialisasi dengan hampir seluruh cowok di angkatannya dan juga semua cowok panitia. Sehingga kemungkinan tiap-tiap orang sangatlah tipis.<p>

Aku hanya berharap bukan Liu-senpai sih…

Yang jelas, hari ini hanya aku dan Miku yang membuntuti Akane-senpai. Neru dan Teto tidak ikut karena Neru harus jaga rumah sedang Teto membeli persediaan roti. Tapi, aku agak sangsi dengan Neru, karena tawanya yang menyeramkan ala _fujoshi _psycho keluar. Miku yang cerita bahwa lebih baik aku tidak tanya apa yang dia lakukan.

"Ah, Liu!" aku dan Miku mendengar suara Akane-senpai memanggil seseorang yang membawa setumpuk berkas-berkas. Dari apa yang Akane-senpai ucapkan, dia merupakan Liu-senpai. Wajahku jadi panas hanya dengan memikirkan namanya.

Buru-buru aku dan Miku memasuki ruangan terdekat yang bisa memberi kami keleluasaan untuk mengamat-amati. Aku sempat melihat ke atas, dan ada tulisan OSIS atau semacamnya di plat nama. Tapi biarlah! Yang penting kami aman.

Liu-senpai berbalik ke arah Akane-senpai, yang segera memberinya tambahan kertas di tumpukan kertas yang dibawa Liu-senpai. Akane-senpai kemudian berkata, "Ted bilang kau harus membantunya menandatangani surat-surat yang akan diberikan pada sponsor. Katanya dia sibuk pacaran dengan Teto-chan," ujar Akane-senpai dengan entengnya.

Wajah Liu-senpai segera memelas dengan mulut yang terbuka, sepertinya dia lelah, "Ted itu benar-benar memanfaatkan posisinya! Kenapa aku tidak boleh pacaran sepertinya? Haaah," keluh Liu-senpai sambil berjalan menuju ke ruang OSIS… ke tempat kami!

"Rin-chan! Pikirkan sesuatu!" ujar Miku dengan panik saat dia menyadari kemana mereka berjalan. Aku juga ikut-ikutan panik, karena kantor OSIS memang memiliki tempat persembunyian yang sangat minim.

"Kau juga harus memberiku ide!" balasku pada Miku sambil melihat ke sekeliling, mencari tempat sembunyi. Tapi, selain berbicara pada Miku, aku juga minta bantuan Ma… Milet. Ya, sekarang aku bisa menyebut namanya dengan benar!

"_Rin, cepat sembunyi di balik meja ketua OSIS!_" nasihat Milet yang berbicara dari dalam pikiranku. Karena dia bisa tahu tentang pergerakan orang-orang selanjutnya, aku mematuhinya dan menyampaikan ideku pada Miku.

Miku menyetujui usulanku, dan kami berdua segera bersembunyi di balik meja ketua OSIS yang membelakangi jendela dan sangat tertutup jika dilihat dari depan. Tapi, kalau ada yang berjalan hingga ke samping, maka kami akan ketahuan dengan mudah.

"…hei, Rui, kau ada waktu senggang nanti tidak?" aku mendengar suara Liu-senpai yang berbicara saat pintu terbuka. Setelah itu disusul dengan sesuatu yang diletakkan di meja. Mungkin itu kertas-kertas yang dibawanya tadi.

Miku sudah bergerak sepertinya tidak tenang, dan seakan-akan ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Tapi, aku memberinya tanda untuk diam, dan mulai menguping. Oke, menguping itu salah, tapi aku kan pencuri! Pencuri itu tidak peduli apa dia menguping atau mengintip.

"Tentu! Kita harus menyelesaikan proposal yang ditinggalkan Ted itu bukan? Tentang acara di panggung utama. Momo, Defoko, dan juga Rook sudah kuberi tahu tadi," ujar Akane-senpai dan kemudian disusul suara sofa yang tertekan. Mereka berdua duduk di kursi ruang OSIS, aku tahu itu dari suara mereka.

Aku menghela nafas lega. Aku lega karena mereka tidak hanya sendirian. Ada beberapa senpai yang tidak terlalu kukenal bersama mereka. Jadi, mereka tidak hanya berdua saja… jadi hanya karena tugas mereka.

"A-ah… iya… aku tahu itu… haha," ujar Liu-senpai dengan nada yang tidak kumengerti. Aneh… Liu-senpai terdengar kecewa… a-apa mungkin?

"Rin…" bisik Miku dengan memberikan tanda bahwa semakin lama kami menguping, keadaannya makin parah.

"Miku… kita sendiri tidak bisa lari dari sini…" balasku pada Miku. Aku tahu kekhawatiran Miku, tapi karena pintu hanya ada satu, kami tidak mungkin keluar sekarang atau kami akan ketahuan.

"Hei, Liu…" aku mendengar Akane-senpai berbicara lagi. Telingaku secara spontan kupertajam. Aku mendengar suara gesekan sesuatu di atas kertas, sepertinya Liu-senpai sedang menulis.

"Hmm?" tanya Liu-senpai yang masih sibuk dengan kertasnya. Ternyata saat kudengarkan baik-baik, Liu-senpai sedang menandatangani kertas itu, bukan menulis.

"Seandainya… salah seorang temanmu memiliki kutukan yang tak bisa hilang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ujar Akane-senpai dengan nada yang terdengar serius.

Deg. Aku merasa seakan-akan Akane-senpai berbicara tentangku. A-apa sebenarnya dia tahu tentang identitasku?

"Kutukan? Hmm, kau percaya sama yang begituan… aku baru ingat. Yah, kalau dia seorang teman, mungkin akan kubantu. Bahkan jika itu orang lain pun aku masih akan membantu mereka. Memang kenapa kau bertanya?" ujar Liu-senpai yang sepertinya masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Tidak… aku hanya mendengar sebuah cerita. Seorang gadis yang dikutuk untuk menjadi sesuatu yang lain saat malam hari, dan tidak mungkin lari dari kutukan itu. Andai saja… andai saja ya. Yang bisa menyembuhkannya adalah ciuman… misalkan ciumanmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ujar Akane-senpai. Aku merasakan rasa ragu di setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

Hening… dan suasana itu juga berlaku padaku dan Miku. Miku sepertinya tidak terlalu paham. Tapi, perutku serasa sakit saat Akane-senpai mengatakan itu. Dia berkata seakan-akan dia membicarakanku. Apa dia tahu bahwa aku sebenarnya Cinderella? Apa dia ingin membantuku? Kalau iya, kenapa? Apa alasannya?

"… itu cerita lain Rui. Aku tidak bisa asal melakukannya. Aku harus memikirkan perasaannya dan perasaanku sendiri," jawab Liu-senpai dengan nada suara dingin.

"O-oh… maaf, pertanyaanku aneh seperti ini," ujar Akane-senpai dengan nada suara meminta maaf. Dan jawaban Liu-senpai membuat dadaku sakit pula.

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa melakukannya. Kau tahu kenapa Rui? Karena aku sudah menyukai seseorang yang lain," ujar Liu-senpai dengan nada suara lembut.

Perkataan itu seakan menyambarku seperti petir di siang bolong. Liu-senpai… menyukai seseorang? Siapa? Siapa yang dia sukai? Apakah ada kemungkinan bahwa itu merupakan aku?

"Kalau begitu. Bukannya lebih baik kau mengajak gadis itu dibanding dengan orang yang tidak kau sukai?" ujar Akane-senpai seraya tertawa. Tawanya terdengar jujur dan memiliki nada bercanda yang sangat kental dan khas Akane-senpai.

Setelah beberapa lama, Liu-senpai ikut tertawa. Lalu aku mendengar langkah kaki mereka berdua meninggalkan ruangan. Aku masih terduduk lesu di tempatku, saat Miku berkata, "Rin-chan, ayo kita pergi dari sini… hari ini cukup…" ujar Miku yang membantu berdiri.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Banyak hal yang berputar-putar di kepalaku. Tetapi, aku khawatir jika Akane-senpai mengetahui tentang identitasku yang merupakan Cinderella. Tapi, jika dia tidak membicarakanku, siapa yang dia bicarakan?

(Time Skip)

"CUT! CUT! CUT!" teriak produser dadakan Neru. Dia memegang buku naskah di tangan kanannya, sambil memukul-mukul meja. Sudah kelihatan empat sudut siku-siku yang bisa membentuk satu lingkaran penuh, di dahinya.

Oke, kalian pasti penasaran apa yang dilakukan Neru tadi bukan? Kalau iya, maka kujawab, kalau tidak, ya tetap kujawab.

Kelas kami akan mengadakan pementasan "Cinderella" pada hari pertama Festival Kebudayaan dan besok adalah Hari-H dari Festival dan Pertunjukan.

Aku memegang naskahku dengan menghela nafas panjang-panjang memikirkan perananku. Aku juga lumayan lelah akan latihan neraka yang diberikan Miku padaku setiap hari sepulang sekolah disela-sela misi membuntuti Akane-senpai, yah, meski aku berhenti sejak kejadian hari itu.

"Rin-chan! Kau adalah pemeran utama laki-laki! Jadi jangan hanya menghela nafas di pojokan meratapi nasib! Jika kau ingin menyalahkan seseorang, salahkan pemeran utama cewek kita!" omel Neru sambil melemparkan buku naskah di tangannya. Aku reflek menghindar, dan menghindari Neru memang mudah, aku bahkan bisa melakukannya dengan mata tertutup.

Nah, lho, kalian pasti tambah heran. Aku, yang secara biologis cewek, menjadi pemeran utama laki-laki? Begini ceritanya…

(2 minggu lalu…)

"_Karena kita sudah setuju pemeran cewekaliasCinderella akan menjadi milik Kagamine Len-kun, kita punya sedikit masalah…" ujar ketua kelasku, alias Teto._

"_Masalah apa Teto-chi?" tanya salah seorang murid cowok. Teto memang sering dipanggil Teto-chi, tapi teman-temannya selalu memanggilnya "-chan"._

_Teto mengerutkan dahi, dia kemudian berkata, "Sebenarnya…" ujarnya dengan wajah yang terdengar merasa kesulitan._

"_Sebenarnya?" semuanya, kecuali Len yang cengar cengir sendiri, mengulang perkataan Teto yang diputus di tengah-tengah tadi._

"_Len meminta… Rin-chan menjadi pangerannya," ujar Teto dengan berdehem-dehem._

… … … … … _keheningan melanda seluruh isi kelas, dan mereka berbalik melihat ke arahku dan juga Len. Len hanya cengar cengir kayak anak iseng. Sialan tuh anak, ini dia yang rencanakan!_

"_A-APA! AKU JADI PEMERAN __**PANGERAN**__?" teriakku secara spontanitas setelah menyadari bahwa ini merupakan rencana Len._

(Flashback wis bar)

Begitulah ceritanya aku menjadi pangeran. Len yang merupakan pemeran crossdress paling berbakat di kelas, mau melakukan semua ini jika aku harus ikut-ikutan crossdress dengannya. Kuakui waktu aku kecil, sifat tomboi merupakan sifat utama milikku, tapi kenapa aku harus ikut juga?

"Rin, saatnya uji coba kostum! Len kau ikut juga!" ujar Teto sambil membawa dua stel baju yang terlihat bagus dan juga… berlebihan?

Baik aku maupun Len, mungkin sudah ketakutan melihat pakaian itu. Tapi, saat kami hendak melarikan diri, semua jalan sudah diblokir oleh teman-teman sekelas yang tertawa-tawa seperti maniak. Spontan aku dan Len saling berpelukan seperti Telletubies, tapi bedanya karena kami ketakutan akan hawa membunuh yang mereka pancarkan. Saat itu aku baru menyadari bahwa Neru menekan-nekan tombol ponselnya, tanda bahwa dia memotret kami.

Sebelum aku buka mulut untuk memberi Neru perintah untuk menghapus foto itu tadi, Miku sudah melepaskanku dari Len, dan menarikku menuju ke tempat berganti kostum. Aku menangis-nangis minta dilepasin karena aku diseret seperti karung beras. Dan… Miku secara harafiah mencekik leherku!

"Mi…ku… lepa…sin… aku gak bisa… napas…" ucapku secara putus-putus seraya meronta-ronta untuk dilepaskan dari tarikan Miku yang tidak kenal ampunan.

Miku tidak menggubris omonganku, hingga dia memasukkanku ke dalam sebuah ruangan ganti dan membanting pintunya. Aku hanya duduk di tempatku tanpa berkedip. Apa aku membuat Miku marah? Tapi, rasanya aku tidak melakukan apapun…

… kecuali memeluk Len akibat ketakutan tadi.

"Miku…-chan?" tanyaku dengan khawatir. Aku khawatir jika apa yang kucurigai benar, dan aku takut bahwa Len akan meninggalkanku sendirian.

"Tidak adil… kau benar-benar… tidak adil Rin-chan…" ujar Miku yang terdengar seperti terisak-isak dibalik pintu. Dalam waktu yang singkat, aku sudah mendengar suara isak tangis yang cukup keras.

"Miku…-chan…" panggilku lagi. Ada sesuatu di dalam perutku yang membuatku sangat mual dan juga sakit. Kepalaku menjadi sangat pusing, dan aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jelas. Kenapa aku merasakan ini? Apa karena aku mengetahui bahwa…

"Aku… akulah yang menyukai Len… tapi kenapa… kenapa dia hanya melihat padamu Rin-chan… padahal aku selalu berada di sisinya selama 3 tahun… padahal kami selalu bersama… tapi kenapa… kenapa saat kau datang… Len menjadi sangat peduli padamu… hanya karena kau adalah sahabat masa kecilnya… Rin-chan… kenapa?" ujar Miku yang masih terus menangis.

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa kali aku disambar petir di siang bolong seperti ini. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari tentang semua ini meski hanya sedikit. Miku yang selalu tersenyum padaku… ternyata cemburu kepadaku. Dia cemburu… karena dia menyukai Len.

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saat aku mengatakan pada kepalaku sendiri, bahwa Miku cemburu padaku karena dia menyukai Len. Len… Len… hanya itulah yang kepalaku putar berkali-kali, hingga aku merasa pusing.

"Aku… aku menyukai Len, Rin-chan. Bagaimana denganmu?" ujar Miku dengan jujurnya.

* * *

><p>Aku tidak ingat apa yang kukatakan pada Miku, tapi saat aku menyadarinya, kini aku sudah berjalan di samping Len di belakang panggung. Len sendiri membawa teks yang ada di tangannya, dan menghapalkannya keras-keras.<p>

Aku jadi ingin tertawa sendiri, Len memang selalu begitu. Tapi, aku menyadari bahwa Miku tidak lagi ragu untuk mendekati Len, meski ada aku. Aku entah kenapa bersyukur bahwa aku memiliki lebih banyak waktu dibandingkan dengan Miku sekarang.

"Hei, Len, bukannya kau seharusnya…"

"Ah, benar juga! Kau benar-benar sahabatku Rin!"

"Bukankah kita sahabat?"

"Haha, kau benar juga…"

Terkadang percakapan bodoh seperti itu terjadi. Terkadang kami hanya akan bermain-main, membuat banyak sekali kenangan. Semua ingatan indah yang menumpuk menjadi satu. Kenangan-kenangan indah dari sebuah cerita "Cinderella". Apa mungkin ceritaku akan bisa seindah itu? Tanpa sadar, aku pun sudah hafal dengan dialog Len yang menjadi Cinderella. Aku merasa ini sedikit ironis.

"Hei Len, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sesuatu yang menarik seperti dulu?" usulku pada Len yang sedang membaca naskahnya untuk yang terakhir kali. Meski waktu kami tampil masih agak lama, tapi ini merupakan saat terakhir kami akan berlatih.

"Hal apa? Gah, jangan-jangan…" ujar Len dengan wajah yang setengah terkejut. Len memang cepat tanggap, tidak seperti dulu.

"Onegai!" ujarku dengan memohon-mohon pada Len. Aku ingin mencoba 'terlihat' seperti Len sekali saja. Meski sudah agak berubah, kami masih terlihat seperti pinang dibelah dua. Jadi kami masih bisa memainkan permainan kesukannku, dan kebencian Len ini. Hehe, kalau kalian pintar, pasti tahu deh apa permainannya!

* * *

><p>Setelah aku dan Len selesai, aku melihat Len yang memakai seragamku, bandoku, dan semua aksesorisku. Ternyata masih terlihat sama! Aku seperti melihat cermin jika melihat Len begini.<p>

"Len, kau masih imut ya!" ujarku dengan bercanda. Tapi, itu sukses membuat wajah Len memerah karena malu. Aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya, tapi yang begini kan menarik!

"Len! Rin!" aku mendengar suara orang memanggil kami. Dan saat aku tahu, aku dan sudah ditarik pergi oleh siapapun itu dengan kecepatan super. Hmm, biar kuingat-ingat… siapa ya, yang sekuat ini di dalam kelas?

Aku dan Len segera melihat tersangka, (karena lebih mudah begini) dan melihat wajah seorang Luki Megurine, adik dari Luka Megurine, manajer Miku. Aku diberi tahu oleh Miku bahwa adik manajernya sekelas dengan kita.

Sebelum aku ataupun Len sempat berbicara bahwa kami sedang bertukar tempat, Luki sudah membuang kami ke dalam ruang ganti. Aku hanya melongo saja, dan saat aku menyadarinya, aku sudah memakai apapun itu yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

Saat aku keluar… entah siapa yang memulai, aku langsung ditarik ke meja rias untuk diriasi. Kami melakukan rias sendiri, karena ada murid-murid di kelas kami yang master dalam kosmetik, Miku dan juga Nekomura-san. Aku pernah mencuri permata milik Nekomura-san, dan dia menjadi sangat jujur akan addict nya pada Hello Kitty. Orang tuanya adalah pemilik salon artis-artis seperti Miku.

"Ka-kalian tunggu dulu…" aku berusaha protes dan mengatakan bahwa aku Rin, bukan Len. Aku hanya memakai baju Len tadi, dan kenapa aku harus dilempar kedalam ruang ganti…

"Len, tidak ada suara! Kita hanya memiliki waktu kurang dari 20 menit untuk menyelesaikan semua ini!" bentak Iroha dengan sangat menyeramkan.

Aku hanya menelan ludah, dan menurut. Aku berusaha melirik ke samping, dan Len sepertinya mengalami sebuah penderitaan yang sama, karena dia dikira adalah aku, dan aku merupakan Len! Aku baru tahu bahwa kami semirip itu hingga bisa membuat semua orang tertipu…

Atau mungkin mereka saja yang terlalu bodoh…

Setelah kami berdua benar-benar selesai, sepertinya mereka baru menyadari. Len yang terlihat sangat cocok dengan pakaian pangeran yang seharusnya merupakan peranku. Dan mereka kemudian melihatku yang menggunakan pakaian Cinderella yang lusuh sebagai intro.

"Rin-chan… Len-kun… apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Neru yang sepertinya kaget sekali dengan kesalahannya sendiri.

Aku dan Len hanya menghela nafas, Len kemudian berkata, "Kalian tidak mendengar perkataan kami dan terbawa suasana buru-buru, karena itu kalian salah orang," ujar Len dengan wajah yang sedikit dark. Tapi, aku yakin dia senang tidak harus memakai pakaian Cinderella.

Semuanya terdiam, dan sepertinya mereka terlihat kebingungan akan satu hal. Saat itulah Neru segera berkata, "Rin-chan, kau kan selalu latihan dengan Len-kun bukan?" ujar Neru dengan menanyakan pernyataannya padaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk, dan Len berkata, "Memang ada apa dengan itu?" tanya Len dengan heran. Sepertinya dia tidak mengerti apa yang berjalan di otak Neru, yang jenius tidak, brilian tidak, bodoh juga tidak.

"Dan Len-kun… kau mendengarkan semua dialog Rin-chan bukan?" tanya Neru tanpa menggubris pertanyaan Len tadi.

Giliran Len kini yang mengangguk. Aku melihat ke sekeliling, dan teman-teman sekelas segera melonjak-lonjak kegirangan seperti menang hadiah liburan ke luar angkasa. Jujur saja… aku punya perasaan buruk…

Neru memukulkan buku naskah yang entah sejak kapan di tangannya, ke tangannya yang bebas, seakan ingin memukul orang. Tapi, Neru kemudian menggunakan gulungan buku naskah itu ke arahku dan juga Len, dengan segera dia berkata, "Len-kun, peranmu diganti menjadi Pangeran, dan Rin-chan, mau tidak mau kau harus menjadi Cinderella," ujar Neru.

Kini giliran aku dan Len yang cengo lagi…

"A-AKU CINDERELLA?" teriakku dengan keras-keras. Kenapa aku merasa peran ini sedikit ironis ya?

* * *

><p>Rina: Udah, segini ja untuk Festival Panic Part 1!<p>

Rui: Waduh, gaje bener deh… depan na serius, belakang na malah antik…

Rin: Miku ngajak berantem tuh?

Len: Yang sabar Rin…

Rina: Udah deh kalian bawel! Terima saja nasib kalian dan cepat minta review!

Rin+Len: Kalo bukan karena dia… yah, kami minta RnR yg banyak deh!

Rina: Bagus. Sekarang adalah untuk preview chapter selanjutnya!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview Chapter 7 : Festival Panic! Part 2 ~Culture Festival Live Stage!~<strong>_

"_**Cinderella, jangan pergi!"**_

"_**Jika kita memang ditakdirkan bersama… pasti kita akan bertemu lagi,"**_

"_**A-ano… kumohon pergilah denganku saat Acara Kembang Api!"**_

"_**Maaf… aku tidak bisa"**_


	7. Chapter 7 : Culture Festival Live Stage!

Rina: ~ *bersambung terus*

Rin: Lupakan Author gangguan jiwa itu! Mending aku baca disclaimer na ja deh! Si Len juga kabur lagi!

**Disclaimer: Rina nyari pisang karena Vocaloid tidak pernah milik Rina.**

Rin: Apa hubungan na pisang ma disclaimer?… dasar gaje

Rina: *ketawa gaje part 2*

Rin: Udah deh, langsung ja ke cerita na! _**Festival Panic Part 2 ~Culture Festival Live Stage!~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Rin menarik nafas lalu mengeluarkannya dengan teratur. Dalam beberapa menit gilirannya akan tiba. Giliran tiba-tibanya menjadi seorang Cinderella. Rin masih berpikir ini sedikit ironis. Cinderella menjadi Cinderella? Aneh.<p>

[_Pertunjukan berikutnya berasal dari kelas X-3 dengan judul 'Run-away Cinderella'_] ujar MC yang berkata dari dalam ruang audio panggung.

Dada Rin terasa sangat sesak, dan keringat dingin mengucur deras di dahinya yang mulus. Rin mencoba mengatur nafasnya namun gagal, gagal total! Adanya rasa gugup Rin menjadi 1000 kali lipat! Rin memang memiliki sedikit penyakit demam panggung.

Len yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas panjang. Terbalik dari Rin, Len terlihat sangat _cool_ karena dia selalu _stay cool_. Len sudah hafal benar dengan setiap gerak gerik Rin, dan segera menghampirinya untuk memberinya sedikit dukungan. Len kemudian menepuk pundak Rin untuk membuat perhatiannya teralihkan.

Rin merasakan tangan yang menepuk pundaknya. Spontan dia melihat ke belakang dengan jarak sepersekian detik, dan melihat Len disana. Len kemudian berkata dengan tersenyum, "Kau pasti bisa Rin," ujar Len dengan nada yang menghibur kepada Rin.

Wajah Rin spontan memerah, entah karena apa. Rin merasa lebih baik setelah dia mendengar hiburan dari Len. Rasanya perasaan gugupnya yang tadi membayangi tidurnya sudah disapu angin entah kemana. Mungkin ini yang disebut sahabat disaat apapun kali ya?

Tetapi, jauh dari tempat Rin dan Len berdiri, Miku melihat mereka berdua dengan perasaan khawatir. Miku… dia sudah mengatakan perasaannya yang sejujurnya pada Rin tentang Len. Miku masih mengingat dengan jelas setiap detik dalam diam yang mereka lewati saat itu, hingga Rin mengatakan jawabannya.

"_Aku… tidak akan menyerahkan Len pada siapapun,"_

Miku merasa ada dua makna dalam pernyataan itu. Yang satu karena Rin tidak ingin terpisah dari Len karena mereka teman. Dan yang satu lagi… karena Rin menyukai Len, sama seperti perasaannya. Miku tidak tahu yang mana jawabannya. Miku hanya memperhatikan kedekatan mereka dengan sangat lekat dan teliti, tapi tidak ada sesuatu yang mengatakan bahwa mereka pacaran disana.

"Mungkin aku yang berpikir terlalu keras…" pikir Miku sambil meneruskan pekerjaan yang ada di tangannya saat itu.

* * *

><p>Sebenarnya… cerita Cinderella yang ditulis oleh Neru dibantu dengan asistennya yang setia, Aoki, Aoki Lapis. Mereka menulis cerita yang sedikit berbeda dari Cinderella yang asli. Cinderella versi Neru… lebih mirip 'Cinderella' yang berada di dunia nyata mereka.<p>

Singkatnya, Cinderella disini tidak ditemukan, dan hidup bahagia selamanya bersama pangeran, tetapi Cinderella pergi dari hadapan Pangeran dan memintanya untuk mencarinya. Itu menambah ironi bagi Rin yang identitas lainnya adalah Cinderella. Padahal seharusnya dia memerankan peran Pangeran yang mengejar Cinderella… tapi ujung-ujungnya dia menjadi Cinderella yang dikejar Pangeran… lagi.

Tapi, Rin merasa aneh dengan bagian Pangeran yang mengejarnya. Kenapa terdengar seperti peran Len? Rin menjadi kurang mengerti.

Saat Rin menyadarinya, mereka sudah berada di bagian dimana Rin _harus_ berdansa dengan Len. Tentu saja hal ini membuat jantung Rin jadi berpacu dengan keringat dinginnya sendiri. Rin menjadi gelisah sendiri, menunggu saatnya untuk muncul tiba. Dia kan tidak bisa dansa!

Teto sendiri yang mengawasi reaksi penonton memberi semua orang kabar yang baik, meski drama yang dimainkan mereka terasa sangat klasik. Tapi, yang mampu membuat semua penonton terhibur adalah pembagian peranannya.

Piko… Rin dan kawan-kawan sekelasnya perlu kemampuan ekstra untuk menahan tawa saat mendengar peran Piko. Seorang Utatane Piko… memerankan Ibu Peri. Ibu PERI! Hanya karena rambutnya berwarna silver, lalu postur tubuhnya yang ahemfeminimahem, dan juga matanya yang terkesan _magical_ banget! Oke, mungkin itu lumayan banyak alasan untuk membuat Piko menjadi Ibu Peri. Sambutan untuk Piko sangatlah bagus dan _wig_ silver panjang yang dipakainya membuat dirinya menjadi seperti Ibu Peri asli. Rin saja sampai kicep saat berhadapan dengan Piko di panggung.

Neru yang merupakan direktur cerita juga tidak mau kalah ataupun mengalah, dia dengan karakter sedikit Tsun tsun memecah rekor penonton dibanding bagian lainnya, perannya adalah teman _cowok_ dari Len. Benar, Neru juga melakukan crossdress, dan meski aneh tapi nyata, dia benar-benar terlihat seperti cowok. Sebentar lagi mungkin orang-orang akan membuat Neru Crossdress Fansclub.

"Rin-chan~" sebuah suara mengagetkan Rin dari belakang.

Rin yang sedari tadi melihat pemeranan anak-anak sekelasnya di panggung sontak melompat karena kaget. Dengan segera Rin melihat siapa yang mengagetkannya dan melihat Miku disana. Spontan dadanya terasa tidak enak dan sesak.

"A-ada apa Miku-chan? K-kau membuatku ka-kaget!" ujar Rin dengan wajah yang sangat terkejut tercampur dengan rasa takut.

Miku memiringkan kepalanya untuk terlihat inosen. Meski begitu, dadanya terisi dengan rasa khawatir akan apa yang jadi perasaannya. Lalu Miku berkata, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin bilang kau itu cantik, jadi harus lebih percaya diri!" ujar Miku memberi dukungan.

Wajah Rin jadi memerah karena malu, lalu dia menunduk sambil berkata, "Be-benarkah?" ujarnya sambil memperhatikan kostumnya.

Kostum Rin mirip seperti bajunya saat menjadi Cinderella, hanya saja lebih panjang dan terlihat lebih wah. Rambutnya dikepang sebagian di belakang telinganya lalu dijepit dengan menggunakan jepit dengan korsase mawar putih. Di mata siapapun, Rin memang terlihat sangat cantik.

"Benar! Karena itu, cepat keluar sana!" ujar Miku sambil membalikkan tubuh Rin lalu kemudian mendorong punggung Rin, sehingga dia berjalan menuju panggung.

Rin terlihat sangat was was akan kejahilan Miku. Meski begitu, Rin terpaksa untuk melanjutkan jalannya menuju ke tempat Len menunggu. Tu-tunggu sebentar! Kenapa ini terdengar seperti upacara pernikahan?

Rin melirik ke arah bangku penonton, berharap agar Liu menontonnya. Dalam waktu sedetik saja, Rin sudah melihat Liu yang ada di barisan tengah, dan disampingnya terdapat seseorang yang selalu bersama Liu saat Rin melihatnya, Rui.

Rin mengingat kembali percakapan yang dia kuping tempo hari, dan segera melihat ke arah Len yang sedang memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Rin merasa tidak terlalu nyaman, penampilannya tidak aneh bukan?

Len diam di tempat, seakan lupa naskahnya, bukan karena penampilan Rin aneh, bahkan sebaliknya, Rin terlihat amat sangat cantik. Len seakan melihat Cinderella yang ditaksirnya berdiri disana. Tapi, lamunannya buyar, saat Rin memulai aktingnya dengan membungkuk kepada Len dengan hormat.

Len mengingat apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan dan segera mengajak Rin berdansa, dengan menawarkan tangannya, sambil berkata, "Maukan anda berdansa dengan saya?" ujar Len dengan nada yang halus nan lembut bahkan membuat Len kaget sendiri.

Rin melihat ke arah Len, dan sesaat mata mereka bertemu. Untuk mereka berdua… waktu serasa berhenti saat mereka bertemu pandang. Apa yang membuat mereka merasa seperti ini?

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku memandang mata Len dalam-dalam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan hal itu, namun aku hanya refleks melakukannya. Mungkin karena Len kini adalah pangeranku dan juga menawan. Len terlihat sangat tampan dengan kostum pangeran lengkap dengan jubah berwarna putih yang dia kenakan. Make-up Len tidak tebal, namun mampu memancarkan pesona <em>shota<em> yang cool satu itu.

Saat aku menyadarinya, aku hanya mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangannya tanpa memikirkan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan. Mulutku bergerak sendiri dan berkata, "Dengan senang hati Yang Mulia," ujarku sambil menatap wajah Len.

Len tersenyum dengan lembut kepadaku, dan rasanya jantungku akan meledak setiap saat. Dasar cowok ini! Menyadari kalau dia tampan, jadi dia mempermainkan hatiku yang sangat kecewekan dan lemah ini! Dasar!

Len membimbingku ke lantai dansa, dan meletakkan satu tangannya pada pinggangku, sementara tangan yang satunya menggenggam tanganku. Aku sendiri hanya meniru perlakuan Len, dan melihat ke arahnya.

Saat itulah musik _waltz_ mulai bersenandung dengan pelan. Aku dan Len berdansa bersama dengan pemeran-pemeran lain di sekeliling kami. Aku melihat keatas dan menyadari… Wa-wajah Len terlalu dekat! Aku bahkan bisa merasakan nafasnya di wajahku!

"_Kau menikmatinya bukan, Rin?_" ujar Milet dari dalam otakku dengan nada yang menyindir.

"_U-urusai! Ini semua hanya akting tahu, AKTING!_" teriakku di dalam pikiranku.

Aku dan Len berdansa cukup lama, meski seharusnya sebentar. Kenapa lagu ini terasa sangat panjang ya? Setiap langkahku dan Len terasa sangat panjang dan tidak akan berakhir. Dadaku berdetak dengan lembut, dan rasanya wajahku terasa hangat.

Tepat saat aku mulai tenggelam dalam lamunanku, aku mendengar Len membuka dialog kami kembali, "Bolehkah aku tahu namamu?" tanya Len dengan tetap melihatku seakan aku pusat dunia. Ah, ternyata akting Len yang seperti seseorang yang jatuh cinta ini sangat bagus!

"A-aku…" belum sempat aku menjawab, aku mendengar tanda bahwa saatnya aku melarikan diri. Tapi tidak tanpa adegan terakhirku dengan Len.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling, kemudian melihat ke arah Len lagi. Dengan segera aku berjinjit dan mencium pipinya, aku kemudian berkata, "Ella," ujarku lalu pergi melarikan diri.

Aku melihat Len terakhir kali, sebelum berkata, "Carilah aku…" ujarku dengan percaya diri dan kemudian meninggalkan panggung tanpa meninggalkan sepatu kaca.

Saat aku meninggalkan panggung aku mendengar teriakan Len, "Ella, jangan pergi!" teriak Len.

Teriakan itu efektif membuatku yang sedang meninggalkan panggung membalikkan tubuhku kembali. Tanpa sadar aku mengatakan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak ada di dalam skrip! Aku berkata, "Jika kita memang ditakdirkan bersama… kita pasti akan bertemu lagi," ujarku dan kemudian meninggalkan panggung dengan benar sekarang.

Lalu datanglah epilog cerita. Tentu saja aku dimarahi Neru karena mengatakan sesuatu yang diluar skrip yang dibuatnya. Tapi, dia memujiku karena penonton menyukai adegan perpisahan Pangeran dan Cinderella itu tadi. Bahkan kata-kataku dan Len membuat hampir semua penonton nyaris pingsan.

Iroha tanpa basa basi segera mengganti bajuku untuk adegan terakhir yang harus kulakukan. Aku masuk kembali ke panggung, dan diteriaki oleh para penonton. Aku merapatkan tudung yang bersambung dengan jubah berwarna coklat tua yang kupakai, dan memasuki sebuah setting kapal yang ada di hadapanku.

Aku menarik nafas panjang, dan melihat ke belakang. Entah kenapa… aku ingin Len menghalangiku pergi… meski itu hanyalah sebuah akting.

"Hei, Nona! Cepatlah masuk!" ujar seorang nahkoda kapal yang diperankan teman sekelasku.

Aku hanya mengangguk, lalu memasuki kapal. Aku melihat ke arahnya, dan melihat ke belakang, seakan-akan aku melihat ke arah istana, lalu berkata, "Hingga saat kita bisa bertemu lagi… Pangeran," ujarku dengan sepenuh hati.

Tirai di tutup lagi, dan dalam selang waktu beberapa menit dengan narator yang membacakan cerita, setting sudah berubah menjadi sebuah ruang belajar istana, dengan Len di dalamnya. Ini adalah adegan Len yang terakhir.

Len yang terlihat serius itu melihat keluar jendela, alias menerawang, sambil berkata, "Hingga saat kita bertemu lagi… Ella," ujarnya sambil duduk di bibir jendela buatan yang dibuat di settingnya.

Dan itu adalah akhir dari cerita drama kami. Len dengan segera kembali ke belakang panggung, disambut dengan anak-anak yang sudah menggigit-gigit sapu tangan mereka sambil menangis karena terharu. Dengan segera cowok-cowok berebutan memeluk Len dan memberi semangat, sementara para cewek menghapus air mata mereka yang banjir.

Setelah itu, aku berganti baju dan segera menuju kelas, karena semuanya sudah mulai kembali lagi ke kelas. Aku bertemu pandang dengan Len yang sama-sama baru ganti baju, dan menyadari bahwa tinggal kami saja yang belum kembali.

"Len, kau terlihat keren tadi!" ujarku dengan nada memuji. Yee, itu kan kenyataan!

Len melihatku dengan kaget, lalu membuang mukanya sambil berkata, "Kau juga cantik Rin…" ujar Len dengan sedikit malu-malu.

Deg deg. Rasanya dadaku jadi berpacu dengan waktu lagi. Aku merasakan wajahku menjadi mendidik karena perkataan Len. Apa yang menyebabkan wajahku begini?

Entah berapa lami kami berdiri dalam diam, seakan yang kami butuhkan hanyalah suasana hening itu. Len kemudian berdehem dan mengajakku kembali ke kelas bersama-sama sambil menggandengku. Apa mungkin… aku menyukai Len?

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku mengganti baju seragam yang kupakai dengan pakaian butler yang disediakan oleh teman-teman sekelas untuk Maid Cosplay Café kami. Aku sendiri memakai pakaian butler untuk terlihat seperti pemeran Allen di Servant of Evil-nya Story of Evil. Teman-teman sekelasku bilang, aku memiliki kemiripan dengan Allen di banyak sisi.<p>

Rin sendiri mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian maid berwarna pink yang sampai 5 cm di atas lututnya. Rambut Rin yang pendek diikat menjadi _twintail_ dengan pita berwarna pink yang super panjang. Rok seragam maidnya terdiri atas 3 lapis, dengan lapisan pertama yang terluar hanya sampai pahanya, yang kedua hingga 5 cm di atas lutunya dengan warna pink tua, dan yang paling dalam adalah bagian putih yang berenda-renda hingga sedikit mencapai lututnya. Rin memakai apron berwarna putih dengan renda-renda dan pita besar yang mengikat pakaian Maid dan apronnya yang berwarna pink tua. Lebihan pita itu bahkan mencapai tanah!

Rin memakai sepasang sarung tangan berwarna putih tipis dengan pita pink. Rin memakai sepatu yang mirip sepatu sekolah dengan warna pink dan pita di bagian mata kakinya. Karena Rin sedikit risih dengan memajang bagian kakinya hingga lutut, jadi dia memakai kaus kaki panjang hingga mencapai bawah lututnya. Lengan baju maid Rin sedikit menggembung dan dihiasi renda-renda. Rin juga memakai hairdress seorang maid berwarna putih di kepalanya. Aku juga baru menyadari bahwa Rin juga memakai _choker_ pita berwarna pink dengan motif bunga-bunga.

Di ujung ruangan, aku melihat Neru yang memakai baju maid ala ninja, memotret Rin dengan ponselnya sambil tertawa-tawa seperti seorang maniak. Piko sendiri yang memakai pakaian ala Ciel-nya Kuroshtsuji, hanya melirik Rin… sepanjang waktu! Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Otaku.

"Len~" aku mendengar suara Miku yang memanggilku. Aku melihat ke belakang, dan melihat Miku yang memakai pakaian Maid yang mirip seperti perawat, dan tersenyum ke arahku.

"Ada apa Miku?" tanyaku dengan sedikit heran.

"A-ano… sebenarnya…" Miku terlihat ragu-ragu untuk berkata, dan aku hanya menaikkan sebelah alisku melihat keanehannya. Tapi, perhatianku teralih karena teriakan Teto yang menjadi juru masak di dalam.

"Ah, kalau ingin bicara nanti saja ya," ujarku pada Miku sambil berlari menuju dapur.

* * *

><p><strong>Miku POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku melihat sosok Len yang menghilang menuju bagian dapur dengan menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Padahal aku sudah berlatih selama berminggu-minggu untuk mengajak Len pergi jalan-jalan pada hari terakhir. Tapi pada akhirnya… aku masih belum bisa.<p>

"Ayo berjuanglah aku! Kau pasti bisa mengajaknya pergi!" ujarku pada diri sendiri. Saat itulah aku mendengar suara pintu kelas yang dibuka. Ah, ada tamu!

"Selamat datang kembali _Goshujin-sama_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari pertama festival berjalan dengan cukup cepat bagi Rin, karena dia berjalan-jalan bersama semua teman-temannya. Rin merasa bahwa dia dan Miku masih tetap seperti biasa dan merasa bersyukur karena itu. Kini, pada hari kedua Festival Kebudayaan dia sedang mencari-cari Liu, orang yang selama ini ditaksirnya, untuk pergi jalan-jalan bersama pada esok harinya.<p>

Tapi, yang membuat Rin shock adalah orang yang saat ini bersama dengan Liu. Disana ada Rui, dengan pakaian bebas, sedang berjalan bersama dengan Liu dan membawa es krim di tangannya. Liu sendiri juga membawa es krim yang serupa dan tertawa bersama dengannya.

Rin yang spontan menjadi cemburu, segera bersembunyi di balik orang-orang. Saat mereka berdua melewati Rin, Rin segera meninggalkan lorong kelas 2. Dalam hati dia memutuskan, dia tidak bisa melakukannya hari ini.

Miku di tempat lain, kini sedang berbicara berdua saja dengan Len. Len yang sama sekali tidak tahu tentang perasaan anak cewek, hanya mengikuti keinginan Miku saja. Tapi yang membuat Len kaget adalah ajakan Miku kepadanya.

"Kumohon, pergilah bersamaku seharian pada Festival Kebudayaan!" teriak Miku dengan membungkuk pada Len. Wajahnya terlihat seratus persen gugup, namun dia lega karena berhasil mengatakannya pada Len.

Len hanya melihat Miku dengan sedikit heran. Dia mengingat segudang tawaran yang diterimanya dari para penggemarnya yang sepertinya bertambah menjadi dua kali lipat tapi belum diiyakannya itu. Tapi karena Miku merupakan temannya… Len kemudian berkata.

"Baiklah. Setelah shift kita selesai ya?" ujar Len dengan tenang.

Miku melihat ke arah Len dengan wajah yang terkejut namun segera berubah menjadi senyum. Dengan bersemangat dia berkata, "Iya!"

* * *

><p>Rin kini berperang dengan dirinya sendiri. Sekarang adalah hari ketiga, dan jika dia tidak mengatakannya sekarang. Kesempatannya akan segera melayang.<p>

Rin menunggu dengan sabar di pintu masuk sekolah, hingga dia bertemu dengan orang yang dicarinya. Wajah Rin yang bosan menunggu menjadi senyum, melihatnya, dengan segera dia menyapa orang itu, "Ohayou Liu-senpai!" ujar Rin dengan bersemangat. Dia senang karena saat itu Rui sedang tidak bersama dengan Liu.

Liu yang menyadari Rin ada disana, segera membalas, "Pagi juga Rin-chan," ujarnya dengan tersenyum. Rin jadi _salting_ dibuatnya.

Rin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, menyebutkan beberapa mantra yang membuat keberaniannya meningkat, lalu segera berkata, "A-ano… Liu-senpai…" ujar Rin dengan tergagap.

Liu melihat ke arah Rin dengan santai, lalu bertanya, "Ada apa Rin-chan?" tanya Liu dengan santainya tidak mengetahui bahwa Rin sedang sangat _sangat_ gugup.

"A-ano… kumohon pergilah dengan saat Acara Kembang Api!" teriak Rin dengan gamblang dan tanpa ditahannya. Dia melakukannya sendiri tanpa bantuan dari Milet.

Liu terlihat kaget dengan pernyataan Rin, tapi dengan segera dia berkata, "Maaf… aku tidak bisa," ujar Liu dengan wajah yang meminta maaf pada Rin.

Rina: Udah segini ja untuk chapter ini! Yeyeye lalalala~ sebentar lagi climax na!

Rin: Kenapa aku ditolak sementara Miku diterima? Huh, author tidak adil!

Rina: Udah sabar ja ya Rin! Di chapter depan kau boleh libur nemenin aku disini deh~

Rin: Beneran?

Rina: Yup! Karena itu, cepat minta review sana! Ma jangan lupa bacain preview chapter selanjutnya!

Rin: Iya, ya! Buat para readers yang baik hati cantik-cantik cakep-cakep yang baca cerita ini, jangan lupa untuk review! Nah, berikut ini adalah preview untuk chapter 8!

* * *

><p><strong>Preview Chapter 8 ~Doki Doki Firework Night!~<strong>

"**Aku mencintainya! Aku mencintainya lebih daripada cintamu padanya!"**

"**Kalian berdua… jadi, jangan-jangan…"**

"**Aku adalah Aurora! Dan kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya dariku Cinderella!"**

"**Itukan…"**

"**Tidak, jangan pergi! Kumohon jangan pergi!"**


	8. Chapter 8 : Doki Doki Firework Night!

Rina: Hehehehe, buat yang nunggu update~ ini udah datang! Wah, ternyata Arc Festival Panic panjang juga yah~ tapi jangan khawatir, chapter depan kemungkinan Arc ini udah selesai!

Len: Lho, BakAuthor Rina, mana Rin? *celingukan cari Rin*

Rina: Rin hari ini libur, karena kemarin kau kabur dari tugas… *senyum devil*

Len: A-eh… (gimana BakAuthor ini bisa tahu?)

Rina: Yang jelas Lenny~ cepat baca disclaimer okay!

Len: Oke deh…

**Disclaimer: Sudah jelas Vocaloid bukan punya Rina.**

Rina: Bagus, bagus… sekarang cepat buka chapter ini!

Len: Eits! Kenapa mesti aku?

Rina: Soal na Mel bukan tokoh utama disini, Rui sendiri bahkan tidak punya POV sendiri. Dan Miku masih enak2 makan _negi_ jadi nafas na bau. Karena itu kau yang harus membuka chapter ini!

Len: (Enak Rin… tidak usah dekat2 makhluk ini se-chapter…) Silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa RnR _**Chapter 8 ~Doki Doki Firework Night!~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Maaf ya Rin-chan, tapi Ted memberiku tugas untuk berjaga-jaga di atap pada saat itu, jadi aku tidak bisa menemanimu," ujar Liu-senpai dengan meminta maaf.<p>

Aku hanya menunduk karena kecewa, sekaligus lega, karena setidaknya Liu-senpai menolak ajakanku untuk bersama dengan Akane-senpai. Dia menolakku karena dia ada tugas… pada tengah malam nanti.

Eh, tengah malam?

"Tidak apa-apa kok Liu-senpai! Semoga tugas senpai lancar-lancar saja!" ujarku dengan tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganku pada Liu-senpai.

Liu-senpai sepertinya merasa lega akan reaksiku, sehingga dia segera berterimakasih dan berlari menuju ke gedung sekolah. Aku segera pergi ke tempat yang sepi, dan mengganti baju seragamku menjadi baju maid dengan sihir sehingga lebih cepat. Sihirku memang cocok untuk digunakan dalam kehidupan sehari-hari.

Tapi aku jadi mengingat sesuatu saat mendengar saat Liu-senpai bertugas. Pada tengah malam, aku akan menjadi Cinderella, sebelum akhirnya kembali menjadi kelinci hingga esok harinya. Jadi, saat acara itu, aku dalam posisi Cinderella, jadi aku harus berpikir seperti seorang Cinderella.

Saat itu, sebuah ide melintas di kepalaku, dengan segera aku menghubungi Milet, "_Milet, malam ini kita akan mencuri permata yang sangat indah,_" ujarku padanya.

Dalam waktu kurang dari 10 detik, aku mendengar jawabannya, "_Sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakannya. Jadi malam ini sasarannya adalah cowok itu bukan?_" ujar Milet dari dalam kepalaku. Aku bisa membayangkan dia tersenyum di dalam sana. Sigh, sejak kapan permata bisa tersenyum?

"_Benar sekali Milet. Aku senang kau cepat tanggap karena target kita malam ini adalah Akane Liu,_"

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kyaaa, Len-sama tolong foto denganku!"<p>

"Len-sama, bisa minta tanda tangan?"

"Len-sama jusku tumpah!"

"Len-sama~"

Oke, jika aku berada 10 menit lagi di dalam neraka dunia ini, aku pasti akan meledak. Meski ini hari ketiga, alias hari terakhir, rasanya pengunjung jadi makin membludak! Belum lagi para pelanggan terkutuk itu memanggili pemain-pemain drama saat 2 hari yang lalu. Aku, Piko, Neru, dan juga Rin lah yang menjadi sasaran empuk penggemar haus darah itu.

Tapi meski begitu, sepertinya yang merasa terganggu hanyalah aku saja. Neru dengan santainya melayani para penggemar Yaoi, Yuri, Genderbent, et cetera, et cetera yang seakan mengantri hanya untuk hatinya. Neru yang memakai pakaian yang bisa dipakai cowok maupun cewek itu, bergaya cute dan terkadang Tsundere saat ada tamu cowok yang memintanya, lalu menjadi sok cool dan tampan, saat seorang cewek memintanya sebagai pelayan pribadinya. Aku bersumpah bahwa aku akan muntah jika melihat Neru setiap hari seperti ini.

Piko sendiri hanya memasang wajah datar sedatar papan triplek, sambil melayani para tamu seakan mereka itu hanyalah bayangan game miliknya. Tapi, aku merasa bahwa dia melirik ke arah Miku dari waktu ke waktu saat Miku lewat, tapi langsung mengehela nafas panjang. Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja…

Rin? Rin bahkan tidak memperhatikan! Dia melayani para penggemar cowoknya yang bejibun dari dalam maupun luar sekolah. Hell, aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cowok luar sekolah bisa melihat penampilan Rin yang memukau, cantik, imut, dan juga sempurna, kemarin. Belum lagi seragam maid yan dipakainya juga sangatlah manis. Aku jadi merasa sedikit… sebal.

"Len-kun, Miku-chan, Rin-chan, Piko-kun, shift kalian sudah selesai!" ujar Teto dari balik dapur. Teto memang staff dapur tetap karena dia lebih pintar dalam hal memasak dibandingkan melayani pelanggan… atau seperti itulah cerita Miku.

"Baik!" teriakku yang dibarengi dengan Miku, Rin, dan juga Piko.

Aku dan Piko segera kembali ke tempat ganti untuk cowok, dan berganti baju dengan seragam sekolah kami. Aku suka seragam sekolah ini karena modenya lebih bagus dibanding dengan sekolah lain. Tapi, Piko yang bukan penggemar seragam sekolah, berganti baju biasa, dengan jaket yang memiliki tudung berwarna silver. Celana _butler_ yang dia kenakan diganti dengan celana jeans yang simpel dan tidak aneh-aneh. Tanpa bicara apapun, dia mengeluarkan flashdisk dan PSP entah darimana.

"Hei Len…" ujar Piko dengan pelan sambil menancapkan flashdisk ke dalam PSP miliknya.

"Hmm?" aku menjawab dengan gumaman saja karena aku harus membenarkan kancing seragam yang kupakai dan itu butuh konsentrasi!

"Jika kau suka dengan seorang cewek, tetapi cewek itu suka pada orang lain dan pada suatu ketika, kau melihatnya jalan dengan orang itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Piko sambil menekan beberapa tombol PSP.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku secara refleks. Piko yang sepertinya tidak peduli dengan cewek 3D memikirkan masalah cinta? Apa dunia akan segera berakhir?

Aku hendak mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiranku tadi, namun kuurungkan karena sepertinya Piko cukup serius dengan pertanyaannya. Jadi, aku juga harus serius memikirkan jawaban untuknya. Tapi, pertanyaan ini cukup sulit juga… hampir sama seperti aku dan Cinderella… dan juga Rin.

"Yang pertama… aku jelas cemburu pada orang itu. Tapi, yang kedua, aku mungkin hanya melihat dari jauh, apakah orang itu cocok untuknya atau tidak. Apa orang itu melukai orang yang kita sukai atau tidak. Jika suatu hari orang yang kita sukai mengadu pada kita, maka akan kubuat orang itu mendapat sedikit pelajaran," jawabku sambil mengambil ponsel yang kutaruh di dalam tas lalu kumasukkan ke dalam saku. Heh, mungkin orang-orang melihatku sebagai cowok yang ringkih dan juga lemah, tapi aku ini lumayan jago karate, judo, dan beberapa jenis bela diri lainnya. Akhir-akhir ini aku juga belajar Silat yang berasal dari Indonesia ato apalah.

"Kalau begitu Len, jika kau membuat Miku menangis, kau akan kuhajar," ujar Piko yang kemudian segera meninggalkan ruang ganti.

Aku hanya berkedip melihat bayangan Piko yang tiba-tiba hilang itu. Butuh beberapa detik bagiku untuk menyortir perkataan Piko. Tapi, hasil yang kudapatkan jelas-jelas membuatku mulutku melongo seperti mulut buaya.

Piko… suka sama Miku!

* * *

><p><strong>Miku POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku memandangi jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Sesekali aku melihat diriku pada pantulan cermin. Baiklah, meski hanya memakai seragam, aku terlihat manis, lalu ikatku juga sudah bagus. Make-up yang kupakai tidak terlalu berlebihan, jadi sudah cukup bagus. Ayo ayo Miku, kau pasti bisa! Ingat kata-kata manajer jika kau sedang sangat gugup. Tarik nafas… keluarkan… tarik nafas… keluarkan… lalu tersenyum.<p>

"Miku, kau sudah lama menunggu?" aku mendengar suara yang terlalu familier di telingaku saat aku sibuk dengan usahaku menenangkan diri.

Spontan aku menoleh dan melihat Len, "L-len! Ti-tidak terlalu lama kok! A-aku juga barusan selesai…" ujarku sambil memutar-mutar rambutku yang terikat di samping kepalaku. Oke, kuakui aku sangatlah _nervous_.

"Yah, syukurlah kalau begitu," ujar Len dengan berjalan hingga tepat di depanku.

Aku menaikkan kepalaku, dan menyadari bahwa Len kini jadi jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan denganku. Kira-kira kapan dia jadi menjulang begini ya? Beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku ingat dia hanya sepundakku saja…

Aku dan Len diam saja dan tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Entah akunya yang diam, atau Len yang ingin aku duluan yang bicara. Err, bukannya itu sama saja kali ya? Yah, pokoknya karena kalau diam saja tidak enak…

"Nah, ayo kita pergi!" ujar Len.

… Len mengambil perkataanku. Yah, aku hanya mengangguk saja, karena aku masih gugup. Len menggandeng tanganku dengan dalih agar kita tidak terpisah di kerumunan orang yang ada bejibun ini. Yah, aku faham alasannya, karena sekolah ini merupakan sekolah selebritis, jadi banyak orang awam yang menjadi penggemar selebritis yang bersekolah disini, selalu datang pada hari Festival Kebudayaan, dimana orang umum bisa masuk. Mungkin mereka hanya meminta tanda tangan atau sekedar… berfoto-foto ria. Yah, Luka-san, manajerku, berhasil membuatku merasa nyaman pada hari-hari seperti ini meskipun ada banyak gangguan seperti itu.

"Iya!" balasku dengan bersemangat sambil balas menggandeng Len.

Aku ingin mengatakannya pada Len bahwa aku menyukainya… di saat waktu yang menjadi legenda sekolah ini. Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Len pada malam Kembang Api.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku kini berjalan-jalan sendirian menyusuri setiap stan kelas lain. Aku bukannya menganggur sih, tapi aku juga sedang mengambili permata-permata yang disimpan oleh semua penghuni sekolah ini, dan juga beberapa orang luar.<p>

Meski aku tidak mengambil semua, aku mengambil sebagian untuk membuatnya jadi cadangan energi sihirku untuk malam nanti. Meski aku dalam wujud asliku, aku masih bisa melakukan apa yang Cinderella lakukan. Milet menyuruhku memakai topeng Cinderella… karena dia ingin bertaruh dalam caraku kembali menjadi manusia seutuhnya, yang kedua.

Tapi, aku sudah terlalu terbiasa dikelilingi sihir, jadi aku sedikit pesimis cara kedua bisa terwujudkan. Sihirku sekarang cukup untuk membuatku dalam wujud manusia seharian hingga tengah malam, ditambah dengan 1 jam menjadi Cinderella. Hebat bukan?

Aku meminum jus yang kupesan dan juga Orange cake yang kupesan dari lorong kakak kelas. Seingatku kelas ini bersebelahan dengan kelas Liu-senpai dan juga Akane-senpai, tapi karena mereka seharusnya sibuk dengan tugas mereka sebagai panitia, jadi mereka pasti tidak ada disana.

"Mungkin lebih baik aku mengecek saja…" pikirku sambil menyelesaikan makananku dan beranjak pergi.

Aku melihat pintu masuk sebuah warung teh tradisional Jepang, dan masuk saja, mungkin mereka hanya menyediakan soda dan juga kue. Tidak mungkin mereka menyediakan teh hijau saja… kan?

"Selamat datang! Ah, Rin-chan!" aku mendengar suara yang sangat kukenali tapi sangat tidak ingin kudengar. Tapi, karena dipanggil, aku menanggapi, dan melihat Akane-senpai memakai kimono dan memberikan nampan berisi soda dan kue kering kepada tamu.

"Akane-senpai…" ujarku sambil melihatnya setengah tidak percaya. Bukannya dia bekerja sebagai seorang panitia?

"Kenapa kau melongo begitu? Ayo sini duduk dulu!" ujar Akane-senpai sambil menarikku untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada disana. Lalu, dia membawakanku soda dan juga semangkuk kue kering. Kemudian, dia mengatakan sesuatu pada teman sekelasnya dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Akane…" belum sempat aku mengatakan sesuatu, Akane-senpai segera memotong.

"Rui," ujar Akane-senpai dengan nada yang sungguh-sungguh. Sepertinya dia tidak suka dipanggil dengan nama keluarganya (meski aku agak ragu nama keluarganya adalah Akane). Mungkin ini sudah kesekian kalinya Akane-senpai menyuruhku memanggilnya dengan nama depan.

"Rui-senpai… begitu?" ujarku dengan memanggil Akane- maksudku Rui-senpai dengan nama depannya. Aku meliriknya dan aku bisa melihat senyumnya yang merekah disana. Sepertinya dia senang akhirnya aku memanggilnya dengan nama depannya.

"Dengan begini, kita kan adil Rin-chan! Aku merasa bahwa akhirnya aku menemukan orang yang mengerti keadaanku setelah Liu!" ujar Rui-senpai dengan menepuk kedua tangannya pelan dan tersenyum.

Aku melihatnya dengan heran, aku tidak tahu keantikannya sama sekali. Tapi, karena ada satu hal yang membuatku penasaran, jadi aku bertanya, "Apa Rui-senpai tinggal disini sendirian?" tanyaku.

Rui-senpai menggelengkan kepala, lalu dia berkata, "Aku tinggal bersama seorang _maid_ yang seperti kakakku sendiri, dan seorang _butler_ yang seperti adik laki-lakiku sendiri. Kami tinggal bertiga saja di mansion keluargaku," ujar Rui-senpai dengan meminum soda yang sudah ada di tangannya. Darimananya kondisi kami sama?

"Kalau Rin-chan sendiri?" tanya Rui-senpai dengan melihat ke arahku.

Aku menelan ludahku. Tidak mungkin aku bilang bahwa aku tinggal di rumah Len, padahal aku mengaku tinggal di sebuah apartemen bukan? Lalu, belum lagi masalah perubahan wujudku pada saat-saat tertentu. Tapi, jika kubilang aku tinggal sendirian, berarti aku menyalahi sedikit etika tentang harus bersama dengan keluarga, hingga setidaknya umur 17 tahun.

"A-aku tinggal berdua… bersama sepupuku," ujarku dengan setengah berbohong. Dengan sepupu maksudku sih Milet…

"Oh begitu… lalu, kenapa kau bersekolah disini?" tanya Rui-senpai lagi.

Aku kicep untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tidak mungkin aku bilang bahwa aku ingin satu sekolah dengan Len lagi bukan? Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku tidak ada tujuan untuk kesini, kecuali melanjutkan studiku sebelum kembali lagi ke Amerika… mungkin.

"Aku ingin menyelesaikan studiku di tempat aku lahir…" jawabku setengah berbohong. Aku memang lahir di sekitar sini, jadi tidak aneh bukan kalau aku kembali lagi? Tapi, separuh alasannya karena aku sudah janji pada Len kalau aku akan kembali lagi… entah kapan.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan bisa pulang ke rumah…" gumam Rui-senpai sambil menerawang jauh. Matanya terlihat aneh sekarang, aku yakin tadi warnanya menjadi keemasan meski hanya sekilas. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja…

"Kalau Rui-senpai?" tanyaku dengan sedikit penasaran.

Rui-senpai tersenyum penuh arti, lalu menutup matanya, sebelum berkata, "Aku berjanji pada seseorang, bahwa aku akan menemuinya," ujar Rui-senpai dengan gamblangnya.

Seseorang? "Seseorang?" seakan pikiranku dan mulutku sinkron, saat aku memikirkan kata itu, mulutku juga menanyakannya.

"Dia sahabat penaku, kami sudah bertukar surat selama beberapa tahun. Dia tinggal di Jepang, dan saat aku melihat poster tentang pertukaran pelajar ke sekolah dimana dia berada, tanpa pikir panjang aku mengikuti saja," ujar Rui-senpai dengan tertawa kecil, seakan-akan itu hanyalah sesuatu yang bodoh.

"Rui-senpai sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanyaku dengan amat sangat penasaran.

Rui-senpai mengangguk, lalu berkata, "Iya, aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Bahkan sebelum aku memasuki tempat ini, kami kebetulan bertemu. Meski kami baru bertemu, omongan kami langsung nyambung. Beberapa bulan disini menjadi sangat menyenangkan, dan aku sudah melupakan kerinduanku pada Inggris," ujar Rui-senpai dengan mengatupkan ujung jari jemarinya.

"Siapa namanya?" tanyaku dengan lebih penasaran.

Rui-senpai tertawa kecil, lalu berkata, "Janji ya, ini rahasia… bahkan dari orangnya sendiri," ujar Rui-senpai dengan menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. Cara yang paling kanak-kanak untuk membuat janji. Aku penasaran, darimana Rui-senpai mengetahuinya.

Aku membalas jari kelingking Rui-senpai, dan mengaitkannya sambil berkata, "Aku janji," ujarku. Sepertinya sisi keingintahuanku memenangkan pertukaran pendapat antara Pro dan Kontra pada Rui-senpai.

"Namanya…" belum selesai Rui-senpai mengatakannya, pintu kelas sudah dibuka dengan cukup keras, membuat semua mata tertuju pada tersangka pembantingan pintu yang malang.

"Rui…" aku mendengar suara Liu-senpai disana, karena itu memang Liu-senpai yang mengambil nafas bolak-balik seperti habis berlari. Mungkin itu beneran, karena aku bisa melihat keringat yang menetes di dahinya.

"Gomenne Rin-chan, aku harus pergi dulu. Liu menemukanku membolos pekerjaan panitia…" ujar Rui-senpai yang kemudian berdiri dan menghampiri Liu-senpai yang memasang tampang marah.

Hmm, kira-kira siapa ya orang itu…

"_Ella, dibandingkan itu, mending kau merancang rencana untuk malam nanti,_" ujar Milet dari dalam kepalaku dengan nada jengkel.

"_Sigh, Milet, kau itu benar-benar suka membuat orang capek ya… memang ada yang harus kulakukan kecuali menghadapinya?_" balasku dengan nada yang jengkel di dalam kepalaku sendiri. Aku masih memperhatikan Rui-senpai dan Liu-senpai yang sedang berdebat dengan sengit.

"_Gadis itu… Rui bukan namanya? Dia berbahaya…_" ujar Milet dari dalam pikiranku.

Kalau aku bisa menaikkan sebelah alisku di dalam pikiranku, mungkin itu adalah ekspresiku sekarang. Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa dari Rui-senpai, tapi peringatan Milet bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dianggap enteng sama sekali.

"_Setidaknya, bersiaplah membuat pelindung, sehingga wujudmu bisa bertahan lebih lama…_" ujar Milet lagi dengan nada memerintah. Aku melihat ke arah pintu lagi, dan Rui-senpai dan Liu-senpai sudah tidak ada. Mungkin mereka melakukan pekerjaan mereka sebagai panitia festival.

Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang, menghabiskan makananku dan pergi meninggalkan warung teh ini, saat aku merasakan hawa sihir yang tidak terlalu asing pemiliknya bagiku.

"Twedledee dan Twedledum?"

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Jujur saja… aku menikmati waktuku bersama dengan Miku. Sudah lama kami tidak menghabiskan waktu seperti teman begini… kalau tidak salah sejak Miku terjun ke dunia hiburan dan juga tentang permata itu.<p>

Jika aku memikirkan permata, aku jadi memikirkan Ella. Aku memikirkan kenapa Neru menuliskan nama 'Ella' dibandingkan 'Cinderella' pada teks kemarin. Aku seakan-akan melihat Ella saat aku melihat Rin di panggung kemarin. Saat aku melihat Rin di panggung, dia seperti akan menghilang kapanpun aku tidak melihatnya… seperti Ella.

Aku menyukai Ella… tapi aku juga sangat peduli pada Rin hingga bisa dianggap sebagai rasa 'suka' oleh orang-orang sekitarku. Rin dan Ella… mereka sangat mirip namun sangatlah berbeda. Saat bertemu dengan Ella, serasa bertemu dengan Rin, tapi saat aku melihat Rin, aku bisa melihat Ella yang akan memandangku. Aura yang mereka pancarkan… sangat mirip, meski penampilan mereka sangat berbeda. Cewek benar-benar membingungkan…

"Len? Leeeeen! Halooooo?" lamunanku dibuyarkan oleh Miku yang melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. Sepertinya aku melamun terlalu lama.

Aku memperhatikan sekelilingku dan menyadari bahwa aku dan Miku sudah ada di dekat air mancur yang terletak di tengah-tengah gedung sekolah. Sekolahku memang besar, jadi bisa muat taman dengan air mancur di bagian tengahnya, dan hutan di bagian belakangnya.

"Kau sibuk memikirkan cara untuk menangkap Cinderella lagi, ya?" tanya Miku dengan wajah yang penuh pengertian.

Aku hanya tertawa dengan sedikit kupaksakan, seakan aku penjahat yang ketahuan mencuri. Mungkin lebih tepatnya aku memikirkan apa hubungan Rin dengan Ella dibanding cara menangkap mereka sih…

"Dasar Len. Aku yang disini kau cuekin, kapan kau bakal dapat pacar jika yang dipikirkan hanya kerjaanmu sebagai polisi dadakan? Menangkap Cinderella kan sebenarnya pekerjaan Kaito-jiisan," ujar Miku dengan nada bercanda tapi dengan wajah cemberut.

Aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Tidak mungkin kubilang pada Miku bahwa aku suka dengan Ella… kan?

"Itu karena E- Cinderella benar-benar ajaib… pemilik barang yang dia curi menjadi berubah drastis dalam hitungan hari," jawabku dengan tersenyum pada Miku. Ingin aku mengatakan, 'Ella juga yang mengembalikan Miku yang kukenal' tapi sepertinya Miku tidak ingat sama sekali.

"Tapi jika kau memikirkan Cinderella terus… aku jadi sedikit cemburu," ujar Miku dengan sedikit menggumam.

"Eh?" aku merasa pendengaranku jadi makin berkurang akhir-akhir ini. Atau mungkin hari ini telingaku sedikit tidak bisa diandalkan?

"Sejujurnya Len… aku… aku menyukaimu… lebih dari sekedar teman… aku menyukaimu sebagai seorang cewek," ujar Miku dengan menatapku dengan tatapan yang lurus.

* * *

><p><strong>Miku POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku mengatakannya…<p>

Aku benar-benar mengatakannya…

Aku berhasil menghimpun keberanianku dan menyatakan cintaku pada Len!

Aku senang akhirnya bebanku terlepas dari pundakku! Jawaban Len… mungkin akan sedikit menyakitkan, tapi aku ingin ini segera berakhir. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hidupku jika aku tidak mengatakannya pada Len.

"Maaf ya Miku… tapi aku tidak bisa menjawab perasaanmu. Aku hanya bisa berterima kasih," ujar Len dengan lirih. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Aku sudah menduga bahwa Len memang tidak menyukaiku dalam tingkat itu. Mata yang dimiliki Len bukanlah milikku… mungkin itu adalah milik Rin-chan… tapi bisa juga bukan milik Rin-chan…

"Aku tahu itu… aku tahu itu sejak awal Len… tapi jika aku tidak mendengar pernyataan darimu secara langsung… aku… aku…" aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Perasaan ini sudah ada terlalu lama, hingga aku tidak bisa keluar dari jeratannya dengan mudah.

Saat itu, aku merasakan sepasang tangan yang melingkar pada tubuhku dan menarikku hingga menyentuh sesuatu yang hangat. Len memelukku… dan kehangatannya membuat air mataku tidak bisa kutahan lagi.

"Maafkan aku… tapi aku sudah menyukai orang lain…" ujar Len dengan nada yang meminta maaf. Len… kau memang sangatlah baik hati…

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku dalam pelukannya. Aku menangis sekuat-kuatku. Selamat tinggal cinta pertamaku… Len, kuharap kau akan bahagia… bersama dengan orang yang kau sukai… bolehkah aku… sedikit egois sekali saja… sehingga aku bisa benar-benar melupakanmu?

"Len… untuk terakhir kalinya… aku ingin melihat Kembang Api nanti malam bersamamu…" pintaku sambil menangis, membiarkan kesedihan yang kutahan mengalir.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan Miku…" jawab Len dengan mempererat pelukannya padaku sementara aku masih menangis.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>(Time Skip)<p>

Aku sudah menyiapkan semua persiapan untuk nanti malam, sehingga aku hanya menunggu. Acara Kembang Api akan diadakan pada lapangan depan, setelah acara penobatan Ratu dan Raja Festival Kebudayaan berdasarkan voting. Ada sedikit legenda tentang Acara itu sendiri. Katanya banyak pasangan itu akhirnya berpacaran. Aku tidak terlalu peduli… tapi sedikit tertarik. Katanya meski aku merupakan anak baru, kemungkinanku untuk dipilih juga lumayan tinggi… tahun lalu katanya yang jadi adalah Ted-senpai dan juga Teto. Meski Teto belum jadi murid disana secara sah, tapi kandidatnya ternyata bisa berasal dari luar sekolah juga.

"_Kau harus menikmati saat-saat seperti ini lebih banyak Rin…_" ujar Milet dari dalam kepalaku. Dia memang suka yang namanya keramaian… dan membuatku susah.

"_Meski kau sudah tahu siapa pemenangnya? Jadi, jika bukan aku, acara itu tidak membuatku wajib untuk datang, bukan?_" jawabku dengan sedikit ketus. Aku ketus begini, karena aku mendapatkan hasil bahwa yang jadi adalah Rui-senpai dan Liu-senpai. Sumbernya? Aku ini penyihir, ingat?

Tapi, semua hal kalau tidak dicoba tidak akan tahu bukan? Aku harus meneguhkan niatku untuk mengatakannya, sehingga aku bisa melepaskannya. Tapi yang membuatku sedikit penasaran adalah kenapa ada hawa Twedledee dan Twedledum di area sekolah. Apa mungkin mereka juga menikmati Festival disini juga? Ternyata mereka berdua masih manusia sepertiku juga… aku tidak menyangka.

Aku sempat ingin melabrak mereka, tapi karena sedikit rasa kemanusiaan… aku ingin mereka menikmati festival seperti ini. Aku dan mereka hanyalah musuh jika aku menjadi Cinderella, sebagai Rin, aku tidak memiliki dendam pada mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut biru langit, tampak asyik melihat-lihat keramaian bersama dengan seorang cowok dengan rambut pink pendek disisinya. Tangan mereka bertautan, dan senyum terlihat jelas di wajah mereka. Dilihat darimanapun mereka merupakan sepasang kekasih.<p>

"Lui, Lui! Ayo kesana!" ujar si gadis berambut biru langit sambil menunjuk sebuah permainan yang ada di lapangan itu.

Cowok berambut pink yang dipanggil Lui hanya mengiyakan perkataan dari gadis itu sambil berkata, "Sesuai keinginanmu Ring…" ujar Lui dengan menuruti perkataan dari Ring, gadis tadi.

Ring dan Lui kemudian mengunjungi sebuah kios yang menjual makanan ringan, sementara mereka melihat pertunjukan dari sekolah artis dan orang kaya, yang mereka masuki. Ring mengaduk-ngaduk jus yang ada di hadapannya sambil berkata, "Kira-kira kenapa Rui-sama ingin kita kemari ya?" celetuk Ring sambil meminum jus pesanannya.

"Apapun keinginan Rui-sama itu… aku senang aku bisa kemari bersamamu, Ring…" balas Lui dengan meraih minuman Ring dan meminumnya, membuat itu sebagai sebuah _indirect kiss_.

Wajah Ring spontan memerah karena perkataan Lui. Tapi, meski begitu, sebenarnya mereka mengerti sekali kenapa mereka dipanggil oleh nona mereka. Itu semua untuk mengusir orang itu sekarang dan untuk selamanya.

* * *

><p>Jam berdentang tanda bahwa sudah tengah malam, tepat pada saat Kembang Api pertama diluncurkan. Seorang cowok tampak menunggu seseorang di atas atap. Dia menunggu saat-saat dimana seseorang yang ditunggunya datang. Tapi dia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna pirang yang muncul di hadapannya.<p>

"Cinderella?" ujarnya dengan wajah yang setengah terkejut, setengah tidak percaya. Jelas-jelas gadis itu bukanlah yang ditunggunya.

Cinderella atau Ella alias Rin berjalan mendekatinya. Disebarkannya tangannya ke wajah laki-laki itu, sebelum berkata, "Tidurlah untuk sementara, Liu-senpai," ujarnya saat dia melakukan itu.

Laki-laki itu, atau Liu, langsung tergeletak di lantai saat Ella mengatakan hal itu. Ella membuatnya tidur dengan mengucapkan mantra tidur. Ditangkapnya Liu yang terjatuh dan disandarkannya tubuhnya pada pagar besi yang ada disana.

Ella tersenyum, keinginannya yang kecil telah terkabulkan, sementara dia melihat kembang api yang bersinar di langit. Tapi, waktu tenangnya terhenti saat dia menyadari bahwa kembang api itu berhenti. Dengan berhenti maksudnya tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Liu!" Ella dikagetkan dengan suara yang berasal dari belakangnya.

Ella spontan menoleh dan melihat sosok dari seorang Rui, Rui-senpai, berada disana dengan nafas yang putus-putus. Ella sangatlah kaget. Hanya orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan sihir yang bisa bergerak dengan bebas di dalam sebuah pelindung sihir.

"Ring! Lui! Segera kemari!" teriak Rui sambil berlari menerobos Ella yang berdiri membeku disana. Ella, tidak mengira bahwa Rui juga sama sepertinya, seseorang yang bisa menggunakan sihir.

"Tu-…" saat Ella mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, dia hendak menghentikan Rui yang sudah berlari menuju ke arah Lui, saat dua sosok bayangan menghalanginya.

"Kau tidak boleh melangkah lebih jauh dari sini Cinderella," ujar kedua orang itu. Ella atau Rin mengenali mereka sebagai Twedledee dan Twedledum.

"Kalian berdua… jadi, jangan-jangan…" ujar Rin sambil melihat mereka berdua dan melihat Rui yang dengan paniknya berusaha untuk membangunkan Liu yang tertidur di dalam pelukannya.

"Benar sekali Cinderella… dia adalah nona kami," ujar Twedledee dengan tersenyum ramah namun memiliki aura yang menolak seseorang mengganggu.

"Dan apa yang dia inginkan adalah keinginan kami pula," ujar Twedledum sambil mendorong Rin hingga dia jatuh terserok di atas lantai atap.

"Cinderella… atau mungkin harus kami sebut dengan Kagamine Rin-san?" ujar mereka berdua secara bersamaan dengan tatapan dingin kepada Rin.

Rin menelan ludah bersamaan dengan identitasnya yang ketahuan. Dia segera melihat ke arah Rui yang memunggunginya. Jika kedua pelayan Rui sudah tahu, berarti Rui sendiri seharusnya sudah…

"Aku tahu tentangmu Rin-chan. Aku sudah tahu sejak awal…" ujar Rui seakan-akan membaca pikiran Rin yang bahkan tidak dia katakan.

"Aku tidak mengatakannya dengan jelas, karena aku mencintai Liu. Aku mencintainya! Aku mencintainya lebih daripada cintamu padanya Rin-chan!" ujar Rui sambil membaringkan Liu yang tertidur karena sihir Rin.

"Ojousama, jangan-jangan anda…" Ring dan Lui (alias Tweedledee dan Tweedledum) melihat ke belakang, seakan-akan takut akan sesuatu.

Rin hanya memperhatikan mereka, seakan-akan tidak paham apa yang terjadi kecuali bagian bahwa Rui juga menyukai Liu, sama sepertinya, hingga suara Milet menyadarkannya, "_Ella, kita sudah tak mungkin lari lagi. Hasil dari semua ini tergantung akan kesungguhanmu atas Liu,_" ujar Milet dari dalam kepala Rin.

"_Tapi aku tidak bisa melawan Rui-senpai… terlebih lagi mengalahkannya,_" balas Rin di dalam kepalanya. Rin sendiri merasa bahwa mungkin baginya itu tidak mungkin untuk melawan Rui yang dipandangnya sangat sempurna.

"_Ini bukan masalah itu. Aku baru menyadari bahwa 'Rui' yang kita kenal merupakan keturunan keluarga Magi Aurora. Jadi mereka memiliki kekuatan yang sebanding denganmu bahkan lebih kuat, dalam keadaanmu sekarang ini. Keluar hidup-hidup dari pertarungan dengannya sangatlah tipis!_" balas Milet separuh mengomel kepada Rin.

Sementara Rin dan Milet sibuk bertengkar sendiri, karena mereka memang terbiasa bertengkar, Ring dan Lui sudah meninggalkan atap untuk memberi nona mereka dan juga Rin tempat. Rin mendongak dan melihat sosok Rui yang dikenalnya sudah digantikan dengan sesosok gadis dengan rambut pirang yang panjangnya hingga sepaha, dan matanya berwarna keemasan, mata yang tadi sempat Rin lihat.

"Aku adalah Aurora! Dan kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya dariku Cinderella!" ujarnya dengan membawa sebuah pedang tipis yang dihiasi dengan sebuah permata yang tidak terlalu aneh bagi Rin karena permata itu memiliki kekuatan sihir.

"E-eh-EH!" Rin jelas-jelas tidak mengira bahwa dia harus berhadapan dengan seorang penyihir secara langsung. Yah, Rin memang sering bertegur sapa sihir dengan Ring dan Lui, tapi itu berbeda, karena jika tidak dia yang mundur duluan, merekalah yang mundur duluan.

"_Tidak ada pilihan lain…_" ujar Milet lebih banyak pada dirinya sendiri dibandingkan Rin.

Rin tentu saja tidak faham akan hal ini, kecuali fakta bahwa Rui telah membuat tanda perang padanya. Rin lebih kaget lagi, saat Milet yang biasa menjadi kalungnya bergant menjadi sebuah pedang yang terisi dengan sihir yang sangat pekat.

"Milet?" ujar Rin dengan bingung. Dia melihat Rui dan juga Milet yang menjadi pedang di tangannya dengan perasaan harap harap cemas. Karena Rin tidak pernah mengikuti pelajaran menggunakan pedang sebelumnya. Dia hanya bisa menggunakannya sedikit.

"_Tenangkanlah dirimu Rin… kosongkan pikiranmu dan biarkan aku menentukan gerakan tanganmu. Kau tidak usah panik, karena aku pasti akan melindungimu,_" ujar Milet dari dalam kepala Rin. Meski sudah berubah wujud, Milet selalu berbicara melalui pikiran Rin.

Rin hanya mengangguk dan memandang Rui yang sudah memasang posisi untuk berduel pedang dengan Rin. Jika Milet berkata bahwa dia akan melindunginya, Rin hanya bisa memegang teguh perkataan Milet. Tapi, masih ada satu pertanyaan yang tersisa di pikiran Rin.

_Apa perasaanku pada Liu-senpai sebesar perasaan Rui-senpai?_

* * *

><p>Bisa terdengar dentingan besi yang cukup keras, saat pedang milik Rin dan pedang milik Rui bertemu. Rui masih bisa menjaga ketenangannya dalam pertarungan sehingga gerakannya sangatlah mulus dan tidak ada gerakan sia-sia saat dia menyerang. Rin sendiri hanya menyerahkan segalanya pada Milet, dan membiarkan tubuhnya dikendalikan oleh Milet. Rin tahu dia tidak boleh panik, salah sedikit, maka dia akan kalah.<p>

Di pinggir area pertarungan mereka, Liu yang sedari tadi tertidur membuka matanya. Dia melihat ke sekeliling, dan menyadari bahwa tidak ada yang bergerak di sekitarnya, dan segera melihat ke arah pintu, dan melihat dua sosok bayangan yang tidak begitu dia kenal. Pandangannya masih sedikit kabur akibat

Saat Liu melihat gadis dengan rambut emas, pandangannya hanya tertuju padanya. Dia memang tidak mirip, tapi Liu sangatlah yakin, "Itukan…"

Dengan segera Liu berusaha untuk bangkit, dan pandangannya lebih dia fokuskan pada orang yang dia perhatikan sejak tadi. Saat dia menahan serangan Rin dan melompat ke belakang, Liu segera berjalan ke arahnya dan memanggil namanya.

"Rui… kau… Rui, kan?" ujar Liu sambil berusaha meraihnya, namun karena sedikit terbebani kekuatan sihir Rin dan juga Rui, gerakannya sempoyongan.

Rui yang mendengar suara Liu segera berbalik, dan melihat Liu yang terjatuh ke depan. Dalam sekejap sisi Aurora miliknya lenyap, dan penampilannya hanya seperti seorang Rui. Selama itu pula, Rui segera berlari ke sisi Liu, dan menangkap Liu sebelum terjatuh ke tanah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Liu?" tanya Rui dengan nada yang khawatir. Suaranya terdengar serak… seperti orang yang sedang menangis.

Rin yang melihatnya tidak bisa berkutik, ataupun melangkah lebih jauh dari tempatnya. Rin menyadari bahwa dia sudah kalah… tidak ada tempat baginya untuk mengganggu. Meskipun hatinya meneriakkan, "Tidak, jangan pergi! Kumohon jangan pergi!" tidak mungkin dia meneriakkannya.

"_Apa kau sudah puas Rin?_" tanya Milet dari dalam pikiran Rin.

Rin hanya mengangguk lemah, sebelum berbalik. Dia melihat Rui dan Liu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, saat setetes air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya. Ini untuk yang terbaik… itulah yang dia katakan untuk membuat dirinya tenang.

Rin melihat ke arah dimana pengawasnya berada, sebelum memberi tanda bahwa dia sudah tidak ingin bertarung lagi. Rin melompat dari atap dan segera turun ke bawah.

Saat sampai di daratan, Rin menangis. Dia tidak peduli apa-apa lagi, kecuali menangis sekeras yang dia bisa, mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dirinya yang dulu. Di bawah indahnya kembang api, Rin menangis sekeras yang dia bisa, karena kembang api akan menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

Tapi, sepertinya ada seseorang yang mengetahuinya, dan dia menyapa Rin yang menangis dengan suara yang mampu membuat Rin terkejut, tapi juga membuatnya tenang karena dia tidak sendirian.

Suara itu pun memanggilnya, "…Ella?"

* * *

><p>Rina: Walah, walah, kok banyak yang patah hati disini yah? Apa ini kebetulan atau kebetulan? *senyum2 gaje*<p>

Len: Bukan na ini ceritamu Baka… kok ndak tahu?

Rina: *pura2 nangis* Hiks, Lenny kejam ih~ cepet minta review ma baca preview gih!

Len: Kenapa aku harus?

Rina: Pleeeeeeease~ demi semua pisang di dunia ini~

Len: *denger pisang* Oke, baiklah… readers sekalian, jangan lupa kasih review, dan lalu di bawah ini adalah preview chapter 9, alias chapter terakhir Arc Festival Panic. Silahkan dibaca sendiri~

* * *

><p><strong>Preview Chapter 9 ~New Self, New World, New Problem?~<strong>

"**Meski sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali… aku tidak bisa… melepaskannya…"**

"**Aku akan selalu disini untukmu…"**

"**Kenapa? Kenapa kau terlalu baik?"**

"**Terimalah aku… biarkan aku melihatmu…"**

"**Mungkin kau lebih mengenalku sebagai partner yang berisik, tapi kenalkan, aku Miki"**


	9. Chapter 9 : Under the Firework

Rina: Yey, akhir na Arc ini selesai juga! Omong2 yg judul chapter kemarin yg kutulis itu salah, seharusnya itu "Under the Firework" bukan yg itu… itu mah, draft nama chapter ini, tapi kuganti.

Mel: Woi, BakAuthor, kenapa kau narik aku kesini? Aku kan ndak ada urusan ma cerita ini!

Rina: Bukan na ndak da urusan, bahkan tidak punya kaitan! XDDD

Mel: Bukankah justru karena itu…

Rina: *motong* Karena Rin dan Len kayak na janjian untuk minggat bareng. Rui ma Liu udah ngilang juga, jadi yang kesisa cuma kamu.

Mel: Miku?

Rina: Pergi ke alam entah berantah

Mel: Terus?

Rina: Cepet baca disclaimer ma buka chapter ini!

Mel: Ngapain?

Rina: *glare sambil bawa sekardus apel* Katakan pesan terakhirmu pada apel-apel ini…

Mel: JANGAN! Oke oke aku akan **baca**! Jadi jangan sentuh!

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya Rina… ah, apelku juga bukan punya dia!**

Mel: Lepaskan apel-apel tidak bersalah itu BakAuthor Rina…

Rina: BUKA CHAPTER! MINTA REVIEW!

Mel: Iya iya… *setengah mewek* Silahkan dibaca **Chapter 9 "Under the Firework"** dan mohon RnR… demi apel(ku)…

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ella…?" ujar suara seseorang yang sangat dikenali Rin atau Ella.<p>

Rin yang sedang menangis melirik kebelakang dan menemui sesosok orang yang paling ingin dia temui, tapi juga yang paling tidak ingin dia temui. Antara perasaan terkejut, malu, dan juga senang, Rin tidak bisa memilih bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Rin tidak mau menolehkan wajahnya, karena dia tidak ingin terlihat saat menangis seperti ini di hadapannya. Ditahannya isakannya sekuat mungkin, tapi mungkin orang itu sudah tahu bahwa dia menangis.

"Kau menangis?" ujarnya lagi sambil berjalan mendekati Rin.

Rin masih menolak untuk melihat ke arahnya, Inspektur sekaligus sahabat masa kecilnya, Len. Hal terakhir yang ingin dia lihat sekarang adalah Len yang mengkhawatirkannya. Rin tidak mau membuatnya khawatir… entah mengapa.

Len yang melihat ekspresi Ella yang menolak mentah-mentah untuk menjawab hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Ini adalah satu diantara sejuta alasan kenapa dia merasa bahwa Rin dan Ella itu mirip, mereka sama-sama keras kepala. Mungkin kepala mereka terbuat dari baja atau batu intan seperti target-target Ella itu.

Tapi, 'Kenapa Ella bisa disini?'… adalah pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dia jawab.

Len mendekati Ella yang masih terisak meski hanya sedikit, dan duduk di sampingnya. Len melihat ke atas dan memandangi indahnya kembang api yang sedang berlangsung. Jadwal kembang api memang hingga jam satu malam.

Len tidak bisa menyangka bahwa dia akan melewati malam ini bersama dengan orang yang dia sukai. Dia bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa Ella akan datang tanpa pengumuman, itu berarti dia tidak ada niat untuk mencuri. Tapi, kenapa dia menangis?

Rin masih memilih untuk bungkam, sementara dia melirik Len sekali-kali saat dia tidak melihat. Rin tidak tahu bagaimana Len bisa menemukannya. Entah kenapa hampir seperti… Pangeran dalam cerita Cinderella, yang mencari Cinderella hanya dengan sebelah sepatunya.

"Kenapa kau menangis Ella?" tanya Len dengan lembut pada Ella.

"Bu-bukan urusanmu… yang jelas bukan karena kau, Inspektur," jawab Rin seketus yang dia bisa. Dia tidak tahu bahwa dia terlihat seperti seseorang yang _tsundere_.

Len hanya tersenyum atas jawaban Ella atau Rin, dan memilih untuk diam. Tapi tanpa mereka sadari, tangan mereka sudah saling bertumpuk, dan Len refleks menggenggamnya erat-erat. Mereka berdua melihat ke atas, melihat kembang api yang masih terus berlanjut dalam diam.

* * *

><p>Di atap, Rui dan Liu masih saling menyangga satu sama lain. Liu menidurkan kepalanya pada pangkuan Rui dengan sehelai kain basah yang ada di dahinya. Rui dengan sabar menungguinya, setelah menyuruh Ring dan Lui meninggalkan mereka berdua.<p>

"Rui… apa itu tadi Cinderella?" tanya Liu tiba-tiba setelah dia agak pulih.

Rui langsung membeku, dan melihat ke arah Liu. Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu dia mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Liu tadi. Dengan segera dia melihat ke arah lain karena tidak nyaman dilihat saat ia menjadi dirinya yang satu lagi.

"Rui… apa boleh aku cerita…?" ujar Liu dengan sedikit lunglai, dan menyingkirkan kain yang mengompres dahinya serta berusaha duduk.

Rui segera berkata, "Liu, kau harus istirahat!" ujar Rui dengan nada khawatir, dan berusaha untuk menghalangi Liu, dengan menahan bahunya.

"Aku sudah melihat gadis berambut emas tadi… tidak, bukan Cinderella… tapi seseorang bernama Aurora," ujar Liu sambil melihat ke arah Rui lurus pada matanya.

Rui spontan terkejut dan melihat ke arah lain, tidak nyaman dilihati seperti itu, seakan dia sudah melakukan hal yang buruk. Tak lama kemudian Liu meneruskan perkataannya, "Aku langsung mengetahui bahwa itu kau Rui. Bahkan jauh sebelum kita bertemu, bahkan mungkin sebelum kita bertukar surat," ujar Liu sambil menggerakkan jarinya untuk membuat Rui melihat ke arahnya.

Rui tidak mampu berkata-kata dan hanya melihat ke arah lain, antara merasa tidak enak dan bersyukur. Tubuh Rui menegang saat dia merasakan jari jemari Liu yang menyusuri helaian rambutnya yang sangat panjang.

"Aku… minta maaf…" ujar Rui, masih menolak untuk membalas mata Liu. Dia takut bahwa Liu melihat segalanya meski hanya dengan sekali lihat dalam matanya.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf Rui… kau tak melakukan apapun. Tapi, menurutku semua ini memang harus terjadi… sehingga kita bertemu," ujar Liu sambil mengikuti arah pandangan Rui hingga mata mereka bertemu. Dan Rui tidak bisa menghindar lagi.

"Aku menyukaimu Rui… sejak kita bertemu hari itu, sejak mata kita bertemu, aku sudah melihat malaikat milikku seorang," ujar Liu dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

Rui dikejutkan dengan sesuatu yang lembut di bibirnya, tepat saat dia mendengar letusan kembang api. Matanya terbelalak dan tubuhnya merasa kaku, tapi seiring waktu, dia menutup matanya dan menikmati semuanya.

* * *

><p>(Beberapa saat yang lalu…)<p>

"Ah, sudah mulai…" ujar Miku sambil melihat ke arah langit. Len berada di sisinya dan mengawasinya dengan cermat.

Bunga-bunga api yang berwarna-warni mulai menghiasi langit malam dan membuat apapun yang disekelilingnya bersinar warna-warni. Benar-benar cara yang pas untuk mengalihkan pikiran yang sedang kacau, atau itulah pendapat Miku.

"Benar-benar indah… bukan begitu Len?" ujar Miku sambil menengok ke arah Len yang sepertinya melamun… lagi.

"Len?" Miku memanggilnya lagi, tapi Len yang dipanggil tidak merespon. Mata Len melihat ke arah kembang api, jadi mungkin… dia memikirkan orang yang disukainya. Apa mungkin orang itu juga melihat ini… atau itulah yang Miku simpulkan dari ekspresi wajah Len.

"Meski sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali… aku tidak bisa… melepaskannya…" pikir Miku. Hatinya masih terasa sedikit sakit, membayangkan gadis yang sangat beruntung itu. Len itu sangatlah baik… bahkan terkadang terlalu baik, tapi itulah yang Miku suka pada Len.

"Ella… Rin… dengan siapa mereka melihat ini, ya?" pikir Len sambil memperhatikan kembang api yang ada di langit itu. Dengan segera Len menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menolak pikiran bahwa mereka berdua sedang tersenyum dan berbahagia melihat kembang api bersama orang yang mereka sukai.

"Kenapa aku malah memikirkan mereka berdua? Aku disini karena memenuhi keinginan Miku!" pikir Len, menolak mentah-mentah keinginan untuk memikirkan Rin dan Ella, yang dia pikirkan secara alami. Meski begitu, Len tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu.

Saat itulah, Len melihat ke arah lain, dan melihat sesosok bayangan putih dan jelas-jelas bukan hantu atau kuntilanak ataupun pocongan, yang mendarat pada semak belukar yang ada disana. Satu kali lihat saja, Len sangat yakin bahwa itu adalah Ella.

Miku menyadari perubahan sikap Len, dan melihat ke arah matanya. Yang dia lihat adalah mata seseorang yang menemukan sesuatu yang sedang dia cari-cari, tapi merasa bahwa dia tidak seharusnya mengejarnya. Melihat mata itu… membuat Miku merasa sakit, jauh lebih sakit dibanding saat dia ditolak.

Ini adalah satu langkah untuk melepaskan Len… bukan?

"Pergilah Len…" ujar Miku dengan melihat ke arah Len.

Len melihat ke arah Miku, tapi dengan segera melihat ke arah semak belukar itu tadi. Dia tidak seharusnya pergi meninggalkan Miku, tapi dia tidak ingin Ella yang berada di depannya menghilang lagi. Len bimbang akan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa… terimakasih sudah mau mewujudkan keinginan egoisku ini. Karena itu, pergilah Len… pergilah ke sisinya… sisi gadis itu," ujar Miku dengan berusaha menahan sakit yang menusuk dadanya. Ini untuk yang terbaik… ini untuk yang terbaik… kan? Pikir Miku.

Len kemudian berkata, "Maafkan aku ya Miku…" ujar Len sambil berlari menuju ke arah yang dia lihat tadi, tidak berpikir untuk melihat kebelakang lagi. Yang dipikirannya hanya satu, Ella.

Miku yang melihatnya hanya bisa berpikir, "Kenapa? Kenapa kau terlalu baik Len?" ujar Miku sambil melihat ke arah Len menghilang. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata menetes di pipinya yang mulus. Miku yang menyadarinya, segera menghapus air mata itu tapi air mata yang lain mengalir lagi.

"Baka Miku, bukankah kau berjanji bahwa kau tidak akan menangisi Len lagi? Kau berjanji bahwa kau akan melepaskannya bukan? Baka, baka, baka!" pikir Miku sambil menghapus air matanya berkali-kali. Usahanya sia-sia saja, karena semakin ia berusaha untuk menghapusnya, air mata terus mengalir.

Saat itu, sebuah tangan menyodorkan sehelai sapu tangan pada Miku. Miku spontan melihat ke atas dan melihat seseorang yang mirip dengannya, seperti versi cowok darinya. Yang membedakan mereka hanyalah panjang rambut mereka dan _gender_ mereka. Miku merasa dia baru saja melihat cermin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Pakailah sapu tangan ini," ujarnya sambil memberikan sapu tangan itu pada Miku yang seakan tidak bisa berhenti menangis, tapi termangu melihatnya, senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang tidak jelek-jelek amat.

Miku segera membalik badannya setelah mengambil sapu tangan dari tangan laki-laki itu. Seorang artis dilihat oleh orang lain saat sedang menangis? Ini benar-benar memalukannya! Akan pergi kemana harga dirinya jika mereka bertemu lagi? Manajernya bisa-bisa marah, karena membiarkan dirinya dilihat oleh orang lain dalam keadaan buruk begini!

"Namaku Mikuo, Hatsune Mikuo, berasal dari sekolah khusus cowok M. Semua orang memanggilku Mikuo. Boleh aku tahu namamu?" ujarnya sambil menunggui Miku di sampingnya.

"Miku… Hatsune Miku… murid sekolah ini. Teman-temanku memanggilku Miku. Terimakasih atas ini," jawab Miku yang tidak mau menghadapi Mikuo tapi masih menggunakan sapu tangannya. Memegang sapu tangan itu membuat Miku makin menangis saja. Tapi bagi Miku, menangis sekali-kali itu sehat untuk mentalnya agar dia bisa menyanyi meski setelah ini.

Tapi, pernyataan Mikuo yang satu ini, membuat Miku melihatnya lagi dan berhenti menangis… atau lupa bahwa dia sedang menangis, dan diganti dengan perasaan yang hangat.

"Miku… ya… Kau memiliki nama yang indah Miku," ujar Mikuo dengan tersenyum lembut ke arah Miku, membuat Miku tidak bergeming. Tepat saat itu, Kembang Api terbesar berada di langit dan memancarkan cahayanya yang indah, seakan pertanda bahwa sesuatu telah dimulai. Sesuatu yang baik…

* * *

><p>"Untunglah... kutukan nona sekarang sudah berakhir," ujar Ring yang sudah berada dalam wujudnya yang biasa, bukan wujudnya yang dikenal orang-orang awam dengan sebutan Twedledee. Dia melihat tempat dimana nonanya, Rui, dari tempat yang jauh.<p>

"Semoga nona Rui bahagia bersama orang itu..." ujar Lui sambil menggerakkan tangannya pada bahu Ring. Dan melihat tempat dimana Rui berada untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum melihat ke arah kembang api yang sudah berjalan lagi. Menggunakan sihir seperti tadi memang melelahkan, tapi jika untuk nona mereka, maka sihir seperti itu adalah hal yang kecil.

Ring menyandarkan bahunya pada pundak Lui, merasa nyaman disana. Lalu dia berkata, "Lebih baik kita menyingkir dibandingkan kita mengganggu bukan?" ujar Ring sambil mengaitkan tangannya pada tangan Lui.

Lui tersenyum simpul, lalu mencium pipi Ring sesaat sebelum berkata, "Semua terserah padamu Ohime-sama," ujar Lui dengan nada bercanda namun memiliki arti yang sebenarnya.

Ring spontan memerah, sebelum akhirnya membalas dengan mencium pipi Lui pula dan berkata, "Malam ini kita melihat kembang api bersama," ujar Ring.

* * *

><p>"Ella… aku akan selalu disini untukmu…" ujar Len sambil melihat ke arah kembang api, dan mendengarkan isak tangis Rin yang sudah mulai tenang,<p>

"Kenapa? Kau tahu kita berbeda. Kau adalah Inspektur, dan aku adalah Pencuri. Kenapa kau mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu? Aku bahkan heran kenapa kau terus mengejarku…" ujar Rin dengan nada ketus. Meski dalam hati dia berterima kasih bahwa Len menemaninya, sehingga hatinya merasa sedikit lebih tenang dibandingkan jika sendirian saja.

Len melihat ke arah Ella yang memasang wajah cemberut, tapi dengan segera menarik Ella ke dalam pelukannya. Ella/Rin tentu saja terkejut, tapi dia tidak bisa protes, karena dipeluk saat patah hati begini membuatnya merasa sedikit nyaman.

"Terimalah aku… biarkan aku melihatmu lebih lama…" ujar Len dengan memeluk Ella erat-erat. Diistirahatkannya kepalanya di atas kepala Ella, seraya Len menghirup wangi rambut Ella.

Rin tentu saja terkejut dengan perkataan Len, tapi dengan segera kembali pada Cinderella di dalam dirinya dan berkata, "Kenapa aku harus menuruti permintaan Inspektur yang mengejar-ngejarku?" ujar Rin dengan nada super ketus.

Len tersenyum sedikit, dan menaikkan dagu Ella/Rin sehingga jarak yang memisahkan mereka hanyalah beberapa cm saja. Setelah menghapus jarak diantara dahi mereka, Len berkata, "Karena aku menyukaimu, Ella," ujar Len dengan lembut.

Tepat saat Len selesai mengatakan itu, jarak diantara mereka sudah tidak ada, dan bibir Len sudah melekat dengan kuat dengan bibir Rin, di saat Kembang Api terbesar dilepaskan dan menghiasi langit dengan cahayanya.

* * *

><p>Tanpa diketahui siapapun, permata milik Rin bersinar berkilauan sebelum menghilang dari leher Rin. Sementara di sudut lain sekolah, dimana seorang cowok dengan rambut silver dengan beberapa helai rambutnya membentuk huruf P di atas kepalanya, sedang sibuk dengan PSP di tangannya, dan acuh tak acuh pada keramaian di sekelilingnya. Bahkan dia tetap acuh tak acuh saat kembang api terbesar sudah ada di langit. Cowok itu bernama Utatane Piko.<p>

Tepat saat itu pula, cahaya merah muncul di dekat Piko, membuatnya melihat ke sekeliling karena sangat mencurigakan, sama seperti saat dimana sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada kehidupan seorang tokoh utama sebuah game.

Dengan penasaran, Piko mencari-cari sumbernya, namun dikagetkan dengan sesuatu yang _amat sangat_ berat, menimpa punggungnya yang malang.

"Adu-du-du-duuuuuuuuuh!" teriak sesuatu dari atas punggungnya. Setelah Piko analisis, suaranya terdengar seperti suara cewek. Tapi, sekarang banyak cowok yang memiliki suara yang seperti cewek, jadinya tidak terlalu aneh jika itu juga cowok yang feminim, misalnya… orang-orang seperti dia.

Piko tentu saja dengan segera berteriak, "HEI!" teriak Piko dengan nada yang terdengar marah. Tapi, dia dikejutkan dengan mata seorang gadis yang dengan 'menyebalkan'-nya duduk di atas punggungnya itu.

Gadis itu memiliki rambut berwarna merah _cherry_, dan beberapa helai rambut yang membuat sejenis huruf di atas kepalanya. Matanya berwarna merah Ruby dan juga kulitnya tampak halus seperti porselen. Selama beberapa saat mereka terdiam dan dalam beberapa detik… terdengar teriakan yang sangat keras dari dalam mulut si gadis dan juga tamparan yang mengenai wajah _shota_ Piko.

"ECHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

* * *

><p>Rina: Ye ye lalala~ hore, hore~ hore hore~ akhirnya Arc ini selesai juga. Ada yang bisa menebak siapa yang ketemu ma Piko tidak? Kalau tidak tahu berarti hebat! Kalau tahu berarti keren!<p>

Mel: *peluk2 apel yang tadi disandera Rina*

Rina: Woi, Mel, cepet minta review ma baca preview chapter depan gih!

Mel: Jangan sentuh apelku! *glare*

Rina: Yah, terserah deh, aku ja yang bilang. Buat para readers tercinta, jangan lupa untuk RnR dan silahkan nikmati preview chapter depan!

* * *

><p><strong>Preview Chapter 10 ~Transfer Student Is New Problem?~<strong>

"**Maaf… tapi terimakasih…"**

"**Aku harus berterima kasih padamu karena membuatku lepas dari segel…"**

"**A-apa? Tidak! Tak mungkin! Jadi kau…"**

"**Ini adalah rahasia yang kuketahui dari permata Loveheart…"**

"**Namaku adalah Dell. Keahlianku adalah yang berhubungan dengan hal-hal Supranatural"**


	10. Chapter 10 : New Student Is New Problem?

Rina: Wai, wai~ akhir na cerita ini sampe di Arc yang terakhir! Banzai! \(^o^)/

Rin: Orang ini gaje lagi…

Len: Kenapa kita harus hidup di tangan orang gaje sih? Apa dosa kita?

Rina: Yeye~ lalala~ yeyeye~ lalala~ ayo Rin dan Len, kalian kan udah aku kasih kesempatan buat kiss, jadi cepet baca disclaimer dong~ *nari samba*

Rin: Geh, masak sih? Lihat dulu deh! *baca script sebelumnya terus blushing*

Len: Rin… kenapa wajahmu begitu? *baca juga, giliran blushing*

Rina: Hehe, betulan kan~ karena itu cepat baca!

Rin+Len: Baik… *wajah merah tomat*

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid tidak dimiliki Rina.**

Rin+Len: Udah kan… kita pergi dulu aja… *ngacir*

Rina: *tarik baju mereka* Eits! Belum belum! Kalian ndak ingat bahwa kalian hari ini ultah pa?

Rin+Len: Masak sih? *lihat tanggalan*

Rina: Karena Rina sayang banget ma Rin n Len muah muah! OTANJOUBI OMEDETTO! Semoga Rin ma Len jadi makin laku, makin cute n ganteng, dan bisa jalan-jalan ke Indo (gak nyambung)!

Rin: Makasih y BakAuthor… ternyata meski Baka kau ingat…

Len: Karena aku ganteng dan dido'akan biar tambah ganteng. Buat para readers mohon RnR dan silahkan dibaca **Chapter 10 ~Transfer Student Is New Problem?~**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku melihat kepapan tulis seraya mengulang-ulang kejadian melelahkan selama seminggu ini. Semuanya dimulai sejak Len mencium Ella… pada malam itu. Esoknya, Milet… atau sekarang kusebut dengan Miki, berubah dari wujud permatanya menjadi wujudnya yang semula, wujud manusia. Miki kini bersekolah di tempatku dan sekelas denganku pula…<p>

Aku menghela nafas panjang sambil menyentuh bibirku. Saat aku menyentuhnya, yang terpikir di pikiranku hanyalah, "Len…" ujarku tanpa sadar. Len berkata bahwa dia menyukai Ella… dia menyukai Ella… Len menyukai Ella… aku sangat paham hal itu, tapi kenapa dadaku merasa sesak begini?

Saat aku masih berpikir dengan cukup keras, sebuah gumpalan kertas melayang di mejaku. Aku mengambilnya dan menyadari tulisan cakar ayam Len yang terlalu bagus untuk dibaca. Aku melihat ke arahnya, dan wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

Aku jadi teringat kejadian pada malam itu, dan segera mengalihkan pandanganku, sementara wajahku jadi memanas. Aku tahu yang Len ingin cium adalah Ella, bukan aku, tapi kenapa perilakuku jadi begini sh?

Karena tidak mampu mengadakan kontak mata, aku segera membaca isi pesan dari Len itu. Disana berbunyi, "_Rin, apa kau sakit? Beberapa waktu ini kau tidak mau melihatku. Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu marah? ~Len_"

Aku tersenyum sedikit. Len selalu memikirkanku, tapi hatinya adalah milik Ella. Len menyukai Ella, bukan aku. Len… Len…

"_Rin, kau menyebutkan nama Len di kepalamu lagi. Ini sudah yang ke-245 kali dalam hari ini,_" ujar Miki dari dalam kepalaku.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat ke arah Miki yang tersenyum jahil kepadaku sementara aku memasang wajah cemberut. Meski wujudnya sekarang adalah manusia, kami bisa berbicara dengan pikiran kami, dan sepertinya ada orang luar yang ikut juga, yaitu…

"_Rin-chan benar-benar menyukai Len-kun, ya~_" ujar orang yang kumaksud dengan nada yang bermain-main. Satu-satunya penyihir di sekolah ini selain aku dan Miki adalah Rui-senpai saja. Jadi, terkadang Rui-senpai ikut menimpali.

"_Kalian berdua berisik! Aku tidak menyukai Len tahu!_" teriakku dalam pikiranku kepada dua orang paling menyebalkan itu.

"_Meskipun kau sudah diciumnya?_" goda Miki dari dalam otakku. Lalu aku mendengar suara Rui-senpai yang menggodaku bahwa Len itu bergerak cepat, dan kira-kira kapan aku dan Len berpacaran.

Wajahku spontan memerah, dan aku mencuri pandang pada Len yang sudah tertidur di mejanya sambil menghadap ke arahku. Dadaku berdebar dengan lembut dan juga hangat… apa mungkin aku…

Dengan segera kutepis pikiran yang tidak mau kupikirkan itu. Len menyukai Ella… Len menyukai Ella… tidak mungkin aku bisa berdiri di antara mereka, meski Ella hanyalah bayangan sementara, tidak mungkin mereka bisa bersatu.

Kenapa aku bahkan memikirkan hubungan mereka? Aaaah, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali! Apa yang salah dengan pikiranku yang menjadi gila ini, meski hanya dengan menyebut nama Len sekali! Aku tidak bisa memikirkan urusan sepelik ini!

Eh? Kalian bertanya bagaimana Milet bisa menjadi Miki dan kenapa hubunganku dengan Rui-senpai jadi membaik begini? Cerita itu sih, berawal dari pagi setelah malam terakhir Festival Kebudayaan…

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak berubah menjadi kelinci lagi?" pikirku dengan panik setelah meninggalkan area sekolah dan berada di halaman belakang rumah Len.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan lebih dari jam satu malam, tetapi aku tidak berubah wujud dari Cinderella menjadi Kelinci yang Len beri nama Rin. Kalau Len menyadari kelincinya hilang, bisa-bisa bahaya, dan jika aku berada dalam wujud ini lama-lama, bisa-bisa polisi akan menangkapku dan aku tak bisa jadi manusia biasa lagi! Huwaaa tidak mau!

"_Itu karena kau sudah menyelesaikan tahap awal dari wujudmu, Ella,_" aku mendengar suara Milet dari dalam kepalaku. Aku jadi ingat, dengan segera aku mencari Milet yang tiba-tiba sudah menghilang dari leherku.

"Milet? Milet, dimana kau?" tanyaku dengan panik baik di dalam pikiran atau dalam kenyataan.

Saat itu aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekatiku dari balik semak-semak. Spontan aku melihat ke arah itu, dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik semak belukar itu, sambil menyimpan sihir untuk melumpuhkan orang yang mungkin melihatku itu.

"Tak usah khawatir Ella, ini aku, Milet," ujar suara yang tidak terlalu kukenal, namun sangat tidak asing di telingaku.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah _cherry_, dan beberapa helai rambut yang membuat sejenis huruf di atas kepalanya, keluar dari balik pohon. Matanya berwarna merah Ruby dan juga kulitnya tampak halus seperti porselen. Mata itu mengingatkanku pada mata permata Milet.

"Mungkin kau mengenalku sebagai Milet, Loveheart. Tapi, ini adalah wujud asliku, namaku sebenarnya adalah Miki. Senang bertemu denganmu Ella… tidak, Rin," ujarnya dengan wajah yang tampak tenang.

Aku melihat ke arah matanya, dan melihat bahwa dia tidak berbohong, jadi kurendahkan pertahananku. Lalu, aku menjawab, "Sama-sama… Milet… eh, Miki…" ujarku dengan gugup. Tapi, aku buru-buru meminta penjelasan tentang kejadian aneh yg sedang kualami ini dengan melihat ke arah Miki.

Seakan membaca pikiranku, Miki segera berkata, "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kau sudah menyelesaikan tahap awal dari perubahan wujudmu, jadi kau tidak perlu berubah menjadi kelinci lagi setiap malam. Itu semua disebabkan karena segelku sendiri sudah lepas," jelas Mile-Miki dengan wajah yang datar sedatar papan triplek, tapi terlihat dengan cukup jelas bahwa dia sedang jengkel.

Terjadi keheningan sesaat, sementara aku berusaha mencerna perkataan Miki yang tidak terlalu jelas dan juga akurat itu. Setelah beberapa saat, Miki memecah keheningan diantara kami.

"Yah, aku harus berterimakasih padamu karena membuatku lepas dari segel. Segel itu sudah ada padaku sejak aku menjadi sepertimu dulu," ujar Miki sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang kuyakini tidak gatal sama sekali.

"A-apa? Tidak! Tak mungkin! Jadi kau…" ujarku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Miki dengan wajah horor. Jika dulu dia sama seperti aku, berarti dulu dia adalah… Miki adalah…

"Benar sekali Rin. Dulu, dulu sekali, bahkan sebelum kau lahir, aku adalah orang yang ditakdirkan menjadi Cinderella, sama sepertimu,"

(Flashback Over)

* * *

><p>"Kagamine Rin-san, apa kau bisa membaca lanjutannya?" suara guru yang mengajar membuyarkan lamunanku tentang apa yang kupikirkan.<p>

Aku segera melihat ke mejaku dan melihat pada buku paket yang terbuka lebar, tapi aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia maksud. Tapi, Miki yang berbicara melalui pikiranku segera memberi tahu apa yang guruku itu maksud. Dengan segera aku mencari halaman yang diberikan Miki, dan membaca mulai dari baris yang diinginkan guru itu.

Fyuh aman…

Ah, sampai dimana tadi? Oh ya, tentang Miki bukan? Sekarang biar kuberitahu bagaimana hubunganku dan Rui-senpai bisa membaik seperti sekarang ini. Sebenarnya simpel saja, karena aku sudah merelakan Liu-senpai kepada Rui-senpai, sudah tidak ada lagi yang membuat kami harus bertengkar. Rui-senpai sendiri yang baru kuketahui memiliki kutukan keluarganya, juga sudah terlepas dari kutukannya meski masih bisa menggunakan sihir.

Rui-senpai juga mengatakan bahwa aku sudah tidak perlu memikirkan tentang dirinya yang mengganggu, karena dia sudah tidak memiliki alasan untuk menggangguku menggagalkan kutukanku sendiri. Tapi, dia tentu saja meminta maaf tapi segera berterimakasih.

Entah mengapa pikiranku melayang pada Len akhir-akhir ini. Pada malam aku melakukan pencurian, Len tidak pernah datang lagi. Mengetahui hal itu membuatku sedih meski pekerjaanku menjadi lebih gampang, karena Kaito-jiisan bahkan tidak mencoba menemukanku. Aku tidak tahu angin apa yang membuatnya begitu. Aku bahkan sudah menepati janjiku dengan memberinya pertanda khusus.

Tapi… Len… kenapa dia menghindariku… kenapa dia menghindari… Ella…?

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku melihat ke arah Rin yang menghela nafas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada hari ini. Sejak pagi dia terus melamun dengan menerawang seperti itu. Saat aku menyapanya, Rin pasti segera berhenti tapi setelah itu melarikan diri. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya… seakan-akan dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.<p>

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku sendiri. Meski aku bilang begitu, tapi aku sendiri tidak bicara tentang Rin soal beberapa hal. Salah satunya adalah tentang pengakuan cintaku pada Ella, dan juga mimpi yang melibatkan mereka berdua yang kudapat setiap malam selama beberapa lama ini.

Mimpi itu awalnya buram, tapi semenjak Rin dan Ella datang dalam kehidupanku, mimpi itu menjadi sangat jelas. Saat aku berhasil menangkap Ella, dia menangis, dan segera menghilang, tepat saat itu Rin berdiri di hadapanku dan dengan wajah yang hampir menangis, berbalik dariku dan menghilang pula. Saat aku berusaha memanggilnya, mimpiku berakhir. Setiap malam mimpi itu terus terulang dan terulang kembali, bahkan menjadi lebih jelas dari hari ke hari.

Lalu, sejak kejadian pada malam festival, aku tidak pernah sekalipun membantu ayahku yang idiot itu lagi. Aku tidak tahu wajah apa yang harus kupasang saat aku bertemu dengan Ella lagi. Aku bahkan memberi alasan pada ayahku bahwa aku harus belajar untuk ujian semester sebelum liburan musim dingin.

Tapi, aku jadi sedikit heran dengan sekolahku sendiri. Banyak murid baru yang datang pada saat-saat yang aneh. Bahkan kami menerima murid baru **lagi**, sehari setelah festival berakhir sudah ada seorang murid pindahan di kelasku dengan nama Furukawa Miki. Aku yakin Piko yang biasanya cuek bebek bahkan tidak peduli, melihat ke arahnya dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. Aku mengira bahwa Piko pernah bertemu dengan Furukawa sebelumnya.

Furukawa sendiri yang sudah beradu pandang dengan Piko, segera bertukar _glare_ yang sangat tajam, setajam pisau dapur. Sepertinya… pertemuan Furukawa dengan Piko tidak terlalu baik. Aku bahkan bisa melihat percikan petir di antara mata mereka berdua.

Aku melempar notes kepada Rin, dan Rin membacanya, tapi tidak membalasnya. Dia seakan-akan sedang melamun lagi. Aku memperhatikan wajah Rin yang sedang tidak ada disana itu. Mata Rin yang bagaikan permata itu terlihat berkilauan. Wajahnya yang manis tampak sangat segar dan merekah. Rambut Rin yang memiliki warna yang cukup senada dengan rambutku, tampak halus dan lembut. Pita putih yang selalu di pakainya tampak sangat pas di kepalanya, meski dia sudah SMA. Wajah Rin memang sangatlah imut dan menarik. Aku sempat heran kenapa Rin tidak punya pacar…

"Sayonara Len…" aku jadi ingat kalimat terakhir yang Rin katakan padaku di dalam mimpiku. Dengan wajahnya yang sedih, dia mengatakan itu, seakan kami tidak mungkin bertemu lagi.

Memikirkan bahwa aku dan Rin tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi… membuat dadaku menjadi sangat sakit dan sesak, jauh lebih sesak dibandingkan saat Ella menghilang dari dalam mimpiku. Kenapa aku begitu memikirkan Rin? Apa perasaanku padanya? Kenapa perasaanku pada Rin sangat mirip pada Ella, tapi lebih membuatku sulit bernafas.

Rin yang ada di hadapanku sekarang ini… kenapa terasa sangat jauh? Sebegitu jauh, seakan-akan tanganku tidak akan bisa menjangkaunya, mataku tidak akan bisa melihatnya… bahkan siluetnya sekalipun. Perasaan yang lembut namun menyiksa ini… kenapa aku memiliki perasaan ini pada Rin?

Rin… Rin…

* * *

><p>Aku melihat sekelilingku. Sepertinya aku tertidur di dalam kelas lagi… sudah beberapa kali ini, meski aku tidak mengejar Ella, aku selalu tertidur dan memimpikan mimpi ini.<p>

Di sekitarku, yang terlihat hanyalah hamparan salju yang tidak berujung. Sejauh mata memandang hanyalah salju. Salju turun dengan perlahan dan menumpuk dengan salju-salju lain. Sekelilingku gelap, tidak menunjukkan pemandangan apa-apa kecuali salju. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku, berusaha mencari suara seseorang, siapapun, untuk membangunkanku.

"Len…" aku mendengar suara Ella yang menggema di kegelapan.

"Ella…" aku balas memanggilnya sambil membuka mataku perlahan. Di atas sana, aku melihat Ella yang melayang dengan sayap yang selalu digunakannya melarikan diri. Wajahnya yang indah melihatku dengan tatapan yang terkesan melankolis.

"Carilah aku… temukan aku… Len…" ujar Ella yang kemudian merentangkan tangannya, berusaha meraih tanganku.

"Ella…" aku memanggilnya lagi, dan berusaha menggapai tangan Ella yang dia berikan kepadaku, seakan memintaku untuk menariknya, atau dia yang membawaku.

Tepat saat jari jemari kami bertemu, sosok Ella diganti menjadi Rin. Wajah Rin tampak sangat sedih, dan air mata terkumpul di matanya. Aku semakin berusaha menggapainya, tapi, tangan Rin berubah menjadi cahaya, dan Rin berkata, "Sayounara Len," ujarnya.

"RINNN!"

* * *

><p>"Rin!" aku terbangun sepertinya dengan meneriakkan nama Rin. Aku melihat ke sekeliling, dan bersyukur bahwa tidak ada yang melihatku sedang… gila begini.<p>

"Len?" oke, kecuali satu orang.

Dan… kenapa aku merasa suaranya amat sangat mirip dengan Rin… ya?

"Kenapa kau memanggilku tiba-tiba?" ujarnya lagi.

Aku melirik ke arah siapapun itu yang berbicara, dan melihat Rin yang dengan lugunya melihat ke arahku dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Di tangannya terdapat bekal makan siang yang sudah dibuka, sementara tangan kanannya memegang sumpit yang di ujungnya sudah ada sebuah sosis goreng yang dibentuk dengan gurita.

Eh, sudah jam makan siang? Gah, bukan itu masalahnya! Kenapa orang yang kumimpikan malah yang harus mendengarkan aku meneriakkan namanya saat aku terbangun? Ah, dimana aku harus menaruh wajahku sekarang?

"Len…?" panggil Rin lagi dengan nada yang jauh lebih heran.

Aku segera pundung di pojokan, memikirkan tentang apa yang harus kukatakan. Bagaimana jika Rin menjauhiku lebih parah dibanding ini karena mendengarku jadi aneh begini? Padahal dia akhirnya berbicara… eh, berbicara? Dengan spontan aku membalikkan kepalaku untuk melihat ke arah Rin yang meletakkan sumpitnya dan kini memperhatikanku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ujarnya dengan nada khawatir bercampur dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Karena itu Rin, dia pasti selalu ingin tahu.

Aku spontan melongo disana. Rin, yang berdiam diri denganku selama siapa-yang-tahu, kini berbicara denganku lagi! Rasanya rasa khawatir yang menghantuiku sejak beberapa lama ini menjadi menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Gomen… mungkin lebih baik aku pergi saja, ya?" ujar Rin yang membereskan makanannya dan segera berdiri dari tempat dia duduk.

Aku berkedip melihat reaksi Rin yang kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kelas untuk keluar. Tapi, dengan spontan aku segera mengejar Rin dan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya erat-erat, membuat Rin yang berjalan jadi rem mendadak.

"Jangan pergi, Rin," ujarku dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Tanpa sadar aku memperkuat cengkramanku pada pergelangan tangan Rin. Aku tidak ingin Rin menghilang… dari hadapanku lagi.

Rin melihatku dengan tatapan terkejut, tapi segera menghalus, saat dia mengatakan, "Aku tak akan pergi kemana-mana Len. Geez, kau benar-benar kekanakan, ya!" ujar Rin sambil tersenyum dengan nada bercanda.

Saat Rin yang merubah ekspresinya dari tersenyum menjadi tertawa, dadaku terasa melambung. Seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang ada di dalam perutku. Wajahku pelan-pelan menjadi panas, tetapi rasa hangat ini bukanlah rasa hangat yang kubenci. Entah sejak kapan… Rin menjadi sangat berharga bagiku. Apa mungkin aku… jatuh cinta pada Rin?

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Rin dan Miki berjalan bersama setelah pulang sekolah karena mereka tinggal di tempat yang sama (setelah tidak menumpang dengan Len, Rin dan Miki tinggal di apartemen Rin). Rin dan Miki memang terlihat berbicara biasa saja di luarnya, tapi sebenarnya mereka sedang membicarakan hal yang penting, lebih penting dibandingkan pencurian permata selanjutnya.<p>

"_Miki, selama ini kau belum mengatakan apapun padaku tentang dirimu. Tentang bagaimana kau menjadi permata itu. Memang bagaimana ceritanya?_" tanya Rin di dalam pikirannya kepada Miki.

"_I-itu… itu agak sulit untuk dibicarakan. Singkatnya, ada sepasang gadis seperti kita sekarang, yang satu menjadi Cinderella dan satu menjadi permatanya. Aku adalah Cinderella dan permataku itu adalah gadis yang satunya. Singkatnya, aku tidak berhasil menunaikan tingkat perubahan pertamaku, sehingga kutukan gadis itu berpindah kepadaku, dan dia lepas dari kutukannya, sementara aku yang kemudian dikutuk menjadi permata itu, hingga kau datang. Tapi, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan setelah menyelesaikan perubahan pertama,_" jelas Miki dengan memikirkan bahasanya semudah mungkin untuk dicerna Rin.

Rin tampak berusaha mencerna perkataan Miki, saat sebuah suara yang dimiliki oleh Rui, bergabung pada percakapan mereka, "_Kutukan Cinderella memiliki cara penyelesaian yang sama dengan kutukan Aurora. Dari yang kudengar dari cerita Miki, sepertinya aku juga memiliki nasib yang hampir sama,_" ujar Rui dari dalam pikirannya kepada Rin dan Miki.

"_Geh, jadi selama ini kau mendengarkan percakapan kami?_" ujar Miki dengan panik.

Terjadi spasi di antara pertanyaan Miki dengan jawaban Rui, sementara Rin masih memikirkan maksud cerita Miki yang setengah masuk di kepalanya. Rui sendiri menjawab, "_Tidak, tidak juga. Aku baru mulai bisa mendengarkan sejak kutukanku sendiri lepas. Dalam keluargaku, hanya satu gadis dari beberapa generasi yang menjadi Aurora. Dari waktu ke waktu, gap antara Aurora satu dan yang lain juga makin besar. Dari buku keluargaku secara turun temurun, aku adalah satu-satunya gadis yang menjadi Aurora setelah puluhan generasi, mungkin sejak 50 generasi yang lalu,_" ujar Rui panjang lebar.

"_Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk memecahkan kutukan ini? Apa sama sepertimu, Rui-senpai?_" tanya Rin dengan nada yang tidak terlalu paham.

"_Metode Cinderella dan Aurora memang cukup sama, tapi memiliki perbedaan yang cukup besar. Dalam Aurora, Pangeran yang ditakdirkan untukmu akan datang dan bla bla bla, pokoknya seperti cerita minus bagian peran jahatnya. Tapi, dalam Cinderella, hanya ada satu diantara dua gadis yang menjadi Cinderella,_" ujar Miki dengan sedikit tidak enak. Mungkin membayangkan dia harus menunggu selama ratusan tahun untuk melihat Cinderella generasi selanjutnya.

"_Jadi, diantara aku dan Miki… hanya ada satu diantara kami yang bisa…_" ujar Rin dengan melihat Miki dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"_Sepanjang pengalamanku sih begitu,_" jawab Miki dengan tidak begitu rela.

Rin jadi berpikir, diantara dia dan Miki… siapa yang akan terlepas? Apa dia rela membuat Miki menunggu lebih lama, atau dia rela menunggu hingga saatnya tiba?

"_Mungkin ini tidak terlalu membantu. Tapi, ini adalah rahasia yang kuketahui dari permata Loveheart… yang mungkin bisa membebaskan kalian berdua,_" timpal Rui.

"_Benar…kah?_" tanya Rin dan Miki bersamaan.

* * *

><p>"Apa kau yakin dengan hasil analisamu ini bocah?" ujar suara lelaki di dalam sebuah ruangan di kepolisian. Di hadapan lelaki itu, terdapat seorang cowok muda yang memiliki rambut berwarna silver dan memiliki mata berwarna merah darah.<p>

"Tidak mungkin ada kesalahan pak. Saya mempertaruhkan harga diri saya dalam mencari informasi ini," ujar cowok itu dengan percaya diri.

Lelaki itu memperhatikan cowok itu dengan seksama, lalu membanting file yang diserahkan kepadanya sambil berkata, "Hal ini hanya diketahui oleh kau dan aku. Aku memberimu ijin untuk memasuki sekolah ini guna memberimu kesempatan," ujar lelaki itu.

"Terimakasih banyak pak," ujar cowok itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Besok kau bisa memasuki sekolah ini. Dari tulisanmu sendiri, kulihat kau memiliki batas waktu hingga Tahun Baru bukan? Kutunggu kabar gembira darimu sebelum hari itu," ujar lelaki itu dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja, sementara dia memperhatikan gerak-gerik dari cowok itu.

Cowok itu mengangguk lemah, sebelum meninggalkan kantor itu bersama dengan orang di dalamnya sendirian. Dia memutuskan bahwa sekarang dia tidak boleh gagal lagi.

* * *

><p>"Eh? Seminggu sebelum ujian semester ada pindahan lagi?"<p>

"Kudengar dia cowok cakep lho!"

"Aneh yang kudengar dia malah bekas berandalan"

"Tapi yang jelas dia cowok bukan?"

Pagi hari di kelas Rin dan Len diselubungi dengan bisik-bisik dari orang-orang disekitar mereka, menyebarkan berita bahwa ada anak baru yang masuk **lagi**. Seakan membenarkan rumor yang sudah marak diperbincangkan, wali kelas Rin dan Len, Hiyama Kiyoteru, memasuki kelas.

"Hari ini, ada seorang anak pindahan dari Kyoto. Mungkin kalian merasa aneh, tapi terimalah dia dengan baik ya," ujar Kiyoteru pada murid kelasnya yang terkesan _sulking_.

Setelah itu, Kiyoteru membiarkan murid misterius itu masuk. Dan saat dia masuk, baik Rin ataupun Miki merasakan hal yang sama. Perasaan tidak enak dan juga tidak aman. Bahkan Rui yang berada di kelas yang jauh dari mereka merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang itu. Seseorang yang berbahaya telah datang… itulah yang mereka rasakan.

Rin dan Miki memperhatikan cowok itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Rambutnya berwarna silver, matanya berwarna merah darah, dan juga memiliki penampilan yang cukup mirip dengan Len. Wajahnya terkesan seperti anak berandalan, itu yang pasti.

"Namaku adalah Dell. Keahlianku adalah yang berhubungan dengan hal-hal Supernatural" ujarnya memperkenalkan diri.

"_Rin, Miki, orang ini akan mengganggu ujian kalian. Aku bisa merasakannya,_"

* * *

><p>Yeyeye, lalala, wah wah wah! Bener-bener deh! Omong-omong, aku sudah ngusir Rin ma Len ke alam entah berantah. Jadi Rina sendiri yang mengisi bagian lowong ini! Yup, bener sekali Dell mendapatkan beberapa peran di Arc ini, karena Rina inget siapa yang belum dapet… XDDD<p>

Nah, karena udah itu ja. Jangan lupa untuk RnR dan silahkan dibaca preview chapter 11!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 ~Suspicious Person and Studying Together?~<strong>

"**Keluarga itu… dalam sejarah kita, disebutkan keluarga itu berusaha menghapuskan keberadaan penyihir"**

"**Karena sebentar lagi Ulangan Semester, saya akan membagi kalian menjadi beberapa kelompok belajar"**

"**Bagaimana kalau kita ke tempatmu dan menginap?"**

"**Eh… eh… e…h… EEEEH!"**

"…**Kenapa kau disini?"**


	11. Chapter 11 : Suspicion and Sleep Over?

Rina: *tidur* Zzzzz…

Rin: BakAuthor ini bisa tidur rupanya… baru tahu.

Len: Siapa suruh begadang tahun baru…

Rin: Eh, tapi Len, terus yg baca disclaimer siapa?

Len: Ya kita lagi lah. Siapa lagi mang na?

Rin: Yah, oke, baiklah…

**Disclaimer: Rina tidak akan punya Vocaloid.**

Rina: Mmm… mou… taberarenai… *ngigau*

Rin: Ya udah deh minna… *pake suara bisik2 biar Rina ndak bangun*

Len: Mohon REVIEW dan sekarang **Chapter 11 ~Suspicion and Sleep Over?** Dibuka~ *pake suara bisik2 juga*

Rina: *enak2 tidur* Zzzzz…

Rin+Len: Saatnya pembalasan… *wajah serem dengan spidol di tangan*

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Miki, apa kau baik-baik saja?" ujarku dengan khawatir seraya memperhatikan luka yang Miki terima di pinggangnya. Dengan buru-buru, aku memberikan pertolongan pertama padanya dengan sihir penyembuhan sekenanya.<p>

"Tch… sialan cowok itu…" umpat Miki sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada sebatang pohon. Dia terlihat menahan sakit saat Rin menyentuh lukanya dengan sihir. Luka itu dari luar tampak seperti luka gores, namun bagi Miki dan penyihir, luka itu terasa seperti luka bakar yang sangat panas.

Selain terbebas dari wujud permatanya, Miki juga mendapatkan wujud 'Cinderella' miliknya sendiri. Meski dulu dia disebut Cinderella, sepertinya lebih tepat bahwa dia disebut dengan Jasmine. Miki hanya memakai baju tanpa lengan yang menampakkan pusarnya, yang berwarna merah tua. Dia memakai celana yang seperti milik putri Jasmine yang mencapai atas lututnya yang berwarna serupa. Dia memakai selendang berwarna merah ruby yang diikatkan pada perutnya. Miki juga memakai topi yang memiliki kesan Arabian berwarna merah. Di belakang telinganya terdapat beberapa helai bulu dengan warna merah dan permata ruby.

Sepatu yang dipakainya memiliki ujung yang lancip dan terlihat menggembung. Tidak salah lagi, warnanya juga merah, karena warna temanya kan merah. Untung saja, kulitnya masih belum berwarna merah, kalau iya, dia mirip setan, dan yang kurang mungkin sepasang tanduk di kepalanya.

Setelah beberapa saat menyembuhkan luka Miki, aku segera bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan permatanya? Aman?" tanyaku dengan sedikit khawatir.

Miki tersenyum meski wajahnya masih terlihat kesakitan, dia mengeluarkan permata dari lipatan selendangnya. Lalu dia berkata, "Safe…" ujarnya sambil memberikan salah satu dari pasangan permata yang kami dapatkan.

Aku menerima permata itu, dan seperti biasa, aku segera menelannya, tidak memikirkan rasanya yang sangat aneh. Aku segera mengalungkan tangan Miki pada leherku, dan membantunya berdiri, sementara Miki masih memegangi lukanya yang masih dalam proses penyembuhan.

Dengan segera aku mengucapkan mantra untuk memindahkan kami menuju 'rumah baru' kami. Karena aku sudah bukan kelinci lagi, dan Miki juga tidak bisa jadi permata lagi, kami tidak mungkin menumpang di rumah Len. Reaksi Len? Entahlah, sepertinya dia belum menyadari bahwa aku menghilang…

Rumah baruku dan Miki merupakan sebuah apartemen yang kami sewa dengan uang hasil kerja paruh waktu kami di sebuah café maid cosplay. Sst, jangan bilang siapa-siapa, terutama Len! Kalau dia tahu bahwa aku melakukan hal-hal seperti itu… entahlah apa reaksinya. Tapi, aku malu dilihat Len dengan menggunakan pakaian maid seperti itu!

Lupakan Len. Aku harus menyembuhkan Miki terlebih dahulu. Aku dan Miki ternyata memiliki _deadline _agar kami berdua selamat, tidak hanya Miki saja yang selamat. Menurut info dari Rui-senpai, kami punya waktu menemukan dua orang _itu_ hingga saat tahun baru.

Dua orang apa? Err… emm… aku sedikit bingung bagaimana mengatakannya. Kami perlu menemukan dua orang di sekitar kami yang memiliki mimpi tentang kami, atau seperti itulah yang Rui-senpai katakan. Berdasarkan kasus Rui-senpai, orang-orang itu biasanya sudah kami kenal, dan kemungkinan besar adalah orang yang kami sukai.

Orang yang kusukai… wajah Len langsung terlintas di benakku… baru saja.

Wajahku jadi sedikit memanas saat aku melihat pergelangan tanganku, teringat pada kejadian hari itu. Aku masih bisa merasakan kuatnya tangan Len yang mencengkram pergelangan tanganku saat aku mulai membuka mulutku kepadanya. Sejak kapan… Len yang lemah menjadi sekuat itu?

Tapi, menyingkirkan masalah itu dulu, aku memiliki masalah yang lebih besar. Honne, Honne Dell. Dia adalah pengganggu yang sangat mengganggu. Seperti cerita Rui-senpai beberapa waktu yang lalu tentang garis darahnya, dia benar-benar memiliki kekuatan untuk mengganggu kami, para penyihir. Sudah berkali-kali dia memergokiku dan Miki dalam pekerjaan kami sebagai pencuri, dan sebanyak itulah dia berhasil melukaiku atau Miki meski hanya luka kecil.

Tapi meski hanya luka kecil, sakitnya benar-benar menyakitkan. Di sisi lain aku ingin menghentikan pencurian yang kulakukan, tapi di sisi lain, aku harus melakukannya demi pemilik permata itu sendiri, maupun demi kekuatan magi-ku yang harus diisi.

Pasti segalanya akan lebih mudah jika aku menemukan orang _itu_, tapi hal itu tidak akan mudah. Andai saja orang itu Len…

"Hello~ Rin, apa kau sudah ada di bumi ini atau masih ada di bulan sana?" tanya Miki yang mengayun-ayunkan tangannya di hadapanku.

Sepertinya aku melamun… tentang Len dan masalah-masalah lainnya… buru-buru aku menjawab, "Aku sudah kembali di bumi Miki. Aku hanya memikirkan sedikit masalah kita saja…" ujarku sambil menambahkan kekuatan sihir untuk menutup luka Miki.

"Masalah kita, atau masalah Len?" goda Miki sambil tertawa cekikikan.

Wajahku memerah, tapi aku segera menghentikan aliran sihir yang kuberikan pada Miki, sehingga Miki jadi kesakitan lagi. Siapa suruh menyinggung masalah yang satu itu? Kayak dia tidak ada masalah dengan seorang cowok dengan rambut silver saja.

"Jika kau rewel begini, akan kuadukan pada Piko," ujarku dengan mengancam sambil mendiamkan Miki yang memegangi lukanya.

Sekarang giliran Miki yang _blushing_. Hah, memang dikiranya aku tak tahu bahwa dia bersikap sangat _tsundere_ pada Piko dengan bertengkar dengannya setiap saat apa? Masih butuh seratus tahun baginya untuk mengejekku tentang Len.

Tapi… apa benar aku suka dengan Len dalam artian itu? Tanda-tanda yang diberikan tubuhku memang terasa seperti itu, tapi kenapa pikiranku menolak untuk memikirkan hal itu? Tidak mungkin karena aku memikirkan Liu-senpai, karena aku sudah tidak merasakan apa-apa padanya.

Len… ya…

"Rin, wajahmu memerah lagi tuh!" tegur Miki dengan menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit sementara dia menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri.

Aku segera meraih apapun itu yang ada di sampingku dan menggunakannya untuk memukul kepala Miki keras-keras. Dia mengomel karena kesakitan, tapi aku balas mengomel, karena itu adalah salahnya membuatku marah.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang untuk yang berapa ribu kali. Aku senang bahwa aku sudah bisa menghadapi Ella dengan biasa, tapi aku merasa bahwa kehadiran Honne di TKP akan membahayakan Ella dan partnernya, Jasmine.<p>

Aku tidak bisa menutup mata bahwa para pemilik permata yang diambil Ella kini menjadi jauh lebih baik daripada dibanding saat mereka masih memiliki permata itu. Yang paling berkesan di hatiku dari perubahan yang terjadi adalah tentang Miku dan juga Mel…-sama.

"Senang melihatmu disini, Inspektur Len," ujar suara iblis kecil yang baru saja kubicarakan, Mel.

"Senang juga melihatmu disini, nona Merlinne…" ujarku dengan menahan segala emosi yang kutahan. Meski gadis menyebalkan ini menjadi jauh lebih baik, hubunganku dan dia, tidak lebih dari sekedar teman bertengkar dan bertanding pendapat.

Kenapa gadis itu bisa ada disini kau bilang? Singkatnya, pencurian permata kali ini, terjadi pada salah satu bawahannya. Jadi, mau tak mau, suka tak suka, aku harus bertukar sapa dengannya dalam _setup_ yang sangat kubenci, pesta dansa.

"Kulihat kau tidak terlalu suka melihatku disini, atau mungkin lebih tepat kubilang bahwa kau tidak suka dengan suasana formal seperti ini. Dan tak usah bingung memikirkan formalitas denganku, panggil saja aku seperti biasa," ujar Mel dengan berkacak pinggang.

Dasar si pendek sombong tsundere emo ini…

"Senang bertemu anda disini Nona Adilisia," ujar Honne yang tiba-tiba menengahiku dan Mel yang mungkin akan bertukar kata-kata ejekan sebentar lagi.

Mel melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kudeskripsikan. Tapi, dalam sekejap dia menjadi tenang dan berkata, "Senang bertemu dengan anda juga disini, Inspektur Honne. Aku sudah dengar banyak darimu," ujar Mel dengan gaya nona besarnya.

Honne berlutut di hadapannya dan mencium punggung tangan Mel, menjijikkan. Tapi, Mel tetap tenang, sepertinya dia merasa bahwa itu hanyalah formalitas semata. Lalu Honne berkata, "Anda terlihat cantik hari ini, Nona Adilisia," ujarnya memuji.

Hoek. Aku tidak akan pernah mengatakan satu kalimat menyebalkan itu kepada Mel meski langit runtuh sekalipun. Mel kemudian berkata, "Terimakasih Inspektur. Tapi, bisakah anda meninggalkanku dengan Inspektur Kagamine **sekarang**?" ujar Mel dengan nada jengkel yang sangat samar dan penekanan dalam kata 'sekarang'.

Honne mengiyakan permintaannya dan segera menyingkir. Saat Honne menghilang dari pandangan, Mel segera mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang terlihat biasa (tidak pas dengan statusnya) yang segera digunakannya untuk menghapus bekas apapun itu di punggung tangannya. Sepertinya dia sependapat denganku bahwa kelakuan Honne itu tadi menjijikkan.

"Aku merasa seperti diintip olehnya," celetuk Mel dengan mengembalikan sapu tangan tadi dalam dompetnya.

Aku jelas tidak paham. Dengan segera aku bertanya, "Diintip?" tanyaku dengan tidak mengerti.

Mel melirik ke arahku dengan matanya yang berwarna biru, sambil berkata, "Dia bukan orang biasa. **Dan** dia mengganggu pekerjaan Cinderella dan Jasmine. Aku membencinya," ujarnya dengan singkat dan sangat menjelaskan pendapatnya.

Sekarang giliran aku yang bingung. Tapi, sebelum aku bertanya apa-apa, Mel berkata, "Jangan biarkan orang itu mengganggu Cinderella. Pastikan Cinderella berhasil mencuri permata yang sekarang ini. Ada sesuatu yang harus kupastikan, dan kesempatan ini tidak datang terlalu sering," ujar Mel sambil membalikkan tubuhnya, seperti hendak pergi.

Aku terdiam sebentar dan aku merasa bahwa aku dan Mel memiliki satu pendapat yang sama dalam hal yang satu ini. Aku segera bertanya, "Oooh… jadi kau memiliki dugaan yang sama?" ujarku dengan berusaha menyembunyikan senyum kemenanganku. Kalau sudah berkata jujur, Mel sangatlah mudah dibaca. Gadis menyebalkan ini pasti sudah menyelidiki tiap kasus yang melibatkan Ella.

"_U-urusai_! Aku hanya mengatakan ini karena aku bisa mempercayaimu," ujarnya dengan nada suara _tsundere_. Aku hanya menyembunyikan tawaku. Sifat si pendek tsundere emo kumat lagi…

"Dan sepertinya kau memiliki perhatian lebih pada gadis itu… aku sampai mengira bahwa kau adalah pangerannya," ujarnya dengan nada suara mengejek.

Dengan segera wajahku jadi sedikit memerah entah karena amarah atau karena malu. Kalau saja Mel itu cewek biasa, dan kami tidak ada di tempat seperti ini, akan kulempari dia sepatu.

Tapi, seperti yang dia inginkan, aku membiarkan Ella dan Jasmine malam ini lolos dengan sengaja. Hanya Honne dan Ayahku yang idiot itu yang mengejar mereka. Aku sendiri mengikuti Mel yang mengecek keadaan korban pencurian. Meski sedikit mengorbankan waktu untuk bertemu dengan Ella, ada hal yang harus kupastikan dengan mataku sendiri.

Seperti reaksi Mel dulu, pemilik permata merasa sangat frustrasi dan depresi namun tak lama kemudian pingsan. Nah, ini aku belum pernah melihat. Aku melihat Mel dan dia terlihat mengingat-ingat tentang dirinya sendiri dengan sangat keras. Aneh, dia terlihat sedikit kesakitan, dan keringat dingin mulai menuruni wajahnya. Aneh. Benar-benar aneh.

Mel kemudian menyusul pingsan, dan hal itu membuat semua orang yang ada disana panik. Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian, Mel belum sadar, tapi korban pencurian itu bangun dan melihat ke sekeliling. Yang membuatku kaget adalah dia berkata, "Dimana ini?" ujarnya.

Aku bisa mengerti jika itu karena _shock_, tapi aku tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang berubah, entah apa, yang jelas orang ini berubah. Ada sesuatu yang biasanya sangat tampak, tapi kini menjadi menghilang dari penampilannya. Tidak, bukan permatanya, tapi suatu aura yang… dipancarkan.

Tiba-tiba, kepalaku juga jadi sakit. Pandanganku menjadi buram dan aku segera berjalan di tempat duduk. Ella… Rin… kenapa aku selalu memikirkan kalian berdua pada saat yang sama? Apa yang sedang Rin lakukan… apa yang Ella lakukan pada orang-orang ini… siapa kalian sebenarnya…

Sementara pertanyaan terus mengalir, aku tertidur dan melihat mimpi itu lagi. Detail dari mimpiku ini menjadi lebih jelas, dan apa yang kulihat bukan hanya salju. Aku melihat pohon besar di belakang Rin, dia melihatku dengan tatapannya yang membuatku sedih. Dia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi yang dia ucapkan hanyalah dua kata itu.

* * *

><p>Aku menguap lebar-lebar. Karena mimpi itu, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dan memikirkan Rin semalaman. Ah, berbicara tentangnya…<p>

"Ohayou, Len!" sapanya dengan bersemangat dan tersenyum kepadaku.

"Ohayou Kagamine," tambah Furukawa yang berangkat ke sekolah bersamanya.

Aku yakin wajahku jadi memerah melihat senyum Rin. Meski memakai seragam musim dingin, Rin masih terlihat sangat manis. Syal yang dipakainya berwarna oranye dengan motif jeruk kesukaannya. Di kepalanya, pita putih besar hadiahku dulu, dengan setia bergoyang-goyang sesuai gerakannya. Hidungnya berwarna kemerahan (mungkin) karena suhu yang dingin. Tanpa sadar aku melihat bibir Rin yang kecil dan terlihat lembut… dan teringat akan gerakan gilaku pada Ella saat itu.

Buru-buru, aku menggosok bibirku, sedikit merasa malu. Apa yang kupikirkan? Tidak mungkin aku melakukan itu pada Rin. Dia mungkin akan membenciku selamanya jika dia tahu.

"Len, ada apa? Wajahmu merah. Kau demam ya?" tanya Rin dengan khawatir, sambil bergerak mendekatiku kemudian berjinjit dan meletakkan telapak tangannya pada dahiku.

Dadaku jadi berdebar tidak menentu. Aku bersumpah bahwa suhu dahiku naik beberapa derajat karena Rin yang tepat berada di depanku. Jarak di antara kami bahkan tidak ada sama sekali! Semoga Rin tidak mendengar jantungku yang sangat berisik ini.

"Kau benar-benar demam. Mungkin lebih baik kau tidak masuk hari ini. Demam di musim dingin susah sembuhnya lho," nasihat Rin yang melepaskan tangannya dari dahiku dan berdiri dengan biasa tapi tidak mundur sama sekali.

Aku menunduk untuk melihat Rin. Wajah Rin terlalu dekat. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan nafas Rin yang hangat dari balik syal yang kupakai. Kalau aku memajukan wajahku sedikit saja, mungkin aku akan mencium Rin tepat di bibirnya itu… err, lupakan.

Aku segera melihat ke arah lain dan menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa kok. Tapi… Rin… hari ini kau manis," ujarku nyerocos mengatakan apa yang kupikirkan saja. Sialan kau mulut ember.

"E-eh?" ujar Rin yang tampak kaget dan mundur satu langkah kecil. Dia kemudian menunduk dan jari jemarinya sibuk berkait-kait. Aku yakin wajahku juga jadi memerah sendiri. Kalau aku berbicara seperti ini, aku seperti menyatakan rasa sukaku padanya secara tidak langsung. Aaah, Baka Len!

"A-ahem!" sebuah suara deheman menyadarkanku dari lamunan gilaku. Gawat aku melupakan keberadan orang lain selain aku dan Rin, Furukawa.

Aku dan Rin segera melihat ke arahnya dengan sedikit malu-malu, ralat, **sangat**. Furukawa berkacak pinggan melihatku dan Rin lalu berkata, "Kalau kalian mau pacaran, ingatlah bahwa aku masih ada disini. Aah, musim dingin kok panas, ya?" ujarnya lalu berlalu dari kami dengan wajahnya yang cuek.

"Mi-Miki! Tunggu aku!" teriak Rin yang segera meninggalkanku dan mengejar Furukawa.

Saat mereka sudah benar-benar pergi, aku segera pundung di tengah jalan. Gah, bagaimana bisa mulutku berbicara seenaknya begitu! Aaaaah! Menyebalkaaaaaaaan!

"_Kau suka dengan Rin bukan?_"

"Aku tidak tahu… tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Rin… lalu siapa kau?"

"_Aku adalah suara di dalam kepalamu. Tapi itu berarti kau menyukainya bukan?_"

"Aku menyukainya… mungkin aku memang jatuh cinta pada Rin. Lalu kenapa suaramu mirip…"

"_Piko? Tentu saja suaraku mirip. Karena aku kan Piko…_"

Pernyataannya yang terakhir membuatku melihat ke samping dan melihat Piko yang sibuk dengan PSP miliknya dan duduk berjongkok di sampingku. Butuh usaha mati-matian dariku untuk tidak memukul Piko dengan sangat keras sekarang.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Piko dengan nada datar. Awas saja dia… aku tahu apa yang dia sembunyikan di balik wajahnya yang datar itu.

"Iya, iya. Aku sudah sangat selesai. Mungkin aku harus memberi Furukawa informasi bahwa Piko suka menguping orang. Mungkin dia akan mendapat nama julukan baru bagimu," ujarku dengan nada setengah mengancam, setengah menggodanya.

Wajah Piko spontan berubah warna. Aku sudah dengar dari Miku bahwa dia menolak Piko, dan dari Miku pula aku tahu bahwa Piko memiliki minat dengan musuhnya dalam hampir segala hal, Furukawa. Yang jelas dia menyampaikan perasaannya dengan gaya yang sangat _tsundere_. Aku tidak terlalu tahu banyak tentang yang begituan, tapi setidaknya aku tahu yang mana tsundere, yandere, emo… dan moe. Tsundere itu berarti seperti Piko pada Miki dan vice versa. Kalau Yandere… mungkin Sukone mantan _stalker_-ku dulu itu. Emo… Mel itu saja. Moe… mungkin Rin yang menjadi maid dulu itu.

Piko berusaha memukulku, tapi aku dengan mudah menghindar dan melarikan diri dari Piko. Sementara aku berlari, aku berusaha menyangkal akhir dari mimpiku sendiri. Rin berada di hadapanku sekarang, dia tidak mungkin menghilang bukan? Tidak, aku tak mau Rin menghilang. Memikirkannya saja cukup menyeramkan untukku.

* * *

><p><strong>Piko POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku melihat dari jauh sementara Rin dan Len sedang sibuk memanaskan pagi hari lagi. Saat aku ingin menghancurkan mood itu, aku melihat Miki yang berkacak pinggang melihat pasangan yang tidak segera sadar-sadar itu.<p>

Saat aku melihatnya, aku jadi teringat pencuri yang menjadi asisten Cinderella, atau Ella, atau seperti bagaimana Len memanggilnya. Kalau tidak salah namanya Jasmine. Dulu Ella, lalu Tweedledee dan Tweedledum, sekarang Jasmine. Aku jadi sedikit kasihan sama para polisi itu. Sudah tidak ketahuan siapa mereka, mereka menghilang tanpa tertangkap pula.

Dari salah satu foto yang diberikan Len kepadaku tentang Jasmine, aku hanya menyadari bahwa Miki dan dia memiliki ciri-ciri fisik yang mirip. Dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, proporsi mereka sangatlah mirip, bahkan sama persis. Bukannya aku mencurigai Miki adalah Jasmine, tapi aku merasa bahwa dia adalah Miki. Maaf, maksudku mirip.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada pasangan bodoh, dan melihat wajah mereka yang sama merahnya membuatku sangat tidak tega untuk mengganggu. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Miki lagi, dia sepertinya masih menunggu dengan sangat sabar. Dia memilih untuk duduk di bangku yang kebetulan berada di sana, dan mengerjakan sesuatu di buku miliknya.

Aku dan Miki memiliki hubungan yang tidak terlalu bisa didefinisikan. Kami selalu berperang pendapat dengan sangat sengit, dalam arti lain bertengkar, setiap kami bertemu. Miki itu sangat blak-blakan, dan dia sepertinya sangat membenciku karena _insiden kecil_ saat _malam itu_.

Hei, itu bukan salahku jika tiba-tiba seorang gadis aneh menimpa punggung malangku tanpa mengenakan benang sehelai pun! Belum ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa dia muncul entah darimana. Jika ada yang harus marah-marah, mungkin aku orang yang seharusnya begitu. Satu menit sejak dia duduk dengan nyamannya di punggungku, dia kemudian menamparku dan mengata-ngataiku!

Meski begitu aku tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa tubuh Miki itu bagus. Dia sama sekali tidak jelek, tidak jelek sama sekali meski hanya satu inchi saja. Wajahnya juga manis, dan saat marah dia terlihat sangat lucu. Aku belum pernah… melihatnya tersenyum…

Oh, aku pernah, tapi itu pun di dalam pikiranku. Apa? Aku tidak memikirkan Miki selama 24/7 tahu! Gadis menyebalkan itu hanya tiba-tiba muncul di dalam dunia dimana seharusnya aku bisa tidur dengan tenang tanpa dia, yaitu dalam alam mimpi. Aku hanya melihat setting kastil pada era medieval, dan Miki dalam pakaian bangsawan yang anggun. Tapi, dengan cepat, mimpi itu berubah menjadi tempat bersalju dengan Miki yang tertidur di pundakku dengan nyaman.

Tidak, aku tidak menyukai Miki. Camkan itu! Aku hanya menyukainya sebatas teman. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih. Dia memang manis, cantik, tidak bodoh, berpendapat logis, pintar berbicara, atletis, berwawasan luas, pandai memainkan piano, biola, dan drum, memiliki tubuh yang bagus, supel, jujur, lugu, dan masih banyak lagi, tapi aku tidak menyukainya! Titik.

Oh shit. Lihat, gara-gara sibuk menolak anggapan bahwa aku menyukai Miki, aku jadi terkena tembakan oleh boss dari game yang sedang kumainkan. Sialan Miki, gara-gara dia menginvasi pikiranku, game yang sudah lama kumainkan ini jadi ternomor duakan.

"Miki bodoh. Memang dia mengira aku apanya? Kok seenaknya membuatku memikirkannya seharian terus. Belum lagi harus muncul di mimpi dimana aku bisa terbebas dari memikirkan Miki. Gadis menyebalkan," kutukku sambil mematikan PSP yang kubawa dan segera kumasukkan ke dalam tas.

Lalu aku menyadari bahwa Miki memutuskan untuk mengakhiri sumber panas di pagi hari dengan berdehem pada Rin dan Len, si sumber panas. Wajah mereka yang sudah merah, jadi makin merah saat mereka melihat Miki. Kutebak mereka sudah lupa bahwa dia ada disana.

"Kalau kalian mau pacaran, ingatlah bahwa aku masih ada disini. Aah, musim dingin kok panas, ya?" ujarnya lalu berlalu dari Rin dan Len dengan cepat.

"Mi-Miki! Tunggu aku!" teriak Rin yang segera meninggalkan Len dan mengejar Miki.

Saat mereka benar-benar menghilang, aku berjalan mendekati Len yang sedang pundung di tengah jalan. Dia harus bersyukur bahwa jalan yang dia pakai jarang dilewati orang karena hanya beberapa yang searah dengannya. Satu orang yang lain adalah Liu yang selalu berangkat pagi-pagi dan kembali pada malam hari. Liu itu artis dan penyanyi yang terkenal, lebih terkenal dari Miku, jadi dia sangatlah sibuk, kasus ditutup.

Aku berjongkok di sampingnya dan melanjutkan permainan PSP-ku lagi sambil mendengarkan omongan Len yang sangat tolol dan bodoh. Aku heran, bagaimana bisa dia memiliki fans lebih banyak dariku, bahkan memiliki nilai terbaik satu angkatan, dengan Rin di bawahnya.

Aku bosan mendengar ocehan gak jelas Len, jadi aku segera memancingnya dengan berkata, "Kau suka dengan Rin bukan?" tanyaku tanpa melihat reaksi Len.

Beberapa saat kemudian Len menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu… tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Rin… lalu siapa kau?" jawab Len sambil menanyakan siapa aku.

Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan separuh tidak percaya, dasar cowok yang sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi, insting jahilku mengambil alih dan segera berkata, "Aku adalah suara di dalam kepalamu. Tapi itu berarti kau menyukainya bukan?" ujarku dengan berusaha menyembunyikan tawaku dengan memfokuskan diri pada PSP di tanganku.

"Aku menyukainya… mungkin aku memang jatuh cinta pada Rin. Lalu kenapa suaramu mirip…" aku Len masih tetap pundung. Tapi, pernyataannya yang terakhir membuatku sedikit lega, dia masih sadar rupanya.

"Piko? Tentu saja suaraku mirip. Karena aku kan Piko…" akuku dengan memfokuskan mataku pada PSP. Aku yakin Len segera melihatku dengan tatapan menahan amarahnya. Mwahaha, aku sangatlah kejam.

Setelah beberapa saat terjadi keheningan, aku segera bertanya, "Kau sudah selesai?" tanyaku.

"Iya, iya. Aku sudah sangat selesai. Mungkin aku harus memberi Furukawa informasi bahwa Piko suka menguping orang. Mungkin dia akan mendapat nama julukan baru bagimu," ujar Len dengan nada mengancam.

Aku merasa emosiku jadi bercampur aduk. Satu sisi aku tidak suka bahwa Miki akan mendengarnya, satu sisi aku merasa baik-baik saja tentang itu, karena itu berarti Miki akan tahu tentangku lebih banyak. Tapi, sisi yang paling dominan adalah… keinginanku untuk menghajar Len sekarang juga karena menyebutkan Miki seakan aku menyukainya. Aku. Tidak. Menyukai. Furukawa. Miki. Titik.

Aku segera berusaha memukul Len dengan apapun itu yang ada di tanganku. Len sendiri segera melarikan diri dengan cepat. Aku berusaha mengejarnya tapi aku tahu itu tidak mungkin, mustahil, _impossible_, tak akan pernah berhasil. Nilai PE-ku bukanlah hal yang patut kubanggakan. Guru PE mungkin sudah memasukkanku dalam list, 'selalu ikut remidi'.

Karena mengejar Len adalah sesuatu yang mustahil, aku hanya berjalan sesuai kecepatanku saja. Tapi, saat aku sampai di persimpangan menuju sekolah, aku melihat si orang baru. Kalau tak salah namanya… Deis? Dlis? Delz?

Si orang baru itu berkata, "Kau Utatane Piko, bukan? Kau dekat dengan Mi- Furukawa… bukan?" ujarnya dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu merah. Aneh.

Aku hanya mengangguk, lalu dia memberiku sepucuk surat dengan warna yang tidak terlalu jelek, hijau mint. Wajahnya memerah dan itu berarti sangatlah merah, saat dia berkata, "Aku… aku jatuh cinta pada Miki. Kulihat kalian akrab, tapi kalian tidak pacaran. Yah, aku… bisa kau membantuku menyampaikan ini?" ujarnya lagi dengan nada memohon.

Jeder! Itu membuatku sedikit (sangat) _shock_. Miki yang begitu ditaksir oleh si orang baru? Apa saja yang diminumnya hingga membuat mata orang ini agak katarak? Tapi yang jelas, pernyataan ini membuatku amat-sangat-jengkel.

"Itu kan hasilmu. Sampaikan sendiri!" ujarku dengan nada yang kuusahakan terdengar ketus. Hanya satu orang yang boleh bertengkar dengan Miki, yaitu aku.

Tapi, setelah aku menolak dan melangkahkan kakiku untuk meninggalkan si orang baru, aku mendengar dia bergumam dengan nada yang terdengar kecewa, dan mampu membuatku _speechless_ selama perjalanan, "Utatane… jadi gosip bahwa kau menyukainya itu benar…ya?"

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Suara-suara gaduh murid di kelas X-3, makin terasa hingga ke ruang guru, dimana guru-guru yang disana mengetahui dengan jelas, siapa pemilik suara pembuat keramaian terdominan di kelas itu. Wali kelas mereka, Kiyoteru, hanya bisa memijit-mijit dahinya, merasakan kelasnya yang memiliki murid lebih dibandingkan kelas lainnya. Belum lagi keramaian yang juga sama lebihnya dibanding kelas lain.<p>

Para guru harus mendengarkan pertikaian Utatane Piko vs Furukawa Miki untuk yang entah kesekian kalinya. Masalah kali ini sepele, seperti biasa. Perdebatan terjadi karena Piko selalu memperhatikan PSP dan tidak menoleh saat Miki memanggilnya.

Piko dan Miki berdebat dengan serunya, sudah melupakan tentang rentetan kata-kata kotor yang terlempar begitu saja dari mulut mereka. Teman-teman sekelas mereka sudah menata bangku sedemikian rupa, sehingga tidak akan ada korban bangku saat mereka bertengkar. Ada beberapa orang yang bahkan menghangatkan diri di sekitar mereka, karena sebegitu sengitnya bertengkar sehingga menghasilkan api yang hangat di sekeliling mereka.

Tapi, disamping mereka semua, ternyata ada beberapa orang yang memilih untuk melamun saja. Misalkan Miku, dia sedang memperhatikan sebuah sapu tangan yang selalu dia bawa, dan memikirkan orang yang memberikannya itu. Yang Miku tahu hanyalah namanya, Mikuo, dan juga sekolahnya.

"Andai saja aku tanya nomor telponnya…" gumam Miku sambil memikirkan orang yang dimaksudnya tanpa mempedulikan sekitar.

Di ujung lain, terdapat sepasang teman yang tidak terlalu disangka-sangka, tapi juga tidak disadari oleh orang lain. Neru dan Dell sedang sibuk mendiskusikan tentang hal-hal spiritual. Karena minat mereka sama, banyak omongan yang nyambung sehingga mereka sering mengobrol. Neru sendiri sebenarnya menyimpan rasa tentang Dell, tapi Neru juga tahu bahwa Dell suka dengan Miki.

Rin hanya mengawasi pertikaian dengan memasang _sweatdrop_. Dia heran, kapan Miki dan Piko sadar dan berpacaran? Rasanya dia ingin mendorong Miki sehingga Miki dan Piko jadi di lantai bersama. Tapi, ide iseng nan jahil tapi jeniusnya itu, mungkin akan menghasilkan benjolan di kepalanya akibat di pukul oleh Miki. Miki memang agak ringan tangan.

Len mengawasi tingkah laku Piko yang jelas-jelas bodoh itu, sambil memikirkan cara untuk mencari kesempatan berbicara dengan Ella. Tapi, Len juga curi-curi pandang ke arah Rin yang terlihat menikmati pertunjukan yang ada di hadapannya. Len membayangkan jika Ella berada disana… tapi ilusinya berubah menjadi Rin. Tapi, Len menjadi menyadari sesuatu yang seharusnya disadarinya sejak dulu.

"Terlalu… mirip…" gumam Len sambil melihat Rin dengan mata yang terbelalak. Kebetulan mirip itu terlalu banyak… hingga terasa sangat aneh. Tak mungkin ada seseorang dengan kemiripan sebanyak itu.

Len melemparkan pandangannya pada Miki sekarang. Pikiran-pikiran yang tidak terlalu masuk akal, tapi memiliki kemungkinan yang sangat besar untuk terjadi, terancang di pikirannya secara alami. Len sudah melihat Jasmine dan Ella terlalu sering, hingga hafal luar dalam ciri-ciri fisik mereka.

"Seandainya Miki dan Rin… mengenakan pakaian itu…" pikir Len membayangkan dugaannya. Dan jawaban yang dia peroleh membuatnya ragu sendiri. Terlalu mirip… sama persis… tapi, apa mungkin?

"Rin dan Miki tidak memiliki motif untuk itu. Gaah, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa motif Ella dan Jasmine melakukan pencurian itu. Yang kutahu hanya mereka 'harus melakukannya' karena tidak ada jalan lain. Jalan lain untuk apa?" pikir Len dengan keras.

Rin sudah kurang begitu sabar melihat pertikaian Miki dan Piko yang sepertinya tidak akan selesai hingga seseorang melerai. Tapi, melihat bahwa teman-temannya menikmati hangatnya api yang dihasilkan membuat Rin sedikit tidak rela. Tapi, saat itu dia ingat tentang perkataan Rui…

"Yah, dicoba tidak ada salahnya bukan?" pikir Rin sambil berdiri dan berusaha menerobos api yang dihasilkan oleh percikan listrik di antara mata Miki dan Piko.

Rin melangkah dengan sangat pelan, seperti sedang berjalan di jembatan yang sangat sempit dan hampir roboh. Dia menarik nafas sebentar, dan menguatkan niatnya untuk mendorong Miki. "Miki dan Piko sedang tidak sadar, ini kesempatanku…" pikir Rin.

Dengan satu gerakan kilat, Rin mendorong Miki sehingga dia terjatuh ke arah Piko. Wajah Miki melihat ke atas, sementara Piko melihat ke bawah, dan… Chu~

Bibir Miki dan Piko saling beradu, sementara mereka terjatuh ke lantai. Posisi jatuh mereka memang agak tidak enak dilihat, tapi juga jadi bahan gosip yang lumayan. Rin segera mundur, sementara dia menutupi mulutnya yang menganga.

Miki berada di atas Piko, dan Piko di bawah Miki, dengan mata mereka berdua terbelalak, karena mereka baru saja berciuman! Baik Piko dan Miki tidak bergerak untuk beberapa lama, sementara mereka jadi bahan tontonan. Mereka _shock_, oke? Sebegitu besar rasa _shock _yang menimpa, sehingga tidak ada yang mengerti bahwa pintu kelas sudah terbuka, menampakkan Kiyoteru yang membawa file mengajar.

"Selamat pa-… Furukawa-san dan Utatane-san… saya menyadari kalian berpacaran tiap pagi, tapi jangan melakukan ciuman di kelas dalam posisi seperti itu," ujar Kiyoteru yang menelan ludah saat melihat apa yang dilihat murid kelasnya.

Akhirnya semua mata tertuju pada Kiyoteru, seakan baru menyadari keberadaannya disana namun segera buru-buru kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing. Miki dan Piko yang akhirnya sadar, segera berpisah dari posisi yang tidak menyenangkan itu.

Semua pasang mata kembali tertuju pada Miki dan Piko, memikirkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. A. Miki akan memukul Piko B. Miki dan Piko akan bertengkar lagi. Satu diantara dua pilihan itu… mungkin.

Tapi, reaksi mereka sungguh diluardugaan. Miki kembali ke tempat duduknya, masih dengan menyentuh bibirnya, dengan wajah semerah rambutnya. Piko sendiri juga kembali ke tempat duduknya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja.

Kiyoteru, Rin, Len, Teto, Miku, Neru, dan orang-orang lain melihat ke arah mereka dan sepertinya memiliki pikiran yang sama, karena mereka sama-sama berpikir, "Mereka terlalu diam…".

Karena tidak tahan dengan suasana hening yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti, Kiyoteru berkata, "Karena sebentar lagi Ulangan Semester, saya akan membagi kalian menjadi beberapa kelompok belajar," ujar Kiyoteru yang dijawab dengan dengusan kesal semuanya.

Kiyoteru sepertinya menyadari, tapi tetap cuek saja. Lalu dia segera berkata, "Baiklah, kelompok ini akan dibagi menjadi 4 kelompok dengan 8 orang rata-rata, tapi karena kelas kita berjumlah 34 anak, 2 kelompok akan terdiri dari 9 orang. Nah, nama-namanya…" ujar Kiyoteru yang kemudian melanjutkan menyebutkan nama satu persatu.

Len masih sibuk memikirkan dugaannya sambil sesekali melirik Rin, dan bayangan Ella di dalam Rin terasa makin kuat. Tapi… Len jadi berpikir lagi. Dalam sekejap itu, dia mengingat tentang hari itu dan wajahnya spontan memerah, "Kalau Rin benar-benar Ella… aku sudah menciumnya dan menyatakan perasaanku padanya tanpa disengaja… kan?" pikir Len yang ingin menggali liang lahat dan mengubur dirinya sendiri disana karena malu.

"Hmm, tapi Ella belum menjawab perasaanku sejak hari itu. Tapi, Rin tiba-tiba jadi tidak mau bicara selama berhari-hari… jadi… apa Rin tidak menyukaiku dalam artian itu?" pikir Len lagi seakan-akan dia sudah sangat yakin dengan dugaannya.

"… kelompok 4. Furukawa Miki, Hatsune Miku, Kasane Teto, Akita Neru, Dell Honne, Utatane Piko, dan Kagamine bersaudara," ujar Kiyoteru dengan memberi julukan dari dua nama terakhir kelompok 4 dengan sengaja.

Len dan Rin yang mendengarnya segera menggebrak meja, berdiri, sambil berteriak, "Kami tidak bersaudara!" dengan sangat kompak dan dalam tempo yang sama. Mereka bahkan juga saling tunjuk dalam waktu yang sama, dan anehnya… wajah mereka sama-sama memerah.

"Boo, Kiyo-chan! Jika Rin dan Len bersaudara, berarti kalau mereka pacaran itu namanya _incest_ bukan?" ujar salah seorang teman sekelas Rin dan Len yang berkata seakan mereka sudah pacaran. Dan sepertinya semua orang (minus Rin, Len, Kiyoteru) mengiyakan dengan melipat tangan mereka di depan dada dan mengangguk-angguk.

"Kami tidak pacaran!" teriak Rin dan Len sambil melempar penghapus mereka pada anak tadi, namun dihindari dengan gesit sehingga menjadi peluru nyasar ke tembok.

"Berarti kalian sudah menikah ya?" goda Kiyoteru sambil menahan tawanya mati-matian.

Wajah Rin dan Len menjadi merah seperti kepiting rebus mendengar pernyataan itu. Mereka saling pandang, tapiii langsung menunduk seakan malu, tapi sepertinya mengiyakan olok-olokan dari teman sekelas mereka yang berkomplot dengan wali kelas mereka.

(Time Skip…)

Rin, Len, Miki, Piko, Neru, Dell, Teto, dan Miku kini berjalan bersama menuju satu arah yang sama. Lusa adalah saatnya Ulangan Semester, jadi mereka membuat acara untuk belajar dan menginap di tempat Rin… dan Miki, tapi belum ada yang tahu bahwa mereka tinggal bersama. Semuanya dimulai saat kemarin…

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

"Aku bosan belajar di perpustakaan terus!" gerutu Neru yang meletakkan (baca: melempar) pulpen di tangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa bertemu Ted…" gerutu Teto sambil memeluk roti perancis yang selalu dia bawa. Entah bagaimana dia bisa membawa roti sebesar itu melewati penjagaan petugas perpustakaan.

Semuanya selain Neru dan Teto sedang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Len memikirkan Ella dan Rin, Miki memikirkan insiden minggu lalu dengan Piko, Piko memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Miki, Rin memikirkan tentang perasaannya sendiri pada Len, Dell memikirkan cara untuk menangkap Ella dan Jasmine sambil melirik ke arah Miki dan Piko dengan sebal. Miku sendiri masih memikirkan pangeran barunya yang tidak pernah dia temui lagi sejak hari itu.

Neru dan Teto menyadari bahwa tidak ada yang memikirkan tentang belajar kelompok ini, sehingga segera berkata, "Rin-chan! Kita belum pernah ke rumahmu bukan?" ujar Neru dan Teto dengan kompak, membuat Rin terloncat kaget.

"I-iya? Lalu?" ujar Rin dengan nada kaget karena lamunannya buyar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke tempatmu dan menginap? Untuk belajar tentunya," ujar Teto dengan bersemangat.

"Yup, pasti menyenangkan!" ujar Neru yang bersikap dengan semangat untuk kali ini. Karena ini bisa jadi kesempatannya untuk mengenal Dell.

"Eh… eh… e…h… EEEEH!" teriak Rin dengan kaget dan spontan berdiri sambil membanting alat tulisnya di meja. Karena dia merasa sedikit terancam dengan rencana itu.

Miki juga merasa terancam. Dia kan belum pernah cerita bahwa dia seatap dengan Rin. Kira-kira bagaimana reaksi Piko… maksudnya, bagaimana dengan pekerjaan paruh waktu yang ditinggalkannya untuk belajar? Lagipula, bagaimana Rin dan Miki harus cerita tentang itu?

Len dan Dell yang mendengar segera mendapatkan ide yang cemerlang. Len ingin sedikit memata-matai Rin, dan Dell ingin membongkar rahasia Rin yang mungkin saja adalah Cinderella yang dia cari-cari. Piko sendiri… hanya melongo mendengar usulan itu. Miku sendiri juga sepertinya lumayan tertarik.

"Aku setuju," ujar Len dengan santai.

"Leeeen!" protes Rin dengan melihat ke arah Len dengan tatapan terluka.

"Aku juga setuju," ujar Dell dengan tatapan datar.

"Kalau Neru dan Teto setuju, aku juga setuju!" ujar Miku dengan menepuk kedua tangannya.

Piko melirik ke arah Miki dan memikirkan tentang insiden itu lagi. Tanpa sadar dia mengangguk saja mengiyakan penarikan suara yang dilakukan oleh teman-temannya itu.

(Flashback Owata!)

* * *

><p>Rin dan Miki melihat apartemen yang mereka sewa, dan melirik ke arah teman-teman mereka yang separuhnya sama sekali tidak mereka undang. Orang-orang yang dimaksud sepertinya tidak menyadari dan hanya mengikuti saja.<p>

Apartemen yang disewa Rin dan Miki memang cukup besar, karena Rin sendiri sudah memiliki cukup banyak tabungan untuk menyewa yang bagus, sementara Miki mendapat uang entah darimana setelah dia terbebas. Rin jujur saja heran, darimana Miki mendapatkan pakaian miliknya yang ada di lemari kamarnya.

"Si-silahkan masuk," ujar Rin yang membuka pintu apartemen dengan tangan yang bergetar. Jelas-jelas tidak menginginkan siapapun, terutama Len, melihat tempat tinggalnya ini. Dia menjadi merasa bersalah karena diam saja tentang masalahnya.

Dell segera mempertajam indra keenamnya, namun tidak merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Aura sihir saja tidak. Dengan sebal dia mendengus kesal, karena dia salah orang lagi.

Len melihat interior, terutama warna dari rumah Rin (dan Miki) yang diwarnai dengan warna kuning, warna kesukaan Rin. Len jadi teringat dulu waktu mereka masih kecil, mereka memiliki kamar dengan warna yang sama, kuning. Keluarga Rin sering sekali meninggalkan Rin sendirian di rumah, jadi Rin sering dititipkan pada keluarganya yang tinggal bersebalahan dan merupakan teman. Karena itulah Rin dan Len sangat akrab dan hampir tidak terpisahkan.

"Rin, mungkin aku harus mengatakannya, atau tidak mengatakannya?" ujar Miki sambil berjalan menuju ke sebuah pintu kamar di lorong tempat kamar-kamar apartemen itu berada.

Tentu saja semuanya melihat ke arah Miki dengan heran, terutama Piko, tapi minus Rin. Miki jadi melihat ke arah Rin yang hanya mengangguk dan memberi kode bahwa mereka juga pasti akan tahu juga di akhirnya.

"Aku dan Rin tinggal bersama… jadi ini rumahku juga," ujar Miki yang cepat-cepat membuka pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya (baca: membanting) dengan keras.

Spontan, semua mata tertuju pada Rin lagi, meminta penjelasan. Rin kemudian berusaha menghindar dengan cara, "Ahaha, ceritanya agak panjang. Apa kalian bisa ke ruangan itu dan duduk serta mempersiapkan acara kalian untuk menginap sementara aku dan Miki menyiapkan makanan?" ujar Rin yang segera melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah dapur.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku membantumu," ujar Len buru-buru. Setelah mengetahui tentang Miki yang tinggal dengan Rin, membuat dugaannya sedikit melemah, tapi cara yang paling cepat memang menanyakan langsung bukan?

Rin melihat ke arah Len dengan wajah yang memerah dan tatapan terkejut, tapi segera menjawab, "Bo-boleh-boleh… sa-saja…" ujar Rin dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah karena malu.

Sisanya yang melihat kemesraan Rin dan Len jadi tidak rela untuk mengganggu, sehingga menuruti instruksi Rin tadi dan memasuki ruangab yang dimaksud oleh Rin.

Rin mengeluarkan beberapa jenis buah dan juga _negi_ yang berbau menyengat untuk Miku, sementara dia mengambil gelas. Len sendiri yang hendak membantu menjadi melihat gerak gerik Rin yang lincah di dapur. Dia tidak menyangka Rin yang dulu sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apapun di dapur kini bergerak selincah itu di dapur seakan itu tempat bermainnya.

Len bahkan sempat berpikir… Rin akan menjadi istri yang baik…

Rin yang merasa dipandangi jadi tidak nyaman dan berkata, "Len, apa kau bisa membuat kue kering?" tanya Rin dengan gugup sambil memasukkan beberapa jenis buah ke dalam mixer.

Len akhirnya sadar dan segera mengiyakan pertanyaan Rin. Len memakai apron yang disodorkan Rin dan segera membuat adonan untuk membuat kue kering seperti yang Rin minta. Saat Rin menjelajahi isi kulkasnya, dia menyadari bahwa dia memiliki cukup banyak bahan untuk melakukan 'itu'.

"Hei, Len. Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita membuat Yaminabe?" usul Rin sambil memperhatikan isi kulkasnya dengan tubuh bagian bawahnya lebih tinggi dibandingkan tubuh bagian atasnya.

Len melihat ke arah Rin dan hendak menjawab dengan wajah horor, tapi saat melihat posisi Rin yang menungging itu, Len segera melihat ke arah lain, dan menjawab, "Bukankah itu agak… tapi, terserahmulah…" ujar Len dengan melihat ke arah lain dengan wajah yang merah.

Rin berdiri dengan biasa lagi, sambil tersenyum. Dengan bersemangat dia berteriak, "Malam ini kita akan mengadakan Yaminabe! Jadi, cepat siapkan bumbu rahasia kalian!" teriak Rin dengan sungguh penuh semangat.

Dari setiap penjuru ruangan apartemen terdengar suara, "Eeeeeh?" dengan nada kecewa. Tapi, dengan segera diganti dengan teriakan persetujuan. Mungkin 'Eeeh' tadi karena mereka ujung-ujungnya hanya bermain, dan karena hanya bermain, mereka memberi persetujuan.

Len melihat Rin yang bertingkah laku kekanakan saat dia kembali ke dapur dengan tersenyum simpul. Len sudah menyelesaikan kue kering yang diminta oleh Rin dan kini dia hanya perlu menunggu kue itu matang, dengan memperhatikan Rin yang masih sibuk dengan minuman yang harus dia buat.

Setelah beberapa saat, Miki muncul di dapur dengan pakaian bebas, tapi tidak jauh hati mengganggu Rin Len moment yang sedang terjadi jadi dia meninggalkan dapur dan menyusul teman-temannya.

Saat Rin selesai, kue kering buatan Len juga selesai. Len buru-buru mengambil kue itu dan meletakkannya di meja dapur, sementara Rin menata gelas-gelas berisi jus yang diminta oleh teman-temannya saat mereka dalam perjalanan ke apartemennya tadi.

"Len, kau bisa membantuku membawa setengah dari gelas-gelas ini?" tanya Rin yang selesai meletakkan gelas di nampan sambil melihat ke arah Len dengan tubuh yang sedikit membungkuk untuk melihat ekspresi wajah Len.

Len segera menoleh dan terkejut dengan posisi Rin yang membuatnya mampu melihat apa yang ada di dalam pakaian Rin meski hanya se-di-ki-t. Len menjadi gugup, namun mengiyakan permintaan Rin. Toh, dia tidak bisa menolak permintaannya.

Rin melihat ke arah Len yang mengambil nampan di meja dan meninggalkan dapur dengan buru-buru, dengan tatapan heran. Len bersikap sangat aneh beberapa saat ini. Seperti melihatnya secara terus menerus, lalu memperhatikan tanpa berkedip.

"Jangan-jangan Len sudah tahu?" pikir Rin. Tapi, dihapusnya pikiran itu dan hendak segera menyusul Len menuju ke ruangan saat seseorang menekan bel pintu rumahnya.

"Haaaai!" jawab Rin yang buru-buru melepas apron yang dipakainya dan membukakan pintu rumahnya. Saat pintu itu terbuka, Rin merasa seperti melihat Miku dalam versi cowok.

"Permisi, saya baru saja pindah di samping apartemen anda. Nama saya Mikuo Hatsune," ujarnya dengan memberikan Rin sebuah jajanan dari orang yang pindahan di samping rumah. Rin lupa namanya karena dia sudah terlalu lama tinggal di luar negeri, dan baru saja tinggal di apartemennya dan Miki beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Tapi, Rin sedikit terkejut saat dia mendengar suara dari Miku yang berkata, "…Kenapa kau ada disini?"

* * *

><p>Rina: *masih tidur dengan enaknya tanpa menyadari wajahnya yang penuh coretan*<p>

Rin: Minna! Akemashite Omedetou Gozaimasu! Ada sebuah pesan bahagia dari Rina, katanya PDH akan dilanjutkan lagi!

Len: Dan karena poll di profil page Rina udah selesai dan hasilnya positif akan ada Our Way For Love : Dark, silahkan tunggu beberapa saat untuk update selanjutnya!

Rin: Karena Rina katanya belum ada vision chapter selanjutnya bakal gimana, karena chapter ini saja sedikit diluar dugaan, mohon maaf tapi tidak ada preview!

Len: Tapi tetap saja…

Rin+Len: MOHON REVIEW DAN HAPPY NEW YEAR 2012!


	12. Chapter 12 : Dance in the Night

Rina: Sekolah udah mulai…huft… menyebalkan…

Rin: Dasar anti sosial…

Len: Hikikomori…

Rina: Iya, iya… asal aku nyelesaikan yang namanya sekolah, aku males mikir untuk et cetera na… guruku ndak terlalu menyebalkan sih…

Rin: Ternyata kau ada masalah dengan skul juga ya…

Len: Padahal tampang na disini kayak begitu…

Rina: *tinggalin Rin ma Len sambil dengerin lagu mereka pake headset dengan volume penuh*

Rin: Ngambek tuh dia…

Len: Abis na kenyataan kalo dia anti sosial banget…

Mel: *muncul tiba2* Tapi, dia paling sebel kalo diingetin soal itu. Dia kan Baka…

Rin+Len: *kicep* (sejak kapan nie makhluk disini?) Kami baca disclaimer ja deh…

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid tidak pernah menjadi milik Rina**

Mel: Kalian kenapa? *heran*

Rin+Len: *ngacir dari Mel* Mohon review, kritik, dan juga saran serta… silahkan dibaca **Chapter 12 ~Growing Suspicion, Dance in the Night~**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku melihat buku pelajaran yang tersebar di meja besar yang kumiliki. Tak ada yang berbicara sama sekali, semenjak kita mendapatkan beberapa tamu yang kurang diundang. Yah, sebenarnya tidak terlalu banyak, hanya dua orang saja…<p>

Tapi, yang paling mengejutkanku adalah yang datang setelah Mikuo-san berkunjung sebagai tetangga baruku.

Aku melirik ke arah Miki yang melirik ke arahku seakan mengerti. Kami spontan melihat pada gadis yang memakan potongan apel yang berasal entah darimana. Dia melihat kami semua dengan tatapan penasaran. Matanya yang berwarna biru dan hijau terlihat berkilauan dengan rasa ingin tahu. Dia adalah Merlinne, salah satu mantan korban pencurian yang kulakukan. Aku baru tahu bahwa dia mengenal Len, Mikuo, dan Dell dengan cukup dekat.

Mikuo sendiri duduk di samping Miku yang terlihat membatu dan tidak bergerak seinchi pun. Wajahnya memerah sementara tangannya memegang pulpen dengan sangat erat. Miku bahkan tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah jadi bahan perhatian semua orang yang duduk di dekatnya.

"Nah, Miku-chan, jadi yang nomor ini dikerjakan dengan cara begini…" ujar Mikuo sambil menunjuki buku tulis Miku dan menuliskan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kulihat dari tempatku.

"I-iya… ja-jadi be-begini, Mi-Mikuo-kun?" ujar Miku dengan tergagap-gagap dan menekan pensil di tangannya dengan sangat kuat. Aku heran, kenapa pensil itu bisa bertahan untuk tidak patah…

Teto mencolekku untuk mendapatkan perhatianku. Aku memalingkan wajahku ke arahnya dengan separuh menunduk. Aku bertanya, "Ada apa Teto?" tanyaku dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Teto kemudian menjawab, "Miku bersikap aneh di dekat Mikuo," jawab Teto yang menyatakan kecurigaannya.

Aku mengangguk, lalu berkata, "Apa mungkin…" ujarku sambil menahan bagian terakhir yang kupikirkan. Miku tidak pernah segugup itu, bahkan tidak pernah terlihat gugup seperti saat dia dekat dengan Len. Aku punya sedikit hipotesis, dan kuharap Teto juga paham.

Teto membuat payung dengan tanda cinta di atasnya, lalu menulis nama Mikuo dan Miku di bawahnya. Wajah Teto tersenyum dengan liciknya. Aku segera mengangguk mengiyakan. Ternyata Teto juga berpikiran sama.

Aku merasakan sesuatu memukul kepalaku dengan ringan. Aku mengaduh kesakitan, dan melihat ke arah tersangka pemukulku. Wajahku menjadi panas, saat aku melihat Len yang melihatku dengan mata yang tertutup sebelah dan pensil yang masih melayang dengan bebasnya di tangannya.

"Belajar atau bergosip?" tanya Len dengan nada yang terlihat cuek. Geh, sifatnya yang suka belajar sedang kumat.

Aku tertawa dengan tidak ikhlas, karena ketahuan berbisik-bisik dengan Teto. Rasa gugupku sekarang terbang entah kemana, dan aku merasa nyaman duduk di samping Len. Ternyata seperti ini saja sudah cukup menyenangkan…

"Hei, sebenarnya apa sih yang kalian pelajari?" tanya seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan apa yang kami lakukan dengan seksama.

Spontan kami semua melihat ke arahnya. Len terlihat heran mendengar pernyataannya, tapi Mikuo dengan tanggap segera menjawab, "Mereka belajar untuk ujian, Nona Elfinia," ujar Mikuo dengan nada yang sopan santun.

"Ooh…" jawab Merlinne (Iya, dia) dengan acuh tak acuh. Memang dia itu sekolah apa? Sepertinya dia asing dengan kata-kata 'belajar untuk ujian'.

Ah, aku belum mengatakan bahwa Mikuo itu salah satu bawahan Merlinne, bukan? Kalau tak salah, itu adalah alasannya datang kemari. Karena dia ingin mengecek keadaan dari _bodyguard_-nya, atau apalah itu namanya. Len sepertinya tak tahu menahu tentang ini saat Merlinne mengatakannya.

Karena alasan sudah dijawab oleh Mikuo, kami kembali lagi pada pekerjaan kami. Tapi, belum sampai beberapa menit, Merlinne bertanya lagi, "Kenapa kalian melakukan belajar bersama begini?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada datar sedatar wajahnya.

Kami melihatnya dengan heran sekali lagi, tapi kali ini, Len yang menjawab dengan, "Kami berteman cukup baik. Selain itu, guru kami membagi pembagian grupnya seperti ini. Lalu, belajar bersama juga lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan sendirian," ujar Len dengan_ poker face_.

Sekali lagi, hanya ada jawaban 'Ooh…' yang keluar dari mulut Merlinne. Tapi, selang beberapa detik, Merlinne bertanya lagi, "Lalu bagaimana sekolah kalian? Besok kalian kan harus masuk juga," ujarnya dengan nada yang sedikit naik turun, tapi dengan wajah yang masih datar.

Kini, giliran Dell yang menjawab, "Kami bisa memikirkannya besok. Yang jelas, kami masih masuk sekolah," jawab Dell sekenanya dan direspon dengan jawaban yang sama pula.

Tapi, Merlinne buka mulut lagi, "Kalian mempedulikan nilai sekolah kalian rupanya?" tanyanya dengan nada yang mirip seperti pertanyaan sebelumnya tapi tetap dengan wajah yang sama.

Teto dan Neru yang kini menjawab dengan serempak, "Memang kami ingin ditendang oleh sekolah dengan nilai jelek?" jawab mereka separuh bertanya separuh berteriak. Tapi… tetap saja respon dari Merlinne tetap sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Mereka berdua kembar? Tapi, sepertinya kalian tidak berhubungan darah," tanya Merlinne sambil menunjukku dan Len, lalu menunjuk Mikuo dan Miku secara berurutan. Dia bertanya lagi tepat setelah Teto dan Neru tutup mulut.

Sekarang giliran aku, Len, Miku, dan Mikuo yang menjawab, "Kami tidak kembar!" jawab kami setengah berteriak, seakan ingin menggebrak meja dan mengirim Merlinne tatapan pisau yang mematikan. Tapi, Merlinne hanya menjawab dengan 'Ooh…' dan melanjutkan memakan potongan apelnya yang keluar entah dari mana satu persatu.

"Lalu…" belum sempat Merlinne bertanya lagi, kami kompak memotongnya.

"Jangan banyak tanya!" potong kami semua tanpa terkecuali.

Wajah Merlinne menjadi beberapa tingkat lebih suram. Dengan cemberut dia melanjutkan apa yang tadi kami potong, "Aku hanya ingin tanya. Apa ada seseorang yang menggunakan dapur? Aku mencium bau masakan dari sana," ujar Merlinne dengan cemberut, tapi tidak terlalu terlihat dari ekspresinya yang datar itu.

Aku dan Miki saling berpandangan karena ini apartemen kami. Kami saling pandang seakan-akan memikirkan sesuatu yang sama, yaitu, "Memang siapa yang memasak?" atau sesuatu di antara itu.

Merlinne kemudian berkata lagi, "Aku mencium bau Stew," tambah Merlinne dengan santainya.

Aku segera teringat sesuatu yang kulupakan. Dengan segera aku berdiri, "AHHH! Bahan Yaminabe sudah jadi rupanya! Bahaya, bahaya! Eh, Mikuo dan Merlinne-san, kalian bisa ikut makan malam disini juga kalau mau," tawarku dengan panik sambil berlari ke arah dapur.

Merlinne melihatku dengan tatapan heran, sementara Mikuo hanya mengiyakan tawaranku. Miki dengan senang melempar pensilnya ke udara dan merebahkan dirinya di lantai, sementara Teto mengeluarkan roti perancis yang sangat besar dari dalam tas miliknya. Piko melemparkan pandangan ke arah Miki setiap beberapa detik sekali. Neru segera memainkan ponselnya seperti dia tidak pernah menyentuh benda itu bertahun-tahun. Len sendiri… tetap sibuk dan dari sudut pandangku, aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya yang entah sejak kapan jadi lebar seperti itu. Apa benar aku menyukai Len? Apa Len memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku? Aku tidak tahu.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Setelah Rin meninggalkan ruangan untuk pergi ke dapur. Aku permisi juga untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Aku hanya ingin mencerahkan sedikit otakku yang terlalu suram dengan segala macam persoalan yang menimpa. Belum lagi tentang <em>trouble maker<em> yang harus datang di tempat yang paling tidak ingin dia kutemui. Kalian pasti tahu siapa.

Aku memandangi Rin yang sedang sibuk di dapur saat aku melewati ruang tengah. Kenapa aku jadi membayangkan jika seandainya aku dan Rin berkeluarga ya? Pasti menyenangkan… aku tahu sekali bahwa aku memang menyukai Rin. Tapi, aku tak bisa menepis rasa khawatirku akan mimpi yang selalu menghampiri tidurku tiap malam.

Aku buru-buru melarikan diri menuju kamar mandi. Aku melihat cermin dan melihat wajahku yang terlihat sayu disana. Memang akhir-akhir ini aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Membagi pikiranku antara membayangkan Rin, dan mencari kebenaran bahwa Rin dan Miki merupakan Ella dan juga Jasmine.

Tapi, jika Miki benar-benar Jasmine… kira-kira apa reaksi Piko, ya? Dia mungkin menyangkal hal ini mati-matian, tapi aku tahu bahwa dia benar-benar menyayangi Miki. Aku yakin dia juga mulai menyadari perasaannya sejak insiden yang disengajakan oleh Rin beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Rin…" gumamku tanpa sadar dan entah darimana. Aku buru-buru mencuci mukaku bersih-bersih. Aku sudah kehilangan hitungan berapa kali aku menggumamkan nama Rin seharian ini.

Saat aku berusaha menghalau pikiranku untuk memikirkan Rin, aku baru menyadari sesuatu yang berkilau di lantai kamar mandi Rin. Karena penasaran, aku mengambil benda itu, serpihan batu berwarna pelangi.

"Ini…" aku mengingat-ingat tentang serpihan ini. Aku merasa bahwa salah satu permata yang dicuri juga memiliki warna seperti ini. Jadi, apa benar…

Aku memasukkan serpihan itu ke dalam sebuah kantung plastik yang kubawa kemana-mana. Meski Rin benar-benar Ella… apa Rin tidak menyukaiku seperti aku menyukainya? Semakin lama, ini menjadi makin sulit saja.

Saat aku kembali, aku berpapasan dengan Rin yang menyiapkan meja dengan sangat telaten. Dari mataku, Rin terlihat seperti ibu rumah tangga sungguhan. Sebegitu kuatnya keinginanku untuk mengatakannya, tiba-tiba aku nyerocos, "Rin, kau pasti akan jadi istriku yang baik," ujarku nyerocos saja.

Rin spontan melihat ke arahku dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat terkejut, dengan mata yang makin bulat itu, dia bertanya, "Istrimu? Len apa kau salah ngomong atau apa?" tanyanya dengan heran.

Aku langsung menutup mulutku dengan sebelah tangan dan melihat ke samping, memikirkan kebodohan yang baru saja kukatakan. Itu sama saja dengan aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Rin bukan? Akh, aku bodoh bodoh bodoh!

"Aku tidak mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu," elakku tapi tidak beranjak dari tempatku sama sekali. Aku berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang Rin yang sedang menyiapkan meja makan seperti seorang ibu rumah tangga.

"Aku yakin kau mengatakannya! Lihat, wajahmu saja sampai begini!" bantah Rin sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan untuk memasak di pinggangnya. Apron kuning motif kotak-kotak yang dia pakai terlihat pantas untuknya…

Dengan segera, aku menghalau pikiranku untuk berpikir lebih jauh dan memilih untuk menyusun rencana untuk melarikan diri, tapi sepertinya Rin sudah tahu.

"Len, jangan-jangan kau masih mengingat permainan rumah-rumahan yang selalu kupaksakan padamu itu?" ujar Rin dengan mengomel.

Aku melihat ke arah Rin dengan heran dan tatapan, 'memang kita pernah bermain seperti itu dulu?' tapi, buru-buru aku mengganti wajahku dengan, "I-iya, hanya saja kukira kau terlihat lebih pantas saja, begitu!" sanggahku tanpa berani memandang Rin yang masih memelototiku.

"Jadi… menurutmu aku pantas menjadi calon istrimu… begitu?" tanya Rin dengan suara yang sudah merendah.

Wajahku spontan memerah dan aku melihat ke arah Rin yang wajahnya juga memerah. Setelah Rin berkata begitu, keheningan menyelimuti kami dengan aku berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa maluku dengan menggaruk punggung leherku yang tidak gatal. Rin sendiri mengaitkan tangannya di belakang punggungnya sementara kakinya menggambar sesuatu di lantai.

Keheningan pecah, saat suara _koor_ membuyarkan dunia kecil kami, "Drama suami istri kalian sudah selesai belum?" tanya semua pemilik suara bersamaan.

"E-eh? EH!" aku dan Rin sepertinya kompak kaget dan melihat ke arah pemilik suara setan yang menggangguku dan Rin. Disana duduk teman-teman kami dan beberapa orang yang seenaknya ikut, yang sedang memakan cemilan yang tertata rapi di hadapan mereka.

"Jika kalian kelamaan akan sia-sia makanannya jadi dingin," ujar Mikuo, Piko, dan Dell

"Meski kalian terlihat sangat mesra dan sangat sia-sia untuk diganggu," sanggah Neru dan Teto. Miku, Miki, dan Merlinne hanya mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan pernyataan Neru dan Teto.

Aku dan Rin berdiri _speechless_ melihat mereka yang tiba-tiba datang. Tapi, meski kami memelototi mereka, mereka malah duduk mengitari makanan dan menunggu kami untuk ikut duduk pula, dan tentu saja kuiyakan.

Miki kemudian duduk di antara Piko dan Merlinne, dengan Piko duduk di samping Mikuo yang duduk di samping Dell yang duduk di samping Neru yang duduk di samping Teto yang duduk di samping Miku yang duduk di samping Rin dan Rin duduk disampingku lalu Miki lagi.

Selanjutnya, Miki berkata, "Karena aku yakin 100% bahwa bahan makanan kita akan membuat benda ini menjadi tidak bisa dimakan, ayo kita makan dulu semuanya hingga tinggal seperempatnya!" teriak Miki dengan bersemangat.

Setelah Miki mempersilahkan, kami semua mengambil masakan Rin yang sedikit kubantu dalam pembuatannya. Aku menyendok sedikit dari masakan Rin yang terlihat lezat itu, dan rasanya enak!

"Rin, kau menjadi pintar masak ya!" ujarku memuji dengan kejujuran tingkat tinggi. Dulu Rin selalu membuatku atau ayahku keracunan dengan menjadi kelinci percobaan masakannya yang tidak jelas itu.

Rin yang enak-enak memakan makanannya sendiri segera menjawab, "Jadi masakanku dulu tidak enak, huh? Ah, sekarang aku menemukan alasan kenapa kau tidak pernah mau mencoba makananku lebih dari 10 tahun yang lalu!" ujarnya dengan tatapan mengancam dan sangat _dark_.

"Bu-bukannya begitu!" ujarku berusaha membantah.

"Sepertinya pertengkaran suami istri itu menyenangkan ya~" goda Teto tiba-tiba dengan memandangiku dan Rin. Rin sendiri membawa alat pengambil nasi dan hendak memukulkannya padaku, sementara aku berlindung dari amarah Rin.

Rin dan aku langsung membeku, tapi Merlinne tiba-tiba menyusup, "Kasane-san, jangan lupakan bahwa ada 3 pasangan lain yang sedang enak-enaknya berpacaran disini," koreksi Merlinne yang menunjuk pasangan MikuMikuo, PikoMiki, dan… NeruDell?

"Kami tidak…" mereka berenam mengawalinya dengan awalan yang sama namun di akhir dengan akhiran yang berbeda, yaitu…

"… kembar!" teriak Miku dan Mikuo entah darimana.

"… pacaran!" teriak Piko dan Miki dengan benar, anehnya.

"… merencanakan hal yang buruk!" ujar Neru dan Dell yang pasti membuat orang curiga.

"Iya, iya. Kalian semua tidak ada yang jujur dengan diri kalian sendiri," ujar Merlinne sambil melanjutkan makanannya dengan diam. Teto hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, apaan mereka? Sahabat dalam tindak kriminal?

"Kami sudah sangat jujur!" teriakku yang diikuti dengan semua orang yang dihina Teto dan Mel.

Mereka berdua hanya mengangguk seakan mengiyakan, tapi aku yakin bahwa dalam hati mereka menyangkal semua perkataan kami tadi. Bukannya aku tidak suka disebut sebagai kekasih Rin… tapi…

Setelah pertengkaran gaje tadi, aku memperhatikan Rin. Semakin kuperhatikan ternyata semakin mirip… antara Ella dan juga Rin. Tapi, kenapa Rin melakukannya? Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Setelah kami memakan hampir ¾ dari masakanku, Miki langsung menahan tangan semuanya yang sepertinya akan mengambil tambah lagi, dengan berkata, "Oho, tidak bisa! Karena sekarang, kita akan memulai permainan yang kutunggu-tunggu! Rin, matikan lampunya!" ujar Miki dengan aneh tapi terlihat lumayan keren.<p>

Aku menarik tali yang bertuliskan 'lampu' yang muncul entah darimana. Lampu tentu saja padam, dan aku segera mengeluarkan bumbu rahasiaku dan memasukkan bersama dengan makanan yang dibuang-buang lainnya di dalam panci besar berisi stew itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku menyalakan lampu lagi dengan menarik tali yang sama. Tapi, Miku segera angkat bicara, "Rin-chan, itu tali lampu dari mana?" tanya Miku dengan lola-nya.

Aku melihat ke atas, tapi sepertinya tali itu tidak berhubung kemanapun. Hmm, aneh, tapi segera kujawab, "Entahlah. Tapi yang jelas saat aku menariknya…" aku menarik tali itu dan semua jadi gelap lagi.

"Hei, siapa yang mematikan lampu!"

"Mau hemat listrik? Bukan begini caranya! Pakai Ax*s"

"Lampu untuk rakyat!"

"Apa susahnya nyala? Saklar udah ada, steker juga ada!" "Lampu gak punya token!"

"Bohlam~" "Iya~" "Ada yang baru nih!" "Apa?" "Pakai ini dulu, ya. Nanti dingin lho!" "Siap ya?" "Hmm" "Tadaa! Neon baru rasa Aki" "Eh, Aki?"

Setelah rentetan iklan-iklan aneh yang muncul entah darimana, aku menarik tali yang menyalakan lampu lagi dengan ajaibnya.

"… lalu jika kutarik, lampu udah nyala lagi," lanjutku menyelesaikan penjelasan setengah jadiku tadi yang terpotong demonstrasi dan juga iklan-iklan aneh yang muncul entah bagaimana.

"Oooh… wani piro?" ujar Teto nyeletuk saja, yang disambut dengan pukulan Hp dan Negi dari Neru dan Miku. Miki baru saja melempar bom cheri-nya, tapi tidak jadi karena lampu sudah nyala duluan.

Dell terlihat khawatir akan Neru, sementara Mikuo hanya bisa lirik kiri kanan ke arah aktivitas cewek-cewek aneh yang sedang terjadi. Aku tidak ikut karena malas.

Tapi, Piko sepertinya ingin ikut juga…

"Hei, kalian tahu apa yang terjadi pada benda ini tidak?" ujarku berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari bertarung sehidup semati melawan Teto, pada cairan hijau yang berada di dalam panci untuk memasak.

Len segera melirik, tapi buru-buru melarikan diri ke kamar mandi, seperti orang hamil atau jangan-jangan Len beneran hamil? Wah, gawat banget tuh ntar. Sementara yang lain melirik ke arah cairan hijau dan terlihat beracun di dalam panci.

"Err… apa yang kalian masukkan?" tanya Piko dengan setengah jijik. Dia melempar pandangan ke semua orang tanpa terkecuali.

"Piko, aturannya adalah kita harus memakan benda ini sebelum bertanya!" potongku dengan mengambil benda tidak bisa dimakan dari dalam panci. Aku memberikan porsi yang sama untuk semuanya, seperempat mangkok kecil.

Semuanya menelan ludah saat menggerakkan sendok ke mulut mereka. Aku juga menelan ludah, namun segera menelannya bersamaan dengan semuanya, minus Len yang masih muntah-muntah di kamar mandi.

"Ja-jadi… apa yang… kalau aku roti…" belum selesai Teto berkata, sudah ada yang menjawab.

"Negi" ujar Miku dengan menutup mulutnya, seperti akan muntah.

"Satu plastik lada" jawab Mikuo dengan memegangi perutnya.

"Bubuk Kare" ujar Neru.

"Sambel Pecel" timpal Dell.

"Jeruk Nipis" ujarku dengan jujur.

"Cabai" tambah Miki.

"Daun Mint" ujar Piko dengan menahan rasa sakit di perutnya.

Itu semua menjelaskan rasa-rasa aneh yang kurasakan. Dan orang bodoh mana yang memasukkan mint di dalam stew! Meski aku bisa membayangkan Kaito-jiisan memasukkan es krim ke dalam benda ini. Membuatnya sama sekali tidak bisa dimakan.

Aku merasa perutku dikocok-kocok karena benda-benda aneh di dalam stew yang kumasak. Tapi, saat aku melirik ke samping, Merlinne tampak datar-datar saja setelah memakan stew beracun itu. Omong-omong, dia kan juga memasukkan sesuatu…

"Merlinne… kau memasukkan apa…?" tanyaku dengan terputus-putus.

Dia melihat ke arahku, dan hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi, sebelum dia berbicara, teman-teman yang lain sudah pingsan di tempat dengan wajah yang merah. Aku sendiri merasakan perutku menjadi panas, seperti akan mabuk setelah meminum alkohol.

"Aku hanya memasukkan satu botol penuh sake yang sangat kuat," ujarnya dengan tersenyum dengan licik.

Geh, jadi itu penyebabnya! Ugh, tapi kepalaku sakit dan pandanganku buram… sial, sial, sial!

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Untung aku langsung lari setelah melihat benda itu…" ujar Len yang sudah selesai muntah-muntah dan memperbaiki riasan- maksudku- err, maksudnya, penampilannya.<p>

Len membuka pintu kamar mandi yang dia tutup saat dia masuk. Dia melihat tumpukan mayat hidup di ruang makan, dan beberapa pemandangan yang tidak mengenakkan. Tapi, ada satu orang yang menghilang dari sana, Merlinne atau Mel.

'Kemana perginya anak itu? Mirip setan saja,' pikir Len sambil melihat-lihat tumpukan mayat- maksudnya teman-temannya yang tidur dengan sangat tenang. Tapi, dia merasa heran dengan penataan tidurnya.

Piko yang tidur, kini sedang berada pada pangkuan Miki yang duduk sambil tidur (tidur dengan posisi duduk). Neru dan Dell tidur dengan saling bersandar pada satu sama lain. Miku dan Mikuo malah sedang pelukan! Teto sih tidur dengan santai sambil memeluk guling dan menggigitinya seperti sedang makan sesuatu.

Rin… yang menjadi pusat perhatian Len, sepertinya sedang tidak ada. Len kemudian menengok ke dalam panci stew yang masih ada disana. Karena merasa bersalah, Len memakan sesendok dari stew berbahaya yang diisinya dengan mayo.

Len merasa perutnya mual, tapi dengan cepat dia juga menyadari rasa aneh yang tercampur dengan stew itu. Itu adalah minuman yang paling disukai mendiang ibunya, sake. Dan tidak mengatakan bahwa rasanya juga sangat kuat. Siapa yang memasukkan benda berbahaya ini? Mereka semua kan belum cukup umur!

Dalam waktu singkat, Len pingsan juga.

Tapi, tepat saat Len pingsan, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam tepat. Rin yang awalnya pingsan di dapur, karena berusaha untuk tetap sadar, kini benar-benar terjaga dengan bangkitnya Ella.

"Sialan iblis itu," umpat Rin yang kini memiliki penampilan seperti Ella. Dia menyebutkan pada Mel yang merupakan pelaku pemasukan sake ke dalam makanan buatannya itu.

Rin segera menuju ke ruang makan. Dia merasa kaget bahwa Len sudah ada disana dengan wajah yang menunjukkan bahwa dia juga mabuk.

Rin duduk di hadapannya dan memperhatikan wajah Len. Yang terlintas di kepalanya adalah ingatan-ingatan mereka saat masih kecil. Hari dimana mereka tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun. Meiko dan Kaito, orang tua Len yang juga merupakan orang yang 'seperti' orang tua dari Rin, ada disana. Mereka berdua akan bertengkar akan masalah sepele, memperebutkan mainan, saling ejek mengejek, namun segera berbaikan seakan tidak ada yang terjadi.

"_Daisuki dayo_… Len…" bisik Rin. Dia masih mengingat kalau dia sering mengatakan itu pada Len saat mereka masih kecil. Rasa 'suka' sebagai teman yang sangat berharga baginya. Apa pernyataan itu kini memiliki arti berbeda baginya dan Len? Itu merupakan pertanyaan yang ingin dia ketahui jawabannya sekarang.

Saat itu juga, tanpa aba-aba Len memeluk Rin. Rin tentu saja kaget karena Len memeluknya dalam posisi yang kurang menyenangkan. Rin terduduk karena kaget dengan kaki kanan dan kiri tertekuk ke luar, dengan Len yang memeluk pinggangnya dalam posisi tidur, sehingga kepalanya berada tepat di depan perut Rin. Wajah Rin spontan menjadi panas tanpa terkendali.

Rin langsung membeku di tempatnya. Jika dia membangunkan Len, maka Len akan mengetahui bahwa dia merupakan Ella. Tapi, jika dia harus bertahan dengan Len di pangkuannya selama semalaman… jantungnya tidak akan kuat.

Saat Rin sedang berperang dengan pikirannya sendiri untuk menentukan pilihan, dia mendengar gumaman Len, "Rin-chan…" gumam Len.

Rin menjadi membeku dan tidak berani bergerak meski hanya bergeser. Rin masih mengingat panggilan itu, karena itu adalah cara Len memanggilnya saat mereka masih kecil, sebelum Rin pindah. Rin menyimpulkan bahwa Len memimpikan masa kecil mereka saat tidur.

"… _daisuki_…" lanjut Len dengan nada suara yang sangat rendah.

Rin langsung blushing sehingga menyamai merahnya lampu lalu lintas yang berwarna merah. Perasaan bingung membuatnya jadi _salting _karena Len terdengar seperti menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Jangan pergi ke Amerika…" gumam Len lagi. Rin tidak mengingat Len pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya kepadanya. Jangan-jangan… pikiran Len sendiri?

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian… Aku sayang sama Rin-chan…" gumam Len seakan melanjutkan gumamannya yang pertama.

'Len…' Rin melihat ke arah Len dengan tatapan sedih. Dia jadi teringat tentang hari itu. Saat dia mengatakan bahwa dia akan mengikuti orang tuanya yang akan tinggal di luar negeri. Saat itu, Rin tidak mampu meninggalkan Len, tapi dia menyayangi orang tuanya, dan dia tidak mau merepotkan keluarga Len lebih lama lagi dengan tinggal di rumah mereka. Itu juga Len lah yang mengusulkannya... untuk mencoba tinggal bersama dengan orang tuanya...

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun…" gumam Rin sambil membelai rambut Len dengan lembut, seperti cara Len memperlakukannya saat dia menangis waktu kecil dulu. Sudah lama Rin ingin mengatakan itu, tapi itu tidak mungkin baginya sekarang meski dia ingin.

Rin menundukkan wajahnya dan memperhatikan ekspresi Len yang terlihat sedih. Dengan masih membelai rambut Len, Rin mengucapkan kata-kata untuk menenangkan Len. Kalau dilihat dari tatapan orang lain, Len terlihat seperti anak Rin.

"Jangan menghilang dari hadapanku… Ella…" gumam Len lagi dengan nada yang dalam. Len sudah kembali dari gumaman tentang masa lalu dari mereka berdua, dia dan Rin.

Rin langsung menghentikan belaiannya. Hatinya terasa sakit mendengar Len mengucapkan nama 'Ella'. Hatinya terasa teriris-iris menjadi berkeping-keping.

'Ahh, jadi ini rasanya cemburu… jadi aku memang… menyukai Len…' gumam Rin dengan menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Dia tidak suka Len menyebutkan nama itu dengan nada itu.

"… Rin… kenapa kau diam?" ujar Len lagi dengan mempererat dekapannya pada perut Rin.

Rin langsung diam seribu kata. Apa mungkin Len sudah terbangun? Atau dia hanya bergumam lagi seperti biasa?

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku…? Kalau kau… Ella…" Len bergumam lagi. Rin sudah sangat yakin bahwa Len hanyalah bergumam saja.

"… kalau kalian… adalah orang yang sama…?" ujar Len mengakhiri gumamannya.

Rin terkejut setengah mati, atau lebih tepatnya takut setengah mati. Sejak kapan Len… tidak, lebih tepatnya bagaimana Len bisa tahu tentang itu? Bukankah mereka tidak pernah berdua saja sejak kejadian itu?

Tapi, belum sempat Rin memikirkan alasannya, tiba-tiba Len mendorongnya hingga kini Len terbaring di atasnya, sementara Rin harus rela ditindih oleh tubuh Len. Rin baru menyadari bahwa Len sudah menjadi lebih berotot dibandingkan terakhir kalinya dia mengetahuinya.

"Rin… kumohon jangan menghilang! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" teriak Len tiba-tiba sambil memeluk Rin kuat-kuat.

"L-len…" Rin berusaha mendorong Len dari atas tubuhnya. Persetan dengan identitasnya yang harus dia sembunyikan dari orang yang paling tidak ingin dia tahu tentang rahasianya itu.

"Rin… _Aishiteru_…" gumam Len terakhir kalinya dengan nada yang sangat pelan, seperti bisikan.

Rin langsung terdiam dan tidak bergerak, menyadari bahwa Len sudah benar-benar tertidur karena mabuk. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, dan itu membuatnya lelah dan akhirnya tertidur sendiri dengan satu pertanyan besar di kepalanya.

'_Apa Len benar-benar bermaksud tentang pernyataannya itu_?' pikir Rin.

(Skip, Skip, Skip! Persetan dengan ujian!)

Rin secara sengaja atau tidak, menjadi menghindari Len setiap hari. Len terlihat sebal, dan bingung kenapa dia dihindari lagi. Teman-teman mereka hanya nonton sinetron (?).

Dalam sekejap mata, liburan musim dingin sudah dimulai, dengan Len dan Rin yang masih saling diam-diaman. Rin memang masih banyak pikiran, jadi dia tidak terlalu merasakan tentang kejauhan antara dirinya dan Len.

Miki akhirnya sadar bahwa dia menyukai Piko, sesaat setelah dia menyadari kalau pada hari Piko tidur di pangkuannya. Kata Miki, Piko itu meski menyebalkan, selalu mendengarkan semua celotehannya. Semuanya, minus Piko, memberi selamat kepada Miki yang akhirnya mau mengakui tentang itu. Tapi tetap saja… mereka bertengkar nyaris setiap hari.

"Rin!" Miki memanggil Rin saat Rin sedang memilih-milih hadiah untuk Natal. Memang, lusa merupakan malam Natal dan sekolah mereka akan mengadakan pesta malam Natal di sekolah. Dalam acara itu juga ada acara bertukar hadiah, sehingga Rin dan Miki sedang memilih hadiah untuk diberikan.

"Hmm?" tanya Rin yang setengah sadar dan tidak tanpa memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Miki. Pikirannya melayang-layang kemana-mana, tapi terutama tentang Len yang disukainya dan pernyataan yang tidak sengaja dia 'dengar' itu.

"Jangan 'Hmm?' aku tahu! Tapi, kira-kira Piko suka yang ini atau yang ini?" ujar Miki dengan sebal, namun tetap menunjukkan benda yang dimaksud olehnya.

Rin memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat ke arah Miki, dan melihat benda yang ada di tangannya. Sebuah muffler berwarna hijau dan juga putih, dua warna kesukaan Piko, atau itulah yang dia dengar.

"Putih," jawab Rin sekenanya sambil menimang-nimang hadiahnya sendiri. Karena sekarang musim dingin, Rin hendak membelikan Len sepasang sarung tangan. Tapi, Rin belum menemukan yang sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Rin~ akhir-akhir ini kau jadi dingin ya. Memang apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Len?" tanya Miki dengan langsung.

Pertanyaan itu spontan membuat apa yang Rin pegang terjatuh dan wajahnya jadi memerah. Tidak, tidak karena pertanyaannya tepat sasaran, melainkan karena Len disebutkan di dalam pertanyaannya itu.

"Ti-tidak ada…" jawab Rin yang langsung mengambil barang yang dia jatuhkan tadi. Dia baru menyadari bahwa benda itu merupakan benda yang sesuai untuk hadiahnya, sepasang sarung tangan wool berwarna kuning polos yang terasa hangat.

"Benarkah? Kalian tidak berbicara setelah acara menginap itu kan? Memang apa yang terjadi?" tanya Miki dengan menanyakan kebenaran dari pernyataan Rin. Meski dia cukup dekat dengan Rin, dia juga mendengarkan perkataan dari Len dan serentetan kebiasaan Rin saat ada masalah.

Menjatuhkan barang yang ada di tangannya merupakan salah satunya. Yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan melarikan diri dari TKP.

Tapi, dari info yang Miki dapatkan, Rin tidak _blushing_ seperti itu. Yang terpikirkan di kepalanya pertama kali adalah urusan cintanya dengan Len. Tapi, mungkin saja lebih buruk dari itu. Ah, tapi itu tidak mungkin… Len tidak mengambil langkah untuk membuktikannya.

'Lebih baik aku mengikuti Rin saja sekarang,' pikir Miki yang kemudian segera mengejar Rin ke kasir. Dalam perjalanan pulang, Miki tidak menanyakan tentang sikap aneh Rin ataupun tentang 'apa yang harus mereka lakukan'.

Tapi, saat diam itu dipatahkan oleh Rin sendiri.

"Mi-miki… a-ano ne… e-etto… malam ini itu… ano…" ujar Rin dengan sangat gagap dan terdengar gugup.

Miki memutar bola matanya ke atas, lalu meng-'ooh' kan perkataan Rin yang tidak jelas itu. Malam ini mereka akan melakukan pencurian permata milik Meirinne Elfinia Slynx, dengan kata lain, bibi dari Mel. Apa mungkin kebetulan, kah? Permata yang digunakan untuk mengubah Rin kembali ke wujud manusianya adalah milik Mel, dan kini sebagai pencurian permata mereka yang terakhir adalah milik bibi Mel.

Miki maklum tentang kekhawatiran Rin, karena mereka lebih memfokuskan diri untuk mencari petunjuk untuk mencegah Rin untuk menghilang. Waktu mereka tidak banyak… karena besok, tepat saat jam 12 siang pada tanggal 24 Desember, Rin akan menghilang. Kekuatan mereka sudah mampu menyokong mereka selama mereka tidak melakukan pencurian, dan sepertinya juga sia-sia kalau melakukannya jika tidak bisa membantu sama sekali.

"Ba-bagaimana kita akan masuk?" tanya Rin dengan mengait-ngaitkan jari jemarinya. Ketahuilah Rin, itu merupakan pertanyaan yang paling tidak masuk akal untuk ditanyakan, terutama oleh seorang pencuri.

"Apa aku harus mengulanginya dari dasar hingga membuat dasar itu terbakar di dalam kepalamu, Rin?" balas Miki dengan nada kesal tapi tanpa melihat ke arah Rin. Tanda bahwa dia benar-benar kesal.

Rin melirik ke arah Miki dan segera menjawab, "Ti-tidak! Aku hanya menanyakan hal yang konyol saja!" ujar Rin hampir berteriak. Sudah cukup dia mendengar ocehan Miki saat dia masih menjadi Milet.

Miki tertawa ringan saja, meski di dalam hati dia merasa sangat jengkel. Mereka pun pulang dari belanja dengan membawa hadiah mereka masing-masing. Karena masih ada yang harus mereka kerjakan sekarang…

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku dan Piko sekarang sedang berada di kios untuk hadiah Natal, dengan aku dan Piko yang mencari hadiah Natal. Tiba-tiba, seperti petir di siang bolong, Piko berkata dengan nada yang sangat datar untuk perkataannya yang sangat penting.<p>

"Aku akan menyatakan cintaku pada Miki," ujar Piko dengan wajah datar.

Mendengar itu, tiba-tiba aku terpleset dan jatuh ke tanah dikarenakan benda yang tak terlihat dan tak kuketahui letaknya. Ouch, rasanya sakit!

"Beneran?" tanyaku dengan separuh tidak percaya dan masih berada di lantai.

Sekilas info, Piko mengakui perasaannya yang sudah jelas-jelas terlihat, beberapa hari setelah liburan musim dingin dimulai. Aku masih ingat caranya dia mengaku pada kami, dengan kami maksudku, aku, Mikuo, Ted, Liu, dan juga Dell. Yah, aku dan Mikuo menjadi cukup dekat sementara Dell kebetulan bertemu dengan kami saat itu.

"Suer. Kau bisa mengambil semua game yang kumiliki jika aku tidak melakukannya," jawab Piko dengan nada yang sedkit beremosi.

"Kapan?" tanyaku sambil melakukan usaha untuk berdiri lagi. Piko sangat menjaga game-game miliknya, jadi berarti dia serius. Kami-sama, terimakasih sudah menyembuhkan _game addict_ dari Piko…

Piko melihat hadiah yang ada di tangannya, yang merupakan sarung tangan berwarna merah _cherry_, warna kesukaan Miki, kata Piko. Aku sendiri hendak membelikan syal untuk Rin dengan warna kuning lemon. Aku ingin membalas hadiahnya yang merupakan barang berhargaku sekarang, karena dia yang memberikan. Sebuah syal berwarna kuning pucat yang tidak bagus juga tidak jelek sebagai hadiah perpisahan kami saat kecil. Meski Rin membelinya, aku tetap menjaganya, sama seperti Rin yang menjaga pita pemberianku itu.

"Secepatnya… mungkin saat aku bertemu dengannya lagi," ujar Piko dengan menimang-nimang hadiahnya. Sepertinya dia juga sungguh-sungguh tentang pernyataannya itu.

Hmm… tapi, dalam waktu dekat yang paling dekat adalah…

"Malam Natal nanti?" tanyaku dengan heran. Piko yang begitu dingin bersikap romantis dengan menyatakan cinta pada malam Natal? Mimpi apa aku kemarin malam.

**Mimpi ketemu Rin kali…**

Berisik loe, author!

"Lalu kapan kau akan bilang pada Rin?" tanya Piko tiba-tiba.

Aku jadi membeku di tempatku… aku sudah menyimpan perasaan pada Rin cukup lama, bahkan mungkin lebih lama dari Piko. Tapi, Piko sudah berniat untuk menyatakan perasaannya lebih dulu. Lalu… bagaimana dengan aku? Kapan aku akan mengatakannya pada Rin? Apa aku akan terus berencana untuk tidak mengatakannya dan melihatnya diambil oleh orang lain? Aaaahhhh! Tidak mau!

**Andai kau tahu~**

Kubilang berisik loe, author!

**Gomen... aku bakal diam sekarang**

Baguslah kalau begitu

(Skippppppp!)

Gara-gara aku harus menemani Piko mencari hadiah untuk Miki-nya tercinta, aku jadi hampir lupa tentang kedatangan Ella setelah beberapa minggu dia tidak datang. Targetnya adalah Meirinne Elfinia Slynx, bibi dari Mel, ehh, kebetulan kah? Sehari sebelum Rin muncul di kelasku merupakan saat permata milik Mel dicuri, dan sekarang untuk kembalinya dia setelah tidak memunculkan diri selama beberapa minggu, permata milik Mei-san yang diincar. Memang apa yang menyebabkan dua orang dari satu keluarga ini mengalami kasus kecurian yang agak mirip?

Taaaapiii, yang membuatku lebih marah adalah karena aku harus ikut pesta dansa **lagi**. Aku heran, kenapa orang-orang kaya suka sekali melakukan hal-hal yang nggak penting kayak gini.

"Senang melihat anda disini…" ujar suara seseorang yang mampu membuat darahku mendidih hanya dengan mendengar suaranya.

Aku melihat ke arahnya dan orang itu tetap berdiri seakan tidak ada yang salah dengan apa yang dia lakukan itu. Dengan mendengus kesal aku segera menjawab, "Aku juga **sangat senang** melihatmu, Mel," ujarku dengan bersungut-sungut. Aku tidak terlalu bermaksud tentang perkataanku itu tentunya, jika menurut kalian aku beneran bermaksud, maka kalian harus ikut kelas remidi tentang sarkasme.

"Fufu… itu lebih baik. Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Kau sudah tahu kenyataannya bukan?" ujar Mel dengan menutup mulutnya dengan sebagian tangannya, tanda bahwa dia menahan tawanya.

"Itu sih…" aku memikirkan tentang perkataan Mel lagi. Aku tahu sekali, bahwa Ella tidak melakukan hal yang buruk. Semua orang yang permatanya dicuri, menjadi jauh lebih baik dibandingkan sebelumnya. Miku juga… dia menjadi sehangat dulu.

"Sejujurnya… aku senang Cinderella akan datang kemari, karena itu aku mengadakan pesta seperti ini…" ujar Mel.

Aku segera menengok ke arahnya dan dia sudah pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku memperhatikan punggungnya yang mengecil ditelan oleh orang-orang yang datang. Baru kali ini aku merasa… bahwa Mel benar-benar seumuran denganku.

"Dasar tsundere…" gumamku. Aku melihat ke luar jendela dan memperhatikan bulan yang sedang bersinar dengan indahnya. Aku sudah menentukan apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang. Aku ingin… berbicara dengan Ella sekali lagi…

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hei, apa tidak apa-apa masuk lewat pintu depan begini?" ujar seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna silver yang panjang. Dia terlihat gugup saat dia mengatakan hal itu.<p>

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa! Lagipula tak akan ada yang tahu kalau kita kesini dengan maksud tidak baik jika dengan penampilan artis begini. Ayolah, sekali-kali juga gak apa-apa kan?" ujar wanita dengan rambut berwarna merah yang dipotong pendek.

Pakaian mereka merupakan dress berwarna senada dengan rambut mereka dengan potongan dada rendah dan memiliki strap yang melilit bagian leher mereka dengan warna hitam. Mereka memakai korsase di kepala mereka dengan bentuk mawar yang memiliki warna yang sama dengan warna rambut mereka pula. Sekali lihat saja, mereka terlihat seperti selebritis.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang dengan pakaian butler mendatangi mereka. Rambutnya berwarna pink muda dan membuatnya terlihat seperti perempuan, dia lalu berkata, "Mari Nona," ujarnya dengan sopan.

Dari sampingnya, tiba-tiba muncul seorang pelayan wanita dengan pakaian goth loli berwarna hitam dan putih, yang kemudian berkata, "Kita akan menjadi _escort_ kalian selama semalam ini atas perintah nona Aurora," ujarnya dengan nada yang lebih santai.

Wanita dengan rambut silver itu segera mendengus, "Musuh kemarin menjadi teman hari ini… yah…" gumamnya dengan sebal.

* * *

><p>Rina: Ohoho, to the point ja, silahkan lihat chapter selanjutnya! 2 Chapter lagi hingga Cursed Cinderella berakhir!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13 : Not So Grand Escape

Rina: Yup, karena Rina baik hati, jadi Rina langsung baca Disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: Baca Disclaimer sebelum na…**

Rina: Yup. Segini saja. Ingat ya minna sama, chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir dari Cursed Cinderella. Have a nice time! **Chapter 13 ~Not So Grand Escape~**

_**P.s.: Buat yg mau UN belajar dulu ya~ XD**_

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku bersumpah jika aku punya Roadroller pasti kuhancurkan aula pesta ini sekarang juga. Banyak sekali cewek-cewek yang tak kukenal yang memintaku untuk berdansa dengan mereka. Aku menolak mereka dengan menahan amarah, namun itu malah membuat mereka makin lengket padaku.<p>

Jadi, disinilah aku berada di tengah kerumunan cewek gila pesta yang ingin mengajakku berdansa. Dell dan Ayahku yang juga ada disini tidak berusaha membantuku untuk kabur ataupun menyelematkanku. Mereka berada di tempat lain untuk mengawasi, dan sialnya aku harus tinggal di aula terkutuk ini untuk menjaga nyonya Mei.

Tapi, tanpa menggunakan penjagaan polisi pun, sepertinya nyonya Mei dan juga Mel sudah lumayan siap sedia. Aku bisa melihat banyak personil penjaga yang ada disana sini, lalu para Butler disini masing-masing memiliki senjata api. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang berbeda untuk Maid yang ada disini. Meski ada Maid yang merupakan bawaan, aku yakin mereka juga terlatih untuk menjaga tuan mereka. Meski aku masih cukup percaya kalau alasan Mel menempatkan banyak penjaga disini itu disebabkan karena dia mendukung Ella, dan dia harus melakukannya sembunyi-sembunyi, tapi tetap saja menurutku dia agak berlebihan.

Saat aku masih sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, pintu aula pesta terbuka sendiri. Aku melihat ke arah pintu dan menangkap sesosok bayangan dengan warna silver dan ia memakai topeng dengan warna yang sama pula. Meski cuman sedikit, aku merasa bahwa dia mirip seperti Ella.

Tapi, dugaanku tertepis saat dia mulai didekati dengan para artis lain dan disebut-sebut dengan nama 'IA'. Aku ingat penyanyi itu, dia merupakan penyanyi pendatang baru yang mampu mengguncang dunia musik dengan suaranya yang sangat kuat. Aku sendiri merupakan salah satu pengagumnya.

Disampingnya ada perempuan dengan penampilan yang cukup mirip dengan Miki atau Jasmine, tapi rambutnya pendek, sehingga membuatku teringat dengan penampilan ibuku sendiri. Seingatku dia merupakan manajer IA, namanya Mia.

Aku memperhatikan gerak gerik mereka, tapi yang membuatku heran adalah Butler dan Maid yang mereka bawa. Yang cowok memiliki rambut berwarna pink yang sangat muda dan yang cewek memiliki rambut biru yang seperti biru langit. Pakaian mereka memiliki style yang cukup mencolok dan berbeda dari Maid dan Butler pada umumnya. Satu kata, mencurigakan.

Saat aku sibuk memberi tatapan penuh selidik pada IA, dia tanpa sengaja melihat ke arahku. Pandangan mata kami bertemu dan dia kemudian tersenyum. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam kepalaku, seakan suara di dalam kepalaku meneriakkan bahwa dia adalah Ella.

Aku sedikit percaya dengan perkataan kepalaku, jadi aku mendekat ke arahnya. Dia terlihat tidak terlalu gugup atau heran denganku, atau mungkin dia hanya tidak sadar. Dia sedang berbicara dengan banyak orang dan dia terlihat sangat _Natural_ seperti IA yang asli. Tapi, aku yakin dia bukan IA, aku merasa dia adalah Ella. Kalau salah, aku bisa berpikir tentang itu nanti.

Aku menyentuh pundaknya dengan satu ketukan, dan dia segera berbalik ke arahku dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat kaget. Dia kemudian berkata, "Ah, inspektur Kagamine. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya dengan spontan saja.

Aku menaikkan alisku dengan heran, darimana dia tahu bahwa aku ini anggota kepolisian?

Aku menyimpan kartu as-ku di belakang dan bertanya dengan sopan, "Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Saya hanya ingin mengajak anda berdansa," ujarku seraya mengajaknya. Aku mendengar suara sumbang dari belakangku. Silahkan tebak sendiri siapa yang mengeluarkan.

Wajahnya menjadi memerah, lalu dia membungkuk, seperti gerakan Rin, anehnya. Dia kemudian berkata, "Dengan senang hati…" ujarnya dengan sopan.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku ke arahnya dan dia segera mengambilnya. Saat jari jemari kami bertemu, aku merasakan perasaan yang hanya kurasakan pada Rin. Aku menggenggam erat tangannya seperti aku menggandeng Rin. Hatiku kemudian makin meneriakkan bahwa dia adalah Rin. Perasaan cinta yang kurasakan pada Rin mengatakan hal itu.

Aku membawa IA menuju ke lantai dansa dan meletakkan satu tanganku pada pinggangnya, sementara dia meletakkan satu tangannya pada leherku, dan tangan kami yang bebas saling bertautan. Lagu yang berputar memang lagu waltz yang seperti melodi musik kerajaan. Aku memang bisa menarikannya. Hei, bukan berarti aku benci dansa karena aku tidak bisa dansa, aku hanya benci dansa karena aku selalu diajak untuk berdansa oleh segudang cewek yang tak kukenal.

Aku berbalik memperhatikan IA dari balik topeng yang dia pakai. Matanya yang berwarna ungu terlihat sangat indah. Aku tahu sekali bahwa Rin memiliki warna mata biru dan Ella memiliki warna mata silver. Warna mata mereka berbeda sangat jauh dan tidak terlihat mirip sama sekali.

Tapi, aku tetap teguh dengan kepercayaanku bahwa Rin, Ella, dan juga IA yang ada dihadapanku ini adalah orang yang sama. IA pernah diwawancarai pada salah satu program TV dan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa menari waltz dan IA itu tidak terlalu pandai berbohong. Tapi, IA yang kulihat disini terlihat sangat berbeda, seakan dia sudah dilatih untuk menari untuk acara seperti ini dalam waktu yang lama.

Rin sendiri awalnya tidak bisa menari seperti ini, tapi aku sempat mengintipnya sedang melakukan latihan untuk menari waltz sendirian. Setelah itu Rin juga berlatih balet dan macam-macam tarian lainnya. Rin yang kukenal kasar dan tidak bisa menari sudah tidak ada dan dia sudah berubah menjadi nona pemilik perusahaan Kagamine yang tidak kukenal. Tapi, Rin tetaplah Rin, dan meski dia berubah dalam sikapnya, dia tetaplah Rin yang kusayangi.

Tapi, sikapnya akhir-akhir ini sangat aneh. Setelah liburan tiba, dia tidak pernah kelihatan sama sekali di depanku. Rin dan juga Miki, mereka berdua menghilang tanpa jejak. Tapi, banyak yang bilang bahwa mereka sedang pergi berlibur dengan Rui-senpai.

Aku ingin bertemu dengan Rin…

"Rin… kau ada dimana?" gumamku seraya melihat ke arah lain. Aku tidak bisa fokus jika sudah menyinggung tentang Rin. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, karena itu aku berharap pesta Natal sekolah segera tiba. Aku merindukan Rin… sangat merindukannya.

"_Len… aku selalu ada disini, dihadapanmu,_" ujar suara seseorang yang terdengar seperti suara Rin. Tidak, aku yakin itu suaranya. Spontan aku melihat ke arah IA yang sepertinya tidak sadar kupandangi, pandangannya ke arahku dengan tatapan mata yang terlihat kosong namun sedih. Aku memiliki perasaan bahwa suara itu berasal darinya.

'Rin…' pikirku dengan hati-hati. Aku ingin tahu apakah suara itu berkata benar. Apakah dugaanku bahwa IA yang ada di hadapanku ini adalah Rin?

"_Aku tak ingin kau membenciku. Aku tak bisa menceritakannya padamu. Aku takut kau akan marah jika aku mengatakannya. Karena itulah aku bersembunyi darimu Len. Tapi, mendengarmu berkata bahwa kau mencariku membuatku sangat bahagia dan sedih. Aku sudah melukaimu tanpa sadar, aku ingin mengatakannya padamu. Tentang semuanya, tentang Ella, Jasmine, Aku, Miki, dan juga kutukan yang kuemban di dalam tubuhku ini. Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa kau sangat berarti bagiku…_" ujar suara itu tanpa henti. Oke, sekarang aku positif bahwa itu merupakan Rin. Dan jika seperti kata Rin bahwa dia ada di hadapanku, berarti IA yang ada di depanku ini bukanlah IA yang asli, namun Rin.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa memiliki kemampuan seperti ini, tapi jika ini untuk menjadi lebih dekat dengan Rin, maka tidak apa-apa aku mendengarkannya.

"_Aku ingin mengatakannya padamu. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Kita tidak mungkin bersama lagi. Karena itu aku senang kita berdansa malam ini. Karena kita tidak mungkin bersama lagi besok. Karena besok aku akan menghilang selamanya dari hadapanmu… kita tidak bisa lagi bersama seperti ini. Aku ingin kita terus bersama, tapi aku tahu bahwa itu konyol… aku tak mungkin bisa lari dari kutukanku ini, karena itu aku ingin kau melupakanku dan berbahagia…_" oke, aku mulai tidak paham tentang maksud perkataan Rin. Sekarang ini dia ada disini, di hadapanku, berada pada pelukanku.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat mimpi yang terus kualami selama beberapa minggu ini. Mimpi tentang Rin dan Ella yang menghilang di tengah salju. Diriku yang gagal untuk menyelematkan satu di antara mereka. Dan rasa sakit yang kurasakan saat mereka pergi. Apakah itu… nyata? Apa aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Rin lagi seperti akhir dari mimpi itu? Apa aku harus kehilangan Rin lagi? Kehilangan dirinya setelah akhirnya aku bisa merasakan keberadaannya di hadapanku?

"_Tapi aku ingin berkata padamu bahwa… aku mencintaimu Len… meski aku ingin kau terus berbahagia meski tanpaku, ternyata aku tetaplah gadis egois yang ingin memilikimu, karena aku mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku. Namun, aku tahu bahwa cinta tidak harus memiliki… bukankah… begitu?_" ujar Rin lagi dengan sedih. Aku menggigit bibirku untuk tidak dengan segera menghancurkan kedokku dengan memarahi Rin, dan itu berbahaya juga karena ini merupakan tempat umum.

Tak lama kemudian, aku mendengar suara Rin lagi yang berbisik, bahkan seperti ingin menangis, "_Arigatou… Len… lalu… bye bye… aishiteru…_"

Tepat saat aku mendengar suara yang terakhir, musik berhenti dan lampu padam semua. Dalam hitungan detik, aku bisa merasakan bahwa 'IA' berlari meninggalkanku. Aku merasa perasaan aneh yang tidak ingin kurasakan, sebelum aku menyesalinya, aku harus segera mengatakannya sekarang. Aku ingin memanggil namanya.

"RIINNN!"

Tepat saat itu, aku merasakan sebuah tangan yang kuat menggenggam pergelangan tanganku. Aku tidak memiliki waktu lebih untuk berpikir karena aku ingin menyusul Rin yang sudah menghilang dari hadapanku. Tapi, setidaknya aku berhasil mendengarkan suara dari pemilik tangan itu, dia kemudian berkata, "Lewat sini!" ujarnya.

Aku tidak bisa membantah bahwa aku mengenali suaranya…

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku mendengar suara Len di belakangku tapi aku tidak mau mengakuinya, Len tidak tahu sama sekali tentangku. Aku menyamar menjadi IA si penyanyi pendatang baru, penyamaranku sempurna, jadi tak mungkin Len tahu bahwa itu aku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Aku sudah tidak mungkin kembali lagi pada sisi Len. Meski begitu… setidaknya aku ingin Len tahu bahwa ini adalah <em>aku<em>. Aku ini benar-benar… bodoh.

Aku melompat dari kerumunan tamu yang panik dan hendak melarikan diri dari aula dansa. Aku melihat bayangan nyonya Mei di kegelapan yang kulihat, serta kilau permata yang dia pakai. Aku segera berlari ke arahnya, memukul tengkuknya sehingga membuatnya pingsan dan mengambil kalungnya.

"Maafkan aku…" ujarku sambil menelan permata itu. Kini aku harus mencari keberadaan Miki. Sejak tadi aku belum melihatnya sama sekali. Bisa berbahaya jika Dell menemukannya.

Saat aku berbalik, tiba-tiba listrik telah kembali lagi. Dan Miki serta Lui dan Ring ditahan oleh Dell di lantai bagian atas aula dansa. Oke, ini benar-benar buruk, situasi terburuk yang bisa kupikirkan.

Aku melihat ke arah Miki yang sepertinya menahan sakit atas sesuatu. Aku yakin Dell telah melakukan sesuatu pada Miki sehingga dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan sihirnya. Sementara Lui dan Ring, aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka rencanakan, karena mereka tidak mungkin menyerah hanya untuk ditangkap dengan semudah itu.

Aku kemudian memperhatikan sekeliling. Di sekelilingku sudah banyak senapan yang mengarah ke kepalaku. Rupanya hal ini sudah dipersiapkan oleh Dell sebelumnya. Tapi, aku tahu kalau Mel membantu kami, tapi kenapa dia masih menuruti perkataan Dell?

Dari samping Dell, muncul Mel, dengan tangan terikat ke belakang dan mulutnya ditutup dengan menggunakan kain. Dell kemudian berkata, "Menyerahlah sebelum aku melakukan apa-apa kepada teman-temanmu yang ada disini…" ujar Dell dengan senyum iblisnya.

"Brengsek…" aku mengutuknya dalam diam. Aku tidak merasakan bekas sihir yang dia pakai sama sekali dan aku tidak tahu akan rencananya untuk menjebakku. Memang bagaimana dia bisa tahu bahwa aku masuk melalui pintu depan?

Aku menyingkirkan pikiranku itu sementara dan berusaha untuk fokus akan masalah yang kini tersodor di hadapanku. Aku melihat ke arah Miki yang tertangkap, lalu Ring dan Lui yang sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu untuk lari. Mel sendiri duduk dengan manisnya di sebuah kursi dengan tangan dan mulut terikat, sepertinya dia paham bahwa berusaha lari sekarang tidak akan bisa dia lakukan dengan mudah dan itu akan berdampak buruk baginya.

Dalam pikiranku, aku hendak menggunakan sihir untuk membebaskan Miki sehingga aku mendapatkan lebih banyak kekuatan untuk digunakan melarikan diri. Ring dan Lui pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan kekuatan mereka tanpa kubantu, jadi kubiarkan masalah Ring dan Lui lewat terlebih dahulu. Namun, sekarang apa yang akan kulakukan pada senapan-senapan yang mengarah ke arahku ini?

Len… di kondisiku yang krisis seperti sekarang, aku hanya memikirkan Len. Aku melihat ke arah pemegang senapan itu, Len tidak ada disana, syukurlah.

Aku melihat ke atas dan melihat lampu _chandelier_ yang terlihat _cukup_ aman _dinaiki_. Aku melihat ke arah Miki yang sepertinya sudah mendapatkan cara untuk membebaskan dirinya, sepertinya Dell bukan ahli yang cukup baik dalam penyekapan untuk dijadikan sandra.

Aku memasang wajah tercuek yang bisa kupakai sekarang dan berkata, "Sayang sekali inspektur, tapi aku tidak akan tertangkap hari ini olehmu," ujarku dengan gaya sok-sokan sambil melihat ke arah Dell, tidak menghiraukan yang lain.

Dell terlihat terkejut namun dengan segera dia kembali ke wajahnya yang tidak terlalu seram sekarang ini. Dia mengeluarkan pistol yang entah dimana dia simpan dan mengarahkannya kepadaku. Dengan gayanya yang sedikit mengancam dia berkata, "Aku memang harus menangkapmu hidup, tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli jika kaki atau tanganmu terluka sedikit," ujarnya dengan dingin.

Kini giliran aku yang merasa terancam. Aku melihat ke arah Miki yang memberi kerlingan bahwa dia sudah siap. Aku mengangguk pelan, lalu segera berkata, "Jika aku harus tertangkap, maka hanya orang itu saja yang boleh menangkapku," ujarku. Aku segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk gerakan yang akan kulakukan setelah ini.

Dengan segera aku mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatan sihirku pada kakiku untuk melompat ke atas menuju _chandelier_ yang terletak cukup tinggi itu. Tepat saat aku menghilang dari tempatku di tanah, tembakan mulai dilepaskan ke arahku. Aku melihat ke arah bawah, mereka sepertinya lebih serius dalam _membunuhku_ dibandingkan _menangkapku_ hidup.

Aku menggoyangkan _chandelier _yang kutunggangi saat mereka mulai menembak ke arahku. Suara peluru yang beradu dengan besi, aku tidak suka. Aku melihat ke arah Miki yang sepertinya menunggu kode dariku untuk melakukan pelarian.

Aku melihat ke bawah dan menghitung penembak yang dibawa oleh Dell. Ada sekitar 20 orang, dengan sedikit usaha, aku pasti bisa membuat mereka tidak bisa mengganggu untuk sementara waktu.

Dengan sekali hentakan, aku melompat ke bawah dan mendarat di pundak salah satu penembakku. Yang lain terdiam dengan wajah terkejut, saat aku melakukan _back-flip _dan membanting entah-siapa-korban-pertamaku itu ke tanah.

Dengan spontan aku berdiri lagi dan menendang senapan yang dipegang orang di belakangku lalu menendangnya menuju dinding. Dua beres.

Aku merasakan derap kaki dari belakangku. Aku melihat ke belakang sedikit dan melihat salah satu penjaga yang menyerangku. Sepertinya orang-orang ini cukup pintar untuk tidak menyerang dengan menggunakan senapan di tengah banyak orang dan terlalu dekat dengan target mereka. Tidak terlalu jelek, tapi kurang begitu menarik.

Aku minggir ke samping sedikit dan membiarkan orang tadi lewat, dan dengan satu gerakan kupukul tengkuknya dengan keras, mengirimnya tidur dan jatuh ke tanah, tiga beres. Setelah itu, aku segera menggunakan sikuku yang sudah kulatih karate sejak kecil, pada penjaga di belakangku dan tepat mengenai perutnya, membuatnya pingsan, dengan begini jadi empat. Tetapi, saat aku tidak menyadarinya, ada seseorang yang membawa alat pemukul besi yang menyerangku.

Aku terlempar menuju ke arah tembok, namun untungnya aku masih bisa berhenti sebelum menabrak… yah, tembok, entah bagaimana. Aku harus bersyukur aku sudah berlatih sihir yang bereaksi secara otomatis dengan Miki untuk jaga-jaga. Tapi, pinggangku rasanya sakit karena pukulan yang kuterima. Orang-orang ini benar-benar berniat untuk _membunuhku_ secara nyata.

Tepat saat itu, aku mendengar suara tembakan dari atas. Aku dan orang-orang yang mengerubungiku spontan melihat ke atas sana dan aku melihat Miki yang berkelahi melawan Dell. Aku mendengar Dell berteriak, "Tak usah pedulikan aturan, tembak saja kalau perlu," atau semacam itulah.

Aku segera berbalik dan melompat ke atas lagi setelah mendengarnya, tepat waktu untuk menghindar dari baku tembak yang langsung terjadi. Aku mengeluarkan sayapku sehingga aku aman untuk sementara waktu sementara mereka dengan bodohnya tidak sadar bahwa aku ada di atas mereka.

Aku segera memudarkan sayapku untuk menghemat tenaga dan memberikan _first aid_ pada luka yang kudapat tadi, tepat saat mereka akhirnya sadar bahwa aku sudah tidak ada. Setidaknya baku tembak itu membantuku mengurangi jumlah mereka, sekarang mereka hanya ada sekitar 10 orang saja.

Aku mendarat di tengah-tengah mereka, dengan spontan aku melakukan _hand-stand_ dengan kedua kakiku mengarah pada mereka, lalu aku memutar tubuhku dengan keras untuk menyerang. Dengan gerakan itu aku sudah membuat 4 orang pingsan.

Tanpa beristirahat, aku segera menuju ke orang terdekat yang sepertinya sudah siap menembakku, lalu menangkap tangannya, lalu ia kuangkat ke pundakku dan kemudian dia kulempar ke arah temannya yang lain, dan dalam prosesnya menghancurkan salah satu vas bunga yang _terlihat _mahal dan sepertinya memang mahal sebelum akhirnya membuat mereka turun. Aku menghitung yang tersisa, hanya tinggal 3 orang saja.

Aku merasa pinggangku protes karena kubuat bergerak terlalu banyak padahal masih terluka. Aku tidak terlalu menghiraukan hal sepele semacam itu untuk sementara dan melawan sisanya. Orang yang tadi memukulku dengan menggunakan pemukul besi merupakan orang bertubuh besar dengan jahitan aneh di dahinya, memang apa dia, Frankenstein?

Orang itu berusaha menyerangku lagi dengan menggunakan pemukul besi, tapi trik yang sama tidak akan berhasil dua kali pada orang yang sama. Aku merendahkan tubuhku seperti membungkuk, dengan memanfaatkan postur tubuhku yang kecil, aku menghindar tepat di bawah pemukul itu. Aku menerjang tubuh orang itu dengan siku tanganku mengarah ke perutnya. Dengan kekuatan maksimal aku berhasil membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri dengan serangan itu.

Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa beristirahat, karena dua orang tadi masing-masing membawa, ermm… pedang samurai mungkin? Dan mereka terlihat cukup merepotkan untuk dikalahkan. Tapi, seperti pepatah mata dibalas mata, maka pedang dibalas dengan pedang.

Aku mengarahkan tangan kananku ke atas dan dengan segera aku mengucapkan mantra sihir yang cocok untuk digunakan sekarang ini, mantra untuk membuat pedang milikku.

"_Mea Ense egressus_" ucapku dengan pelan. Lalu, muncul cahaya kecil di tanganku yang segera berubah menjadi pedang yang diselimuti cahaya. Saat aku menggenggam pegangannya dan kuayunkan ke depan, ke arah orang-orang itu, cahaya yang menyelimutinya menghilang dan menampakkan sebilah pedang tipis seperti _fence_-nya "_Fencing_". (Kalo gak enak Rapier ja)

Aku segera memasang kuda kuda fencing dan menatap mereka dengan tajam. Aku melihat mereka memasang kuda kuda yang kulihat dalam film-film samurai Jepang yang agak jadul. Apa itu namanya lagi, Ruroshi Kenshu? (yg bener, _Rurorin Kenshin_) Bah, entahlah itu yang sering dilihat oleh calon pacarnya Miki.

Mereka menerjang duluan dan dalam sekejap kami beradu pedang. Aku menahan pedang dari salah seorang penjaga saat penjaga lainnya melompat melewati penjaga tadi dengan pedang yang mengarah ke kepalaku. Spontan aku melepaskan peraduanku dan melompat ke belakang, menghindari serangan secara tepat waktu. Tanpa sadar aku melihat lantai yang diretakkan oleh pedang yang menancap pada lantai itu, sambil melihat pemiliknya.

Mereka memiliki rambut berwarna blonde dan juga pink, masing-masing. Yang kulihat mereka cowok dan cewek. Yang cowok memiliki rambut berwarna pink pendek hampir seperti mirip Lui namun warnanya lebih tua sedikit, dia orang yang kutahan pedangnya tadi. Lalu, yang wanita memiliki warna rambut yang agak mirip dengan rambutku yang asli namun jauh lebih panjang dan lebih terang. Dia cewek dengan kekuatan monster, dari yang kulihat tadi.

Dengan spontan aku berkata, "Sayang sekali jika aku harus pergi tanpa mengetahui siapa kalian. Apa aku bisa tahu nama kalian?" ujarku dengan penasaran. Mungkin suatu hari nanti aku akan ingin mengingat saat dimana aku berada sebelumnya setelah tidur panjangku.

Mereka sepertinya paham, meski masih dengan posisi kuda kuda menyerang, mereka menjawabku dengan yang cowok menjawab terlebih dahulu, "Namaku adalah Yuuma, Onigiri Yuuma," ujarnya dengan wajah yang agak… menahan rasa malu.

"Dengan 'Onigiri', maksudmu _onigiri_?" ujarku spontan saja sambil membuat bentuk _onigiri_, yang kuketahui merupakan nama makanan, di udara. Aku berusaha untuk tidak tertawa membayangkan alasan kenapa orangtuanya memiliki nama keluarga dengan arti _nasi kepal_. Yuuma hanya mengangguk.

Aku menahan tawaku mati-matian meski dalam hati aku sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mengetahui nama yang aneh artinya itu. Nasi kepal kuda? (Yuuma berarti kuda) Jangan bercanda! Nasi tapal kuda saja lebih mending didengarnya! Mwahahaha. Kenapa seseorang bisa memiliki nama seperti nama makanan? Ugh, sepertinya lebih baik aku memanggilnya Yuuma saja seterusnya untuk menghindari kematian karena kebanyakan tertawa.

"Pfft, oke kalau begitu bagaimana denganmu?" ujarku dengan menahan tawa, lalu bertanya pada cewek yang sepertinya juga menahan tawanya mati-matian. Dia melihat ke arah lain dengan telapak tangan yang sebagian menutupi mulutnya. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya memerah karena menahan tawa mati-matian dan sepertinya punya kasus sepertiku.

Dia sadar saat aku panggil lalu berkata, "Jangan tertawa mendengar namaku," ujarnya dengan agak malu-malu. Aku memiringkan kepalaku karena tidak mengerti, memang ada nama yang lebih aneh dibanding dengan nama Onigiri Yuuma?

"Lily… Tako Lily…" ujarnya dengan sangat pelan, seperti tidak mau ada yang mendengar.

Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan segera tertawa terbahak-bahak. Namanya terdengar seperti nama hewan piaraan dari manager Miku. Dan hewan piaraan itu merupakan seekor gurita atau cumi-cumi atau mungkin perpaduan diantara keduanya, berdasarkan cerita Miku sih.

Aku berusaha untuk berhenti tertawa, namun melihat Yuuma yang juga tertawa, aku meneruskan tawaku. Lily terlihat terluka, dan dengan gaya yang sangat _tsundere _melihat ke arah lain dan mendengus kesal, sepertinya mengutuk namanya. Tapi, aku yakin dia sudah mendengar tawa ini lebih dari ratusan kali saat dia memperkenalkan dirinya di depan orang.

"Iya, iya, tertawalah sepuasmu…" ujarnya dengan sebal.

Aku menghapus air mata karena terlalu banyak tertawa, dan segera berkata, "Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak tahu bahwa nama _**makanan**_dan juga _**hewan**_ bisa menjadi nama keluarga. Kalian yakin tidak salah membaca kanji nama kalian?" ujarku dengan berusaha untuk menamatkan tawaku. Aku memberikan penekanan pada kata 'makanan' dan juga 'hewan' pada perkataanku.

"Entahlah, yang jelas orang tua kami selalu memperkenalkan diri mereka dengan menggunakan nama keluarga itu," ujar Yuuma dengan santai. Tapi, aku yakin dia merasa cukup malu dengan namanya yang memiliki arti yang amat sangat aneh.

Aku hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. Jadi kalau mereka ternyata salah baca kanji, maka mereka semua berarti salah bersama-sama. Hebat. Sungguh hebat.

"Kami sendiri belum mengetahui namamu, sekarang sebutkan," ujar Lily tiba-tiba.

Aku terenyak sedikit. Aku kemudian menjawab, "Ella, Cinderella. Bukankah itu sudah sangat terlihat? Aku sudah jadi buronan polisi selama 4 bulan lebih," jawabku dengan menaikkan sebelah alisku.

Lily menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu dia berkata, "Maksudku nama aslimu. Nama dibalik Cinderella yang kau emban sekarang ini," ujar Lily dengan lembut. Oke, aku nyaris tertipu.

Aku segera memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertarung, lalu dengan santai aku berkata, "Jika kalian berhasil mengalahkanku," ujarku dengan bersiap bertarung lagi. Oke, waktu bercanda selesai.

Yuuma kemudian tersenyum licik, "Tentu," ujarnya dengan senyum yang terlihat cukup jantan. Aku yakin dia akan menepati janjinya. Lily juga mengangguk dengan perlahan.

Aku segera menerjang mereka dengan pedang di tangan, aku kemudian mengucapkan mantra lagi dan membelah pedangku menjadi _Twin-blade_ berwarna silver. Lily dan Yuuma menerjangku dari dua sisi, dan kugunakan dua pedangku untuk menahan serangan mereka masing-masing.

Aku merasa terdesak saat mereka menahanku dengan sangat kuat. Aku segera melempar Lily ke belakang dengan sekuat tenagaku dan membuat tangannya yang memegang pedang melayang ke atas, memberiku celah yang cukup lebar untuk menyerangnya. Aku melemparkan salah satu pedangku ke arah pedang Lily sehingga membuat pedang itu terlepas dari tangannya dan jatuh ke lantai.

Saat Lily baru menyadari bahwa pedangnya sudah terlepas, aku menerjang ke arahnya dan memukul perutnya dengan keras dengan menggunakan punggung pedangku yang masih kubawa. Lily langsung pingsan dan roboh di tanganku. Aku meletakkannya dengan lembut di lantai bersamaan dengan jatuhnya dia.

"_Sweet dreams, _Lily," bisikku seraya memposisikan tubuhnya di tanah dengan pelan. Aku tersenyum miris, apa mungkin aku bisa mengatakan itu kepada diriku sendiri nantinya?

Aku menutup mataku untuk menghilangkan bayangan yang mulai dipikirkan oleh otakku, masih ada yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Aku bisa memikirkan soal itu nantinya. Aku membuka mataku lagi dan melihat ke arah musuhku yang terakhir.

Kini yang berada di lantai bawah hanyalah aku dan Yuuma. Yuuma yang mengetahui bahwa Lily sudah tidak bisa diandalkan segera bersiap untuk melawanku satu lawan satu.

Pukulan yang kuterima di pinggangku terasa sangat sakit lagi. Kakiku serasa berat dan sulit untuk digerakkan. Dengan kondisi seperti ini, mungkin hanya keberuntungan yang bisa menyelematkanku dari Yuuma. Tapi, keberuntungan bukanlah hal yang utama, tapi usaha adalah yang paling utama dan menentukan tentang sesuatu adalah usaha.

Len… kau yang mengajariku tentang itu bukan? Meski tubuhku terluka seperti ini, kenapa hanya kau yang kukhawatirkan? Aku khawatir kau akan mencariku jika aku tidak ada. Tapi, aku percaya bahwa kau bisa melupakanku karena kita hanyalah teman. Aku tidak ingin membebanimu lebih jauh lagi.

Aku mengingat sarung tangan yang hendak kuberikan pada Len dan itu membuatku tersenyum. Masih ada yang harus kulakukan, yaitu memberikan hadiah Natal terakhirku kepada Len. Dengan satu hal itu… aku ingin lolos dari tempat ini.

Aku tersenyum. Bahkan alasan kenapa aku ingin lolos dari tempat ini adalah Len. Dengan segera aku memasang kuda-kuda untuk melawan Yuuma dan berkata, "Majulah, Yuuma,"

* * *

><p><strong>Miki POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku melompat lagi menghindari peluru yang hendak disarangkan kepadaku, pada kepalaku sepertinya. Aku segera berlari ke arah Dell dan mengayunkan pedangku ke arahnya. Dell menghentikannya dengan menggunakan tongkat besi yang biasa dibawa hansip itu. Tapi, bahannya jelas berbeda jauh dari yang dibawa hansip itu, jauh lebih kuat maksudnya.<p>

Sekarang aku sedang melawan Dell, sementara Lui dan juga Ring yang sudah bebas segera mempersiapkan jalan yang bersih untuk kami melarikan diri. Yang jelas, aku tidak ingin mereka terlibat. Mereka adalah _servant_ dari keluarga Aurora.

"Kenapa kau mengejar kami hingga seperti itu? Kami para penyihir tidak melakukan apapun!" ujarku berusaha untuk beralasan dengan Dell. Sejak dulu, penyihir membenci manusia biasa yang seenaknya, hanya beberapa penyihir yang aneh saja yang mau berbaur dengan mereka dan hidup normal.

"Karena kalian mengambil adikku," ujar Dell dengan singkat dan berusaha untuk mengalahkanku dalam adu kekuatan senjata. Aku merasa sedikit terdorong ke belakang merasakan kekuatannya.

Dengan satu hentakan kupentalkan senjata Dell dan melompat ke belakang. Dell sangat kuat secara alami, melawannya bukanlah hal yang mudah. Tapi, alasannya menggelitik keingintahuanku, "Adik? Apa maksudmu dengan itu?" tanyaku dengan tidak paham. Sepanjang aku hidup dalam keadaan permata atau manusia, aku tidak pernah mengetahui penculikan yang dilakukan penyihir.

"Hah, kalian penyihir tidak mengerti sama sekali. 10 tahun yang lalu, sekelompok penyihir menyerang keluargaku dan membunuh mereka semua, karena kami adalah pembasmi penyihir. Aku selamat karena aku sedang tidak di rumah. Kami juga tidak memburu kalian lagi karena sekarang bukan saatnya untuk itu, tapi lihat apa yang kalian lakukan!" ujar Dell dengan marah.

"10 tahun yang lalu?" ulangku dengan tanda tanya. Yang kuingat, pada 10 tahun yang lalu, hanyalah pemerintah balik layar yang berusaha menghapuskan keberadaan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan magi. Para penyihir semuanya selamat karena tidak ada satu pun yang membocorkan cara untuk menembus penghalang yang dibuat mereka. Belum lagi, penyihir di seluruh dunia hanya tinggal beberapa klan saja dan itu pun bisa dihitung jari.

Apakah… keluarga Honne juga termasuk dalam daftar buronan itu?

"Kalian datang dan merusak semuanya. Kalian meninggalkan orang tuaku untuk mati di rumah yang sudah rata dengan tanah lalu kalian mengambil adikku satu-satunya yang sangat kusayangi. Apa kalian tidak tahu itu? Karena itu aku bersumpah untuk melenyapkan setiap penyihir yang ada di muka bumi ini," ujarnya dengan nada yang penuh dengan amarah.

Dengan spontan Dell melepaskan tembakan lagi, dan aku berhasil menghindarinya dengan melompat ke ujung beranda, meski sangat mrepet. Aku merasa bahwa aku bisa melihat apa yang terjadi pada keluarga Dell, lalu aku berkata, "Inspektur Honne, sepertinya anda salah paham tentang kami," ujarku dengan berusaha untuk tetap seimbang di sandaran beranda. Satu langkah ke belakang dan aku akan jatuh ke bawah sana dan itu _pasti _sakit.

Dell tidak mendengarkan perkataanku dan segera menyerang lagi. Aku mengeluarkan rantai milikku yang dulu, dulu sekali, kugunakan untuk membuat orang diam di tempat. Dengan segera aku melemparkan rantai itu ke arah kaki Dell. Aku harus bersyukur bahwa Dell sedang dalam puncak amarahnya sehingga menjebaknya menjadi jauh lebih mudah.

Aku melompat ke atas dan melakukan _back-flip_ di udara ke belakang Dell. Dell melihatku dengan terkejut sehingga memberiku cukup celah. Aku menendang Dell dari belakang kemudian menarik rantaiku, sehingga mengirim Dell terjatuh ke lantai dengan kedua kaki terikat rantai. Dell mengerang kesakitan saat aku menginjak punggungnya dengan menggunakan sepatu hak yang kupakai. Aku belum bilang bahwa aku masih dalam wujud Mia bukan?

Dengan segera aku bercerita, "Dengarkan aku dulu sebagai pengantar dari pihak penyihir yang kau benci itu tentang kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu," ujarku dengan setengah berteriak.

Dell segera menjawab, "Hah. Kau hanya akan mengarang cerita palsu untuk mencuci otakku dengan ideal dari para penyihir bedebah itu," ujar Dell dengan meludah ke lantai. Aku tahu dia membenci kami dengan kuat, tapi tidak sekuat ini.

Aku memperkuat injakanku dan segera membalas, "Aku serius. Dengarkan aku. Kau salah paham cukup besar tentang kami, bangsa para penyihir," ujarku dengan membentaknya. Aku tidak suka menghabiskan waktu dalam berbicara dengan batu.

Tanpa memikirkan untuk menunggu jawaban darinya, dengan segera aku berkata, "10 tahun yang lalu. Bukan bangsa penyihir yang menyerang keluarga Honne. Aku berani bersumpah atas nama 3 fondasi sihir dan jika aku melanggar, aku rela diambil segala yang aku miliki," ujarku dengan bersumpah atas nama pemegang kekuatanku. Aku berani mengatakannya karena aku benar-benar jujur.

Itu berhasil membuat Dell diam dan memberiku waktu untuk melanjutkan ceritaku, sepertinya Dell juga tahu tentang sumpah itu. Karena sumpah itu benar-benar berlaku. Aku segera melanjutkan, "Setiap klan penyihir, 10 tahun yang lalu menghadapi krisis yang luar biasa, karena keberadaan kami ketahuan oleh dunia luar, sehingga pemerintah segera membuat keputusan di balik layar bahwa kami harus dimusnahkan, beserta dengan orang-orang yang mengenal kami sebagai klan penyihir. Keluargamu juga termasuk, karena mereka tahu tentang keberadaan kami dan merupakan bencana bagi dunia. Kami hendak mengajak keluargamu untuk bersembunyi bersama dengan kami sementara waktu hingga semuanya menjadi tenang. Klan penyihir Aurora yang mendapatkan tugas untuk **menjemput** mereka menemukan bahwa rumah kalian sudah **hancur**. Hancur lebur, Inspektur Honne! **Tidak ada yang tersisa**!" ujarku dengan memberi penekanan pada menjemput dan hancur.

Dell terdiam dan aku yakin dia tahu bahwa aku masih belum terkena kutukan dari sumpah yang kuucapkan, dan itu berarti aku berkata jujur. Dengan segera aku melanjutkan, "Klan Aurora mengira bahwa semuanya sudah luluh lantah dengan tanah beserta dengan orang-orang yang ada disana. Tapi, secara aneh, mereka menemukan seorang anak perempuan dengan kekuatan sihir yang cukup besar, yang selamat dari tragedi itu. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu adikmu atau tidak, tapi memang ada orang yang selamat selain kau," lanjutku dengan setengah berteriak. Aku melepaskan kakiku dari punggung Dell namun tetap mengikat kakinya.

Selama beberapa saat, terjadi keheningan di antara kami berdua. Aku yakin Dell pasti mengerti, dia bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak bisa berpikir rasional. Dia pasti tahu bahwa aku berkata dengan jujur kepadanya.

"Apa dia masih hidup sekarang… gadis yang kau sebutkan itu?" tanya Dell dengan lirih. Seluruh keinginannya untuk membunuhku sepertinya menghilang tanpa jejak. Aku lumayan bersyukur tentang itu, tapi belum sempat aku merasa senang, aku merasakan tubuhku masih terasa sakit. Berolahraga berat setelah cukup lama bersantai memang cukup menyakitkan.

"Iya… dia kini hidup bersama dengan nona pemimpin keluarga Aurora. Dia masih hidup dan hidup dengan senang. Pihak penyihir belum mengatakan padanya tentang orang yang selamat lainnya, karena kami merasa ragu akan kebenarannya sendiri. Jadi, apa kau masih membenci kami?" ujarku dengan berusaha untuk tenang.

Dell terdiam cukup lama, namun aku merasa bisa percaya bahwa dia tidak akan menyerangku lagi. Aku melepaskannya dari ikatan rantaiku dan aku mundur beberapa langkah. Dell tidak beranjak dari tempatnya dan aku mendengar suara isakan tangis pelan. Omong-omong itu tadi semua cerita Rui, karena dia adalah pimpinan klan Aurora saat ini.

"Syukurlah… dia selamat…" ujar Dell dengan suara terisak.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Aku senang salah paham ini bisa selesai dengan cepat dan hanya butuh kata-kata dalam menyelesaikannya. Aku segera bergerak menuju ke ujung beranda dan melihat ke bawah lagi, mencari Rin yang sepertinya sudah tidak terlalu sibuk.

Rin melihatku dengan segera karena dia baru saja selesai menyelesaikan penjaga terakhir. Aku menghitung orang yang sudah dikalahkannya dan bersiul kecil. Aku tidak perna menyangka bahwa Rin bisa mengalahkan 20 orang yang mengerumuninya itu. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa meremehkan anak kaya jaman sekarang. Rin harus menceritakan alasannya padaku kapan-kapan dan mengajariku bela diri.

Karena tertarik, aku segera menyapanya, "Ella, bagaimana dengan yang di bawah sana?" tanyaku dengan melambaikan tanganku kepadanya.

Rin mendongak ke arahku dan berkata, "Disini sudah beres. Kuanggap yang di atas juga beres juga jika kau sudah bisa santai seperti itu," ujar Rin dengan memudarkan pedang yang tadi dia gunakan. Sihirnya benar-benar mulus dan tanpa cacat sekarang…

Dengan santai aku melompat dari atas beranda dan merubah wujudku menjadi Jasmine. Aku memperlambat jatuhku dengan menggunakan sihir angin dan aku melayang turun hingga berada di samping Rin. Rin dengan santai berjalan ke arahku, tapi aku bisa melihat bahwa gaya berjalannya aneh dan sesuatu terjadi pada pinggangnya.

"Sekarang kita harus lari," ajak Rin dengan santai sambil meletakkan penjaga yang terakhir di lantai dengan lembut. Dia memang suka repot seperti itu.

Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, tepat saat pintu aula dansa dibuka dan menampakkan segudang personil polisi siap dengan senjata mereka masing-masing. Mungkin kami bisa melawan 20 polisi masing-masing, tapi jika sebanyak itu, maka mustahil dibersihkan hanya dengan kami berdua.

"Kita berpencar," bisikku pada Rin. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada dua jendela besar yang berhubung ke taman dan berada di dua sisi aula yang berbeda. Lari memang lebih baik sekarang ini.

Aku bisa merasakan Rin tersenyum di sampingku lalu dia berkata, "Nanti kita bertemu lagi di luar," ujarnya dengan pelan. Aku tahu dia bermaksud akan hal itu… atau mungkin tidak, karena waktu kami bersama sudah menipis.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan dalam hati kami menghitung sampai 3 sementara polisi-polisi itu mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak terlalu kuperhatikan. Tepat saat kami menghitung arah 3, aku mengucapkan mantra Ignition dan segera melompat ke arah pintu keluar kami. Dan aku mendengar suara tembakan dilepaskan untuk mengikuti kami.

Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa dan melompat untuk menerobos kaca jendela, namun aku mendengar suara senapan yang mengarah ke arahku dan diikuti dengan rasa sakit yang sangat kuat pada kaki kananku. Aku menyimpulkan bahwa aku tertembak sekali. Aku bersyukur bahwa aku sudah melayang keluar dari jendela, menuju ke tanah di lantai 1. Aula dansa ada di lantai 3, sebagai informasi.

Aku mengepakkan sayap cahayaku yang berwarna merah dan dengan secepat mungkin meninggalkan wilayah aula dansa. Tapi, karena kekuatan magisku dibagi untuk menyembuhkan kakiku yang tertembak, aku tidak bisa terbang jauh dan akhirnya aku jatuh ke tanah.

Aku bersiap untuk merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat kuat saat menyentuh tanah, tapi aku hanya mendengar suara jatuh dari sesuatu yang terjatuh dari bawahku karena kutimpa. Kakiku masih terluka sehingga aku tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatku untuk meringankan beban dari orang yang menyelematkanku. Tepat saat itu, rasa sakit menjalar di seluruh tubuhku membuatku mengaduh kesakitan.

"Adu-du-du-duuuuuuuuuh!" erangku dengan menyentuh kakiku yang tertembak peluru. Pelurunya lewat sehingga aku hanya harus menutup luka ini. Namun, dalam beberapa puluh detik aku mendengar suara orang yang kutindihi.

"HEI!" aku mengenali suara teriakan dari orang ini dan juga keadaan ini sebagai sesuatu yang pernah kualami sebelumnya. Dengan tidak terlalu percaya aku melihat ke bawah, dan melihat seorang cowok dengan rambut berwarna silver, mata biru dan hijau, serta perawakan tubuh pendek dan juga _shota_.

Oke, ini _**amat sangat**_ de javu. Karena, aku duduk di atas punggung Piko.

* * *

><p><strong>Piko POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku merasa kejadian yang terjadi pada malam saat aku dan Miki bertemu terulang kembali. Hanya saja, kini yang duduk di atasku bukanlah Miki yang kukenal namun Jasmine, kembarannya Miki. Aku bersumpah bahwa Tuhan di atas sana berniat untuk mempermainkan nasibku dengan bertemu dengan Jasmine dan juga Miki.<p>

Tapi, belum sempat kami mengatakan sesuatu untuk merespon mata kami yang saling beradu pandang, aku mendengar suara Miki di dalam kepalaku. Dia berkata, "_Ke-kenapa Piko ada disini?_" atau itulah yang kudengar.

Aku yakin aku sudah mulai gila, Miki tidak ada disini, tapi aku tidak bisa tidak menghiraukan perkataan otakku sendiri itu. Aku memang menyukai Miki dalam sisi romantis, tapi aku tidak cukup gila untuk mendengarkan pikirannya pada saat-saat yang… acak.

Oh, oke, aku harus benar-benar tenang.

Dengan pelan dia berkata, "Ma-maaf…" ujarnya dengan pelan. Dia kemudian menggulungkan tubuhnya turun dari tubuhku. Aku menyadari sesuatu yang aneh dengan kakinya. Dia terus memeganginya seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku bersyukur penglihatanku pada malam hari tidaklah buruk sehingga aku bisa melihat darah berwarna merah segar mengalir dari tangannya yang digunakan untuk memegangi kakinya yang berdarah.

"Kau terluka…" ujarku sambil berjongkok di hadapan kakinya. Aku baru menyadari bahwa kulitnya benar-benar putih dan memiliki bentuk yang sama dengan kaki Miki.

Dengan cepat dia mundur dariku, dia dengan ketus berkata, "Jangan pedulikan aku!" teriaknya dengan ketus. Aku berniat membantunya dan dia mendorongku? Enak saja.

Aku merasa jengkel sehingga aku segera bergerak ke arahnya dan membopongnya di depan dadaku. Seorang gadis yang keras kepala harus dilawan dengan cara keras kepala, seperti Miki. Dia terlihat meronta-ronta saat aku berjalan untuk membawanya ke rumahku. Sebelum kalian memikirkan sesuatu yang kotor, aku cuci otak kalian dengan deterjen.

"Sudah diam saja! Kau itu terluka, kau harus masuk ke dalam rumah untuk keselamatanmu sendiri. Aku tinggal sendiri saja karena orang tuaku sedang pergi dinas. Kau tak usah khawatir. Setelah kau sembuh akan kubawa kau pulang," ujarku dengan acuh tak acuh mendengar omelannya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pedulikan aku bukan? Kau ingin cari mati ya!" protesnya dengan sangat keras. Dia terdengar sangat seperti Miki.

Saat aku hendak membalasnya, aku mendengar suara Miki lagi, "_Aku tidak ingin membuatmu terlibat Piko. Aku tidak mau melihatmu menderita dan menghadapi bahaya… hanya karena membantuku sebagai Jasmine,_" ujar suara itu dengan nada suara Miki yang belum pernah kudengar sebelumnya. Dia terdengar khawatir?

Tanpa sadar aku segera menjawab, "Gadis sepertimu harus duduk diam jika sedang dibantu. Kakimu terluka bukan? Ini adalah bantuan yang tidak akan membuatku menderita, **Miki **atau kusebut dengan **Jasmine**?" ujarku dengan acuh tak acuh. Aku menekankan namanya dengan sangat jelas dan menyebutkan nama samarannya. Aku merasa heran kenapa aku percaya dia Miki.

Wajah Jasmine melihatku dengan tatapan heran secara tidak langsung membenarkan dugaanku. Miki itu ternyata mudah dibohongi ya…

"Bagaimana kau… bisa mendengarkan pikiranku?" tanya Miki dengan penasaran. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Namun, tiba-tiba aku teringat janji yang didengar Len bahwa aku akan mengatakan perasaanku pada Miki saat kami bertemu lagi.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya mendengar saja, mungkin karena aku selalu menomorsatukanmu," ujarku dengan berusaha untuk menjaga wajahku yang tetap datar. Aku kini mengatakan bahwa aku menyukai Miki secara tidak langsung.

Miki melihatku dengan tatapan tanda tanya, "Maksudmu apa?" tanyanya dengan heran. Aku tidak suka bahwa dia sama sekali tidak menangkap petunjuk yang kusebar sekarang ini.

Aku merasa bersyukur bahwa rumahku sudah ada di depan. Dengan kakiku, kubanting pintu depan rumah dan menutupnya dengan cukup keras, sehingga menutup dengan rapat. Aku mendudukkan Miki pada sofa rumahku sementara aku mengambil kotak P3K.

Miki melihatku pergi dengan tatapan masih tidak paham akan apa yang kukatakan tadi dan itu membuatku sebal. Kalau begini, aku harus mengatakannya secara langsung kepada Miki atau kami hanya akan menjadi teman berkelahi selamanya.

Aku kembali lagi dengan kotak P3K dan aku melihat Miki menyentuh lukanya yang seperti luka tembak dengan menggunakan bola cahaya yang memiliki cahaya lembut. Aku hanya bisa merasakan bahwa itu adalah sihir, namun aku tidak merasa kaget dan bersikap seakan itu adalah hal yang biasa meski ini pertama kalinya aku melihat sihir yang asli.

Aku duduk berjongkok di hadapan Miki dan mulai membalut kakinya dengan perban. Aku merasakan kaki Miki yang terlihat tenang secara dibuat-buat saat aku menyentuh kulitnya. Spontan aku melihat ke atas, ke mata Miki dan sebuah pemandangan yang sebagian merupakan mimpiku, muncul ke dalam pikiranku. Aku melihat pertarungan sihir, perang, pelarian, pengkhianatan, dan lain sebagainya yang sangatlah banyak. Tapi, aku menyadari bahwa semua itu berputar pada seseorang saja, yaitu Miki. Ini adalah masa lalu Miki, sebelum dia terperangkap dalam sebuah permata.

Lalu, aku melihat Miki yang memegang sebuah permata berwarna merah dan sesorang nenek yang berkata, "_Jika datang seorang pria yang menemukanmu dan dia mencintaimu, entah kau adalah manusia ataupun penyihir, maka kutukanmu akan terlepas,_" ujar nenek itu lalu menghilang. Cahaya merah kemudian menyelubungi tubuh Miki dan dia menghilang dari pandanganku dan digantikan dengan sebuah permata merah yang kulihat itu.

"Piko?" aku mendengar suara Miki yang memanggil namaku dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

Aku melihat ke atas dan melihat Miki yang menatapku dengan khawatir dan merasa takut karena kupandangi terus sejak tadi. Aku melihat tanganku sudah selesai membalut luka Miki, dan aku duduk di samping Miki.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang bahwa kau perlu ditemukan?" tanyaku dengan sebal. Miki memang terus seperti itu, tidak ingin seseorang yang penting baginya mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Padahal aku berada disini untuk menghiburnya dan aku sangat peduli tentangnya.

Miki terkejut mendengarku, "Eh?" tanyanya dengan kaget.

Aku meletakkan kedua tanganku pada pundak Miki dan memutarnya sehingga dia menghadap ke arahku. Aku mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya, lalu dengan segera aku berkata, "Kau sudah kutemukan sekarang Miki. Aku mencintaimu…" dan kemudian aku menciumnya.

* * *

><p>Rina: Hehehe, jadi, masalah Dell udah selesai dan MikiPiko sudah lovey dovey kayak begini meski terkesan <em>tsundere<em>. Jadi yang tersisa adalah Rinny yang harus bertemu dengan Lenny dan berbicara. Baiklah, silahkan ganti chapter sekarang! **P.s: Rina menghargai banget kalo da yg review tiap-tiap chapter yg di update bersamaan.**


	14. Chapter 14 : Past Present and Future

**Disclaimer: Rina tidak punya Vocaloid**

Oke, ini adalah possible last chapter untuk cerita ini! Minna semua yang sudah dengan sabar membaca karya Rina yang jelek **HONTOU NI ARIGATO GOZAIMASU**! Jaa, minna-san selamat membaca! _**Kore wa saigo no chapter desu~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hei, siapa kau?" tanyaku pada orang yang menarik tanganku untuk keluar dari aula pesta dansa. Aku tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa suaranya terdengar sangat familier di telingaku. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena dia memakai topi yang menutupi rambutnya dan dia terus melihat ke depan dan tidak mempedulikan keberadaanku.<p>

Dia tetap diam dan tidak menjawab, sehingga aku diam juga. Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya kami sampai ke sisi kanan gedung aula dansa dan terletak lumayan jauh dari tempat itu. Dan dia akhirnya berhenti berlari dan aku juga berhenti berlari karena dia sudah berhenti.

Lalu, aku mengulangi pertanyaanku tadi, "Siapa kau?" tanyaku dengan penasaran.

Dia mengambil nafas sejenak, lalu dia melepas topinya dan menampakkan rambut berwarna merah yang panjang hingga lutut. Hanya ada 3 orang yang kukenal dan memiliki rambut dengan warna itu dan sepanjang itu, Rui, Liu, dan juga Ted.

Dia berbalik ke arahku dan kulihat dia laki-laki, sehingga mengeliminasi Rui dan juga Ted, karena dia adalah Liu. Dia dengan santai berkata, "Ini aku, Liu," ujarnya dengan santai. Dia kemudian mengikat rambutnya dengan gaya yang biasa kulihat.

Oke, sekarang aku lebih heran lagi dengan tindakannya. Secara orang normal, jika tahu bahwa aku ini polisi, maka mereka tidak akan menarikku keluar dari TKP tanpa sesuatu yang jelas. Itu termasuk pada orang-orang yang kukenal.

Terlebih lagi… ada Rin disana…

"Rui… ingin bertemu denganmu," ujarnya dengan pelan dan terlihat mengomel. Sepertinya dia cemburu? Eh, aku sudah tahu sih kalau Liu memang berpacaran dengan Rui dan mereka sangatlah dekat dan tidak bisa dipisah lagi selama beberapa waktu. Aku tidak tahu bahwa Liu itu tipe orang yang cemburuan.

"Memang kenapa Rui ingin bertemu denganku?" ujarku balas bertanya. Itu merupakan alasan yang paling tidak nyambung akan suasananya. Dan, aku tidak menyukai Rui sebagai tambahan.

Tepat saat Liu akan menjawab, dia melihat ke arah jalan dan berkata, "Ah, dia sudah datang rupanya," ujarnya dengan lembut. Tanda-tanda bahwa dia tadi jengkel sudah hilang.

Aku melihat arah pandangan Liu, dan tepat saja, ada sebuah mobil yang tiba dan berhenti di hadapan kami. Mobilnya memiliki model yang cukup tua, aku tidak tahu namanya, tapi yang jelas itu mobil yang tua. Dari dalamnya turun 'kembaran' Liu, alias Rui. Dia dengan segera menghampiri Liu terlebih dahulu.

"Liu, kau baik-baik saja, kan? Tidak terluka, kan? Maaf, aku meminta tolong akan hal-hal yang membahayakan dirimu," ujar Rui dengan nada khawatir. Dia mengguncang-guncang bahu Liu cukup kuat, namun sepertinya tenaga Rui tidak terlalu berefek pada Liu.

"Jangan khawatir Rui, aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula ini penting untuk Len ketahui. Dan kau tak perlu khawatir merepotkanku, aku senang bisa membantumu," jawab Liu dengan menghentikan sikap panik Rui yang agak… berlebihan.

"Syukurlah… lalu, mana Len?" ujar Rui dengan lega lalu melihat kiri kanan.

Aku merasa disingkirkan dari dunia mereka berdua… entah kenapa.

Liu hanya bisa _sweatdrop _melihat betapa Rui dengan lugunya tidak melihatku yang menonton drama cinta mereka dari samping. Lalu dia berkata, "Itu Len," ujar Liu sambil menunjukku yang sudah berdiri menunggu mereka.

Rui melihat ke arahku dan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius, dia kemudian bertanya, "Len, apa kau sudah tahu tentang keadaan Rin?" tanyanya dengan wajah serius.

Aku tidak bisa mengelak kalau aku tidak merasa curiga. Apakah Rui sudah tahu bahwa Rin adalah Ella? Tapi, dia segera berkata, "Baguslah. Berarti kau sudah tahu. Dan baiklah, akan kukuatkan fakta yang kau pikirkan itu. Rin **memang** merupakan Cinderella dan secara alami, Jasmine adalah Miki. Aku yakin kau sudah tahu sekarang, meskipun tidak, kau pasti merasa curiga akan mereka," ujar Rui dengan menghela nafas lega.

Aku merasa terkejut, memang dia itu bisa membaca pikiran orang? Argh, tapi fakta itu disingkirkan dulu, aku harus bertanya akan sesuatu, "Rui-senpai… apa kau tahu tentang kutukan yang ada pada tubuh Rin?" tanyaku. Aku tidak bisa tidak merasa terganggu akan kenyataan yang kudengar itu.

Sekarang giliran Rui dan Liu yang melihatku dengan kaget, Liu kemudian secara otomatis berkata, "Kau sudah tahu sebanyak itu rupanya…" ujarnya dengan kaget. Eh? Apa maksudnya? Jadi Liu juga tahu tentang hal itu?

Rui yang sudah pulih dari rasa terkejutnya segera berkata, "Iya, kami tahu. Karena aku, Rin, dan juga Miki adalah orang-orang yang sama. Kami adalah Mage, orang-orang yang bisa menggunakan sihir untuk kebutuhan kami. Jadi, kami juga bisa mengubah wujud kami sesuka hati dengan kekuatan itu. Baiklah, kita kembali ke subjek kutukan yang kau tanyakan itu…" jelas Rui dengan memutus di tengah-tengah. Dia terlihat berpikir untuk menjelaskannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa alasan itu terjadi. Tapi, setiap Mage atau penyihir, yang menerima alat-alat tertentu, terkadang menerima kutukan ini. Kutukan ini membuat mereka harus memenuhi beberapa syarat sebelum mereka bisa terlepas dari kutukan itu dan menjadi penyihir sesungguhnya. Nah, dalam kasus Cinderella, dia membutuhkan kekuatan sihir dari permata, jadi Rin mencuri permata. Namun, itu adalah syarat sampingan, dia masih harus memenuhi syarat utama dalam kurun waktu tertentu," jelas Rui dengan singkat dan semudah mungkin.

Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti, lalu aku bertanya lagi, "Lalu, apa syarat utama itu? Lalu, dengan pemilik permata itu… kenapa mereka berubah? Bagaimana dengan Miku, Mel, dan banyak orang lainnya yang berubah sikap setelah permata mereka diambil?" tanyaku dengan beruntun.

Rui terlihat kesulitan dalam menjelaskan, sehingga Liu yang angkat mulut, "Len, setiap benda dengan kekuatan sihir membutuhkan kekuatan. Permata itu juga. Disini, permata-permata itu menyerap kekuatan emosi tertentu dalam pemiliknya. Selain menyerap, permata ini juga mempercepat pertumbuhannya, sehingga sifat seseorang bisa berubah. Nah, jika yang menyerap dan mempercepat pertumbuhan suatu emosi menghilang, maka mereka kembali lagi menjadi normal," ujar Liu dengan memilih kata-kata yang mudah.

Meski sedikit, aku bisa menerima informasi dari Liu. Intinya, jika permata itu terambil, maka sifat asli mereka akan kembali normal. Tidak ada lagi yang terlalu baik, terlalu sombong, dan lain sebagainya. Eh, tapi mereka belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang satunya.

Rui sepertinya sadar, tapi dia sepertinya tidak ingin mengatakannya, sebagai gantinya dia berkata, "Waktu Rin akan berakhir besok, tepat pada pukul 12 siang pada tanggal 24 Desember. Setelah itu, dia akan tertidur dalam wujud permata, hingga Cinderella selanjutnya muncul untuk menggantikannya," jelas Rui dengan agak ragu-ragu, sepertinya dia tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini kepadaku.

Apa… maksudnya…

"Tapi… hingga saat itu tiba. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Rin," lanjut Liu dengan berusaha bersikap tenang untuk menenangkanku. Aku yakin wajahku sudah terlihat sangat _shock_. Setelah kami berpisah selama 10 tahun… kami harus berpisah lagi? Tidak, membayangkannya saja aku tidak bisa tahan. Aku mencintai Rin… tapi kenapa dia harus pergi dari tanganku lagi?

"Len, aku belum memberitahumu syarat utama… yang bisa menyelamatkan Rin…" ujar Rui dengan pelan, aku melihat wajahnya yang terlihat heran melihatku. Err, memang aku sedang apa hingga wajahnya seperti itu? Yang jelas, aku berhenti melakukan apapun itu yang sedang kulakukan untuk mendengarkan perkataan Rui.

"Syaratnya… harus ada yang berhasil menangkapnya…"

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku melompat dari jendela lantai 3 dan melayang di udara sebelum kemudian mengepakkan sayap sihirku. Melihat dari waktuku, sekarang sudah dini hari. Waktu yang kumiliki kurang dari setengah hari. Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan untuk melewatkan waktuku?<p>

"Len…" yang terpikirkan pertama kali di kepalaku adalah melihat Len, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena ini adalah hari terakhir aku akan bertemu dengannya sebelum aku melakukan tidur panjangku untuk menantikan kedatangan gadis lain yang lebih beruntung dariku.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Len terlebih dahulu untuk melihatnya. Aku juga harus memberikannya hadiah Natal yang kubelikan untuknya. Rasa manis dan pahit dari cinta yang kurasakan selama 4 bulan ini, akan sangat membekas di hatiku hingga hari dimana aku dibangunkan lagi.

Cinta pertamaku… Liu-senpai… rivalku… Miku… sahabatku… Miki… kakakku… Rui-senpai… lalu semuanya yang pernah kutemui, Teto, Neru, Ted-senpai, Iroha, Ring, Lui, Mel-san, semuanya… aku ingin mengingat semuanya…

Tapi… dari semua itu… aku ingin sekali terus mengingat Len… Len yang tersenyum padaku… memarahiku… menggodaku… membantuku… mendengarkanku… mencintai diriku yang satunya… selalu… dan selalu ada untukku. Len selalu ada saat aku menyukai Liu-senpai, dia juga ada saat aku ditolak olehnya. Len juga ada saat aku jatuh cinta padanya. Len juga ada untuk mengukir kenangan kita bersama malam ini… Len… selalu ada…

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu… Len…" gumamku dengan menahan tangis.

Aku ingin bersama dengannya, bersama dengan Len. Aku ingin terus ada di sisinya, di sisi Len. Selalu ada saat dia membutuhkanku, selalu bersama dengannya selalu. Apakah itu sekarang… hanya tinggal mimpi belaka? Kenapa setiap kali aku berpisah… aku selalu berpisah dengan Len? Ingatan tentang perpisahan kami yang pertama berputar di kepalaku.

* * *

><p><em>Aku menangis tersedu-sedu karena senang melihat kedua orang tuaku ada di hadapanku sekarang untuk merayakan Natal denganku. Kami akhirnya merayakan Natal bersama, setelah kami tidak pernah bertemu pandang selama 2 tahun.<em>

_Ibuku, Kagamine Lenka, memelukku dengan hangat seraya berkata, "Kami pulang, Rin. Kau terus menjadi anak baik selama kami tidak ada bukan?" ujar Ibu dengan lembut seraya memelukku._

"_Mmm…" aku menjawab dengan anggukan di sela-sela tangisku. Aku bisa melihat Ayahku, Kagamine Rinto, yang mengelus-elus kepalaku dengan lembut sambil berkata 'Maaf' kepadaku. Aku hanya bisa menangis melihat keberadaan mereka di sisiku lagi._

_Sudah lama aku ditinggalkan orang tuaku untuk dinas di Amerika yang terletak jauh dari rumah Len-chan dan Meiko-obasan serta Kaito-ojisan. Mereka merawatku seperti anak mereka sendiri, dan bahkan sudah seperti bagian dari keluarga mereka, terutama sebagai saudara kembar Len-chan. Kami tidak pernah bisa terpisahkan meski hanya sebentar. Kami melakukan segalanya bersama-sama, memiliki kamar yang sama dan wajah yang sama. Jika ada yang mengira bahwa aku adalah putri Meiko-obasan maka Kaito-ojisan hanya akan menjawab bahwa aku merupakan putri teman dekatnya yang dititipkan pada kami. Lalu, orang itu pasti tertawa dengan gugup karena sudah salah sangka._

_Len-chan juga menemuiku di rumahku yang seharusnya, dan mengatakan Selamat Natal kepadaku melalui jendela kamar kami yang berseberangan. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dengan senang akan hal itu. Len-chan sudah berjanji bahwa apapun yang terjadi kita akan selalu bersama._

_Tapi, berita yang kuterima pada ulang tahunku yang ke-5 sungguh membuatku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Orangtuaku… mengajakku pergi bersama mereka ke Amerika. Mereka tidak mau merepotkan keluarga Len-chan lagi sehingga mengajakku ikut pergi. Dan kami akan berangkat pada Tahun Baru…_

_Aku berontak, dan tidak mau bertemu dengan keluargaku. Karena aku tidak punya tempat untuk lari, jadi aku lari ke tempat Len-chan. Len-chan mendengarkan semua keluh kesahku sambil memelukku. Aku menangis di pelukannya karena aku tidak ingin terpisah dengannya. Aku merasa bahwa berpisah dengan Len-chan adalah hal yang salah… karena kami selalu bersama._

"_Rinny, kenapa tidak dicoba dulu?" ujar Len-chan dengan lembut setelah aku selesai menangis setengah mengamuk di hadapan Len-chan._

_Aku menangis sesenggukan dan bertanya, "Apanya?" tanyaku dengan menghapus air mataku dengan tangan. Aku sudah cukup cakep menangis._

"_Pergi ke Amerika… bersama dengan paman dan bibi…" ujar Len-chan dengan pelan. Seperti takut bahwa aku akan mengamuk lagi._

_Aneh, jika orang tuaku yang mengatakannya rasanya aku ingin marah terus, tapi jika Len-chan yang mengatakan… aku merasa aneh. Aku merasa bahwa Len-chan mengatakan hal yang baik untukku, bahwa aku harus mencoba hidup bersama dengan orang tuaku meski terpisah dengannya._

_Tapi, aku masih bertanya, "Kenapa? Apa Len-chan ingin aku pergi?" tanyaku dengan sedih ke arah Len-chan. Meski Len-chan yang bilang begitu… aku masih merasa sedih._

_Len-chan segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Lalu dengan nada yang terdengar marah dia berkata, "Tentu saja tidak! Aku juga… aku juga tidak mau… aku tidak mau terpisah… terpisah dari Rin… aku tak mau…" ujarnya dengan setengah berteriak. Aku bisa melihat bahwa Len-chan menangis._

_Aku mendengar Len-chan memanggilku dengan namaku, tanda bahwa dia merasa sangat serius akan hal itu. Len-chan menunduk sementara air mata menetes dari wajahnya yang tertunduk. Kini giliran aku yang sedih. Perasaanku dan Len-chan selalu berhubungan, jika Len-chan sedih… maka aku juga akan merasa sedih._

"_Len-chan…" panggilku dengan lembut kepada Len-chan. Aku memeluk Len-chan dengan kuat. Merasakan kesedihannya yang mengalir. Kami tidak ingin terpisah satu sama lain… aku tidak mau itu terjadi! Tapi… tapi…_

"_Tapi… Paman dan Bibi adalah orang tua Rin… Rin masih harus tinggal bersama dengan mereka… karena kalian keluarga… Karena itu Len… Len… ingin membuat kalian berbahagia… jadi Len ingin Rin pergi ke Amerika… bersama dengan Paman dan Bibi…" ujar Len-chan dengan menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan namanya. Sepertinya dia juga ingin percaya akan alasan yang dia ucapkan itu tadi._

_Aku hanya bisa memeluk Len-chan saat dia memelukku kembali. Len-chan selalu memikirkanku… dia tidak peduli akan apa yang terjadi padanya… dan terus menerus memikirkan apa yang terbaik untukku. Sementara aku… selalu bersikap egois disekitarnya. Mungkin sekali ini… meski hanya sekali…_

"_Jika itu yang Len usulkan… maka Rin akan melakukannya…"_

* * *

><p>Dadaku terasa sangat sesak saat aku mengingat kejadian itu. Aku masih merasa menyesal dengan meninggalkan Len saat itu sementara aku tinggal di Amerika. Untuk mengurangi rasa sesalku, aku mengikuti setiap kursus yang ditawarkan oleh orang tuaku dan lulus dari kursus-kursus itu dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Tapi, tetap saja rasa sesalku tidak ingin menghilang…<p>

Namun saat aku melihat wajah Len lagi, rasanya rasa sesalku sudah menghilang entah kemana. Kami sudah saling menepati janji. Janji yang kami buat pada Tahun Baru bersama… perayaan Tahun Baru terakhir yang kita rayakan bersama.

* * *

><p>"<em>Rinny. Aku janji, setelah besar nanti, aku pasti akan menemukanmu!" ujar Len dengan menggandeng tanganku erat-erat.<em>

"_Lalu, bagaimana jika aku lari?" tanyaku dengan setengah bercanda._

"_Aku pasti akan menangkapmu berapa kalipun kau melarikan diri! Seperti polisi, hehe~" jawab Len dengan sedikit bercanda pula._

"_Kalau begitu, itu membuatku jadi pencuri dong, ya?" aku berkata dengan nada yang benar-benar main-main saja. Membayangkan kami kejar-kejaran seperti bermain tag terasa lucu._

"_Mungkin… jadi Rinny janji juga ya! Bahwa Rinny akan jadi…"_

* * *

><p>Aku merasa aneh saat aku mengingat janji kami pada waktu itu. Aku tidak terlalu mengingatnya, entah kenapa. Ah, mungkin janji untuk terus berteman selama kami hidup meski jarak kami terpisah jauh. Lagipula itu janji anak-anak berusia 5 tahun baru lebih beberapa hari.<p>

Saat aku sampai di beranda rumahku aku segera mengambil hadiah yang kusiapkan untuk Len seraya melihat jam dinding. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 dini hari. Apa Len sudah tidur ya? Apakah dia tahu bahwa kita akan berpisah lagi?

Aku menggenggam erat hadiah yang ingin kuberikan pada Len. Dengan segera aku memudarkan wujud Cinderella-ku dan segera bersiap dengan mantel, syal, dan pakaian musim dingin yang kumiliki. Aku tidak terlalu menghiraukan Miki, karena aku tahu bahwa dia pasti akan pulang nantinya dan juga… aku ingin sendirian…

Aku melangkahkan kakiku hingga aku sampai di rumah Len. Aku berniat untuk masuk, tapi aku tidak ingin mengganggu Len, sehingga aku hanya berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun di hadapan rumahnya. Aku menelan ludah sebentar dan memutuskan bahwa ini sia-sia belaka. Asalkan pesanku sampai kepada Len, bukankah itu cukup?

Aku memasukkan hadiah Natal yang hendak aku berikan pada Len ke dalam kotak pos rumahnya seraya berdo'a bahwa meski aku pergi, Len tidak akan sedih tentang itu dan menerima pilihanku. Semoga saja, saat aku terbangun lagi, aku dan Len akan dipertemukan lagi entah bagaimana…

Aku mengambil langkah mundur dan aku berpikir kemana aku harus pergi untuk melewatkan waktuku. Aku kemudian berpikir untuk melihat tempat-tempat dimana aku melewati 4 bulan atau dengan kata lain, 120 hari…

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku segera berlari untuk mencari Rin, tepat saat pembicaraanku dengan Rui dan Liu selesai. Mereka tidak berniat membantuku karena mereka juga tidak bisa membantu. Aku hanya bisa mencari Rin sendirian. Aku tidak memiliki pikiran untuk bertanya kepada Miki ataupun Miku. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang pergi menemukan Rin.<p>

Karena aku sudah janji… aku sudah janji pada Rin… janji yang kembali kuingat, sebelum kami berpisah…

* * *

><p>"<em>Rinny. Aku janji, setelah besar nanti, aku pasti akan menemukanmu!" ujarku dengan menggandeng tangan Rin yang bersama denganku erat-erat. Aku dan dia berada di tempat rahasia kami yang berada di belakang kuil.<em>

"_Lalu, bagaimana jika aku lari?" tanya Rinny dengan nada bercanda. Aku merasa sedikit terluka, tapi aku mengerti bahwa Rinny hanyalah bercanda._

"_Aku pasti akan menangkapmu berapa kalipun kau melarikan diri! Seperti polisi, hehe~" jawabku dengan sedikit bercanda pula. Meski begitu, aku jujur akan mengejarnya jika Rinny memang melarikan diri dariku._

"_Kalau begitu, itu membuatku jadi pencuri dong, ya?" Rin berkata dengan nada yang benar-benar main-main saja. Sepertinya dia membayangkan bahwa kami hanya akan bermain kejar-kejaran. Kami memang sering bermain itu._

"_Mungkin… jadi Rinny janji juga ya! Bahwa Rinny akan jadi…" aku berpikir sebentar. Aku ingin kami bisa bersama selamanya. Seperti… seperti Paman dan Bibi, lalu Ayah dan Ibu. Selalu bersama dikala suka maupun duka. Kalau tidak salah Paman dan Bibi itu…_

"_Jadi apa, Len-chan?" tanya Rinny dengan penasaran._

_Aku masih memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk melanjutkannya, saat aku ingat, aku segera berteriak kepada Rinny, "Jadi… seperti orang tua kita. Kita akan terus bersama seperti mereka! Kita akan menjadi satu keluarga!" teriakku dengan bersemangat._

_Wajah Rinny menjadi memerah sedikit, lalu dia bertanya, "Maksud Len-chan… aku jadi pendamping Len-chan? Kita menikah, begitu?" ujar Rinny dengan bertanya._

_Aku hanya mengangguk, lalu dengan mengikat jari kelingking kami, aku berkata, "Dikala suka dan duka, kita akan terus bersama. Seperti orang tua kita, hingga kita terpaksa harus terpisah. Tapi, meski terpisah kita akan kembali bersama lagi. Seperti Ayah dan Ibu! Bagaimana?" ujarku dengan mengaitkan jari kelingkingku dengan jari kelingking Rinny._

_Rinny tersenyum lalu dia menggoyangkan jari kelingking kami dan berkata, "Tentu saja! Aku bersedia!"_

* * *

><p>Kalau dipikir-pikir… perkataanku seperti saat sumpah pernikahan. Tapi, itu memang perasaan yang kurasakan saat itu. Mungkin saat itu aku sudah menyukai Rin, tapi aku belum mengerti pengertian 'suka' yang kurasakan saat itu. Tapi, janji seperti itu… memang mudah terlupakan jika kau memang masih kanak-kanak.<p>

Tapi, sekarang ini aku merasa sedikit bersyukur aku mengatakannya. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku akan menyesal seumur hidup karena melepaskan Rin untuk pergi. Sekarang Rin menjadi bagian yang sangat berharga bagiku, dan aku tidak ingin terpisah lagi dengannya.

"Sekarang, kemana aku akan pergi jika aku menjadi Rin?" gumamku seraya keluar dari apartemen Rin yang kosong. Aku melihat sepatu Rin juga sudah tidak ada, dan syal kesayangannya juga sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

Aku melihat jam tanganku, sekarang sudah pukul 5 lebih 15 menit pagi. Waktu yang kumiliki sekarang hanya tinggal 7 jam kurang. Aku harus segera menemukan Rin, sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat bayangan Ella, Rin yang menjadi Ella, ada di hadapanku. Dia melihatku dengan pandangan bahwa dia ingin aku mengikutinya, dan segera berlari meninggalkanku. Aku yang melihatnya segera menganga, namun aku tidak punya terlalu banyak waktu untuk berpikir, sehingga aku segera berusaha mengejarnya.

Dia terus berlari tanpa memikirkan bagaimana posisiku di belakangnya. Aku tidak merasa kesulitan untuk mencapai kecepatan lari Ella, mungkin karena aku sering berolahraga dalam menangkap Ella. Kami terus berlari, dengan Ella sebagai pemanduku.

Ella kemudian berhenti tepat di depan rumahku, lalu dia menunjuk ke kotak pos surat yang sekarang sudah terisi beberapa surat kabar. Aku mengambil isi kotak pos itu dan memilahinya satu persatu. Aku kemudian menemukan sebuah kotak yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna kuning dengan motif jeruk dan pisang. Buah kesukaanku dan juga Rin. Aku mengambilnya dan membukanya. Di dalamnya terdapat sarung tangan yang terlihat serupa dengan syal yang diberikan oleh Rin dulu.

Aku melihat kertas surat yang memiliki motif jeruk dengan warna dasar putih. Aku membukanya dan mengetahui tulisan tangan itu sebagai tulisan tangan Rin. Dengan pelan, aku membaca surat itu. Setelah aku selesai, aku hanya bisa berdecak lidah. Kata-kata yang ada di dalam sana, tidak seperti Rin yang kuketahui. Rin tidak akan pernah menyerah apapun yang terjadi. Menyerah bukanlah sifat Rin.

Isi dari surat itu adalah ceritanya tentang apa yang terjadi dengannya, dan dia mengira aku tidak akan percaya, padahal aku sudah tahu sejak lama. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku, dan mengira bahwa aku tidak karena dia menganggap godaan di sekolah itu, hanyalah sebatas godaan belaka, padahal dia tidak tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintainya. Tapi, permintaannya membuatku benar-benar jengkel. Dia berkata bahwa kami tidak mungkin bersama lagi, karena itu dia memintaku untuk melupakannya.

"Melupakanmu? Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu Rin. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku akan gila," ujarku dengan meremas kertas surat itu dan kubuang sembarang saja.

Aku melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari keberadaan bayangan Ella. Namun dia sudah menghilang dari hadapanku. Mulai sekarang ini, aku harus mencari Rin dengan kekuatanku sendiri. Tapi, aku sumpah aku mendengar suara Ella di dalam pikiranku.

"_Temukanlah dia…_" itulah yang dikatakannya.

Aku hanya bisa mengiyakan permintaannya di dalam hati. Aku kini harus berpikir lagi, kemana Rin akan pergi selanjutnya. Jika aku menjadi Rin… maka aku akan melakukan apa?

'Karena waktuku akan habis, maka…" sebuah pikiran memasuki kepalaku. Dengan segera aku pergi menuju ke kediaman Adilisia. Disana adalah pertama kalinya kami bertemu sebagai Polisi dan juga Pencuri.

Aku menekan-nekan tombol gerbang dari kediaman Adilisia yang besarnya seperti lapangan sepak bola. Namun, tidak ada satupun yang datang untuk membukakan pintu. Pintu di kediaman ini di kontrol dengan komputer, salah satu produk buatan mereka, sehingga tidak bisa dibuka secara paksa dan bisa memberikan sengatan listrik yang cukup menyakitkan jika aku berusaha untuk membuka paksa gerbang terkutuk ini. Aku tidak punya terlalu banyak waktu untuk memikirkan tentang gerbang terkutuk ini, sehingga aku segera mengambil pembobol kode milikku.

Aku segera menyambungkannya dengan panel yang ada di sebelah gerbang itu dan memulai pekerjaan yang tidak terlalu kusukai itu, namun lumayan kumengerti.

Saat aku melihat berapa banyak waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk membuka gerbang ini, yaitu selama satu jam, aku mengurungkan niatku. Dalam waktu satu jam, Rin pasti sudah pergi lagi.

Aku melepas alat yang sempat kupasang, mengembalikan panel penjagaan ke tempat semula dan segera berlari ke tempat lain. Tujuanku yang selanjutnya adalah rumah Miku. Miku adalah target pertama Rin setelah dia mendapatkan wujud manusianya kembali.

Aku melihat jam tanganku kembali, selama aku sibuk meminta gerbang kediaman Adilisia terbuka, dan juga berusaha untuk membobol sistem keamanannya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 lebih 20 menit. Aku menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu untuk memecahkan kode keamanan.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku segera pergi ke rumah Miku. Aku merasa bersyukur karena rumah Miku berada tidak terlalu jauh dengan kediaman Adilisia. Hanya 5 menit perjalanan dengan berlari dan 10 menit, jika aku berjalan. Aku berlari jadi aku tiba dalam waktu 5 menit.

Aku segera mengetuk pintu rumah Miku. Setelah aku mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali, aku merasakan tangan yang tiba-tiba menyentuh pundakku. Secara spontan aku melempar tangan itu dan memelintirnya. Aku mendengar suara orang kesakitan yang terdengar seperti Miku… eh, Miku?

Aku melihat kepalanya yang berwarna hijau itu dan segera menyadari bahwa itu memang Miku. Dengan segera aku melepaskan Miku dan berkata, "Maaf, Miku! Itu karena kau membuatku kaget!" ujarku dengan membela diri.

Miku masih terlihat kesakitan, namun dengan segera dia berkata, "Tidak apa, tidak apa. Memang kenapa kau kemari pagi-pagi begini?" ujar Miku yang kemudian bertanya tentang tujuanku datang.

Aku melihat Miku yang memakai pakaian olahraga dan dengan MP3 melekat di telinganya, dia seperti baru saja lari pagi. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan detail tidak penting itu dan segera bertanya, "Miku, apa Rin datang kemari?" tanyaku dengan setengah panik.

Miku menaikkan alisnya sebentar, lalu dengan cepat, wajahnya berubah menjadi terlihat sangat berpikir. Dia kemudian membuka pintu rumahnya dan mempersilahkanku masuk, tapi belum mengatakan apapun. Aku memiliki perasaan bahwa Miku tidak ingin ada yang mendengar apa yang akan dia katakan.

Miku memintaku duduk di sofa ruang tamu, lalu dia mengambil segelas jus _negi _yang baunya sangat menyengat. Lalu, Miku berkata, "Iya. Tadi pagi, Rin-chan kesini sebentar, dia terlihat aneh," ujar Miku dengan pelan.

"Oh, baiklah. Lalu, apa dia bilang dia akan pergi kemana?" ujarku dengan buru-buru. Aku berniat untuk segera mengejar Rin sekarang juga.

Miku hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, namun dengan segera dia berkata, "Rin tidak bilang apa-apa, tapi dia memberiku sebuah barang. Sebentar, biar aku ambil dulu…" Miku kemudian membuka laci meja yang ada di sekitarnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung. Aku mengenalinya sebagai kalung G clef yang selalu dipakai Rin.

"Ini replika dari yang dia miliki. Dia bilang, jika seseorang mengenalnya, pasti dia tahu apa maknanya. Aku mengerti maknanya sedikit, karena aku memiliki perasaan bahwa itulah yang Rin-chan pikirkan tentangku. Karena itu, sebagai sahabat, apa aku boleh tahu… apa yang terjadi pada Rin-chan?" ujar Miku dengan penuh makna.

Aku juga mengetahui apa maksud dari Rin. Aku tahu kemana dia akan pergi sekarang. Tapi, Miku ingin aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Rin. Namun, jika aku menjelaskan hal ini pada Miku sekarang, aku mungkin akan kehabisan waktu untuk mengejar Rin.

Aku melihat ke arah jam, waktu yang tersisa hanyalah 3 jam 30 menit. Aku tidak bisa menghabiskan waktuku lebih banyak lagi. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan secara lengkap, tapi setidaknya aku bisa mengatakan, "Rin… akan pergi lagi, kecuali aku mencegahnya," ujarku dengan singkat lalu segera berlari keluar dari rumah Miku.

Aku tidak tahu ekspresi wajah Miku seperti apa sekarang. Yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah tempat-tempat yang pernah dikunjungi Rin dalam aksinya sebagai Ella. Kuharap aku masih sempat…

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku duduk di pinggir pagar seraya melihat pemandangan yang tersebar di hadapanku. Tidak ada yang memanggilku, bahkan tidak Rui. Aku sudah tidak begitu memperhatikan apa yang terjadi dengan koneksiku dengan yang lain. Aku hanya ingin memikirkan diriku sendiri…<p>

Aku sekarang berada di belakang kuil dan menikmati jam-jam terakhirku di era ini. Aku tahu bahwa aku tidak akan mati, hanya saja aku akan pergi ke masa dimana orang-orang disekitarku sekarang ini sudah tidak ada, setidaknya penampilan mereka akan berubah dengan waktu yang lewat, sementara aku akan tetap seperti ini.

"Apa Miki dulu juga sepertiku ya?" gumamku pelan sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakiku yang terjuntai bebas ke lereng bukit yang cukup terjal yang berada di depanku ini. Meski tempat ini merupakan perkotaan, kuil kota ini masih dijaga tempatnya di atas bukit tertinggi yang ada di kota ini. Tempat ini dijaga oleh hutan yang cukup lebat dan mengelilinginya dari bawah hingga atas. Tempat ini adalah tempat bermain anak-anak dulunya…

Dulu aku dan Len juga sering bermain di dekat kuil… dan akhirnya kami menemukan tempat rahasia yang tidak diketahui siapapun kecuali kami.

"Saat-saat seperti itu… sungguh tenang dan menyenangkan…" gumamku tanpa sadar. Memang aku kini merindukan saat dimana hidupku berjalan dengan biasa-biasa saja dibandingkan dengan hidup dengan rasa takut akan menghilang setiap saat.

Aku melihat ke arah pemandangan kota yang biasanya kusukai. Aku bisa melihat semua bangunan yang ada di kota ini melalui tempat ini. Aku bisa melihat gedung sekolah, dimana aku ditolak oleh Liu lalu saat aku berusaha untuk melarikan diri, aku bertemu dengan Len dan Len mengatakan perasaan sukanya pada Ella dan menciumku.

Aku teringat drama Cinderella yang kumainkan pada saat itu. Apakah aku dan juga Len… akan berakhir seperti Pangeran dan Cinderella dalam naskah cerita itu? Dengan kemungkinan tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi walau hanya di jalan raya?

"Ironis sekali… jika kupikir sekarang ini," pikirku seraya menikmati ingatan yang terus berputar di dalam kepalaku. Saat-saat lucu, menyenangkan, sedih, juga mendebarkan semua bisa tersimpan dalam kepalaku yang kecil ini dan kubawa selamanya. Kenapa benda sekecil itu menyimpan banyak sekali kenangan yang tidak bisa dimasukkan ke dalam kota sebesar ini.

Aku melihat jam tanganku dan aku menyadari bahwa tanganku mulai menjadi transparan. Hal yang sama terjadi pada kakiku pula. Aku tidak terlalu kaget, karena waktu yang kumiliki hanya tinggal dua jam saja.

"Andai aku bisa bertemu dengan Len… aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku minta maaf karena tidak dapat memenuhi janjiku padanya, dan juga aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya dan akan selalu mencintainya…" gumamku pada diri sendiri sementara aku melihat tanganku yang terlihat cukup transparan.

Aku melihat ke langit musim dingin yang sedikit abu-abu. Aku ingin mengetahui banyak hal, tapi yang ingin kuketahui sekarang hanyalah, siapakah Cinderella. Pertanyaan itu melahirkan lebih banyak pertanyaan seperti, sejak kapan Cinderella ada? Apakah sejak dunia ini ada Cinderella juga sudah ada? Apakah Eve juga seorang Cinderella dalam permata? Dan bahkan, kenapa permata Milet Loveheart masih tetap utuh sejak jaman dahulu kala? Siapa pembuatnya?

Namun, aku merasa kasihan pada gadis selanjutnya yang akan menjadi Cinderella. Apakah dia mampu bertahan dengan perasaan sedih dan sakit yang amat sangat saat dia harus pergi meninggalkan tempat yang dia sebut dengan 'rumah'. Apakah Miki merasa senang bisa kembali menjadi manusia dengan aku menggantikan tempatnya?

"Aku ingin mengetahui bagaimana pendapat Miki…" gumamku sementara aku melanjutkan sesi berpikirku yang selanjutnya. Ahaha, bahkan aku masih berusaha bercanda pada diriku sendiri di saat terakhir.

'_Rin jangan lupa, ya! Kau sudah janji…_' tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Len dari belakangku. Spontan aku berbalik, namun tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Aku hanya berhalusinasi, lagipula suara itu terdengar jauh lebih muda, sepertinya itu pikiranku sedang mengajak bermain dengan memperdengarkan suara-suara masa lalu.

Tiba-tiba aku mendapatkan sedikit ide untuk menghabiskan waktuku. Waktu yang tersisa hanyalah satu jam, jadi mungkin lebih baik aku juga mengingat janji yang kulupakan saat itu, "_Rerum memoria invocant_," ujarku seraya mengayunkan tanganku di udara.

Sekelilingku dibalut cahaya berwarna putih, yang masih terlihat hanyalah pohon Sakura besar yang ada di tempat rahasiaku dan Len. Di bawahnya ada aku dan Len yang masih berumur 5 tahun bergandengan tangan dengan menggunakan Kimono Tahun Baru.

"_Jadi apa, Len-chan?" _tanya diriku yang masih kecil dengan melihat ke arah Len yang terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Aku ingat, ini adalah kelanjutan dari janji yang kami ukir pada hari itu, namun aku lupa kelanjutannya.

Len masih terlihat berpikir sedikit, kemudian dia tiba-tiba berteriak ke arahku yang masih kecil,_ "Jadi… seperti orang tua kita. Kita akan terus bersama seperti mereka! Kita akan menjadi satu keluarga!"_ teriak Len dengan bersemangat ke arahku.

Wajahku menjadi memerah. Bu-bukankah ini… sebuah lamaran pernikahan? Apa kami masih berumur 5 tahun sudah memikirkan hal-hal aneh seperti itu? Aah, aku tidak tahu lagi!

Sepertinya diriku yang masih kecil memiliki reaksi yang sama denganku. Wajahnya agak memerah saat dia berkata,_"Maksud Len-chan… aku jadi pendamping Len-chan? Kita menikah, begitu?"_ ujar diriku yang masih kecil dengan nada suara malu-malu.

Jujur saja, aku merasa ingin menggali lubang kuburku sendiri… anak-anak benar-benar terlalu jujur kadang-kadang.

Len mengangguk-angguk dengan bersemangat. Lalu dia mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengang jari kelingkingku sementara dia berkata, _"Dikala suka dan duka, kita akan terus bersama. Seperti orang tua kita, hingga kita terpaksa harus terpisah. Tapi, meski terpisah kita akan kembali bersama lagi. Seperti Ayah dan Ibu! Bagaimana?" _ujar Len dengan bersemangat.

Aku merasakan wajahku yang memerah menjadi lebih merah. Bagaimana Len tahu isi dari sumpah pernikahan seperti itu? Meski Len masih kecil begini, dia selalu tahu bagaimana membuatku merasa senang dan membuat wajahku menjadi merah karena malu.

Tapi, yang membuatku sangat malu adalah jawaban dari diriku yang masih kecil. Dengan lugunya dia berkata,_"Tentu saja! Aku bersedia!" _ujar diriku yang masih anak-anak.

Dengan cepat, tempat ini berubah menjadi kosong dan yang terlihat hanyalah sebuah pagar besi yang sedikit lebih tinggi dibanding aku dan sebuah koper mini. Ini adalah saat-saat dimana aku akan berangkat ke Amerika. Len berada di hadapanku dan menahan air matanya namun dia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sakit flu, lucu.

"_Jangan khawatir Len-chan. Jepang dan Amerika hanya dipisahkan satu laut bukan?_" ujar diriku yang masih kecil dengan menepuk-nepuk pundak Len dengan kedua tangan. Tapi, meski diriku mengatakan hal itu, matanya sudah terlihat sembab dan terlihat ingin menangis.

Len kecil hanya mengangguk dengan pelan, lalu setelah dia mengusap air matanya, dia mengeluarkan sebuah kalung yang sangat kukenali. Aku yang masih kecil melihat dengan tatapan tidak percaya kalung itu. Lalu Len dengan perlahan memasangkannya di leherku.

Aku secara tidak sadar menyentuh kalungku sendiri, aku tahu bahwa aku mendapatkannya dari Len, tapi aku tidak ingat dengan jelas siapa yang memasangkannya. Ternyata Len juga yang memasangkannya di leherku.

Aku menimang-nimang kalung itu, kemudian Len berkata, "_Ini untuk Rin bawa ke Amerika jadi Rin akan selalu ingat tentang Len,_" ujar Len dengan berusaha untuk menyembunyikan senyum yang ada di wajahnya.

Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan senang, lalu aku melepaskan syal yang selalu melilit leherku saat musim dingin. Itu merupakan syal yang paling kusukai. Dengan pelan aku memasangkannya pada leher Len, lalu aku berkata, "_Ini tidak terlalu banyak untuk balasan hadiahmu. Tapi, aku ingin Len memilikinya,_" ujarku dengan tersenyum.

Len terlihat terkejut dan menyentuhnya, lalu dia berkata, "_Aku pasti akan menjaganya! Pasti!_" ujar Len dengan tatapan yang terlihat bersungguh-sungguh.

Aku tanpa sadar tersenyum sendiri. Len menyimpan pemberianku dengan baik. Dia selalu menjaga syal itu. Aku senang…

Lalu, aku melihat Ibu yang menggandeng tanganku dan membawaku untuk berpisah dari Len. Saat kami sudah hampir terpisah, Len segera berteriak dengan sangat keras, "_Rin jangan lupa, ya! Kau sudah janji…_" teriak Len sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arahku.

Aku membalas lambaian tangan Len, dan kemudian pergi menghilang. Sekelilingku sekarang hanyalah tempat dengan warna putih. Len dan aku sudah menghilang, sekarang sudah saatnya aku kembali.

Namun, sebelum aku sempat mematahkan sihirku, aku merasakan seseorang menarik tanganku dari belakang. Secara spontan aku melihat ke belakang, dan aku melihat Len yang kecil sedang menarik tanganku. Aku melihat ke arahnya dengan heran, tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu sihirku sama sekali. Tapi, kenapa Len bisa… ah, bukan, ini ilusi dari Len yang masih kecil.

"_Kena kau sekarang Rin…_" ujarnya dengan tersenyum lebar.

Aku masih berdiri dengan kaget, tapi aku jadi jauh lebih kaget saat aku melihat Len yang sekarang ingin kutemui berada dalam duniaku. Wajahnya tersenyum dan aku menemukan diriku sendiri berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Len menggenggam kedua tanganku dan mengangkatnya sedikit, dengan tetap tersenyum dia berkata, "Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku akan menangkapmu bukan?"

Sebelum aku bisa menjawab perkataan Len. Aku sudah kembali ke dunia nyata. Aku mengedipkan kedua mataku dan memastikan bahwa aku tadi tidaklah bermimpi. Tidak, tidak mungkin Len tiba-tiba bisa memasuki duniaku seperti itu. Aku sekarang menyadari bahwa waktuku makin menipis dan sekarang, hanya tinggal 5 menit hingga aku benar-benar menghilang.

Namun, sebuah suara membuatku menjadi sangat terkejut dan senang pada saat yang sama. Sebuah suara yang memanggil namaku. Suara dari Len yang ingin kutemui…

"RIN!"

Dan kini aku melihatnya muncul dari balik jalan menuju tempat rahasia kami. Aku tidak bisa mempercayai penglihatanku sendiri. Selain kenapa Len bisa tahu bahwa aku ada disini, namun pertanyaan terbesarku adalah, apa yang sedang dia lakukan disini.

Len terlihat kehabisan nafas, namun dengan sikapnya yang mudah tenang, dia segera berkata, "Kutemukan kau sekarang Rin…"

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Setelah mengatakan itu, aku segera menarik Rin dari ujung pagar, itu refleks saja kukerjakan. Aku melihat tangan Rin yang sudah transparan dan tubuh Rin yang mulai menghilang. Rin masih melihatku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.<p>

"Len… aku… kau… bagaimana bisa…" ujar Rin dengan tersendat-sendat dan sepertinya terlihat cukup panik karena aku memergokinya.

Aku tidak begitu peduli tentang penjelasan dan aku segera memeluk Rin, "Jangan pernah menyuruhku untuk melupakanmu Rin…" ujarku dengan memeluknya erat-erat. Meski begitu, aku merasa seperti memeluk udara kosong saja, karena tubuh Rin sudah sangat transparan, aku bahkan bisa melihat pemandangan di belakangnya melaluinya.

Rin menjadi lebih rileks di pelukanku, lalu dengan pelan dia berkata, "Jadi, kau sudah tahu Len…" gumamnya dengan pelan sepertu berbisik, kepadaku.

Aku tetap memeluknya seakan mengatakan bahwa aku memang tahu tentang hal itu. Rin hanya terdiam dan aku berkata, "Kau tahu Rin… aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu… jawaban dari pernyataan yang kau tuliskan," ujarku dengan berbisik kepada Rin.

Tepat saat aku mengatakannya, di bawah kami terdapat sebuah lingkaran dengan simbol-simbol aneh yang tidak kumengerti. Aku segera melihat ke arah Rin, yang dengan cepat mulai menghilang dari hadapanku. Dia mengatakan sesuatu namun aku tidak bisa mendengarnya. Jangan-jangan kutukan yang dia miliki sudah mengambil suaranya. Dengan segera aku mulai kehilangan harapan dan menjadi panik.

"Rin! Rin kumohon jangan menghilang! Aku mencintaimu, karena itu kumohon jangan menghilang!" aku berteriak ke arah Rin dengan seluruh kekuatanku.

Rin melihatku dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, pendengarannya sudah di ambil. Rin kemudian tersenyum ke arahku dan aku mampu mendengar suaranya di dalam kepalaku, "_Terimakasih sudah melihatku pergi Len…_" ujarnya.

Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Aku tidak mau Rin menyetujui dirinya harus menghilang. Aku masih belum selesai mengatakannya pada Rin. Aku tidak ingin dia pergi sebelum aku mengatakannya, aku tidak ingin dia pergi meninggalkanku. Apakah ada cara…

Aku menyadari bahwa aku masih bisa menyentuh Rin dan dia terasa cukup nyata untukku. Aku melihat ke arah Rin dan kudekatkan wajahku dengannya. Hanya inilah satu-satunya cara yang bisa kupikirkan untuk menyampaikan perasaanku pada Rin. Aku tidak peduli apakah dia Cinderella atau Rin. Dia tetaplah gadis yang paling aku cintai…

Aku mencintaimu Rin… betapa aku ingin kau mendengarnya. Tapi, karena kau tidak bisa mendengarkanku, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Aku mencium Rin sedalam yang aku bisa.

Aku tidak ingin Rin menghilang. Aku ingin menemukan Rin… aku akan menemukan Rin dan membawanya ke sisiku. Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi, aku ingin Rin kembali.

'_Aku mencintaimu Rin…_' ujarku dalam pikiranku. Aku berharap Rin masih bisa mendengar suara hatiku yang mencintainya.

Aku bisa merasakan cahaya di sekitarku menjadi sangatlah terang. Aku tidak peduli lagi akan apa yang lingkaran sihir ini lakukan, aku tidak akan melepaskan Rin lagi. Karena aku akan menjadikan Rin pendamping hidupku…

Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar sebuah suara yang tidak kukenal, suara itu berkata, "_Kalian berdua… terimakasih,_"

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Bersamaan dengan cahaya yang menyeliputi Rin dan Len, seorang gadis yang memiliki penampilan yang sama seperti Rin saat dia menjadi 'Cinderella', muncul. Baik Len atau Rin tidak menyadarinya, namun gadis itu segera mengirim mereka ke dunia miliknya.<p>

Dengan tersenyum dia berkata, "_Kalian berdua… terimakasih,_" ujarnya dengan pelan.

Dalam beberapa detik, Rin dan Len sudah dipindahkan ke sebuah tanah lapang yang terlihat hijau bersama-sama dalam posisi mereka saling berciuman tadi. Mereka berdua merasa bahwa mereka sudah berpindah, sehingga mereka membuka mata mereka.

Di hadapan Rin dan Len berdiri gadis tadi yang bersama dengan seorang pria yang tampak seperti Len, hanya saja dengan rambut silver dengan rambut yang sedikit lebih panjang dari Len. Mereka berjalan bersamaan dengan bergandengan tangan. Rin dan Len melihat mereka, lalu mereka baru menyadari bahwa mereka juga bergandengan tangan, entah sejak kapan. Dalam secepat kilat, Rin dan Len mengambil satu langkah ke samping, dengan wajah merah. Hal ini mengundang tawa dari gadis dan lelaki itu.

Len dan Rin akhirnya sadar akan keberadaan mereka. Namun, Rin lah yang pertama kali angkat bicara untuk bertanya, "Siapa kalian?" tanya Rin dengan penuh selidik. Dia singkirkan ciumannya dengan Len untuk nanti.

Gadis dan lelaki itu berhenti tertawa, lalu si gadis segera berkata, "Aku adalah Cinderella. Aku berterima kasih kepada kalian, karena kalian sudah membebaskanku dari permata itu," ujarnya dengan tenang. Lelaki yang ada di sampingnya hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum.

Rin dan Len melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, lalu lelaki itu berkata, "Seperti cerita Cinderella yang ada di tempat kalian, aku adalah Pangeran di negeri tempat tinggal Cinderella. Semua itu benar terjadi, namun, Cinderella mendapatkan kutukan dari orang yang membenci kenyataan bahwa kami saling mencintai," ujarnya dengan menjelaskan cerita mereka.

Len kemudian dengan bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar sangat penasaran, "Lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan kami?" tanya Len dengan terlihat cuek. Rin segera memukul lengan Len pelan, membuat Len mengaduh sedikit.

Gadis yang mengaku Cinderella itu berkata, "Rin dan Len… bukan? Aku dan Christ sangat berterimakasih atas bantuan kalian. Seharusnya untuk mematahkan kutukanku, dibutuhkan 100 Cinderella yang menemukan Pangeran mereka. Dan seharusnya kalian adalah yang ke 12, namun, kekuatan perasaan kalian mematahkan kutukanku dengan segera. Lihatlah…" gadis itu kemudian mengeluarkan permata yang Rin kenal sebagai 'Milet Loveheart' sementara Len mengenalnya sebagai 'Kalung yang selalu Rin pakai', dia baru mengetahui fakta bahwa itu kalung sihir setelah diberitahu Rui tadi.

Yang jelas, permata kalung itu sudah terbelah menjadi dua dan tidak mungkin digunakan lagi. Saat Cinderella menggenggamnya lalu melepaskannya lagi, permata itu sudah menjadi serpihan debu saja, membuat Rin dan Len kagum.

"Eh, jadi…" Rin kemudian melihat ke arah Len, meminta pertolongan dalam penjelasan. Dia mengerti gambaran luarnya, tapi tidak mengerti detailnya.

"Dia terperangkap di dalam sana dan blablabla, lalu kita membantunya keluar dari dalam situ dengan kau tahu sendiri, dan sekarang dia bebas," ujar Len dengan mempermudah penjelasan yang terdengar rumit tadi untuk Rin.

Rin hanya mengangguk mengerti. Cinderella dan 'Christ' hanya tertawa melihat perilaku pasangan unik di hadapan mereka. Lalu, Christ berkata, "Karena itu, Rin. Kau sudah bebas sekarang. Mulai sekarang, jalinlah hidup bahagia bersama dengan kekasihmu itu," ujar Christ dengan menahan tawanya.

Rin dan Len segera berdiri dengan tegak dan wajah mereka langsung memerah. Mereka saling pandang sebentar, lalu saat mereka mengetahuinya, mereka sudah bergandengan tangan dan tersenyum. Bagi mereka, yang terpenting sekarang adalah, mereka tidak akan terpisahkan lagi…

Cinderella kemudian segera berkata, "Aku sangatlah berterimakasih atas bantuannya. Sekarang biarkan aku membawa kalian pulang," ujarnya dengan mengayunkan tangannya di udara.

Rin dan Len segera melihat ke arahnya, namun saat mereka ingin mengatakan sesuatu, mereka sudah terpindah kembali ke tempat mereka berada tadi.

Rin membuka matanya dan melihat bahwa dia benar-benar berada di tempat itu. Len juga mengetahui bahwa Rin tidak pergi dari hadapannya lagi. Dengan segera mereka tertawa bersama dan Len segera memeluk tubuh Rin erat-erat, tidak mau melepaskannya lagi.

Rin kemudian mengingat akan pernyataan yang ia dengar dari dalam pikirannya. Dia ingin mendengarkannya langsung dari Len, sehingga Rin berkata, "Len, bisa kau ulang apa yang kau katakan padaku tadi?" pinta Rin dengan mendongak ke atas untuk melihat wajah Len.

Wajah Len spontan memerah, lalu Len bertanya, "Memang kenapa kau ingin mendengarkannya lagi?" tanya Len dengan sedikit was-was. Dia mengatakannya dengan spontan saja, jika harus mengulanginya lagi, rasanya dia akan pingsan karena malu.

Rin pura-pura cemberut, kemudian dia berkata, "Memang tidak boleh?" ujar Rin dengan memasang wajah cemberut terbaiknya meski rasanya sulit, karena wajah Len yang terlihat was-was sangatlah lucu. Untuk menambah efek marah, dia melepaskan diri dari Len dan segera memunggunginya.

Len segera melihat ke arah Rin yang menjadi ngambek segera merasa bingung. Len berusaha melewati bahu Rin untuk melihat wajahnya dan beralasan dengannya. Tapi, Rin yang keras kepala menolak untuk mendengarkan apa yang Len lakukan.

Len menghela nafas pusing. Dia mau tidak mau mengatakan apa yang diperintahkan _princess_ miliknya itu.

Len segera menarik Rin ke belakang hingga bertabrakan dengan tubuhnya. Rin segera melihat ke atas untuk protes, namun dibungkamkan dengan Len yang menciumnya dengan cepat.

Tubuh Rin yang awalnya tegang menjadi rileks saat Len melepaskannya, membuat wajah Rin menjadi memerah, dengan sedikit malu, Len berkata pada Rin, "Aku mencintaimu Rin…"

Wajah Rin segera berubah menjadi sebuah senyum. Dengan senyuman di wajahnya, Rin segera menjawab, "Aku juga mencintaimu Len!"

* * *

><p><strong>Horeee! Akhirnya Cursed Cinderella tamat! Eh, eh, jangan ditutup dulu tab-nya, karena dibawah ini masih ada sedikit tambahan untuk menjebak doang… mungkin. Mwahaha, yang jelas, pikirannya jangan lari kemana-mana dulu hanya karena ini, dan jadi lupa untuk belajar oke! Eh, omong-omong Rina gak tahu nama Pangeran dalam cerita Cinderella jadi itu nama Rina karang saja. Udah deh buat kata-kata sambutan gak pentingnya. Segera baca deh! Ini terjadi setelah kejadian di atas tadi. Err, omong-omong itu dalam Rin POV.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aftermath… Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku dan Len kini berjalan turun dari kuil setelah kami melewatkan waktu yang sangat panjang disana. Aku dan Len berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan dan merasa sangat bahagia. Aku sekarang secara resmi jadian dengan Len. Tapi, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Miki yang berusaha menghubungiku, sepertinya meski kutukanku sudah selesai, aku masih bisa mendengarkan.<p>

"_Rin, aku minta maaf. Namun aku tidak akan pulang hari ini,_" begitulah katanya dan setelah aku berusaha bertanya, Miki tidak menjawab. Mungkin dia sibuk.

Len melihatku dengan tatapan licik, aku merasa sedikit takut, saat dia berkata, "Menurutmu, Miki sedang apa diseberang sana?" ujar Len dengan wajah yang terlihat iseng. Aku juga mengetahui bahwa Len juga bisa mendengarkan, sama sepertiku.

Aku melihat Len dengan tatapan heran, Len kemudian berkata, "Aku mendengar suara aneh dari sisi Piko. Dan itu berkaitan dengan Miki pula," ujar Len dengan pura-pura bersiul.

Butuh beberapa detik bagiku untuk mencerna perkataan Len, namun saat aku sadar, spontan aku berteriak, "APAAAA!" teriakku keras-keras. Tidak akan ada yang dengar karena kami berada di tangga kuil dan kuil selalu sepi pada saat malam Natal.

Len hanya tertawa terkekeh, sepertinya tahu akan apa yang aku pikirkan. Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang, lalu dengan santai aku bertanya, "Len, sekarang kita akan kemana?" tanyaku dengan berusaha melupakan masalah Miki dan Piko serta 'suara aneh' ke ujung dunia sana.

Len terlihat berpikir, "Aku sedang tidak mood untuk pergi kemana-mana," jawab Len dengan nada biasa saja. Sepertinya hal itu baru terpikirkan olehnya sekarang.

Aku kemudian menawarkan, "Bagaimana kalau kita ke apartemenku saja? Miki sedang tidak ada sekarang! Lagipula ini sehari sebelum Natal," ujarku dengan gembira ke arah Len. Akhirnya aku bisa berdua dengan Len tanpa gangguan dari siapapun, jadi sah-sah saja aku merasa senang kan?

Len melihatku dengan wajah yang terkejut, lalu dengan sigap dia mencium pipiku dan berbisik dengan suara yang sangat… menggoda.

"Memang apa yang akan kita lakukan jika hanya berdua saja?" bisik Len dengan nada suara yang membuat tubuhku menjadi geli dalam artian baik.

Wajahku spontan memerah, dengan perkataan yang berubah menjadi tergagap, aku segera berkata, "Te-terserah Len sa-saja…" ujarku dengan berusaha untuk menghentikan pemanasan suhu wajah yang terjadi pada diriku.

Tangan Len yang menggenggam tanganku menjadi terasa lebih kuat, lalu dengan pelan dia berkata, "Kau tahu Rin, aku tidak akan membiarkan pendamping hidupku lari lagi setelah aku mendapatkannya kembali," ujar Len dengan terdengar sangat dewasa.

Satu pernyataan dari Len itu membuatku _speechless _sepanjang perjalanan kami ke apartemenku. Tapi, juga membuatku penasaran… apa yang akan Len lakukan padaku, ya?

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahaha. Oke, sudah tahu kan kalo Rina itu maniak banget sama adegan menjurus~ baiklah, sekarang serius. Tolong Read dan Review! Kemudian, terimakasih sudah mau membaca cerita 'Cursed Cinderella' hingga akhir!. Oh, ya, ada sedikit bonus nih. Sebenarnya mau Rina masukkan ke bagian Aftermath, tapi karena males kutulis sebagai beberapa dialog bonus saja. Minna daisuki!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Rin: "Len, ternyata menerima kutukan seperti ini tidak terlalu buruk, ya~"<em>

_Len: "Memang kenapa? Menurutku kutukan ini sudah cukup membuatku pusing"_

_Rin: "Karena kutukan ini sudah membuatku sadar betapa pentingnya Len untukku"_

_Len: "Memang aku tidak terlalu penting sebelumnya? Ouch, aku merasa terluka…"_

_Rin: "Bu-bukannya begitu!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Tolong tekan tombol '<strong>_**Review**_**' di bawah ini!**


End file.
